Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes
by Nyny's
Summary: Moi ? Lyssandra Rogers, sorcière, élève à Poudlard, Serdaigle, sixième année... Mes amis ? Ils vont bien. Mes amours ? Inexistantes. Mes emmerdes ? Les Maraudeurs ! SBOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà ma deuxième fanfic, cette fois-ci à l'époque de ces chers Maraudeurs ! **

**Disclaimer**** (parce qu'il faut au moins en mettre un…) : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf : Lyssandra, et quelques autres qui apparaissent dans l'histoire, comme Jo, Penny, les jumelles, etc.**

**Pour info, 14 chapitres sont complets, le 15****ème**** est commencé et je posterai sans doute toutes les deux semaines… Sauf changements ! **

**Merci à ****lillyjade**** pour son aide dans la relecture !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous, en espérant que cela vous plaira !**

**Chapitre I**

**La Rentrée**

"Lyssandra ! Descends ! Tu vas être en retard !"

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce hurlement, c'était ma mère. Je lui répondis sur le même ton du fin fond de ma chambre en finissant de boucler ma valise :

"Il est dix heures moins le quart maman ! Et le train ne part qu'à onze heures !

- Et s'il y a de la circulation, on fait quoi ? Hors de question que tu sois en retard !"

Je ne protestai pas. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Je pris mes deux grosses valises en soupirant, ainsi que la cage de mon petit hibou (prénommé Horus), et descendit avec peine rejoindre ma mère dans le hall.

Elle m'aida à mettre toutes mes affaires dans le coffre de la voiture.

"Où est Bastet ? Lui demandai-je.

- Déjà dans la voiture. Elle a hâte de partir on dirait."

Je montai et trouvai Bastet, ma chatte au pelage d'un beau gris tigré, assise sur le siège. Deux secondes plus tard, la voiture démarra et fila vers la gare de King's Cross.

Je profite du trajet -évidemment sans aucune circulation- pour me présenter. Lyssandra Rogers, seize ans, fille unique, élève à l'école écossaise de sorcellerie Poudlard, serdaigle, sixième année. La taille ? 1m58 (personne ne rit…). Le poids ? 48/49 kgs. Les cheveux ? Châtain foncé avec des reflets mordorés et acajous. Les yeux ? Marrons très foncés. Caractère ? Là ça se corse… Je dirais paradoxale. Mon caractère _est_ paradoxal. Timide mais très sociable, ayant de furieuses crises de rire -et très fréquentes, il faut le dire- avec ma meilleure amie, travailleuse tout en étant sujette à des crises de paresse monstre. Ma mère vous dira que malgré mon air discret et calme, je suis en réalité une vraie tête de mule avec un caractère explosif. Sale caractère que je ne montre qu'en présence des personnes qui me connaissent le mieux, à leur plus grand _bonheur_…

A propos de ma mère, c'est une moldue. Tout comme mon père. Elle est française (beaucoup vous diront : Ah ! Ca explique le sale caractère !), enseignant sa langue maternelle avec passion. Mon père est anglais, travaillant au British Museum.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué -ou pas- en voyant les noms de mes animaux, j'ai hérité de mon paternel la grande passion de l'antiquité. Je suis tombée dedans quand j'étais petite. Dès ma naissance d'ailleurs : mon prénom, Lyssandra, vient en fait de Lysandre, un des soldats troyen de la mythique guerre de Troie. Vous rajoutez un "s", vous le terminez par un "a" et voilà le tour est joué ! De cette manière, difficile d'échapper aux civilisations anciennes, surtout quand mon père aime à laisser traîner un peu partout dans la maison des tas d'ouvrages sur la Grèce Antique, l'Egypte Ancienne, au grand désespoir de ma mère, un tantinet maniaque…

En parlant de la maniaquerie de ma mère, je regardai ma montre : 10 heures, et la gare était déjà en vue. C'était une autre de ses manies. Etre toujours extraordinairement en avance à tous ses rendez-vous, mais aussi à ceux de son mari et de sa fille, qui n'avaient, eux, d'autre choix que de suivre et de se taire. Car le lui rappeler, même une bonne centaine de fois (chacun), n'aurait, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, servit à rien. Et donc, comme toutes mes rentrées, j'arrivais désespérément à l'avance…

Une fois arrivées, elle m'aida à installer mes affaires et la cage de Horus sur un chariot, alors que Bastet vint sagement s'installer sur ma plus haute valise (merci Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que cette chatte soit aussi obéissante !).

"Au revoir ma chérie, me dit ma mère en m'étreignant avec tendresse. Passe une bonne rentrée, travaille bien, profite de ton année. Et passe le bonjour à Jo !

- Au revoir maman, fais un bisou à papa de ma part, dis-je à mon tour en tentant de réprimer les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux."

Plus ça va, moins je supportais les départs… Ma mère me sourit et reprit place dans notre voiture.

Alors qu'elle partait, je lui fis un dernier signe de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'une rue. Poussant un soupir à feindre l'âme, j'entrais dans la gare, laissant derrière moi la magnifique journée de fin d'été.

Je m'avançai entre les quais 9 et 10, et m'appuyai négligemment contre la barrière, l'air de rien. Une seconde après, je me retrouvai sur le quai 9 ¾, où attendait fièrement le Poudlard Express.

D'un regard, je balayai le quai. Quasiment désert, excepté quelques premières années intimidés, accompagnés de leur parents, qui semblaient, pour certains, ne pas en mener large non plus…

Je souris en les regardant, alors que je repensais à ma propre première rentrée, à la fois si vague et si précise.

Puis, décidant que de rester plantée devant l'entrée du quai n'était pas la plus intelligente chose à faire, à part évidemment si l'idée de me faire lamentablement piétiner me venait en tête, je poussai mon chariot devant une des portières du train.

Au moment de monter, une femme, tenant une fillette aux cheveux châtain clair à la main, m'apostropha.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

- Oui ? Fis-je en me retournant.

- C'est… C'est bien ici le départ pour… Pouplart ?"

Une moldue, sûr et certain.

"Ah non, ici, ce n'est pas pour Pouplart, dis-je. Mais si c'est pour PouDlard, alors vous y êtes ! M'empressais-je d'ajouter devant sa mine soudainement affolée.

- Oh merci ! Et on peut monter avant ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant avec curiosité l'intérieur du train.

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est la meilleure chose à faire, les wagons sont tous pris d'assaut dès que les autres élèves arrivent ! Suivez-moi !"

Avec un large sourire reconnaissant, la femme monta à ma suite à bord du train.

"C'est la première année de votre fille ? Demandai-je en entrant dans un wagon, le même depuis ma première année.

- Oui.

- Vous devez être moldue, non ?

- Exactement. J'ai l'air si désespérée que ça ? Plaisanta la femme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Mes parents aussi sont moldus, et la première rentrée n'a pas été facile non plus ! Mais ça vient vite ! Dis-je en chargeant mes valises et casant la cage de Horus dans le filet à bagages.

- En tout cas, merci de votre aide. Je m'appelle Victoria Scofield, dit-elle en m'aidant à soulever ma plus lourde valise. Ma fille s'appelle Pénélope, mais elle préfère de loin Penny.

- Lyssandra Rogers. Enchantée, fis-je un peu essoufflée. Alors Penny, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir un compartiment, ajoutais-je en regardant la fillette."

Celle-ci posa ses grands yeux bleu-vert sur moi, et dit d'une voix claire, pleine d'espoir, qui me plu aussitôt :

"Je peux venir dans le tien ?"

Je restai un instant interloquée et surprise. Que dirait Jo, ma meilleure amie, quand elle verrait la gamine ?

"S'il te plaît, implora Penny, le regard triste devant mon silence."

Je me revis l'espace d'un instant à son âge, tout aussi paniquée.

"Bon d'accord, finis-je par dire. Comme ça tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites !"

Une fois les bagages installés, Victoria se tourna vers moi.

"Merci, vraiment ! Penny est assez timide en général…

- Oh, je connais ça…"

Mère et fille s'étreignirent longuement. Victoria me salua et sortit, en promettant à sa fille d'attendre le départ du train pour partir. Je me retrouvais seule avec la fillette.

"Il est beau ton chat, dit Penny en contemplant Bastet, qui s'était mise en boule sur mes genoux en ronronnant à qui mieux-mieux.

- Elle s'appelle Bastet, elle vient d'avoir un an. Tu veux la prendre ?

- C'est vrai, je peux ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en soulevant Bastet qui émit un miaulement, mécontente d'être ainsi dérangée. Mais sitôt qu'elle se retrouva sur les genoux de ma voisine, et, surtout, que celle-ci commença à la câliner avec émerveillement, les ronronnements de bien-être reprirent de plus belle.

- C'est quoi comme race ?

- Un mau égyptien. (On s'en serait presque douter, non ?) Et toi, tu as un animal ?

- Oui, un chat aussi ! Mes parents me l'ont acheté au Chemin de Traverse, dans une boutique de créatures magiques. Tu veux le voir ?

- Oui. Ca lui fera du bien de sortir un peu."

Penny me rendit Bastet et prit un panier dans le filet à bagages. Elle le mit sur la banquette et l'ouvrit. Son chat en sortit calmement. Sa fourrure, épaisse et foisonnante, était d'un beau blanc presque argenté et ses yeux d'un bleu de mer des caraïbes.

"Il est splendide ! Dis-je. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Ben… Je l'ai eu il y a deux jours…

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé de nom ?

- Non, fit-elle tristement.

- C'est pas grave, à deux, on va bien trouver !"

Alors que son chat semblait faire connaissance avec Bastet, plusieurs noms, plus ou moins farfelus je vous l'accorde, furent émis : Argent, Bouboule, Diamant, Neige, Blanc, Montagne, Saphir, Beau… Mais aucun ne fut retenu. Nous en étions à débattre sur Océan (pathétique, je sais…) quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une belle blonde au regard azur. Jo. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à ma vue, mais se figea quand son regard se posa sur Penny.

"C'est sa première année, et sa mère avait un peu de mal, expliquais-je devant sa mine interrogative."

Je lui lançais un regard implorant, genre cocker en mal d'amour, agrémenté d'un sourire niais, bientôt imité par la fillette. Comme moi, Jo craqua finalement devant ses grands yeux.

"Très bien ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en installant ses affaires."

Sitôt terminé, elle se tourna vers moi.

"Au fait je t'ai pas dit bonjour ma belle !

- Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi !"

J'eu à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle se jeta sur moi et m'étreignit avec bonheur.

"Oh ma Lyssounette ! Tu m'as manquée !!!!

- Moi aussi Jo ! Et arrête avec ces surnoms débiles, pitié !"

Elle s'assit en face de nous.

"Bonjour, alors moi, je m'appelle Johanna Burrows, mais tu peux m'appeler Jo, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers la petite.

- Pénélope Scofield, répondit la fillette en serrant sa main.

- Mais appelle-la Penny, mademoiselle ne supporte pas son prénom. C'est pourtant très joli, la femme d'Ulysse s'appelait comme ça.

- Ulysse ? Demanda Penny.

- Un roi de la Grèce Antique, expliquais-je.

- Alors Pénélope était une reine ?

- Tout à fait. Et une très grande reine, elle est restée fidèle à son mari alors que celui-ci, partit faire une grande guerre, resta absent environ vingt ans !

- Whaaaa ! Fit Penny, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- J'ai le bouquin racontant l'histoire, tu voudras que je te le prête ?

- Oh oui !!

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Jo. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir lobotomiser les autres avec ton Antiquité ?!

- Il n'y à rien de mal à lire un livre, rétorquais-je.

- Mwouai, fit-elle, suspicieuse. Et sinon, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- Nous cherchions un nom pour monsieur le chat, répondis-je en désignant l'animal, qui s'amusait maintenant avec Bastet.

- Oh, mais il est beau comme un dieu ce matou ! S'exclama Jo.

- Beau comme un dieu, mais sans nom… fis-je."

Après un bref récapitulatif des suggestions, le silence se fit.

"Tu m'étonnes, tu pourrais trouver un nom en rapport avec l'antiquité, me lança Jo."

Je restais dubitative. Je réfléchissais... Soudain, ce fut le déclic ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

"Beau comme un dieu ! Mais oui bien sûr ! M'exclamais-je.

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda Penny.

- Apollon !"

A ce moment, à la surprise générale, le matou releva la tête et émit un miaulement qui ressembla étrangement à un « oui ».

"Oh tu as vu ! Il le trouve bien ! Bravo ! S'exclama Penny en battant des mains.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci, sourit Jo. C'est grâce à moi que tu as eu ton idée.

- Et oui, que ferais-je sans toi ? Fis-je avec emphase."

Soudain, il y eut un coup de sifflet sonore, et je vis des employées en uniforme fermer les portières du Poudlard Express.

Penny ouvrit la fenêtre de notre compartiment et fit de grands signes à sa mère, alors que la locomotive lâchait un puissant jet de vapeur. Le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer lentement. La petite continua ses gestes jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage. Elle reprit place, les yeux embués.

"Ca va aller, dis-je en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. On est tous passer par là. Tu rentres à Noël ou pas ?

- Non, mes parents seront en déplacement, pour un congrès. Ils sont médecins, souffla-t-elle tristement. Ca les embête d'y aller, mais bon…

- Un an ça passe vite, tu verras ! Surtout la première année, on s'amuse bien ! Dit Jo.

- Et puis si tu veux, je pourrais te prêter Horus pour que tu leur écrives. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, n'est-ce pas Horus ? Demandais-je en levant la tête vers la cage de mon petit hibou, qui se mit à hululer joyeusement."

Penny retrouva un petit sourire et me lança un regard reconnaissant.

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur. Penny nous posa de nombreuses questions sur Poudlard et la magie. Je découvris une petite fille à l'esprit vif, d'une étonnante perspicacité, doublé d'une maturité non négligeable, ayant un sens de l'humour et de l'autodérision à toute épreuve.

Finalement, Jo l'avait aussi adoptée ! Mais quoi de plus normal, Jo avait un cœur gros comme ça. Ca me rappelle que je ne vous l'ai même pas présentée ! J'implore votre pardon ! Donc, miss Johanna Burrows était né de parents tous deux sorciers. Elle était une « sang-pur », et pour tout vous dire, ça lui passait complètement par-dessus la tête. Blonde aux yeux bleus, vous le savez déjà, 1m65, 56 kgs, très jolie, aussi à serdaigle, donc forcément dotée d'une intelligence supérieure (oui bon d'accord j'exagère peut-être un peu… Chauvine me direz-vous ? Hé, je ne suis pas à moitié française pour rien !). Elle avait un caractère enjoué et très dynamique, et ne se laissait en aucun cas pas marcher sur les pieds.

Nous nous étions rencontrées pendant la première rentrée, dans ce même compartiment. Depuis ce jour, on ne se quittait plus. Etant toutes deux filles uniques, nous étions pour chacune la sœur que l'autre n'avait pas. C'était elle qui m'avait aidé dans mon apprentissage du monde sorcier, et j'avais fait de même sur le monde moldu, qui l'a passionnait littéralement. Elle m'avait sortie de ma carapace de fille trop timide, je lui apportais un peu de calme quand à son trop grand dynamisme.

Bref, on se complétait parfaitement.

Revenons dans notre wagon :

"Mais au fait ! S'exclama Jo en se frappant la tête. Je ne t'ai même pas félicité pour tes BUSEs !

- Tu l'as déjà fait par cheminée, soulignais-je.

- Par cheminée, c'est rien ! Allez viens dans mes bras !

- Félicitations à toi aussi, dis-je en l'étreignant.

- Vous avez eu de bons résultats ? Demanda Penny.

- On les a toutes eu ! Répondit Jo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne pensais pas avoir la potion, mais j'ai eu un Acceptable."

Devant l'air interrogateur de la petite, nous lui expliquâmes les différentes notes : optimal, effort exceptionnel, acceptable, piètre, désolant, troll. Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre :

"C'était quoi ? Demanda Penny.

- On aurait dit une sorte de petite explosion. A mon avis, quelqu'un a lancé un sort, dis-je."

Jo, curieuse comme personne, ouvrit la première la porte du compartiment et sortie, bientôt suivie par Penny et moi-même.

J'eus juste le temps de me plaquer contre la paroi, alors qu'un garçon de Serpentard que je reconnus sans peine, Severus Rogue, passait en trombe devant moi avec une mine furieuse, rouge de honte sous les rires des autres élèves, sortis eux aussi pour admirer le « spectacle ». Pourquoi une telle attitude de sa part ? Et bien car de toute évidence c'était lui le destinataire du sort, et que le sort en question lui faisait sortir des bulles de savon colorées du nez et des oreilles (nul doute que s'il avait ouvert la bouche, des bulles s'en seraient aussi échappées…).

Je poussais un profond soupir, sachant pertinemment qui était derrière tout ça… Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, suivant leur proie comme une meute de loups affamés, et je n'avais aucune envie de croiser cette bande de crétins finis.

"On rentre vous voulez pas ? Fis-je avec un regard implorant vers Jo."

En bonne serdaigle et sœur spirituelle, elle me comprit aussitôt et entra dans le compartiment, en tenant Penny par la main, qui n'avait pas comprit grand-chose à la situation. Je m'apprêtais à entrer à mon tour quand…

"Jamesy ! Attends ! Hey ! Rogers !"

Sans prendre en compte ce que je venais d'entendre, je fermais la porte du compartiment et m'asseyais en levant les yeux au ciel… Pitié Merlin, pas déjà ! Mais notre bon vieux père spirituel ne sembla pas se soucier de ma pauvre petite prière, car la porte se rouvrit presque aussitôt, pour laisser apparaître quatre garçons. Le premier, grand, les cheveux bruns en pétard, lunettes rondes derrière un regard marron. Le deuxième, quasiment collé au binoclard, de la même taille, brun aux cheveux impeccablement lissés, des yeux bleu nuit, genre mannequin de couverture de magazines. Le troisième était le plus grand de tous, cheveux châtain clair, yeux bleus dorés. En quatrième, que j'apercevais à peine derrière binocle, un garçon de taille moyenne, rondouillard, châtain foncé. Respectivement, dans l'ordre de présentation : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous seize ans ou proche de les avoir, tous à Gryffondor, tous très populaire et -surtout-, tous profondément immatures.

"Alors Jamesy, on ne veut pas parler à son cousin préféré ? Demanda James."

Je détournais la tête pour regarder le paysage défiler. Et finalement, ce que je craignais le plus arriva :

"Oh tu fais la tête ma Jamesy ! S'exclama James en entrant dans le compartiment et prenant place, alors que les autres faisaient de même."

Je me retrouvais donc prise en sandwich entre lui et Sirius (non les filles, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi hurler d'hystérie comme ça…), alors que Remus et Peter s'était installé de part et d'autre de Jo et Penny.

"T'ai-je seulement fait signe d'entrer et de t'asseoir ? Demandais-je sur un ton posé.

- Voyons Jamesy, c'est moi James ! Ton cousin préféré !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Jamesy ! M'exclamais-je soudain. Et tu n'es pas mon cousin ! J'en ai déjà un et je t'assure que c'est lui mon préféré et de loin !

- Tu me fais de la peine, fit James avec une moue boudeuse."

Je ne répondis pas, préférant regarder devant moi, donc Jo. Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle trouvait la situation très comique, mais elle affichait tout de même une mine compatissante.

"Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Fit soudain Sirius en voyant la petite.

- Je m'appelle Pénélope Scofield, mais tout le monde dit Penny. C'est ma première année, répondit-elle sur un ton aimable.

- Et bien je suis ravi de te rencontrer Penny, dit Sirius en lui faisant le baise main, ce qui fit rougir la fillette.

- Tu fais dans la pédophilie cette année ? Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

- Je ne fais que dire bonjour ma chère Jamesy, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide !

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Fit Peter.

- Je ne m'énerverais pas si vous n'étiez pas là ! Rétorquais-je avec un regard noir, qui le fit rentrer un peu plus dans le siège. Dehors ! Tous les quatre ! Allez retrouvez vos groupies !

- Parce que tu crois que Peter à des groupies ? Fit Sirius, goguenard."

Je fermais les yeux, atterrée par tant d'imbécillité.

"On ne voulait pas venir t'ennuyer Lyssandra."

Cette voix rauque. Remus. J'ouvris les yeux et lui lançai un regard qui se voulait reconnaissant.

"Pourquoi tu l'engueules pas lui ?! S'exclama James avec indignation.

- Parce qu'à votre différence, il essaye un minimum de voir la situation de mon côté, et en plus, il m'appelle par mon prénom, LUI, fis-je d'un ton cinglant.

- Mais je voulais juste te parler, se justifia James.

- James, je te parlerai le jour où tu arrêteras de croire que j'ai constamment besoin de toi pour me défendre, que tu arrêteras de me donner ce stupide surnom, et que ton cerveau sera assez évolué pour avoir une conversation normale, ce que est loin d'être le cas pour le moment.

- Mais, je… Enfin… Jamesy…!

- Stop !!!! Tu vois tu recommences !!!! Tu ne comprends jamais RIEN !!!! M'écriais-je alors avec force."

Sitôt après, une de mes valises s'ouvrit brusquement et déversa en un clin d'œil son contenu dans le compartiment. Et dans mon malheur, ce ne fut pas celle qui contenait mes affaires de cours, où mon chaudron et mes livres auraient pu les assommer, mais bien sûr ma valise de vêtements... Je vis donc avec horreur mes pantalons, mes jupes, mes chemises, mes T-shirts, mais SURTOUT, mes _sous-vêtements_ étalés devant leurs yeux et aussi sur eux… La HONTE !

"C'est à toi ça ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire carnassier en débarrassant sa tête d'une petite culotte en soie bleue. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'imaginer avec ça… En tout cas, c'est vraiment charmant !

- Dehors ! Criais-je en lui arrachant le tissu des mains, rouge de honte et de colère. DEHORS !"

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Devant ma colère, les garçons partirent sans demander leur reste. Je refermais la porte avec fracas. Cherchant ma baguette magique dans mon sac de tous les jours, je la sortis.

"_Failamalle !_ Dis-je en décrivant avec ma baguette un arc de cercle au dessus du sol."

Aussitôt, tous les vêtements éparpillés s'envolèrent et se rangèrent dans la valise dans un ordre parfait.

Puis je me laissais tomber sur le siège, la mine catastrophée. Jo me regardait avec attention, les yeux inquiets, alors que Penny faisait les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Ca va aller ? Me demanda Jo."

Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Je reviens, dis-je en quittant brusquement le compartiment."

Scrutant le wagon de gauche à droite, mes yeux trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, en l'occurrence une bande de filles plantées devant un compartiment en poussant des gloussements des plus stupides. Je marchais donc vers la fin du wagon, pour me retrouver devant leur groupe. Elles devaient avoir dans les treize/quatorze ans. Finalement, elles arrêtèrent leurs caquètements et me regardèrent.

"Poussez-vous, lançais-je sèchement.

- Pourquoi on t'écouterait ? Demanda l'une d'elle."

Sans prendre la peine de répondre je les écartais sans ménagement.

"Ca va pas non ?! S'exclama la fille.

- Partez, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elles."

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les envoyez valser à l'autre bout du wagon, mais mon regard encore furieux les fit toutefois déguerpir. Me retrouvant seule devant le compartiment, je respirais un grand coup et l'ouvrit brutalement. Les occupants, ici les quatre débiles de tout à l'heure, tournèrent la tête vers moi.

"Si jamais vous soufflez un seul mot de ce qui s'est passé, je vous jure que je vous tue, peut m'importe d'aller à Azkaban ensuite, c'est clair ? Fis-je sans leur laisser prononcer un mot.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te plairais tellement à Azkaban, sourit Sirius.

- Ce sera sûrement mieux car je ne serais plus obliger de vous avoir dans les pattes ! Répliquais-je.

- Et pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas ? Continua Sirius.

- Et bien, commençais-je en me tournant vers James, pour deux raisons. La première, cela voudra dire que mon cher _cousin_ ne tient pas tant à moi qu'il le prétend. La deuxième, je ne crois pas que Lily soit tellement ravie d'entendre MA version de l'histoire.

- Tu n'oseras pas faire ça ?! S'exclama alors James.

- Tu crois ça ? Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Mais…! De toute façon, on n'avait aucune intention de le dire !!

- Ah oui ?!

- C'est vrai, déclara Remus. On n'allait pas le faire. Et on voulait même s'excuser, n'est-ce pas les mecs ?"

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

"Oui, tu sais, dit James, on sait bien comment tu réagit quand… quand tu es vraiment en colère. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te mettre dans un état comme ça. Tu me pardonnes, Lyssandra ?"

Je restais muette, quelque peu dubitative.

"Tu peux avoir confiance, on ne dira rien, dit Remus, comme s'il avait compris la raison de mon silence."

Je portais mon regard sur lui. C'était le seul qui arrivait à se sortir du lot, mais bon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire non plus, vu le niveau des autres…

"Tu me pardonnes, hein ? Répéta James avec des yeux inquiets.

- On verra, marmonnais-je.

- Ah ! Je te connais, ça, ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ! Dit-il avec un sourire."

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et partit sans dire un mot. De retour dans mon compartiment, Jo me dit :

"Penny était totalement dans le flou, alors je lui ai expliqué les grandes lignes.

- Tu as bien fait, soufflais-je."

En effet, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais plutôt l'oublier...

Mais voilà, vous, vous n'avez sans doute pas tout compris… Pourquoi James prétend-il que nous sommes cousins ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Jamesy ? Pourquoi je ne les supporte que très moyennement ? Et enfin, pourquoi ma valise s'est ouverte, ainsi que la porte, quand je me suis mise en colère ?

Première question : oui, c'est vrai, James et moi étions cousins. Mais cousin très très éloignés. Pour trouver ce fichu lien familial, il faut remonter des kilomètres de branches d'arbres généalogiques. Je l'avais découvert lors de ma deuxième année en faisant de longues recherches à la bibliothèque de l'école et à la maison, car mon père, en bon passionné d'histoire, avait été très intéressé et avait poussé les recherches toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où j'avais vu, côte à côte, les noms Potter et Rogers. Et le pire, c'est que James l'avait appris. Comment ? Ca je n'en savais rien, et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fichais. Il était au courant, c'était le plus important à savoir.

Voilà pourquoi, à partir de ce moment, Mister Potter avait eu la _brillante_ idée de féminiser son prénom et de me surnommer Jamesy, bientôt reprit (ça alors, comme je suis étonnée…!) par ses trois acolytes.

C'est une des raisons du fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les supporter. Les autres ? Non seulement James et compagnie sont entrés dans ma vie sans m'en demander la permission, et, allez lui demander pourquoi, à partir de ce jour-là, binocle s'est mis en tête de me couver et de me surprotéger. Dès que j'avais le moindre petit ennui, vroum vroum, super James arrivait à la rescousse ! Bon d'accord, l'intention est bonne, je ne le nie pas, mais ça devenait étouffant ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre moi-même... Pour couronner le tout, la plupart des filles de Poudlard avaient désormais une dent contre moi (et Jo par la même occasion) d'avoir attiré les faveurs des Maraudeurs (ça, c'était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donné…).

Enfin, pour répondre à la dernière question, disons que lorsque je suis vraiment très en colère, je fais obligatoirement du dégât : verres cassés, fenêtres brisées, valises qui s'ouvrent… Bref, tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi au moment de la crise. Selon Mme Pomfresh, c'était une chose qui pouvait arriver chez un sorcier, un moyen d'expulser sa colère. Evidemment, c'était tombé sur moi et, évidemment, les garçons l'avaient rapidement découvert…

Le seul bon point dans l'histoire, car il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un, sinon je serais devenue dingue, était que les garçons nous respectaient, Jo et moi. Nous ne nous laissions pas faire face à eux, nous n'étions pas en totale adoration devant eux et ça devait leur plaire. De plus, James aimait sa lointaine cousine, alors…

"Et alors, tu as été les voir ? Demanda Jo.

- Oui, ils ne diront rien.

- Je m'en doutais, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Celui qui m'a parlé, Sirius, il est beau, dit Penny avec des yeux pétillants.

- Peut-être, mais ce ne sont que des imbéciles, dit Jo.

- Arrogants, rajoutais-je.

- Des brutes…

- Qui jettent des maléfices à tous ceux qu'ils ne peuvent pas sentir, comme le garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure, terminais-je enfin."

Le voyage continua finalement dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, nous enfilâmes nous uniformes.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et j'entendis le tumulte habituel des élèves qui s'affairaient à rassembler tous leurs bagages.

Nous sortîmes ensuite du compartiment, nous mêlant à la foule qui avait prit d'assaut le couloir.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur le quai et je respirais avec bonheur l'odeur des pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac. Poudlard m'avait manquée !

Soudain une voix s'éleva :

"Les première année, par ici !"

Penny jeta un regard apeuré au géant et se tourna vers moi.

"Don't panic ! C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse, il est très gentil ! Tu vas avoir droit à la traditionnelle traversée du lac !

- Pas vous ?

- Ce n'est que pour les première année ! Tu verras, c'est magique !"

Je la regardais partir en direction des barques, avant de suivre avec Jo la foule compacte. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans une diligence avec une bande de poufsouffle de quatrième année, sur le chemin menant vers Poudlard.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les diligences s'arrêtèrent et nous descendîmes. Nous montâmes ensuite l'escalier et franchîmes la gigantesque porte de chêne pour nous engouffrer dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par une multitude de torches enflammées. Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de droite, qui menait sur la Grande Salle de l'école. D'instinct, je portais mon regard vers le plafond magique, qui affichait un magnifique ciel étoilé.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça m'aurait autant manquée, me souffla Jo."

Je lui répondis par un large sourire, éprouvant le même sentiment de bien-être. Je la suivis vers la longue table réservée à la maison Serdaigle, et prit place à ses côtés en milieu de table.

"Hey ! Les filles ! Appela une voix."

Je tournais la tête pour voir s'installer en face de nous Katy et Judy Donovan, deux sœurs jumelles, petites blondinettes toutes fines, le visage parsemées de tâches de rousseurs, et en l'occurrence, nos deux compagnes de dortoir depuis la première année.

"Coucou vous deux ! M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire. Comment ça va ? Bonnes vacances ?

- Super ! Répondirent-elles à l'unisson. Nous sommes partis à la Réunion avec les parents !

- Ca ne se voit pas du tout, souligna Jo avec ironie devant le teint bronzé des filles.

- C'était super ! La mer transparente… Commença Katy.

- Les poissons de toutes les couleurs… Continua Judy.

- Le sable fin…

- Le soleil…

- L'hôtel…

- C'est bon les filles ! Dis-je soudain. Gardez-en pour le repas !

- Et vous vous êtes parties ?

- Et bien à part les deux semaines que j'ai passées en France chez Lyssandra, je suis restée chez moi, dit Jo. Mais Lissy était venue les deux premières semaines !

- Et quand Jo fut partie, je suis restée en France avec mes parents pour voir mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Nous sommes rentrées la semaine dernière, expliquais-je à mon tour."

A ce moment, je vis Hagrid rentrer dans la salle et faire signe à notre directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Les premières années devaient avoir traversé le lac et être arrivés au château. En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard et les première année entrèrent en une longue file derrière le professeur de métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall.

Je remarquais Penny qui me jetait des regards inquiets et lui fis un clin d'œil.

McGonagall plaça ensuite un tabouret où était posé le fameux Choixpeau magique devant les nouveaux, qui s'étaient arrêtés devant la table des professeurs.

Le moment de la sempiternelle chanson du Choixpeau était arrivé, et j'entendis Jo pousser un soupir de lassitude.

Deux minutes plus tard, les dernières notes du chant s'éteignirent et les applaudissements fusèrent.

Ensuite, McGonagall déroula un long rouleau de parchemin et balaya d'un regard sévère les tables remplies d'élèves, attendant le silence pour commencer la Répartition. Une fois assurée que le silence était fait, elle posa les yeux sur son parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste :

"Abercrombie, Edward."

Peu à peu, la longue file des première année diminua, quand :

"Scofield, Pénélope."

Je vis la petite s'avancer d'un pas timide jusqu'au tabouret et coiffer le Choixpeau magique avec un regard rempli d'appréhension. Puis, son visage exprima la surprise, et je me doutais qu'elle entendait le Choixpeau parlementer sur ses aptitudes.

Le temps de décision dura plusieurs longues secondes, quand la déchirure en forme de bouche du Choixpeau magique s'ouvrit pour annoncer :

"_Serdaigle !_"

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres et j'applaudis bruyamment avec mes camarades de Serdaigle, tandis que Penny se dirigeait vers nous d'un air ravi. D'un commun accord, Jo et moi s'étions poussées pour mettre la petite entre nous deux. Alors qu'elle prenait place, j'ébouriffais amicalement ses cheveux en lui souriant.

Trois minutes, plus tard, Tobias Zeller fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et McGonagall emporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle, tandis que Dumbledore se levait pour son discours marquant le début du trimestre.

"Bonjour à tous ! A ceux dont c'est ce soir le début de la première année, je souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante, le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant. Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous mes chers élèves ! Je sais que vous avez tous très faim, donc je vais à présent vous laisser profiter de notre fabuleux festin. Alors, à tous et à toutes, bon appétit !"

Une salve d'applaudissement salua ses paroles. Je me retournais vers mon assiette et mon gobelet d'or, quand Penny souligna de manière dubitative :

"Mais il n'y a rien à manger pour l'instant…

- Ca ne va pas tarder, répondit Jo avec un regard mystérieux."

En effet, un instant plus tard et sous les murmures admiratifs des première année, les tables se couvrirent d'une énorme quantité de plats : viandes, rôtis, hâchis, tourtes, pâtés, panachés de légumes et de purées, petits pains bien chauds, sauces en tout genres et bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Je pris un morceau de poulet et versait deux louches de purées de céleri dans mon assiette. Le repas était vraiment succulent et j'étais heureuse de retrouver l'ambiance de Poudlard. Penny se présenta à Katy et Judy, qui lui firent très bon accueil.

"Je suis vraiment contente d'être à Serdaigle, ne cessait de dire la gamine. Le Choixpeau a longuement hésité, il trouvait que Gryffondor pouvait aussi m'aller !

- C'est arrivé aussi à Lissy, déclara Jo en portant à sa bouche une fourchette de tourte aux rognons.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Penny avec étonnement.

- Oh oui ! Répondis-je. Il a divagué pendant une éternité, disant que mon manque de sérieux dans le travail l'ennuyait, et que Gryffondor m'aiderait à sortir de ma réserve. J'en avais tellement assez que je lui ai promis de travailler dur pour qu'il se décide enfin ! Et je suis contente qu'il ait finalement choisi Serdaigle, je ne me voyais pas faire ma scolarité dans la même maison que les quatre zygotos de service. Déjà qu'ils sont usant, je les aurais eu constamment dans les pattes… L'horreur !"

Mes amies éclatèrent de rire en voyant ma tête horrifiée à cette idée.

"Mais je suis sûre que tu les aimes bien quand même, n'est-ce pas _Jamesy_ ? Minauda ma meilleure amie en battant innocemment des paupières.

- Pitié Jo, la soirée se passe bien ! Fis-je en lui pinçant le bras.

- Et pourtant, moi, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me passer de vos prises de bec ! Ca m'a manqué cet été ! S'exclama Katy avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien sûr… Mais tu sais quoi ? Moi, ça ne m'a pas du tout manquée et je crois que je pourrais définitivement m'en passer ! Déclarais-je. Et si je pouvais, j'irais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il me signe un décret les obligeant à être loin de moi !

- J'ai mieux, dit Judy. Tu devrais entrer au ministère et tu pourras faire passer ce décret sans problème !

- Oh brillante idée ma chère ! Approuvais-je. Je vois ça d'ici : Moi, Lyssandra Rogers, premier ministre de la Magie, déclare qu'à partir de ce jour, les maraudeurs doivent se tenir loin de moi, sous peine d'un envoi à perpétuité à Azkaban ! Ajoutais-je avec emphase d'un air pompeux, ce qui eut pour effet de déclarer une nouvelle vague d'hilarité parmi mes voisines.

- Où alors, tu pourrais aussi les exilés dans un lointain pays, avec interdiction formelle de remettre les pieds sur le territoire anglais, écossais et irlandais, réussit à dire Jo entre deux fous rires.

- Tu as raison ! Je vais envoyer ma candidature au ministère dès ce soir, et la tienne par la même occasion, en tant qu'associée de la future premier ministre !

- Avec vous deux aux commandes, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, dit Penny, qui éclata de rire devant nos mines outrées, avant que nous éclations de rire à notre tour."

Le dîner continua dans une ambiance délirante, et ce fut avec difficulté que j'avalais le dernier morceau de mon fondant au chocolat.

Dumbledore se leva alors en réclamant le silence, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, vu que le niveau sonore avait diminuait au fur et à mesure du repas.

"Maintenant que notre délicieux festin touche malheureusement à sa fin, commença-t-il, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention avant de retrouver vos dortoirs, afin que je vous donne les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Tous les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est formellement interdite d'accès, et ils ne seraient d'ailleurs pas inutiles que certains de nos anciens élèves s'en souviennent également…"

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers binoclard & co, alors que le directeur poursuivait :

"Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la cent cinquantième fois selon lui, qu'il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours. Beaucoup d'autres choses sont aussi non-autorisées, dont la liste totale est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Les premier année et toujours certains de nos anciens élèves sont invités à aller la consulter pour se la mettre ou remettre en mémoire.

Je tiens maintenant à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Eric McLeod."

On entendit des applaudissements polis s'élever parmi les élèves.

"Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch, continua Dumbledore, auront lieu ce vendredi même. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et soyez en forme pour demain."

Tout le monde se leva dans un vacarme assourdissant, et nous montâmes jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, située dans l'aile ouest du Château.

Arrivés devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de notre salle commune, le préfet de notre maison arriva.

"Le mot de passe est : esprit sagace."

Aussitôt, le tableau pivota pour nous laisser entrer. Notre salle commune m'apparut aussi accueillante que d'habitude. C'était une pièce circulaire, épousant la forme de la tour, meublée de beaux fauteuils aux couleurs de notre maison, de tables en bois, et elle était chauffée par un beau feu dans la cheminée.

"Bon allez ! Au lit tout le monde ! S'exclama Jo. On a du boulot demain !

- Je vais dormir où ? Demanda Penny.

- On va te montrer, répondis-je en montant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Voilà, là, c'est le premier étage de la tour, réservé aux dortoirs des premières années. Tu y seras avec trois ou quatre autres filles, et vous serez ensemble pendant vos sept années ici.

- Alors toi, tu es au sixième étage, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Bon, allez au dodo la puce, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. On se voit demain matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Et on se lève à quelle heure ?

- Et bien les cours commencent en général à neuf heures, alors entre sept et huit heures selon le temps que tu passes à la salle de bain !

- D'accord, dit-elle en riant. A demain Lyssandra !

- A demain Penny !"

Je montais ensuite jusqu'à mon dortoir, où Jo, Katy et Judy étaient déjà en train de déballer leurs affaires.

"Penny n'est pas trop dépaysée ? Me demanda Jo.

- Je pense que ça va aller, répondis-je en ouvrant ma valise.

- En tout cas, elle est vraiment trop mignonne cette petite ! Dit Katy. Et ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas bête !

- C'est vrai, approuvais-je. Et au fait, vos résultats pour vos BUSEs ?

- Bien, à part en Botanique… J'ai eu un P. Mais bon, je m'en fiche, ça ne me servira pas pour devenir briseuse de maléfices en entrant chez Gringotts ! Répondit Katy.

- Et moi j'ai eu un P en Histoire de la Magie… Mais comme Katy, ça ne me servira pas pour mon futur métier, dit à son tour Judy.

- Tu veux toujours devenir guérisseuse ? Demanda Jo.

- Parfaitement ! Dit-elle avec fierté. Et toi Lissy, toujours à fond dans ta carrière d'Archéomage ?

- Toujours ! Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil."

Et oui, Archéomage… Archéologue, si vous préférez, mais pour la Magie. Mon père en était incroyablement fier dès qu'on abordait le sujet…

Après une discussion sur les différents métiers, nous nous couchâmes. Je retrouvais avec bonheur les draps bien chauds et me blottis dans mon lit avec un soupir d'aise. Deux minutes plus tard, je me sentis plonger d'un doux sommeil.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, premières impressions ? Pour ou contre ? Roses rouges ou tomates ? Les reviews sont à votre entière disposition !**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	2. Sortilège Silencio

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**En premier, un gros MERCI à ****lillyjade**** pour sa relecture !**

**Je tiens à remercier les revieweuses : ****Lia Sail****crawette****C Elise****Tiflovehpworld0****ellorra****Sandiane****Earenya****YoussiE****lillyjade**** et ****Cloé**

**10 reviews pour le premier chapitre, j'avoue que je suis vraiment agréablement surprise ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! **

**R.A.R**

**ellorra**** : Merci pour ta première review ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Sandiane**** : Merci également à toi ! Review courte, mais très gentille ! lol Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**Cloé**** : Merci, merci, pour tes tonnes de roses, je ne sais pas où les mettre tellement j'en ai… ;-) Et bien sûr, merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous. Nyny's. **

**Alors, pour rassurer Tiflovehpworl0, qui a un peu peur que Lissy soit une Mary-Sue (j'avoue que moi aussi), j'ai essayé de faire une petite observation de Lissy par rapport au terme Mary-Sue… **

**Voici :**

**- Une Mary-Sue est un personnage décrit d'une manière idéalisé, sans défaut notable : alors là, pauvre Lissy, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit parfaite… Elle crie, elle hurle même, elle ne se contrôle pas quand elle est en colère –ce qui arrive souvent, il faut le dire. Et niveau physique, je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas la taille mannequin, c'est loin d'être une grande blonde avec des jambes de deux mètres, genre Adriana Karembeu… **

**- Une Mary-Sue partage les mêmes hobbies, opinions politiques, convictions religieuses, âge et nationalité que son auteur : sur le même hobbie, je veux bien, j'aime bcp l'antiquité ! Mais je n'en ai pas fait mon métier… Ensuite, opinions politiques, franchement, je n'en sais rien, il faudrait lui demander… ;-) Convictions religieuses ? Même réponse que la précédente ! Âge : Sûrement pas, elle en a 16, j'en ai 20 ! Nationalité : Non plus, elle est mi-anglaise, mi-française, je suis entièrement française, et fière de l'être !**

**- Une Mary-Sue est un personnage doté d'un détail le rendant plus attrayant, plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent : kedal, Lissy est comme tout le monde… Et des fois, vu les bêtises qu'elle fait, on peut avoir peur…**

**- Une Mary-Sue a toujours raison et est toujours appelée à un destin grandiose : Haha ! Je ris ! Toujours raison, non, loin de là ! La pauvre, elle en fait des bourdes… Vous le verrez au fil de l'histoire… Destin grandiose ? Beuh… Franchement, je ne pense pas, même si je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment ça allait se terminer pour elle. **

**- L'auteur d'une Mary-Sue se suridentifie à son personnage : ben, je ne cache pas que Lissy me ressemble bcp sur certains points, comme le physique, ou certains traits de caractères, mais si j'étais vraiment **_**exactement**_** comme elle, je demanderais à ce qu'on m'enferme dans un asile ! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est parfois une vraie folle furieuse ! Et à sa place, j'aurais, entre autres choses, tout de suite été en **_**adoration**_** devant les Maraudeurs !**

**Voilà, donc, en résumé, il y a un peu de Mary-Sue dans Lissy, mais pas au point de ne pas me faire dormir la nuit… Ouf !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre II**

**Sortilège Silencio**

Le réveil magique sonna à sept heures.

"Debout tout le monde ! Cria joyeusement Jo."

Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyai un grognement. En règle générale, Katy et Judy allaient en premier à la salle de bain, suivies de Jo ; j'avais donc encore quelques miraculeuses minutes de répit et je replongeai dans le sommeil.

"DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !!!!"

Je sursautai en me redressant sur mon lit, le regard horrifié.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

- Il est sept heures vingt ma belle. Là, tu dois vraiment te lever."

Je replongeai sous les draps en maugréant. Voilà une chose que je détestais : me lever !

"Oh non madame la marmotte, je ne veux rien entendre ! Debout ! S'exclama Jo en tirant sans ménagement ma couverture.

- Mais heu… Il fait froid… Bougonnai-je en me recroquevillant.

- Vas sous la douche, ça te réchauffera !

- 'Veux dormir…

- Très bien ! Tu veux que j'aille trouver Potter & co pour qu'ils te sortent du lit ?

- Tu ne le feras pas… Soufflai-je en ouvrant malgré tout les yeux.

- Tu crois ? Si c'est la seule chose à faire pour que tu te lèves, alors je le ferai ! Répliqua Jo."

Je ne bougeai pas.

"Comme tu voudras ! Ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Non ! D'accord ! Je me lève ! M'exclamai-je."

Je sortis donc de mon lit, alors que Jo esquissait un sourire victorieux.

"Finalement ils sont utiles ces garçons… Souffla-t-elle.

- Je me serais levée, même sans eux. Maintenant, tu m'y as fait penser et je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu es _tout le temps_ de mauvaise humeur le matin, rétorqua ma meilleure amie. Et en plus, comment veux-tu qu'ils mettent un pied ici ? Les escaliers sont ensorcelés, tu l'as oublié ?"

Je lui jetai un regard noir de m'être fait avoir de la sorte et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Après une rapide douche, je m'habillai et me coiffai. Enfin, je sortis retrouver ma meilleure amie, un léger sourire sur le visage.

"Ca y est, on ne fait plus sa tête de gargouille ?

- Non, mais si tu continues comme ça, je risque de recommencer."

Nous descendîmes à la salle commune, où Katy et Judy prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Je m'assis en leur souriant et me versais du lait chaud que j'agrémentai de miel. Alors que je mordais dans une belle brioche, Penny arriva.

"Bonjour ! Dit-elle.

- Salut toi ! Répondis-je. Alors, bien dormi ?

- Super ! Et en plus les filles qui partagent le dortoir sont sympas !

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Dit Jo."

La fillette s'installa près de nous en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies. Puis, le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de notre maison, passa nous donner notre emploi du temps. Alors, voyons le programme des réjouissances…

Lundi : 9h-10h : Sortilèges et Enchantements, pr. Flitwick.

10h-12h : Potion, pr. Slughorn.

13h-14h : Botanique, pr. Chourave.

14h-16h : Histoire de la Magie, pr. Binns.

Mardi : 9h-10h : Runes Anciennes, pr. Glyphe.

10h-12h : Métamorphoses, pr. McGonagall.

13h-14h : Défenses contres les Forces du Mal, pr. McLeod.

14h-16h : Arithmancie, pr. Vector.

Mercredi : 9h-10h : Soins aux créatures magiques, pr. Brûlopot.

10h-12h : Histoire de la Magie.

13h-14h : Etudes des Moldus, pr. Manfield.

14h-16h : Potion.

Jeudi : 9h-11h : Sortilèges et Enchantements.

11h-12h : Botanique.

13h-14h : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

14h-16h : Métamorphoses.

Vendredi : 9h-11h : Histoire de la Magie.

11h-12h : Etudes des Moldus.

13h-14h : Runes Anciennes.

14h-15h : Soins aux créatures magiques.

"Et bé, c'est le marathon, me dit Jo. Par contre, j'ai un peu moins de cours que toi. Mais bon, c'est normal, je n'ai pas besoin des runes anciennes ou de l'arithmancie pour entrer au Département de la justice magique."

J'hochais la tête. Mon emploi du temps était chargé, mais après l'horrible année de BUSE, franchement, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse.

A ma grande surprise, le soir arriva vite. Je m'asseyais, en compagnie de Jo, devant la cheminée de notre salle commune.

"Bon ça va, on a pas trop de devoirs ! S'exclama-t-elle. On a bien réussi le sortilège _Silencio_ sur un être humain, la potion cicatrisante pour les blessures venimeuses c'était du gâteau, les affreuses bestioles de Chouraves, comment ça s'appelle déjà…

- Les Noueux et les Botrucs.

- Ah oui ! Bon ça, ça s'est bien passé aussi, nos notes sont là, ils faut juste les recopier au propre, et l'histoire de la magie, tu as pris tes notes ?

- Oui, lui dis-je. Bon alors, en gros, il faut recopier les notes de Botanique et relire le cours d'Histoire ?

- Exact. On s'y met, ça sera fait comme ça."

Une heure plus tard, j'étais plongée dans l'histoire des plus grands magiciens à travers les siècles et leurs plus grandes découvertes. Jo faisait de même.

"Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes cette formule quand même, dit-elle soudain.

- Laquelle ? Fis-je en relevant la tête, quittant des yeux le paragraphe parlant d'un sorcier espagnol qui n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver des explications à deux noises, mais extrêmement efficaces, à donner aux moldus qui avaient malencontreusement vu des choses _bizarres_…

- Celle pour ensorceler ta plume pour qu'elle prenne toute seule ce que Binns débite pendant deux heures.

- _Autonoscribo_, je te l'ai dit au moins cent fois, dis-je.

- Je sais, mais je m'en rappelle jamais !

- Et c'est à Serdaigle… P'tite tête va…

- Toi-même, rétorqua-t-elle."

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de replonger dans mes notes.

Le lendemain matin, je sortis du cours de Runes Anciennes pour retrouver Jo en cours de Métamorphoses. Moi qui, d'habitude, adorais ces cours, je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce matin, j'avais vu sur le panneau de notre salle commune que le cours était jumelé avec les Gryffondor, et cela pour toute l'année... Et le cours durait deux heures !!!!

J'entrai dans la classe et m'assis à côté de ma meilleure amie, qui m'avait réservée une place à ses côtés.

"Alors ces runes ?

- Super ! Répondis-je. En plus, la traduction que la prof nous a donnée est relativement facile !

- C'est normal que tu trouves ça facile, tu a toujours a.d.o.r.é les runes anciennes !

- Mmmmh… Oui c'est vrai ! Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Salut les filles ! Fit une voix féminine dernière nous."

Je me retournais pour voir Lily Evans, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, de la maison Gryffondor. C'était la chasse gardée de ce cher Potter, mais le seul problème (qui me faisait bien marrer d'ailleurs), c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait que l'on s'entendait très bien toutes les trois.

"Salut Lily ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire. Comment ça va ?

- Ca va très bien ! Et vous ?

- Bien ! Répondit Jo.

- Bien aussi, ajoutai-je. Je ne t'ai pas vu en runes tout à l'heure ?

- Non, j'ai abandonné, mais je continue l'étude des moldus !

- Oh cool ! On se verra alors, sourit Jo."

A ce moment, des éclats de rires retentirent et les maraudeurs firent leur apparition dans la salle. Instinctivement, Lily et moi détournâmes la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Jo esquissait un sourire moqueur.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter, marmonnais-je pour Lily.

- C'est bien ça le problème, je n'y arrive toujours pas, marmonna-t-elle à son tour.

- Oh ! Mais ce sont les deux femmes de ma vie ! S'exclama soudain James en s'approchant de nous."

Je laissais échapper un soupir de désespoir… Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas invisible ?!

"Salut Jamesy ! Salut Jo ! Re bonjour Evans ! Dit James en passant inutilement sa main dans ses cheveux."

Je préférai ne rien répondre et commençai à jeter un oeil au livre de Métamorphose.

"Heu, Lily, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Demanda James.

- Va mourir Potter ! S'exclama la rousse en tournant les talons.

- Mais… Evans !

- Lâche-la, tu veux… Dis-je finalement.

- Tu devrais me soutenir ! Répliqua James. Tu es ma cousine après tout !

- Je ne suis PAS ta cousine, James !

- Si tu l'es !

- Si tu veux parler de cette foutue alliance qui remonte à l'époque préhistorique, sache que je tache tous les jours de l'oublier !

- Jam…

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortir de ta bouche, ni de la vôtre d'ailleurs ! Dis-je en pointant un index rageur vers les trois autres.

- Hey ! Mais on a rien dit ! S'indigna Sirius.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où vous l'avez ouvert alors que vous auriez du la fermer !

- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à nous reprocher de ce côté-là, répliqua Black. Bien qu'on aurait quelques infos intéressantes à révéler… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi."

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous jauger en silence. Soudain, Remus se mit entre nous.

"Ok, on se calme ! Pas besoin qu'il y ait de la casse cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas Lyssandra ? Me dit-il."

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui.

"Oui, tu as raison, finis-je par dire."

A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall entra et nous demanda de nous asseoir.

"Bon très bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter pour vos résultats de BUSE. Vous avez tous eu la moyenne et j'en suis ravie. Je tiens à complimenter en particulier deux élèves qui ont eu un Optimal, Miss Rogers et Monsieur Lupin. Bravo à vous deux."

Les autres élèves se mirent soudain à applaudir sous l'injonction du professeur, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire crispé.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler par deux. Je vais moi-même me charger des groupes."

McGonagall commença d'emblé à séparer James et Sirius, et je me doutai que c'était ça le but premier des groupes imposés. Par chance, je ne fus avec aucun d'eux ! Quand à Jo, elle fit équipe avec Lily.

"Bien. Miss Rogers vous irez avec Monsieur Lupin. Vos efforts conjugués devraient aboutir à une belle association."

Nous nous installâmes ensemble.

"Alors pas trop déçue d'être avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je franchement. Tu es le seul des quatre que je supporte.

- Vraiment ?! Dit-il, visiblement étonné.

- Parfaitement. Et félicitations pour ta réussite en Métamorphoses !

- Félicitations à toi aussi. Tes buses se sont bien passées ?

- Sans problème ! Et toi ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

- Bien aussi.

- Tant mieux ! Bon on commence ?

- Tu as raison, conjuguons nos efforts pour aboutir à une belle association…!"

Je lui lançais un sourire amusé.

Le cours se déroulait très bien dans l'ensemble. Remus était vraiment doué et c'était un réel plaisir de l'avoir pour partenaire. Seul hic, James et Sirius, postés devant et derrière notre table, n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner vers nous. Tout y passait : mon Optimal en Métamorphoses, des félicitations à rallonge de James si « fier d'avoir une cousine aussi douée », la critique enthousiaste de mon travail avec Remus… Remus, justement, qui voyant que je commençais à perdre patience, essayait de me calmer et de faire taire ses camarades.

"Vous allez vous la fermer oui ! C'est impossible de travailler avec vous deux ! Maugréais-je en me concentrant.

- Jamesy, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis les vacances ! S'offusqua James.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Je trouve que ça te va très bien moi, dit Sirius.

- Black ! Potter ! Taisez-vous et travaillez, sinon vous aurez une retenue ! Dit sèchement McGonagall alors qu'elle passait entre nous."

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant et je jurerais l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire.

Nous eûmes le silence pendant au moins vingt minutes. Vingt minutes de bonheur total… qui prirent malheureusement fin ! James et Sirius se retournèrent en faisant attention à McGonagall et recommencèrent leurs monologues.

Je sentais s'évaporer à une vitesse hallucinante le peu de patience qui me restait et mes poings se crispèrent. Je poussai un profond soupir en fermant les yeux, espérant que cela me calme. Peine perdue. Je baissai la tête, paupières toujours closes, mains posées sur la table.

"Jamesy, ça ne va pas ? Demanda bêtement James.

- T'es fatiguée ? Fit à son tour Sirius."

Calme toi ma fille. Calme toi. Tu es à Serdaigle. Fais preuve de _sagesse_…

"C'est vous qui la fatiguée avec votre discours à mon avis, souligna Remus.

- Hein ? Noooon ! Fit James."

Ne l'écoute pas. Le cours est presque terminé. Un petit _effort_…

"Retournez-vous, avant que votre tête n'explose, conseilla sagement mon partenaire.

- Jamesy, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? Je sais que je peux être un peu lourd parfois, mais là, je suis désolé, je te trouve vraiment dure avec moi et…

- Oh la FERME ! M'exclamais-je soudain, ne pouvant plus me retenir.

- Quo…

- SILENCIO ! Criai-je en pointant ma baguette vers James."

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était muet comme une carpe -enfin !- mais à quel prix…

"Miss Rogers ! S'exclama McGonagall, qui sembla comprendre en un clin d'œil ce qui venait de se passer. Black, Potter, je vous avais prévenu ! Vous serez en retenue vendredi soir ! Tous les trois ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tous les trois ! Remus n'a rien fait ! Fit remarquer Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais, Black, mais à sa voisine, répondit McGonagall. Miss Rogers vous accompagnera.

- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je soudain.

- Votre sortilège de mutisme était très réussi, il n'y a aucun doute, et je crois que plusieurs de vos camarades vous seront reconnaissants d'en avoir fait l'usage, déclara McGonagall. Mais c'est une attaque contre un élève et je ne le tolérerai pas, même si son utilisation n'était pas infondée. Vous serez donc en retenue, vendredi soir, dans mon bureau, en compagnie des ces deux messieurs. Et je veux vous voir tous les trois à la fin du cours."

Puis, elle se dirigea vers une autre table.

J'étais abasourdie. Je ne pouvais pas parler, tout comme James, que McGonagall avait laissé muet. C'était injuste !

La fin du cours arriva quelques secondes plus tard et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du professeur. Alors que Remus attendait à l'entrée, Jo me fit signe qu'elle m'attendait dehors.

"Etant donné qu'il y a la constitution des équipes de Quidditch vendredi en fin d'après-midi, vous viendrez après dîner, à vingt heures précise. Vous ferez vos devoirs et travaillerez sur les cours de la semaine. Sachez que je ne suis pas fière de vous ! S'exclama McGonagall. Et même si Miss Rogers est en retenue avec vous, je ne lui enlève aucun point pour son geste, et sachez même que je la cautionne ! Vous étiez insupportables !"

Elle prit sa baguette et récita l'anti-sort pour rendre la parole à James, qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Tâchez d'être moins braillard à l'avenir, Potter, conseilla McGonagall. Une dernière chose, j'ajoute dix points à Serdaigle et cinq points pour Gryffondor en faveur de Miss Rogers et Mr Lupin pour votre excellente maîtrise du sort d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi on a que cinq points et pas dix ?! S'indigna Sirius.

- Tout simplement parce que votre camarade a montré sa parfaite maîtrise du sortilège Silencio, répondit McGonagall. Partez maintenant. Miss Rogers, j'aimerais vous parlez."

Les trois garçons s'empressèrent de quitter la salle de cours. Je demeurai seule avec McGonagall. Je n'osais rien dire. J'étais littéralement furieuse d'être en retenue à cause de… de ces… Et voilà que McGo' allait me passer un savon pour mon attitude en classe… Mais quand le professeur ouvrit la bouche, je fus surprise de l'entendre me parler avec une voix calme.

"Miss Rogers, je pense que vous devez trouver votre retenue quelque peu injustifiée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui, finis-je par dire, les sourcils froncés.

- Sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument pas pour votre geste, mais je crois que le temps est venu que vous fassiez la paix avec ces messieurs."

Je la regardai avec incrédulité et une idée s'insinua dans mon esprit. Elle n'avait pas fait ça… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Elle n'avait pas _osé_ me faire _ça_ !

"Je suis vraiment désolée de vous la faire subir, mais je suis sûre que cette retenue sera très profitable pour vous trois. Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- En gros, vous m'avez mise en retenue avec eux pour qu'on fasse amis-amis… !? Déclarai-je, cachant avec difficulté mon indignation.

- Tout à fait ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous vous entendez déjà bien avec Mr Lupin à ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Oui, mais lui, ce n'est pas pareille ! M'exclamais-je.

- En quoi ?

- Et bien il est moins… Il est plus… Il… Il est préfet ! Balbutiai-je.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Professeur je vous en prie, ne me mettez en retenue ! Je ferais des efforts, si c'est ça que vous voulez, c'est promis, mais pas en retenue !

- C'est mon dernier mot, Miss Rogers, dit-elle. Je vous laisse l'annoncer à ces messieurs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Et souriez, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez condamnée au bûcher !"

Je la suivis à l'extérieur de la classe, le visage fermé. Jo était là, en compagnie de Lily.

"Elle t'a passée un savon ? Demanda Jo."

Je fis un signe de tête négatif.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Fit à son tour Lily.

- Elle… Je… Ces crétins…, furent les seuls mots que je réussi à articuler."

J'étais encore sous le choc. Comment une prof pouvait-elle faire ça ?!

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, nota Lily.

- Non, ça ne va pas bien ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle t'a engueulée ? Elle t'a enlevée des points ?

- Non. Elle m'en à donné dix : cinq pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui et cinq pour avoir cloué le bec au binoclard !"

Lily éclata soudain de rire :

"Moi je t'en aurais donné plus !

- Je te signale que je suis en retenue, Lily ! Lui lançai-je, indignée.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

- Non, t'as raison, j'en aurais mérité plus… Soupirai-je finalement en m'appuyant contre le mur.

- Et McGonagall, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait alors ? Demanda Jo.

- Vous voulez le savoir ? Et bien cette chère McGo' m'a foutu en retenu avec ces deux imbéciles car elle en assez que ça se termine toujours en pugila entre nous. Elle se fout complètement que j'ai envoyé un sort à Potter ! En gros elle veut qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde pendant cette retenue ! Vous voyez : je suis en RETENUE pour CA !"

Jo et Lily me regardèrent un moment avec les yeux ronds, alors que je trépignais de rage.

"Voit le bon côté des choses, au moins McGonagall ne tiendra pas compte de ton geste, et tu nous a fait gagner cinq points de plus que les autres, me dit Jo.

- Très bien ! Alors va en retenue à ma place si ça te chante !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Lyssandra… Simplement, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être renvoyée si vous ne deveniez pas amis…

- Oui, continua Lily, tu vas aller en retenue, mais rien ne te force à leur parler. Et même si c'est très dur, et je te comprends, crois-moi, essaye de te dire que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…"

Je levai les yeux vers elles. Au fond, je savais parfaitement qu'elles avaient raison.

"On est désolées pour toi Lissy, murmura Jo.

- Merci… Soufflai-je. Bon allons manger… Ca sert à rien de rester plantées là."

Arrivées dans la grande salle, Lily nous salua et partit en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

Je m'assis à côté de Jo et Penny, qui se trouvait déjà là.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda celle-ci en me voyant."

Je ne répondis pas, sentant une boule grossir inexorablement dans ma gorge. Comprenant ce qui ce passait, Jo se chargea d'informer la petite en me frottant amicalement le dos.

"Ils sont vraiment _bêtes_ ! S'exclama Penny, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, quand Jo eut finit de parler.

- On te l'avait bien dit, fit ma meilleure amie. Allez, Lissy, mange quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle.

- Désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim…, articulai-je difficilement."

La boule me serrait la gorge comme un étau. J'avais beau me dire que c'était comme ça, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire… J'étais en _retenue_… Ma première retenue… Et à cause de Potter… Je sentis la colère s'insinuer en moi petit à petit, en même temps que mon regard devenait étrangement embué… Il fallait que je me calme, si je ne voulais pas faire exploser quelque chose…

Jo, me connaissant mieux que personne, sentit arriver le danger :

"Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors, ça te fera du bien.

- Mmh, fis-je en acquiescant de la tête et en me levant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

Je lui fis signe que non et sortit de la grande salle.

Je traversai les couleurs et dévalai l'escalier pour me retrouver dehors. Je courus dans le parc et m'arrêtai enfin dans un endroit désert, le souffle court. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je me rendis compte que les larmes coulaient à flot le long des mes joues et que mes mains tremblaient de colère.

L'image de James et Sirius vint s'insinuer dans ma tête. J'avais une folle envie de les baffer, de leur crier à quel point ils pouvaient être stupides et qu'ils ne m'inspiraient à présent qu'un profond dégoût. Mais aussi, je m'en voulais à moi-même, de ne pas m'être plus contrôlée face à ces deux imbéciles !

Je poussai soudain un cri de rage et donnai un violent coup de pied dans le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. C'était bien sûr une idée particulièrement stupide, et je me retrouvai bientôt par terre, me tenant ledit pied et grimaçant de douleur.

Au moins, me dis-je en enlevant ma chaussure et commençant à masser mon extrémité étrangement violette, taper dans cet arbre avait nettement refroidi ma fureur…

Je continuai à masser mon pied droit de longues secondes, sans parvenir à effacer la couleur violette qui se mêlait à présent à un beau bordeaux à force de frotter. J'arrêtai et jetai un œil sur mon peton : on aurait dit que j'avait mis une guirlande multicolore. Il fallait peut-être mieux que j'aille rendre une petite visite à Mme Pomfresh… Je me levai donc et posa mon pied dans l'herbe, mais mon cher peton ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et je poussais une exclamation de douleur. Je failli tomber et me rattrapai miraculeusement au tronc de l'arbre, quand je sentis un bras entourer ma taille.

"Je vais t'aider, dit alors une voix masculine.

- Remus ! M'exclamai-je en tournant la tête."

Il me sourit et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à mon pied.

"Très joli les couleurs…! Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Merci… Mais c'est assez douloureux aussi…

- Je te crois ! Remets ta chaussure, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie."

Je m'exécutai, et retint un gémissement quand mon pied se retrouva enfermer dans la chaussure. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié d'être ainsi compressé… Alors que je me redressais, je trouvai le visage de Remus, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu as pleuré…!

- Heu… Oui, ça me fait vraiment mal !

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pleuré que pour ça ?"

Je détournai la tête pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

"J'ai compris, on en parlera plus tard, dit-il. Allez, en route !"

Je posai mon bras gauche sur son épaule et il me soutenait, son propre bras toujours sur ma taille. Notre marche était loin d'être rapide, mon pied me faisant un mal de chien dès que je le posais par terre, c'est-à-dire à chaque pas, et je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur.

"Ca va ? Me demanda Remus.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux…"

Je levai les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'il nous restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille si loin dans le parc ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'ais-je tout simplement pas envoyer mon pauvre pied -qui, avouons-le, n'avait rien demandé à personne- dans ce fichu tronc d'arbre ? Par moment, je comprenais vraiment pourquoi le Choixpeau avait autant hésité pour m'envoyer à Serdaigle…

Mais bon, il fallait que je me montre un minimum courageuse devant le Gryffondor qu'était Remus, et j'avançais donc sans me plaindre et en ignorant les protestations de mon peton qui me lançait atrocement. Il fallait que j'y arrive… Je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… Il fallait que j'y arrive… Allez…

"Stop ! Dit Remus."

Quoi ? C'est pas juste ! J'étais super bien partie sur ma lancée !

"Pourquoi ? Lui lançai-je, la mine contrariée.

- Tu es aussi blanche qu'un linge à force de réprimer la douleur !

- Pas du tout ! Mentis-je."

Il me lança un regard des plus perplexe, montrant bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire.

"Bon… D'accord… Peut-être un peu… Marmonnai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. On va faire une petite pose.

- Non, ça va aller. De toute façon, il va falloir que j'y arrive…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Il faut bien, soupirai-je, fixant d'un regard sombre le reste du chemin à parcourir."

Notre marche reprit donc, et je sentis que Remus me soutenait avec plus de force. Finalement, nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal devant l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie. Je posai mon pied et montai une première marche. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé. Deuxième marche. Mes yeux me piquaient horriblement. Troisième marche. Cette fois-ci, malgré les efforts de mon camarade, je ne pu réprimer une exclamation de douleur.

"Stop, gémis-je. Je ne peux pas…

- Très bien, dit-il. Accroche-toi bien à moi.

- Pourquo…"

Avant même de pouvoir finir, il passa son bras libre sous mes genoux pour me soulever et je me retrouvai dans ses bras, m'agrippant à son coup sous le coup de la surprise.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! M'exclamais-je.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire."

Je lui souris en retour.

"Quel honneur, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se faire porter par un préfet ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire que je dois entamer d'urgence un régime, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

- Pas du tout. Ne change rien, tu es parfaite."

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je tournai un regard surpris dans sa direction… Et là, je rencontrai ses yeux. Ses deux iris mélangeant étrangement le doré et le bleu. Jamais je ne les avais vu d'aussi près. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée, comme si un courant électrique parcourait chaque fibre nerveuse de mon être.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et détourna la tête, pour commençer à grimper les marches avec aisance, comme s'il n'avait dans les bras qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

A notre arrivée, Mme Pomfresh accouru vers nous.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Mon pied… Soufflai-je.

- Mr Lupin, posez-la sur un des lits."

Remus s'exécuta et j'enlevai ma chaussure.

"Oh la la… Marmonnai-je devant la triste apparence de mon extrémité, qui allait à présent du bleu, en passant par différentes teintes de violet, pour arriver à de légères nuances de rouge.

- Très joli hématome… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait en même temps une légère fêlure. Attendez ici, je reviens tout de suite, dit l'infirmière en partant au fond de la salle.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te mettre dans un état comme ça, me lança d'emblée Remus.

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je fasse exploser la table ?

- Au moins, tu n'aurais pas envoyé ton pied dans cet arbre…

- Tu m'as vu ?

- Oui. Et je comprends pourquoi ton pied est dans cet état. Qu'est-ce cet arbre a bien pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi en colère contre lui ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fais comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi furieuse…"

Il soupira.

"Ils sont un peu lourd parfois, je le reconnais, mais…

- Un peu lourds !!!! M'exclamai-je sans le laisser finir. Ce sont de vrais boulets oui !!!! Regarde un peu où leur bêtise m'a conduite ! J'ai réussi à avoir la première retenue de ma vie et mon pied est devenu un véritable sapin de Noël !!!!

- Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière pour voir s'il clignote ?

- Remus, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !!!! M'indignai-je.

- Moi si ! Lança-t-il avant d'éclater de rire."

Je le regardais un instant en silence… Avant de rigoler à mon tour. J'avais un grand besoin de me défouler !

"Je vois que le moral va mieux, constata Mme Pomfresh en revenant. Tenez, buvez ça ! Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rose bonbon."

Je pris docilement la potion, la porta à mes lèvres et bu une gorgée… Le goût était littéralement infect !!!! Tellement infect, que je ne pu avaler et gardai le liquide dans ma bouche, affichant un air de profond dégoût. Je devais ressembler à un hamster sur le poing de vomir.

"Voulez-vous avaler Miss Rogers ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh."

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

"Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A de la Bièraubeurre ? Avalez tout de suite !"

Contre toute attente, je lui obéis péniblement.

"C'est répugnant ! M'exclamai-je avec une grimace.

- On a cru comprendre, me dit Remus, la mine compatissante."

Je respirai un grand coup et bu d'un trait le reste du flacon. Absolument infect, répugnant, atroce, horriblement dégueu…

"Je peux y aller maintenant ? Demandai-je pour penser à autre chose.

- Attendez que votre pied retrouve une couleur normale et vous pourrez partir, me répondit Mme Pomfresh."

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Remus et moi étions dans les couloirs pour nous rendre en cours.

"Bon, je vais par là, lui dis-je en montrant un couloir sur la droite.

- D'accord, alors bonne fin de journée.

- Toi aussi. Et merci de m'avoir aidée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !"

Bizarrement, nous restâmes plantés là, comme deux piquets. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire… Vite… Ah, ça y est !

"Mais… Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as suivie tout à l'heure ?

- On t'a vu partir, et tu n'avais pas l'air bien. James et Sirius voulaient s'excuser, mais ils ont jugé préférable que ce soit moi qui t'en parle…

- Ah… Et bien tu leur diras que leurs excuses, ils peuvent se les mettre où je pense !

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Absolument ! Ils m'on gâcher la journée, voir la semaine entière… Je prendrais peut-être le temps de prendre en compte leurs excuses s'ils décident de se pendre, et encore, seulement si c'est moi qui doit faire le nœud à la corde et pousser le tabouret ! Ca aussi tu peux leur dire ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment cruelle, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Mmmh… Seulement avec eux…

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir ce privilège !

- Toi au moins, tu essayes de me comprendre, et ça fait plaisir."

Il me regarda et son sourire s'élargit. Brusquement, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

"Bon, ben à plus tard, lançai-je, troublée."

Et je partis en classe, mes pas résonnant à mes oreilles.

Seulement voilà, alors que le sourire de Remus restait figé dans mon esprit, jamais je n'aurais pu me douter à cet instant précis que l'idée de McGonagall allait s'avérer être d'une redoutable efficacité et que cette retenue allait changer ma vie…

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Pour répondre, les reviews sont là ! **

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « La retenue »**

**ATTENTION****ATTENTION****ATTENTION**

**Je parle maintenant de mon autre fic, ****La Seule**

**Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, **

**mais je vous promets de me dépêcher ! **

**Donc, le compteur indique à ce jour 98 reviews ! **

**Et je tiens à déclarer que celui ou celle qui aura l'honneur de poster la 100****ème**** review se verra accorder le droit de poser une question, n'importe laquelle, sur la suite -proche ou plus lointaine dans le futur- de l'histoire ! Il faudra donc bien y réfléchir, histoire d'avoir une info importante et totalement inédite !**

**Si le ou la gagnante se trouve être un(e) anonyme, **

**j'aimerai bien qu'il me laisse un moyen de lui répondre… ;-)**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	3. La retenue

**Merci aux revieweuses : Lia Sail, tipex, Punk3d, Adaska, Cloé et Earenya.**

**R.A.R**

**Cloé**** : Et bé, trois reviews pour ce chapitre ! Tu peux croire que tes encouragements me font vraiment très, très, très plaisir ! Tu dis être en manque… Tu te mets mes fics en intraveineuse, c'est ça, hein ? lol Donc un gros merci pour tes reviews et un autre gros merci pour tes tonnes de roses ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's. **

**Chapitre III**

**La Retenue**

A ma plus grande horreur, la semaine passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, et je me retrouvai le vendredi après-midi, à la fin du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Je n'avais quasiment pas revu les maraudeurs, sauf dans les cours jumelés Serdaigle-Gryffondor ou bien dans les couloirs, où je ne leur adressais qu'un regard genre « hiver glacial dans le Groenland ».

Seule lueur de joie dans la journée, la constitution des équipes de Quidditch, à laquelle Jo avait décidé de se présenter. Très bonne idée selon moi, elle était extrêmement douée sur un balai !

Nous nous rendîmes donc au stade de Quidditch, où s'entraînait déjà l'équipe de Pouffsouffle. David Flink, un garçon de septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, vint à notre rencontre :

"Salut vous deux ! J'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite Burrows, ça fait plaisir, on manque de filles dans cette équipe. A quel poste tu préfères jouer ?

- Poursuiveuse, répondit ma meilleure amie.

- D'accord, je t'inscris. Commence à t'échauffer, on démarre dès que l'équipe de Pouffsouffle a terminé, dit-il avant de partir vers un autre groupe de Serdaigle.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demandai-je.

- Un peu nerveuse, mais ça va le faire !"

Je montai sur les gradins, et laissai Jo s'échauffer tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, je jetai un coup d'œil vers les Pouffsouffle. Certes, je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise sur un balai, mais j'adorais le Quidditch ! Et pour tout vous dire, l'équipe Pouffsouffle ne me fit pas une grande impression… Ce ne sera pas une grande rivale pour Serdaigle, qui, sans paraître immodeste, était vraiment une super équipe.

"Salut Lissy !"

Je tournais la tête. Les jumelles, Penny et Lily vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"Salut les filles ! Lançai-je.

- Comment se sent Jo ? Demanda Katy.

- Ca va, juste un peu nerveuse, mais c'est normal, répondis-je.

- Et toi, ça va ? Me demanda Lily.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas voyons ! Fis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu leur as dit pourquoi McGonagall t'as mis aussi en retenue avec eux ?

- Plutôt me prendre un cognard en pleine tête, ma chère Lily."

Pendant un bref instant, l'idée me paru séduisante et je faillis aller voir Jo et lui dire de vraiment m'envoyer une de ces saletés en pleine face… Je serais obliger d'aller à l'infirmerie et adieu la retenue…! Bon d'accord, je risquerais sûrement d'avoir des séquelles, mais je préférerais encore ça que me coltiner Potter et Black pendant une soirée entière… Je pourrais aussi monter jusqu'au dernier gradin et redescendre par la voix rapide, c'est-à-dire celle des airs…! Encore mieux : je me perds dans la forêt interdite…!

Alors que plusieurs idées, toutes plus macabres les unes que les autres, me venaient à l'esprit pour échapper à la retenue, les Serdaigle avaient commencé. Pour l'instant c'était le test des attrapeurs…

Enfin, vint le tour de Jo, qui avait été mise en essai avec un autre garçon et David Flink, lui aussi poursuiveur.

Instantanément, je me levai, suivie de Penny, des jumelles et de Lily, et nous commençâmes à encourager notre Johanna nationale telles une bande de groupies fanatiques et hystériques :

"OUAIIIIII ! VAS-Y JOOOOOOO ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! BURROWS EN FOOOOOOORCE ! YOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUU !!!!"

Nous avions mis au point notre numéro, n'est-ce pas ?! Le must, c'est le moment où nous avons commencé à jouer les Pom-pom girls, faisant une savante chorégraphie avec nos bras :

"B. U. R. R. O. W. S. ! B. U. R. R. O. W. S. ! Avec notre Burrows à nous, Serdaigle marque à tous les coups ! B. U. R. R. O. W. S. ! B. U. R. R. O. W. S. !"

Le bon point dans tous ça, c'est que je ne pensais plus à ma retenue… J'avais les yeux rivés sur Jo, qui se débrouillait comme une véritable pro !

A la fin de son essai, elle descendit de son balai et vint nous rejoindre.

"Merci pour vos encouragements les filles, c'était super sympa ! Nous dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Encore heureux que ça te plaise, sinon on aurait perdu une soirée à mettre au point notre numéro ! S'exclama Lily.

- Alors, j'étais comment ?

- Très bien, répondis-je. Quand est-ce qu'on aura les résultats ?

- Demain matin, dans la salle commune."

Nous restâmes ensuite pour voir la fin des essais de notre équipe. Tout allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des gloussements ridicules nous parvenir.

"Ca y est, les voilà… Maugréa Lily."

Deux secondes plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée, menée par Potter et Black, suivis par leur fan club de filles toutes plus écervelées les unes que les autres. Pathétique…

Ils avaient cet air agaçant de croire que le terrain leur appartenait… Bon d'accord, ils étaient très bons, je dois l'avouer –même si ça me faisait mal-, mais ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils le savaient ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être arrogants, c'est effroyable !

"Je rentre, dis-je en me levant.

- Moi aussi, dit Lily.

- Vous êtes sûres que vous ne voulez pas rester ? Demanda Judy.

- Je les vois toute la journée, alors pitié, j'ai besoin de répit ! Fit Lily.

- Et moi je vais me les farcir toute la soirée, j'ai besoin d'avoir au moins une petite préparation psychologique, répondis-je à mon tour."

Alors que nous descendions, James nous aperçut.

"Vous restez pas les filles ?

- Désolé, j'ai eu ma dose de conneries pour la journée, lui lança Lily.

- Mais Evans…!

- La ferme Potter ! Va faire mumuse avec tes baballes !

- Hey Jamesy ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! Me cria Black alors que l'on s'éloignait."

Je levai un regard désespéré vers le ciel, mais aucun cognard ne fit son apparition…

Il était dix-neuf heures. J'avais finis mes devoirs. Jo était revenue depuis plusieurs minutes et était montée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Couchée sur mon lit, je priais pour que le plafond s'effondre sur moi…

"Bon, on va manger, j'ai finit, me dit Jo.

- Achève-moi, lui lançai-je. Je te promets que je me réincarnerai en fantôme pour les empêcher de t'emmener à Azkaban en leur disant que tu as fait preuve de solidarité envers moi, et en même temps ça me permettra de pouvoir hanter ces deux crétins jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…

- Oh non, je ne vais pas t'achever ! Je t'aime trop ma sœurette !

- Pitié, je ne veux pas y aller ! Tu n'as qu'à dire un tout petit, un minuscule Avada Kedavra ! Implorai-je."

Ma meilleure amie ne semblant pas vraiment être d'humeur meurtrière ce soir, je me retrouvai finalement dans la Grande Salle, assise entre Jo et Penny. Je regardais d'un air sombre mes petits pois… Peut-être qu'à force de les fixer ainsi, ils le prendront mal et finiront par m'attaquer sauvagement… Afin de forcer le destin, je plantai rageusement ma fourchette dans un de leurs congénères et le mâchais longuement… Aucune réaction devant se crime atroce. Apparemment, les petits pois n'étaient que de sales légumes égoïstes…

Je poussai alors un profond soupir. Pauvre fille que j'étais. Voilà que je me mettais à vouloir me faire tuer par des petits pois ! Etre en retenue avec Potter et Black ne me réussissait pas le moins du monde…

"Lissy, il est huit heures moins cinq, tu devrais peut-être y aller, me conseilla Jo.

- Quoi ? Déjà ! M'exclamai-je. Mais je n'ai quasiment rien mangé !

- C'est sûr que vouloir manger ses petits pois un par un, ça prend du temps, ironisa Katy.

- Black et Potter sont déjà partis en tout cas, dit Judy.

- Huit heures moins quatre, déclara Penny."

Je me levai avec un soupir en prenant le livre de Potions que je comptais lire pendant la soirée.

"T'inquiètes, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer ! Me lança Jo."

Je lui souris tristement et quittai la grande salle en direction du bureau de McGonagall.

Sur le chemin, je marchai le plus lentement possible, mes pas de plus en plus lourd à mesure que j'approchais. De toute façon, j'étais en retard… Et je n'avais aucune intention d'arriver à l'heure, pour bien montrer à cette chère McGo' que je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce coup-bas. Arrivée devant la porte, je toquai et entrai.

"Ah, miss Rogers, j'ai failli demander à l'un de ces messieurs d'aller vous cherchez. Heureuse de voir que vous avez trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici, me lança McGonagall avec un petit sourire."

Je ne répondis pas, mais lui jetai un regard noir.

"Prenez place, je vous prie, me dit-elle en me désignant une table à côté de James, au premier rang."

Toujours sans lui répondre, et faisant preuve d'une véritable impertinence mêlée d'un farouche esprit de contradiction, je balançai lourdement mon livre sur la table juste devant moi, c'est-à-dire au dernier rang, et m'y assis sans la quitter des yeux.

"Très bien, dit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire. Sortez vos affaires."

Nous nous exécutâmes. Alors que je commençais à lire un paragraphe sur le philtre de Mort Vivante, McGonagall commença à se diriger vers la porte.

"Je reviens dans quelques instants, tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises, dit-elle, avant de quitter la pièce."

Je replongeai instantanément dans mon bouquin. Les minutes passèrent et le calme des garçons m'interpella. Je levais la tête et les vit, le nez dans leur manuel. C'était la première fois que je les prenais en flagrant délit de travail, et pour tout vous dire, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'_étrange_…

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer McGonagall et… Remus !!!! Mon cœur s'emballa soudain à une vitesse incroyable… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait ça à chaque fois que je le voyais !? C'était pas possible ça !

Alors que je tentais de paraître d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, James et Sirius avaient levé la tête et affichaient un sourire en coin typiquement Maraudeurien.

"Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, déclara notre professeur. J'ai donc demander à Mr Lupin, dans sa qualité de préfet, de garder un œil sur vous trois. J'espère que tout se passera bien."

Lorsque je la vis arriver à ma hauteur, je l'apostrophai :

"Professeur, vous allez revenir nous chercher, on ne sait pas à quelle heure on doit terminer cette retenue ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte Miss Rogers, je viendrais vous chercher.

- Dans combien de temps, professeur ? Répétai-je.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Je vous laisserais _le temps qu'il faudra_."

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase agrémentée d'un petit sourire, qui avait, à mon humble avis, tout d'un rictus sadique…

Puis elle sortit et me laissa seule. Seule avec trois des maraudeurs. Cette prof _était_ sadique.

Sans un regard pour mes camarades, je continuai de lire mon manuel de potions. Si elle s'était mise en tête de nous libérez lorsqu'elle serait sûre que l'on s'entende parfaitement, autant que je me mette à écrire tout de suite mon testament, car on risque plutôt de retrouver nos quatre misérables squelettes quand la salle serait de nouveau ouverte, c'est-à-dire dans quelques siècles…

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence inhabituel. Je levai la tête. Remus, Sirius et James étaient tous en train de me fixer. Ou plutôt James et Sirius fixaient Remus, qui lui, me fixait. Son regard me fit encore une fois l'effet d'un stimulant cardiaque. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais bientôt avoir une attaque…

"Quoi ? Lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle, non ?"

Je haussais encore plus les sourcils.

"De quoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à leur dire par hasard ?"

Ma mine dubitative lui tint lieu de réponse.

"Tu n'aurais pas _oublié_ de leur dire une _certaine chose_ ? Comme par exemple _pourquoi_ McGonagall t'as mise aussi en retenue… "

Je rêve ! Je REVE !! Cette espèce de sadique l'avait prévenu !!!! Bon… Allez, on va jouer celle qui ne sait rien…

"A part leur dire que je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège _Silencio_, ce qu'ils savent déjà, je ne vois pas… Fis-je avec un air innocent.

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait rien, McGonagall me l'a dit. Franchement, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée !

- Qu'est-ce qu'y est une bonne idée ? Demanda James.

- RIEN ! M'exclamai-je.

- Lyssandra, tu dois leur dire ! Lança Remus.

- Non !

- Alors c'est moi qui le ferai !

- Je te l'interdis !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Dis-le ! J'en ai marre de vous voir toujours vous faire la gueule ! C'est usant !

- Comme si c'était de ma faute !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais tu ne fais pas d'efforts non plus !

- QUOI ! M'écriai-je en me levant brusquement. C'est EUX qui me poussent à bout à chaque fois et c'est MOI qui ne fais pas d'effort !

- Tu ne fais pas d'effort CE SOIR, c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant lui aussi. C'est l'occasion ou jamais !

- Alors JAMAIS ! Je vois bien pourquoi McGonagall t'a ramené ici, elle veut que tu joues les médiateurs !

- Et j'ai accepté ! Ca serait tellement mieux que votre petite guerre ouverte !"

Nous continuâmes notre ping-pong verbal, qui était monté d'un cran question volume. Sirius et James, quelque peu abasourdis, nous regardait tour à tour, comme s'il suivait un match de tennis.

"Réfléchis un peu ! Tu n'en as pas marre toi aussi ?

- J'en ai marre oui ! Marre qu'ils me pourrissent la vie !

- Heu… On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda James en levant timidement la main, comme pour signaler sa présence.

- LA FERME ! Avais-je hurlé d'un même accord avec Remus."

Brusquement, une des fenêtres du bureau explosa et tout le monde se pencha pour éviter des éclats de verres.

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'énerver comme ça, Remus, souffla Sirius en se redressant.

- Oh, non… Gémis-je. J'en ai marre de ça aussi…! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! MARRE !"

Et j'éclatai soudain en sanglots. Toute la tension accumulée pendant la semaine et plus encore aujourd'hui se libéra, comme un barrage qui éclate et déverse son torrent, et je m'affalai sur ma chaise. C'était une catastrophe… J'étais en retenue, je venais de m'engueuler ouvertement avec Remus, j'avais détruit une des fenêtres du bureau d'un professeur et j'étais en train de pleurer comme une gamine devant les garçons les plus populaires de l'école…

Les garçons, eux, étaient comme stupéfixés, me regardant avec des yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Finalement, contre toute attente, ce fut James qui bougea le premier. Il s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés. Doucement, il entoura un bras autour de mes épaules. Ce contact me fit du bien, et oubliant mon animosité envers lui, je me jetai littéralement dans ses bras. Il resta figé un court instant, avant de resserrer son étreinte.

"Ca va aller Lyssandra, souffla-t-il. On est vraiment désolés. Pour tout. On ne voulait pas te faire enrager, c'est la stricte vérité. Pardon."

Je relevai finalement la tête et passai mes mains sur mon visage pour effacer les traces de larmes. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Remus et Sirius, toujours debout.

"Ne restez pas plantés là comme des piquets, leur dis-je. Venez vous asseoir."

Ils s'exécutèrent.

"Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu devais nous dire ? Demanda alors Sirius."

Je poussai un profond soupir et fixai avec une attention toute particulière le bout de mes chaussures, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Remus.

"Bon très bien, soufflai-je. McGonagall ne m'a pas mise en retenue pour me punir d'avoir user du sortilège contre toi, James. En fait, elle veut que, pendant cette retenue, on enterre la hache de guerre…

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama James. C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

- Oui, quand elle m'a demandée de rester après nous avoir donné la retenue, c'était pour ça. Apparemment, elle en marre de nous voir toujours entrain de nous engueuler.

- Et elle n'est pas la seule, dit Lupin.

- Je crois avoir compris que tu étais de son côté, merci beaucoup, Remus, lui lancai-je.

- En tout cas, elle m'étonne vraiment cette bonne vieille McGo' ! Dit Sirius. Elle nous a tous obligé à venir ici ! Même toi mon cher Lunard ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien à faire, et qu'elle a fait exprès de te laisser nous surveiller, car elle savait que tu étais le seul à bien t'entendre avec Jamesy !

- Et elle a bien foiré son coup, vu comment vous vous êtes parlés ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Lança James.

- Regarde où ça m'a menée… J'ai explosé une de ces fenêtres…

- Oh, c'est pas grave, ça se répare, dit Potter."

Il se leva, et après un « _Reparo_ » en direction de la fenêtre, celle-ci se reforma en un clin d'œil.

"Et voilà ! Lança-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

- Ca me gonfle de ne pas pouvoir me mettre en colère comme tout le monde… Maugréai-je.

- Je trouve ça cool moi ! Au moins on est obligé de t'écouter après, si on ne veut pas exploser nous-mêmes… Ironisa Sirius.

- Tu exagères là ! Je n'ai jamais fait exploser personne, rétorquai-je. Je suis déjà assez dangereuse comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter…

- En tout cas, sache que je garderais toujours le souvenir d'une petite culotte bleue vraiment très mignonne… Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne me parle pas de ça Black ! Et tâche d'oublier ça le plus vite possible, si tu ne veux pas que je tente de faire de toi une bombe humaine…

- Très bien, je vais essayer… Mais je ne te promets rien, c'était vraiment charmant ce bout de tissu…

- Tu vas te taire oui ! M'exclamai-je en lui balançant mon poing dans l'épaule. C'était assez humiliant comme ça, pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !"

A ce moment, mon estomac vide émit un grognement…

"T'as faim ? Demanda James.

- Oui… Je n'ai quasiment pas mangé ce soir… A part deux ou trois petits pois…

- Et pourquoi t'as pas mangé ?

- Tu es bien curieux je trouve…

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est cette foutue retenue qui m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Tu t'inquiètes juste pour une retenue ? Demanda Black.

- Contrairement à vous, mon but premier n'est pas de collectionner les heures de colle ! Je suis une Serdaigle bon sang ! Pour moi c'est une véritable catastrophe ! Et c'est de votre faute en plus !"

Les garçons se jetèrent alors un regard en coin. Soudain James se leva.

"Mes chers amis, il est temps de montrer à cette chère demoiselle que nous ne sommes pas des brutes, et nous allons nous faire pardonner de toutes ces années et de cette retenue en l'emmenant dans un véritable sanctuaire !"

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds sortir de sa robe de sorcier un vieux parchemin.

"Es-tu prête pour une petite escapade ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes dingues ! On n'a absolument pas le droit de sortir d'ici !

- Ca, c'est ce que dit ce stupide règlement de l'école, renchérit Sirius, qui s'était lui aussi levé.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama James."

Alors que Remus se levait à son tour, je restai obstinément sur ma chaise et Potter se tourna vers moi :

"Allez lève toi, Jamesy !

- Hors de question ! Vous êtes totalement fous ! Vous allez vous faire chopper et vous allez avoir une autre retenue !

- Soit, si tu tiens tant à rester ici, on ne va pas te faire sortir de force… Mais imagine la réaction de McGonagall quand elle verra que tu es toute seule et que son idée n'a tout simplement pas marché… Et puis, si tu as vraiment faim, on t'aurais aidée…"

Ils me sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. C'était de la folie… Autant de les suivre que de rester ici et subir la déception de McGonagall… Mon estomac grogna encore une fois…

"Attendez-moi ! Criai-je soudain en sortant à mon tour."

James m'adressa un petit sourire lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

Je les suivis dans le dédale de couloirs, s'arrêtant pour se cacher de la présence d'un élève ou d'un professeur, qu'ils semblaient à chaque fois prévoir à l'avance… James tenait toujours son vieux morceau de parchemin, où il me semblait voir de petits points, qui me paressaient bouger…

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandai-je.

- Ah, ça, c'est notre plus belle invention, me répondit-il avec une voix mystérieuse."

J'attendis la suite, qui ne vint pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et remarquai que l'on était dans l'aile du château réservée aux Pouffsouffle.

"Où est-ce qu'on va bon sang ?

- Surprise ! Chuchota Sirius."

Nous descendîmes une volée de marches, pour nous retrouver dans un large couloir éclairé par une multitude de torches et décoré de nombreux tableaux aux couleurs chaleureuses, représentant pour la plupart toutes sortes de victuailles. Une idée germa dans mon esprit…

"On est quand même pas devant les…"

Je m'interrompis pour regarder James s'arrêter devant une toile représentant une énorme coupe de fruits. Il leva la main et se mit à chatouiller une grosse poire verte. A ma grande surprise, celle-ci se mit à se trémousser et à glousser, pour se transformer en… Une poignée de porte !

Il l'ouvrit et je les suivis à l'intérieur. Je me retrouvai alors dans une salle immense, très haute de plafond, qui me rappela vaguement la Grande Salle par ses dimensions. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des quantités de casseroles, de marmites, de poêles en cuivre… A l'autre bout, trônait une magnifique et gigantesque cheminée en brique.

"Bienvenue dans les cuisines ! Déclara James d'un ton cérémonieux."

Aussitôt, une multitude d'elfes de maisons vint nous entourer et saluer les garçons en leur demandant ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

"Je vois que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici, dis-je en croisant les bras.

- C'est très utile quand on a un petit creux, lança Sirius.

- Très chers elfes, lança James à la cantonade, cette jeune fille ici présente, prénommée Lyssandra Rogers, meurs de faim. Je compte sur vous pour lui préparer un véritable festin !"

La plupart des elfes se précipitèrent vers les fourneaux, alors que certains se ruèrent vers moi et me poussèrent doucement vers l'une des tables, où je fus obligée de prendre place. Les garçons vinrent tranquillement s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"Alors, c'est pas une bonne idée qu'on a eu ? Demanda James.

- C'est de la folie ! Si McGonagall revient ? Si quelqu'un entre dans son bureau ? Si quelqu'un entre ici ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Tout est sous contrôle…

- Non, tout n'est pas sous contrôle ! A moins que tu ais le don de voir où sont les personnes dans n'importe quel endroit, il n'y a absolument rien qui soit sous contrôle !

- Et bien figure-toi que tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, ma chère Lyssandra, rétorqua Sirius."

Je lui lançai un regard dubitatif, et les trois garçons se regardèrent.

"On lui montre ou pas ? Qu'en penses-tu, mon cher Patmol ?

- Ca mérite réflexion, elle pourrait nous dénoncer… Et toi, Lunard ?

- On peut prendre le risque, elle saura tenir sa langue.

- Je préfère avoir des garanties, objecta Sirius.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang ! M'exclamai-je."

En un clin d'œil, ils se rapprochèrent de moi.

"Tu dois nous promettre que tu ne diras rien de ce que nous allons te montrer, me dit James.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler !

- Tu le sauras dans quelques instants, seulement si on est sûrs qu'on peut avoir confiance !

- C'est si terrible que ça ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Promets-nous que tu ne diras rien, répéta Potter.

- Ou sinon on dira à tout le monde ce que tu portes comme sous-vêtements, lança Sirius.

- Quoi ? C'est du chantage !

- Totalement !

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir seulement confiance en moi pour une fois ! Je vous signale que, moi, je vous ai fais confiance quand vous m'avez assurée que vous ne diriez rien à propos de ça !

- J'avoue, tu marques un point, souligna Sirius.

- Très bien. Alors montrez-moi ce que vous avez à me montrer, si vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire dénoncer par une fille… Finalement, les puissants Maraudeurs ne sont pas si têtes brûlées que ça… Fis-je avec un air innocent."

Remus ricana légèrement ; apparemment il avait bien compris mon manège.

"Tu es trop forte ma chère cousine ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es à Serdaigle, il y en a là-dedans, dit James en me tapotant le crâne. Très bien ! Devant nous trois, maraudeurs, tu t'engages, toi, Lyssandra Rogers à ne rien révéler de ce qui va suivre ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton solennel.

- Je m'y engage, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé devant sa démonstration. T'en fais pas un peu trop, non ?

- Absolument pas. Tiens, je l'ai fermé pour que tu vois notre merveilleux travail."

Il me tendit le vieux parchemin. Je le pris et l'inspectai. Je n'osais à peine le toucher de peur qu'il ne tombe en miettes tellement il semblait miteux. Et totalement vierge de toute écriture ou dessin…

"Quoi ? Vous avez fait tout ce cinoche pour un misérable parchemin… Vous vous payez ma tête, c'est ça ?

- Patience… Souffla James."

Puis, il tendit sa baguette pour effleurer le parchemin et récita :

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Stupéfaite, je vis alors le parchemin se couvrirent de petits traits d'encre, qui se joignirent, s'entrelacèrent. Puis, des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent sur le haut du parchemin, et je lu à haute voix :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Je jetais un coup d'œil ébahis à James, puis regardai à nouveau le parchemin, et l'ouvris. C'était un plan… Mais pas n'importe lequel…

"Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un plan de…

- Poudlard, tout à fait ! Termina James avec un large sourire."

J'étais littéralement scotchée. Mais ce n'était pas tout : le plus incroyable, c'étaient les petits points minuscules qui se déplaçaient sur le parchemin. Je me penchai un peu plus sur le document et je pu voir un point représentant Peeves, dans les toilettes des filles. J'ouvris précipitamment le parchemin à la recherche des cuisines, et là, je vis un point avec mon nom, entouré de ceux de James, Remus et Sirius.

Totalement hypnotisée, je dépliai et repliai le précieux document… Il montrait tout de Poudlard, du parc environnant, mais aussi plusieurs passages secrets dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence !

"C'est stupéfiant ! Soufflai-je enfin, les yeux ronds. C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?

- Exactement, et nous l'avons finit il y a deux jours, me répondit James. Tu es la première personne extérieure qui voit cette carte."

Je relevai la tête et le regardais, étonnée.

"Heu… C'est… Je… Je suis très flattée, balbutiai-je.

- De rien. Comme ça, si jamais tu as encore l'occasion de nous en vouloir à mort, tu sauras quoi dire aux professeurs.

- Arrêtez, jamais je ne ferais ça ! Avec un coup comme celui-ci, vous vous feriez virer de l'école !

- En tout cas, tu sembles impressionnée, nota Sirius.

- Comment ne pas l'être ! Cette carte représente la totalité de Poudlard, des passages inconnus qui mènent un peu partout, et on voit tout le monde en temps réel ! Je ne suis pas impressionnée, je suis totalement stupéfaite ! C'est horriblement astucieux ! M'exclamai-je.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu dirais une parole admirative nous concernant…

- Tout arrive mon cher Sirius, rétorquai-je. Ca alors ! McGonagall est dans sa chambre ! Elle n'avait _vraiment_ rien à faire ! Je le crois pas…"

Les plats arrivèrent et je me jetai sur un succulent hachis parmentier, tout en feuilletant avec avidité le précieux parchemin.

"Doucement, tu vas nous l'abîmer ! S'exclama James avec un petit rire.

- Rassure-toi, je sais prendre soin des affaires mon cher Potter. N'oublie pas que je suis à Serdaigle, nous sommes sages, intelligents, réfléchis…

- Et surtout très modestes, termina Sirius.

- Oui, surtout, répliquai-je sans me démonter en faisant valser ma chevelure genre mannequin dans une pub pour shampoing –parce que je le vaux bien-."

Nous continuâmes de discuter, au fur et à mesure que les plats défilaient. Je n'en revenais pas, mais j'étais vraiment en train de parler avec les Maraudeurs, et sans hurler en plus ! Pire, je me pris même à rire de leurs blagues !

"Mais, si je peux me permettre une question, pourquoi être comme ça avec moi ? Demandai-je soudain au moment du dessert en me tournant vers James. Je veux dire, depuis que tu as appris qu'il y avait eu une fois un lien entre nos deux familles…"

James paru quelque peu gêné, et sembla chercher comment formuler sa réponse.

"Et bien, commença-t-il, je suis fils unique, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles dans la famille… De plus, je ne vois que très rarement mes cousins et franchement, ils sont assez bizarres… J'étais vraiment très content quand je l'ai su ! Je te trouvais vraiment sympa à chaque fois qu'on avait cours ensemble, et pour parfaire le tableau, tu étais l'une des rares filles qui ne sois pas en totale extase devant nous… A nos yeux, tu étais exceptionnelle ! Et tu l'es toujours, t'inquiètes pas !

- Voilà qui me rassure, fis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Donc, c'est pour ça que tu m'as littéralement surprotégée ?

- Je ne dirais pas « surprotégée »… Disons que je voulais t'aider, et j'espérais que tu m'apprécierais si je faisais ça… Enfin que tu NOUS apprécierais, fit-il en regardant ses amis.

- En fait, ce que notre James adoré essaye de te dire, dit soudain Sirius, c'est qu'on te trouve vraiment très chouette ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on essaye de passer du temps avec toi, et avec Jo, parce que vous au moins, vous arrivez à nous parler, ou devrais-je plutôt dire nous crier dessus… Enfin bref, pas comme la plupart des autres filles qui bavent dès qu'elles nous voient. Même si, je dois l'avouer, c'est une réaction normale, avec notre classe et notre intelligence naturelles… Ajouta-t-il en prenant un petit air supérieur."

Je ne ris même pas face à cette chute. J'étais trop abasourdie, et je remerciai Merlin d'être déjà assise… Certes, je me doutais déjà du contenu général de ce qu'ils venaient de me dire, mais l'entendre, alors là, c'était quelque chose ! Pour tout vous dire, j'étais vraiment, très, très flattée !

Je regardais vaguement le parchemin pour me donner une contenance. J'allais enfin répondre, quand mes yeux accrochèrent un point en déplacement. Tiens, McGonagall n'était plus dans sa chambre…

Attendez…

"PAR MERLIN ! ELLE N'EST PLUS DANS SA CHAMBRE ! Hurlai-je en prenant le parchemin et suivant le petit point avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Quoi ?! Fit Sirius.

- McGonagall n'est PLUS dans SA CHAMBRE !!!! Répétai-je."

Les trois garçons jetèrent en même temps un regard vers le parchemin. Apparemment, notre heure de retenue avait assez duré pour notre cher professeur de métamorphoses...!

"Ok, lança James. On se CASSE !"

Nous voilà donc tous les quatre courant comme des dératés dans les couloirs de l'école, les yeux rivés sur les déplacements de McGonagall.

"Elle s'arrête chez Dumbledore, dit soudain James. On pourra sans doute arriver avant elle si elle prend son temps !"

J'allais continuer tout droit, quand je les vis brusquement prendre sur la gauche.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, ce n'est pas par là ! Leur criai-je.

- Viens ! C'est un raccourci ! M'expliqua rapidement Remus en me prenant brusquement la main."

Ils ouvrirent une vieille porte, dont je n'avais jamais remarqué l'existence jusqu'à ce soir, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans un couloir assez sombre, sans cesser notre course effrénée.

A ma grande surprise, la peur me faisait courir comme jamais je n'avais couru… Mais bon, vu que ce cher Remus ne m'avait pas encore lâchée et qu'il courait terriblement vite, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus…! Et, bizarrement, je n'avais aucune envie de ralentir de peur de rompre ce simple contact avec lui, qui n'était vraiment pas désagréable…

Soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de McGonagall. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement ! Nous étions sauvés !

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que :

"Merde, Rusard vient dans le coin ! S'exclama Sirius.

- On a le temps de rentrer dans le bureau ? Demandai-je avec affolement."

Remus me lâcha la main et regarda rapidement la distance qui nous séparait du fameux bureau…

"Et bien non, on aura pas le temps ! Dit-il. Il faut se cacher, vite !"

James et Sirius trouvèrent rapidement une vielle armoire. Quand à moi je restai plantée en plein milieu de ce foutu couloir, incapable de bouger tant j'étais terrifiée. Je voyais la clarté de la lampe de Rusard se rapprocher… Pire, l'ombre de son maudit chat se profila sur le mur… Il allait tourner vers moi… Il allait me voir… J'étais foutue…

Alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi, je sentis soudain qu'on m'attrapait par le bras, et deux secondes plus tard, alors que Rusard débouchait dans le couloir, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Remus, qui mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse.

Pendant que Rusard marchait lentement à travers le couloir, je me rendis compte que nous nous trouvions dans un minuscule placard, percé de plusieurs petits trous qui laissaient passé des filaments de lumière, et déjà encombré de plusieurs objets rouillés, si bien que je fus obligée de rester contre mon camarade.

Mes yeux trouvèrent alors une minuscule ouverture dans le bois, et je vis avec horreur le chat de Rusard, Fouineur, se diriger dangereusement vers notre cher abri d'infortune.

Instinctivement, je me collai à Remus, qui ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, il m'entoura la taille de ses bras pour m'attirer encore plus contre lui… J'entendis les battements de mon cœur accélérer brutalement dans ma poitrine, sans savoir si cela était du au fait que Fouineur s'était mis à renifler bruyamment notre cachette ou à l'étroite proximité de Remus.

Je ne me posai pas la question plus longtemps, car cette sale crapule de chat émit un miaulement sonore, sans cesser de renifler le placard. Quitte à se faire prendre, je ne préférais pas voir le triste spectacle de la mine victorieuse et sadique made in Rusard quand celui-ci ouvrira la porte… Alors, prise de panique, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et plongeai ma tête dans le cou de Remus.

Et là.

Je sentis son odeur.

Un parfum à la fois épicé et boisé, délicieusement masculin, qui se mélangeait parfaitement avec l'odeur même de sa peau… A partir de ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. J'étais totalement envoûtée, dans un autre monde… Je me fichais totalement de Fouineur, ou même de Rusard…

"C'est bon, il s'éloigne, murmura soudain Remus."

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie et me détendit, sans pour autant sortir mon nez de son cou… Pas folle la guêpe !

"Ne sors pas tout de suite, il est encore dans le couloir. Il marche lentement, on dirait qu'il le fait exprès…"

Pour une fois, ce cher Rusard remonta brutalement dans mon estime. Il marchait lentement, et nous étions pour cela obligés de rester coincés dans ce petit placard… C'était vraiment bête tout ça !

"Heu… Lyssandra… Commença Remus."

Zut. Il allait sans doute me dire que je pouvais me décoller de lui maintenant que le danger était presque écarté…

"Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure."

Je relevai enfin la tête et le regardai avec des yeux surpris.

"Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir énervée… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

- Oh… C'est pas grave va… Pour une fois qu'on s'engueule tous les deux…

- C'était une première, souffla-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Oui… Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière.

- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il. Alors, sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune !"

Son sourire s'étira et je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil… Oh la la… Ses yeux… Si seulement Rusard pouvait revenir et décidait de condamner notre placard… Ce serait le pied !

Mais non, à la place de Rusard, ce fut James qui toqua à la porte de notre placard avant de l'ouvrir. Je le vis un instant surpris de nous voir dans cette position, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

"On ne voudrait surtout pas vous déranger les deux tourteraux, mais il faudrait vraiment y aller, lança-t-il"

J'ignorai délibérément ce qu'il venait de dire, et me détachai de Remus avant de sortir du placard.

"Merci de m'avoir prise avec toi, lui dis-je sans me démonter. C'était moins une !

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il en sortant à son tour.

- Allez, on y va ! Nous pressa Sirius.

- Vous avez regardé le parchemin pour savoir où elle était ? Demandai-je alors que nous courions droit vers le bureau.

- Non, on l'a fermé, au cas où Rusard nous aurait trouvé, me répondit James. Mais aucun souci, elle était encore chez Dumbledore quand nous nous sommes cachés, elle n'aurait pas pu revenir ici aussi vite !

- Imaginez la tête de McGo' en voyant son bureau vide, les Maraudeurs ayant réussi à corrompre une studieuse élève de Serdaigle ! Lança Sirius."

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis, enfin, nous poussâmes la porte du bureau, toujours en train de rigoler. Je relevai la tête et me figeai instantanément.

McGonagall était debout devant son bureau et nous toisait d'un regard sévère.

Mes camarades et moi étions comme stupéfixés, les yeux rivés sur notre professeur. Je n'imaginais même pas le savon que nous allions recevoir…

"Puis-je savoir où vous étiez jeunes gens ? Nous demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Et bien, nous avions besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes, alors nous sommes partis faire un petit tour, répondit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

- Mais vous savez, Remus, dans sa qualité de préfet, et Lyssandra, qui est une excellente Serdaigle, nous ont très bien surveillés ! Ajouta James sur le même ton."

Leur aplomb m'époustoufla. Apparemment, ils avaient l'habitude d'être pris sur le fait… Je jetai un coup d'œil vers McGonagall, qui était en train de me fixer.

"En tout cas, il ne fait aucun doute que cette petite balade était amusante, vu que vous êtes entrés ici totalement hilares. Cela change que de vous voir vous entretuer.

- Oh oui, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec vous professeur ! Approuva Sirius."

Son air de lèche-botte me donna une irrépressible envie de rire et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas me trahir.

"Très bien. En vue de votre attitude durant cette retenue, je passe _exceptionnellement_ l'éponge sur votre escapade. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs."

Quoi ? Elle ne nous engueule pas ? Je la regardai comme si elle était brusquement devenue cinglée, mais non, elle ne dit rien de plus.

Sans un mot, trop heureuse de ma chance, je ramassai mes affaires, bientôt imitée par les garçons.

Je me tournai vers notre directrice adjointe :

"Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Miss Rogers, me répondit-elle."

Je sortis de la classe sans un mot de plus et prit la direction de la tour de Serdaigle. Soudain, je me ravisai et décidai d'attendre les garçons. Ils sortirent quelques secondes plus tard.

"Et bé, on a eu chaud ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Dis-je. Bon, et bien, il se fait tard, alors je vous dis bonne nuit !"

Je tournai les talons, quand un bras me rattrapa. C'était James.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, la nuit commence à peine ! Approuva Sirius."

Je les regardai chacun leur tour, pour finir par Remus, qui me lança un petit sourire malicieux.

"Allez, viens avec nous, nous allons te faire visiter la tour des Gryffondor ! S'enthousiasma James."

Son sourire de gamin m'amusa. Je pesai le pour et le contre une seconde…

"Très bien, je viens avec vous !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et après un « force et courage » je me retrouvai dans la salle commune des Lions. D'entrée, je remarquai le peu de différences avec celle de Serdaigle, mise à part les couleurs, et je me sentis comme chez moi. Tout ici aspirait au confort, des tapisseries aux fauteuils moelleux, en passant par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Je posai mes affaires sur l'une des vieilles tables de bois et allai m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, alors que James, Sirius et Remus prenaient place en face de moi.

"Au fait, c'était sympa de m'avoir emmenée aux cuisines, lançai-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- De rien, répondit James. Mais nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim !

- Alors, tu es rassurée maintenant, cette horrible retenue est finie ? Fit Sirius.

- C'est moi ou tu te moques ?

- Moi, je n'oserais jamais ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant un air outré."

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançai un coussin avec une mine boudeuse.

"En tout cas, c'est grâce à vous si cette retenue a été aussi amusante… Ajoutai-je. Donc, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé vous dire ça un jour : merci beaucoup !"

Ils me regardèrent en affichant un grand sourire. Soudain, James se leva et se pointa devant moi en me tendant la main :

"Alors, on enterre définitivement la hache de guerre ? Demanda-t-il."

Mon regard alla de sa main vers ses yeux, et je repensai à cette soirée. Avec du recul, je peux dire que je m'étais follement amusée, même quand nous étions cachés pour échapper à Rusard, et les garçons m'étaient apparus sous un jour nouveau. Alors, finalement, je me levai à mon tour :

"Très bien, lui répondis-je en lui prenant la main."

James poussa un cri de joie, bientôt rejoint par Sirius, qui vint lui aussi me serrer amicalement la main.

Alors que les deux fous furieux commençaient à danser en cercle -genre rite indien pour faire tomber la pluie- afin de célébrer notre accord de paix, Remus se leva et me tendit sa main.

"J'ai le droit de faire la paix moi aussi ?

- Mais… Tu sais bien que tu te situais plus haut que ces deux-là dans mon estime mon cher !

- Disons que c'est pour officialiser mes excuses de tout à l'heure, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord !"

Je lui serrai la main, en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur s'emballa encore une fois, une bouffée de chaleur me submergea et je me surpris à souhaiter qu'il m'attire contre lui en un baiser passionné… Brusquement, mon cerveau eut une sorte de déclic : les palpitations, cette impression de chaleur quand il était prêt de moi, l'envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui…

L'évidence me percuta comme une gifle en pleine figure.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

Mais alors que je restais figée devant cette grande découverte, quelque chose me percuta avec violence, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, en pleine tête. Je me retournai en poussant une exclamation indignée, et tomba sur le triste spectacle de Sirius et James, qui, en bon adolescents de seize ans et bourrés d'hormones, avaient engagé un furieux combat de coussins.

"Ca va ? Me demanda Remus en posant sa main sur ma tête.

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore toute ma santé mentale ! Par contre, eux, je n'en suis pas sûre, répliquai-je en lui lançant un sourire résigné.

- Tu es forte en bataille de polochons ? Me demanda-t-il alors."

Je me baissai en évitant un deuxième tir raté de coussin.

"Sûrement plus qu'eux ! Affirmai-je.

- Alors, dans ce cas, ça te dit de te mesurer à trois garçons ? Me dit-il en mettant innocemment les mains dans ses poches.

- Pourquoi « trois garçons » ?"

Il me lança un coup d'œil et se tourna vers les deux autres.

"Les gars ! Appela alors Remus d'une voix forte."

Aussitôt, Sirius arrêta son geste –qui était d'essayer de faire manger de force un coussin à James- et releva la tête.

"Quoi ? Dit-il.

- Lyssandra est en train de s'ennuyer toute seule, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle se débrouille très bien en bataille d'oreillers… Ou de coussins…"

Je le regardai en ouvrant des yeux surpris. Il me renvoya un sourire goguenard.

"Traître ! M'exclamai-je."

Je vis alors Sirius et James se redresser pour se mettre à la hauteur de Remus. Ils arboraient à présent, tous les trois, un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Avant même d'avoir pu faire quelque chose d'intelligent -comme prendre par exemple mes jambes à mon cou et me sauver de se guêpier- Sirius avait crié un tonitruant « TOUS SUR ELLE ! » et je me retrouvai en train de livrer une courageuse bataille contre ces trois grands gaillards !

Mais voilà, quand je disais que j'étais douée en bataille d'oreillers, c'était en pensant à celles –très nombreuses- que j'avais eu contre Jo, et parfois nous deux contre les jumelles. Donc, rien à voir avec trois énergumènes de type masculin et sans aucune pitié pour ma pauvre petite personne… Le résultat fut, qu'en moins de deux minutes, et malgré mon acharnement à défendre mon honneur de jeune fille en détresse, je me trouvai tout simplement noyée sous une marée de coussins…

"STOP ! Criai-je en tentant de m'extirper de leurs griffes. C'est un combat inégal !"

Contre toute attente, les garçons s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent avec des airs de vainqueurs.

"Alors c'est ça la force des Maraudeurs ! S'attaquer à une pauvre fille comme moi ! M'écriai-je en essayant de paraître en colère –chose bien difficile, vu que j'étais deux secondes plus tôt totalement écroulée de rire.

- Oh, ne soit pas fâchée ma petite Jamesy ! Me dit Sirius.

- Si je suis fâchée ! Rétorquai-je en prenant un air offensé. Trois contre un, c'est injuste ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches ! Il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre ! Vous n'avez aucune pitié !"

- Tu exagères un peu, me lança Remus.

- Alors toi, tu as intérêt à te taire, parce que c'est de ta faute si vous m'avez attaquée ! Répliquai-je en le pointant du doigt."

Soudain, je vis James venir vers moi, en posant un genou à terre :

"Soit ! Damoiselle, permettez-moi d'être à présent votre humble chevalier contre ces deux barbares !

- J'accepte, Potter ! Répondis-je après une fausse réflexion."

Il se releva et se plaça à mes côtés.

"Montrons à ces deux insolents ce que vaut l'alliance Potter-Rogers ! Clama James.

- Sus à l'ennemi ! M'exclamai-je en brandissant un poing vengeur."

Nous nous ruâmes alors sur Remus et Sirius qui affichaient une mine des plus surprise. Sans m'étonner, je vis James prendre Sirius à part et commencer à lui balancer tous les coussins qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Evidemment, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire regretter à ce cher Remus d'avoir précédemment monter la ligue contre moi. Je me jetais donc sur les coussins étalés devant moi et les lui lançait sans vergogne. Sans protester, il se laissa faire… C'était à peine s'il mettait ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger !

"Mais réagis bon sang ! Lui lançai-je en m'arrêtant brusquement devant son absence de représailles. C'est pas drôle si tu es consentant !

- Non, je l'ai mérité ! Je n'aurais pas du monter ce plan à trois contre un ! Alors vas-y, venge-toi ! Dit-il en écartant les bras."

J'étais abasourdie. Ce garçon était P.A.R.F.AI.T ! Et la bouille qu'il me lança fit monter la température de la salle commune d'un cran… Savait-il qu'il était absolument craquant comme ça ?

Je chassai ces idées de ma tête, et allai docilement m'asseoir sur un des canapés.

"Là c'est toi qui n'est pas drôle, me dit-il en ramenant ses bras contre lui.

- Je ne m'attaque pas à quelqu'un sans défense, MOI, rétorquai-je."

Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

"Dans ce cas, que pourrais-je faire pour avoir la chance d'être pardonné ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air de chien battu."

Alors que plusieurs idées –dont vous devinerez sans mal la nature je pense- me vinrent instantanément à l'esprit sur la manière dont il pouvait se faire pardonner, je tournai la tête pour cacher mes joues qui devaient avoir pris une jolie teinte écrevisse et tenter désespéramment de penser à autre chose…

"Disons que… que je te pardonne, et puis c'est tout ! D'accord ? Finis-je par dire en regardant vaguement James et Sirius qui étaient toujours en train de se livrer bataille.

- J'ai de la chance alors ! S'exclama Remus.

- Oui, c'est mon soir de bonté !

- Alors sachez que je vous remercie mademoiselle…"

Et de me prendre la main pour y déposer un léger baiser, agrémenter d'un adorable clin d'œil…

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours ? Pour répondre, les bonnes vieilles reviews sont là !**

**Bises. Nyny's.**


	4. Matinée agitée

**Merci aux revieweuses : **

**misscerise, Cloé, Lia Sail, mirli, emissea, Earenya, WandaBlack, GaBy27 et naelhia.**

**R.A.R**

**misscerise**** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que Lissy te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Cloé**** : Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, les rapprochements se font, petit à petit… Voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, te plaira toujours autant ! Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**naelhia**** : Merci aussi à toi pour ta première review ! Et oui, McGo' La Sadique, ça me plaisait de lui faire jouer ce rôle-là…! Merci encore, et à bientôt ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Merci également à ****lillyjade**** pour sa relecture ! **

**Et continuons : merci à ceux que me lisent, même sans laisser de reviews… Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en « story alert » ou « favorite story », ça fait aussi très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IV**

**Matinée Agitée **

J'ouvris lentement les paupières en me demandant si la soirée n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais je constatai rapidement que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon lit, mais plutôt sur… Un canapé !? Pas n'importe quel canapé d'ailleurs, puisque c'était celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor…

Je refermai les yeux en essayant de me remémorer la soirée d'hier soir. Après le fameux baise-main de Remus, j'avais rougis façon tomate en décomposition, mais heureusement, James et Sirius s'étaient à ce moment calmés, et m'avaient permise de faire diversion en tournant mon visage écarlate vers eux.

S'en était suivi une longue discussion sur des sujets divers et variés, allant de notre première escarmouche (mémorable, j'avais fait exploser le verre de jus de citrouille de James, qui s'était retrouvé complètement trempé, avec une belle couleur orangée), à une rétrospective de tous les profs de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal que nous avions eu depuis le début de notre scolarité, en passant par le Quidditch –inévitable avec James et Sirius… Le mieux, c'était leur tête toute tristounette quand je leur ai dit que j'avais failli aller à Gryffondor. Ils ont carrément voulu aller brûler ce pauvre Choixpeau…! Et moi je me suis bien fait remonter les bretelles de lui avoir demandé de m'envoyer à Serdaigle…

Nous avions dû discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit… Au point de s'endormir comme des masses dans la salle commune !

Je rouvris les yeux, tendis ma main gauche et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : huit heures. Etant samedi, les élèves n'étaient pas prêts de se lever…

Mais aussitôt, un sourire –que je devinai des plus niais- apparut sur mon visage : c'était la main que Remus avait embrassée… En y repensant, mon cœur s'emballa… Mais bon, je commençais à m'y habituer à ça aussi.

Ainsi donc, j'étais amoureuse de Mr Lupin. C'était bien ma vaine, sachant qu'il était sans nul doute le plus timide et réservé des quatre… Mais aussi le plus mystérieux, le plus craquant, le plus gentil, le plus intelligent, celui qui avait les plus beaux yeux, le plus beau sourire, les plus belles mains, la voix la plus sensuelle… Je me surpris à accumuler ces détails avec autant d'aisance, mais surtout, aussi rapidement. Etais-je amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps pour avoir déjà remarqué tout cela ? Serait-ce possible que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue ? En y repensant, il avait toujours été celui que j'appréciais le plus parmi les Maraudeurs… Et puis, c'est vrai, je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu un faible pour lui en quatrième année… Mais j'avais vite mis ça de côté puisque j'étais sortie avec un garçon, que j'aimais vraiment, peu de temps après.

Un ronflement sonore me tira brusquement de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui avait pu produire un tel degré de décibel : je fus vite fixée puisque le coupable émit un autre ronflement. C'était James, qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte, les lunettes de travers, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et la tête pendant misérablement le long du fauteuil… Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à baver et j'aurais vu le nouveau film de science-fiction de l'année en avant première !

Mon visage se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui affichait un air de bébé grognon, mais certes très mignon, ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de sa tête. Du Don Juan que je connaissais, il n'en restait ce matin aucune trace…

Nul doute que si leurs groupies arrivaient à cet instant et les trouvaient dans cette triste position qui mettait à mal leur sex-appeal, elles seraient _légèrement_ déstabilisées…!

Cependant, mes yeux virèrent instantanément sur ma gauche, c'est-à-dire vers Remus. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était à tomber ! Pas de grimace qui déformait son visage genre remake du monstre de Frankenstein, pas de ronflements à faire trembler les fenêtres, pas de tête de travers… Et je vous jure que mon avis est purement objectif ! Enfin… Je crois…

Je profitai de ce moment de calme (seulement rompu par les ronflements de ce cher James) pour m'adonner sans vergogne à une séance de matage intensive ! Je suivais avec délice chaque contour de son visage, ses lèvres finement dessinées, son torse qui se soulevait avec calme à chaque respiration… Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je prendrais vite goût à ce genre de réveil…! Et je n'étais même pas de mauvaise humeur !

James se mit soudain à bouger et je sursautai. Fausse alerte, il devait être en train de rêver. D'ailleurs, il me semblait voir ses lèvres bouger… Piquée par la curiosité, je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers son canapé en silence. Arrivée devant lui, je me penchai et un sourire attendri étira mes lèvres alors qu'un « Lily » atteignit mes oreilles. C'était trop mignon !

Je laissai James à ses rêves amoureux et me décidai à aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Un timide soleil tentait de percer parmi une épaisse couche de nuages. Et dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, un soleil radieux illuminait les rues de Londres. C'était, à mon humble avis, le seul point négatif ici : le temps ! Moi qui étais friande –pour ne pas dire totalement dépendante- des températures estivales, à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude de souffrir en silence… Et je ne vous parle même pas pendant l'hiver ! Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée et je soupirai malgré moi.

"Et bien, quel gros soupir ! Fit une voix rauque qui me fit frémir."

Je me retournai vivement pour voir Remus, debout à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

- 'Pas grave, je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever. Bien dormi ?

- Un peu courbaturé, mais ça va, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et toi ?

- Pareil !"

Je me détournai pour lui cacher le sourire de bécasse que j'affichais depuis que je l'avais vu, mais surtout pour me maintenir au rebord de la fenêtre, mes jambes étant devenues étrangement flageolantes…

Il vint se placer à mes côtés. Je m'appuyai encore plus sur le rebord.

"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, fis-je en consultant ma montre –attention je lâche une main !-, exactement vingt-six minutes !

- Tu es bien matinale !

- Crois-moi, c'est bien la première fois ! Je suis la dernière à me lever en général… Et encore, seulement quand c'est Jo qui me tire du lit !

- A croire que c'est de famille, James est pareil, dit-il. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, il a fallu lui balancer un seau d'eau sur la tête !

- L'eau, froide ou chaude ?

- A ton avis ? Fit-il avec un petit air diabolique."

Je ris doucement en imaginant la scène. Nous restâmes à regarder le ciel en silence, et j'en profitai pour essayer de me souvenir comment tenir debout sur mes jambes… Non c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas me balader constamment avec un rebord de fenêtre devant moi, surtout si celui-ci était en pierre ! Ce serait beaucoup trop encombrant… Et, avouons-le, ce que j'étais en train de penser était totalement stupide…!

"Tu sais, dit enfin Remus, je suis vraiment content de la soirée d'hier. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de vous voir vous entretuer une année de plus !

- Moi aussi je suis contente, répondis-je. Une fois qu'on a mis de côté le fait qu'ils sont totalement immatures et qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à violer le règlement, là, on peut s'apercevoir qu'ils gagnent à être connus ! Ajoutai-je avec un brin d'ironie.

- Avoue que tu les aimes bien quand même, non ?

- Je ne les ai jamais _détesté_, tu sais ! Sauf peut-être cette semaine, la retenue, c'était trop…

- Je te comprends un peu… Me dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondis-je. Mais bon… De les entendre s'expliquer hier aux cuisines, ça m'a montrée qu'en fait, ils s'y prenaient très mal avec moi ! Et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'ils me trouvaient chouette… Mais en y repensant, déjà que la plupart des filles m'en voulait d'être appréciée par les Maraudeurs, là, je risque carrément d'être celle à abattre ! Si je survie jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je pourrais m'estimer heureuse !"

La chute le fit rire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il alors d'un ton chevaleresque, nous serons là pour te protéger de ces hordes de furies !"

Et pour terminer sa phrase, il passa son bras sur mes épaules en un geste protecteur. Pitié… A l'aide… Mon cœur battait si vite que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée de tomber par terre, victime d'une violente syncope ! Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait ou quoi ? Apparemment non, car il laissa son bras là où il l'avait posé, et pire, il m'envoya un formidable sourire… Aucune pitié !

"James t'a contaminé on dirait ! Toi aussi tu veux me protéger ? M'entendis-je répliquer.

- On ne va quand même pas laisser notre toute nouvelle amie se faire tuer…

- Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre toute seule !

- C'est sûr, tu es une grande fille ! Enfin grande, façon de parler… Fit-il en se redressant de toute sa taille.

- Non mais vas-y ! Moque-toi ! M'exclamai-je avec un air indignée en me redressant à mon tour –même si je lui arrivais à (très) grande peine à l'épaule.

- Voyons, tu n'es qu'une toute petite puce pour moi…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la toute petite puce ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Devine ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue."

Je tentai de me libérez de son emprise, en vain… C'est qu'il m'avait bien agrippée le bougre !

"Veux-tu me lâcher ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oh non, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je m'en voudrais trop sinon ! Et puis je devrais aussi subir la fureur de James !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Répliquai-je, toujours en me débattant."

Je n'en revenais pas, mais je ne pensais qu'il puisse être aussi fort… Lui qui avait souvent l'air malade, là, j'arrivais à peine à bouger !

"Tu vas cesser de gigoter comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire mal !

- C'est toi qui va me faire mal oui !"

Je faisais bien celle qui veut s'échapper, hein ? Evidemment, dans ma tête, je priais pour qu'il continue de m'agripper le plus longtemps possible…

"Bon très bien, alors je vais passer à la manière forte, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Je vais maintenant te poser une question : est-ce que tu es douée pour résister à la torture ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu manigances bon sang ?

- Des chatouilles, ça te dit ?"

Il avait dit ça tout prêt de mon oreille… C'était déjà en soit une torture ! Alors qu'une multitude de frissons parcourait ma colonne vertébrale, mon cerveau enregistra cependant l'information et je poussai un cri :

"NON ! Ca ne me dit pas Remus ! Tout mais pas ça !"

Mais bien sûr, mon (séduisant) bourreau ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et commença à me chatouiller furieusement sur les côtés. Sur le moment, je ne réagis pas… Tout simplement parce que je m'étais contractée au maximum, me mettant par la même occasion en apnée !

"Respire ou tu vas devenir toute bleue ! Me lança-t-il, en accentuant ses chatouilles."

Je ne répondis pas. Il fallait que je résiste, même si je devais pour cela ressembler à un Schtroumpf. Mais finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de lutte acharnée contre mes poumons qui réclamaient –à juste titre- de l'oxygène :

"HAAAAA ! ARRÊTE ! PITIE ! TU VAS REVEILLER JAMES ET SIRIUS ! M'exclamai-je, à bout de souffle.

- C'est plutôt toi qui vas les réveiller avec tes cris, rétorqua-t-il en riant. Mais rassure-toi, ils ont un véritable sommeil de plomb !

- Peut-être… Mais s'il te plaît, arrête !

- Voyons, tu es écroulée de rire, ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça !

- S'il te plaît… Implorai-je, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux."

Contre toute attente, il s'arrêta enfin et j'en profitai pour me dégager et reprendre mon souffle.

"C'est ça que tu entends par « me protéger de ces hordes de furies » ? Demandai-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai vu, merci, répliquai-je en redressant fièrement le menton.

- Au moins, je sais quel est ton point faible maintenant…

- Et ça te fait quoi de le savoir ?

- Disons que je sais quoi faire si jamais j'ai une subite envie de te faire tourner en bourrique…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu es pire que ces deux-là ! M'exclamai-je en pointant Sirius et James, toujours en vacances aux pays des rêves. Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié pour moi ! Tu redescends dans mon estime, Remus Lupin !"

Et sur ces mots, je me détournai, les bras croisés, le regard faussement coléreux et tapant du pied. Nous restâmes de longues secondes silencieux, chacun conservant sa place. Sans rien y laisser paraître, je peux vous dire que ce petit jeu m'amusait follement ! Surtout avec Remus !

"Tu es têtue, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ? Fis-je d'un ton badin en me retournant légèrement. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te parlerai, si tu ne vois en moi qu'une simple machine à chatouilles…

- Très têtue même."

Je me retournai complètement cette fois-ci, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Très bien, souffla-t-il. Alors pour la troisième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'implore ton pardon…"

Oh la la… Il était planté devant moi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, avec une pointe de malice au fond des yeux… Absolument craquant ! Même si ce n'était que pour blaguer, comment voulez-vous que je ne lui pardonne pas ? Alors que j'avais l'impression d'être une flaque d'eau en évaporation, je tentai de rester impassible :

"Ca fait déjà là troisième fois ?! Dis-je en faisant mine de m'étonner. Mais tu es un véritable trublion, Mr. Lupin !

- Oui, mais seulement avec toi, dit-il.

- Et à quoi dois-je cet honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est comme ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Démonstration très percutante, en vérité !

- Rappelle-toi que je ne suis qu'un petit Gryffondor, pas une Serdaigle dotée d'une intelligence hors norme comme toi.

- Ah, je vois que tu sais reconnaître tes supérieurs, voilà qui fait plaisir de si bon matin ! Déclarai-je d'un ton pompeux."

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, et brusquement, nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire.

"Rassure-toi, lui dis-je, je ne te considères pas du tout comme un être inférieur !

- Et moi je ne te vois pas comme une simple personne bonne à être chatouillée !"

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Soudain, James émit un ronflement… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire que James émit une sorte de bruit me faisant penser à un furieux démarrage de voiture, voiture déjà âgée une bonne vingtaine d'années et ayant le pot d'échappement troué…

"C'est comme ça tous les matins ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air consterné.

- Toutes mes condoléances… Ironisai-je avec un air navré.

- Ta sollicitude me touche énormément, ma chère Lyssandra.

- De rien… C'est vraiment effroyable comme bruit ! Et Sirius qui dort comme un bébé !

- Il s'est habitué avec le temps… Peter aussi je crois.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Oh… Ca va faire six ans que je me retiens de ne pas l'étouffer dans son sommeil…!

- Je vois… Alors courage, le plus dur est fait ! L'encourageai-je d'une tape amicale sur le bras. Plus que deux ans à tenir !"

Mon regard retourna vers James et mes yeux s'agrandirent. Remus suivit mon regard. Mon cher cousin éloigné avait bougé dans son sommeil, mais à cause de ça, il n'y avait pas que ça tête qui pendait maintenant le long du fauteuil… A vrai dire, il était en train de glisser, toujours endormi…

"On devrait le réveiller, non ? Demandai-je.

- Tu crois ?

- Il risque de se faire mal…

- Les tapis sont épais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quel ami loyal tu fais…

- Ca ne peut pas être pire que le seau d'eau froide !"

Pendant ce temps, mes yeux suivaient toujours les épaules de James faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin, suivies de la première partie de son buste, ses lunettes tombèrent par terre et…

"AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !!!!!!!"

Le hurlement de douleur se répercuta dans les murs et réveilla (enfin) Sirius en sursaut.

"Mais venez m'aider bons sang !!!! Cria James, les pieds en l'air, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier dont il s'était servi comme d'un drap. Je ne vois rien !!!! Où sont mes lunettes BORDEL !!!!

- Queskisepasse ? Articula Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée, tentant péniblement de maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

- JE SUIS TOMBE TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !!!! Hurla Potter en gesticulant, ne faisant que s'emmêler encore plus dans sa robe. EN PLUS JE NE VOIS RIEN !!!! ET QUE LES DEUX ATTARDES EN TRAIN DE RIRE COMME DES BENETS VIENNENT M'AIDER !!!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!"

Vous l'aurez deviné, les deux attardés en train de rire comme des benêts, c'était nous. J'étais vraiment écroulée de rire, pliée en deux, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues ! Quand à Remus, ce n'était pas mieux !

"VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DEUX IMBECILES !!!! Cria James.

- Attends, je viens t'aider… Souffla Sirius en se levant, toujours à moitié endormi.

- Donne-moi mes lunettes s'il te plaît !!!!

- Tes lunettes ? Ah oui, attends je vais te les chercher… C'est bizarre, je ne les vois pas…"

A ce moment, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre.

"SIRIUS !!!! Rugit James.

- Oups, fit l'intéressé en ramassant ladite paire de lunettes, misérablement piétinée."

Notre crise de rire redoubla et je me mis carrément à genoux en me tenant le ventre.

"ESPECES DE… !!!! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VENIR M'AIDER !!!!

- Arrête de crier comme ça James, tu vas réveiller toute la tour, réussis-je à articuler entre deux fous rires.

- ALORS VIENS M'AIDER !!!!"

Je me levai donc, en tentant de me calmer. Je lui pris le bras, avec l'aide de Remus, et il fut enfin debout.

"Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je, un large sourire sur le visage et les yeux rougis.

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait tombé ? Me lança-t-il sèchement.

- Non, tu as glissé tout seul, répondis-je.

- Où sont mes lunettes ?

- Elles sont là, dit Sirius en lui montrant la paire."

James les lui arracha des mains et se les mit sur le nez.

"Tu as vu dans l'état où elles sont !!!! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton indigné.

- Voyons James, ça se répare, soupirai-je. Attends, ajoutai-je en sortant ma baguette. _Oculus Reparo_ ! Et voilà, elles sont comme neuves !

- Oh merci ma Jamesy ! Me dit-il en m'étreignant. Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- J'avais remarqué… T'es une petite tête toi le matin !

- Oui… Surtout quand je manque de me fracasser le crâne !

- Oh voyons, tu exagères ! Mon petit doigt m'a assurée que les tapis étaient très épais… Fis-je avec un air innocent.

- Ah oui ? Et ton petit doigt, il ne serait pas très grand, avec des cheveux châtain clair par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquais-je en lançant un regard oblique vers Remus.

- Mvouai… Bon, sinon, vous êtes réveillés depuis longtemps ?

- Ca va bientôt faire une heure pour moi et une demi-heure pour Remus.

- Oh c'est vrai ? On ne vous a pas entendu, dit Sirius.

- C'n'est pas faute d'avoir fait du bruit pourtant, répondis-je. Votre cher ami m'a littéralement torturée ! Avouai-je avec un sourire vers Remus.

- Lunard, fais gaffe, ne t'avise pas de toucher un cheveu de ma cousine, c'est clair ? Menaça gentiment James en pointant un index vers lui.

- Elle est encore entière à ce que je sache, rétorqua Remus en levant les mains.

- En tout cas, félicitations à toi, c'est ta première nuit au dortoir des Gryffondor, nota Sirius en me donnant une accolade.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, je suis fier de toi ! Renchérit James en me frottant le crâne.

- Merci… Mais, par « c'est ta première nuit » vous sous-entendez qu'il y en aura forcément d'autres ?

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident voyons ! S'exclama James. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas… Ajouta-t-il en me fixant d'un regard suppliant.

- Et bien, si vous êtes sages… Répondis-je.

- Nous, mais nous sommes tout le temps sages ! Fit Sirius en prenant la pose, tel un ange descendu des cieux."

Je le regardai. On pourrait presque y croire !

"En tout cas, sachez que si vous ne l'êtes pas, je viens vous prendre en photo dans votre sommeil ! Et j'essaierais de mettre le son sur la tienne James.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas la tête que vous faite quand vous dormez… C'en est presque effrayant. En plus, toi, tu ronfles… Je me demande encore comment les fenêtres puissent toujours être intactes ! Et mes tympans aussi d'ailleurs…

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama James.

- Oh que oui ! Et d'ailleurs, si par un miraculeux hasard tu arrives enfin à sortir avec Lily et plus fou encore, à l'amener dans ton lit, je peux te dire qu'elle risque de s'enfuir en courant après avoir entendu ça !

- Attends, mais c'est grave ce que tu dis là ! Fit James, paniqué.

- Il espère toujours, me murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

- Oui bien sûr que j'espère toujours ! S'indigna James. Je sortirai un jour avec Lily Evans ! Même plus ! C'est la femme de ma vie !

- Ca j'avais compris… D'autant qu'en plus de ronfler, tu _parles_ dans ton sommeil… Lui dis-je avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Pauvre James, être autant accro et se faire lamentablement remballer au moins dix fois dans une journée… Fit Sirius d'un air faussement compatissant.

- Bon, si on allait manger ? Proposa Potter en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- D'accord, répondis-je. Vous n'allez pas réveiller Peter ?

- Oh si tiens ! Et tu vas t'en charger ma chère ! Répondit Sirius.

- Bonne idée ! Lança Remus.

- Quoi ! Non je ne veux pas !

- Allez, le pauvre petit dernier Maraudeur que tu n'as pas encore pardonné ! Supplia James."

Deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai finalement dans leur dortoir, poussée par les trois garçons. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je devinai le propriétaire de chacun des lits. Celui bien rangé devait être celui de Remus (parfait, je vous dis !). Celui dont les murs autour étaient surchargés de posters de Quidditch, celui de James. Et celui dans un nonchalant désordre, celui de Sirius.

Mon regard se posa alors sur celui de Peter, et je m'approchai à pas de loup. Quand je vis sa tête, je du faire un effort monumental pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Je le crois pas… ! Il… suce son pouce !?!? Murmurai-je aux garçons.

- Ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est encore qu'un tout petit bébé… Me répondit Sirius en essuyant une larme imaginaire."

Après leur avoir dit de se cacher, je reportai mon regard sur ma future victime. Je pris une grande inspiration et…

"PETER PETTIGREW !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS _**MON**_ LIT !!!!! Lui criai-je dans les oreilles.

- HEIN ? QUOI ? S'écria-t-il en sursautant vivement, tout à coup totalement réveillé. LYSSANDRA !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai posé la question en premier !!!! Je te signale que c'est MON lit !!!! Fis-je, le regard furibond et les mains sur les hanches.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE !!!!

- FOUS-TOI DE MA GUEULE !!!! JE VIENS JUSTE DE RENTRER DE CETTE PUT DE RETENUE AVEC TES COPAINS ET VOILA CE QUE JE TROUVE DANS MON LIT !!!! C'EST EUX QUI T'ONT DIT DE ME FAIRE CE SALE COUP, C'EST CA ?? Hurlai-je, autant pour paraître crédible que pour couvrir les rires des trois zigotos."

Heureusement, ce pauvre Peter avait l'air tellement terrorisé qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur moi, plutôt que d'inspecter les alentours de la chambre.

"Mais non ! Je… je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça ! Je comprends rien… rien du tout ! Et… Et… Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule !

- AH OUI ?

- Oui !

- ET BIEN FIGURE-TOI QUE TU AS TOTALEMENT RAISON, PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME FOUTRE DE TA GUEULE !!!!"

Et d'éclater de rire devant sa mine de totale incompréhension, alors que les garçons s'avancèrent vers moi, totalement hilares eux aussi !

"Mais… Que… Quoi… Bégayait Peter en nous regardant chacun tour à tour.

- Bravo Peter, lança Sirius, tu viens de te faire officiellement pardonner par notre chère Lyssandra, ici présente ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous, on a eu droit à une fenêtre cassée…!

- Sans rancune Peter ? Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr… Répondit-il en me serrant la main. Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh c'est une longue histoire, tu sais…

- Que nous allons te raconter en allant prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, termina James."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous franchissions tous les cinq les portes de la Grande Salle en riant, étant arrivés au moment du récit où James tombait du fauteuil…

Le peu de monde présent –professeurs et élèves compris- se retourna vers nous et se figea. Mais c'est vrai que voir les Maraudeurs et Lyssandra Rogers arrivant ensemble pour le petit déjeuner et de plus totalement écroulés de rire, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, pour ne pas dire jamais. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le professeur McGonagall, qui m'envoya un sourire ravi et amusé.

"Tu viens manger avec nous Lyssandra ? Me demanda soudain James.

- Oh oui, il n'y à quasiment personne à la table des Serdaigle ! Continua Sirius.

- Et tes compagnes de dortoir ne sont pas encore descendues, nota Remus.

- Bon, très bien ! Répondis-je finalement."

Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à manger, sous les murmures des autres élèves.

"Les pauvres, ça doit leur faire un choc de te voir avec nous, se moqua Sirius.

- Oui, et comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Remus, je risque maintenant de me faire tuer dans un couloir par une horde de groupies folles de jalousie…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

- Voyons, déjà avant elles parlaient dans mon dos, mais maintenant que je vous apprécie, ça va être un véritable drame pour ces pauvres créatures…!

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu sortais avec l'un de nous, lança James.

- Peut-être… Mais je vous côtoie ! Et même si je trouve ça totalement stupide, la plupart de ces dindes pourraient tuer rien que pour un seul de vos sourires…

- C'est vrai, j'oublie souvent que nous sommes irrésistibles ! C'est peut-être parce que c'est naturel chez nous… Dit Sirius en me lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes désespérants… Soufflai-je.

- Oh allez, tu devrais être fière d'être l'un des rares spécimens à ne pas tomber sous notre charme, continua-t-il.

- Oh mais oui, j'en suis fière ! Moi au moins j'attends plus d'une relation que ces dindes que vous jeter au bout de deux jours comme de vulgaires kleenex !

- Ca veut dire que tu ne sortiras jamais avec l'un de nous ? S'offusqua Sirius. Comme c'est dommage ! J'aurais adoré tenter ma chance… Termina-t-il d'une voix sensuel.

- Sache que ton ridicule numéro de drague ne marche pas avec moi, Black !

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, je t'interdis de sortir avec elle, lança James. Je vous l'interdis à tous les trois.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à régenter ma vie amoureuse quand même !

- Que veux-tu : ultra-protecteur un jour, ultra-protecteur toujours !

- James Potter, ne commence pas !

- Je fais ce que je veux, après tout je suis to…"

Sans le laisser terminer, je lui balançai un verre de jus de citrouille en pleine figure. Alors qu'un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle, James, la bouche ouverte sur la fin inexistante de sa phrase, me lança un regard choqué. … Avant de me balancer à son tour un verre de jus de citrouille !!!!

Je restai immobile pendant un instant. Sans réfléchir, je pris une grosse cuillère de confiture à la fraise et la lui balançai. Celle-ci alla atterrir mollement sur sa joue, et glissa sur sa chemise. Mais voilà, James prit lui-même la confiture et m'en balança aussi une cuillère.

La scène se répéta avec le café, le sucre, le chocolat en poudre et le jus d'orange. Ce ne fut que lorsque un jet de thé atterri sur Sirius que notre ping-pong alimentaire prit une certaine proportion. Celui-ci, arborant un grand sourire sadique, balança des œufs brouillés sur Remus, qui aspergea ensuite Peter de lait. S'ensuivie, comme vous devez vous en doutez, une furieuse bataille de nourriture.

"Je vous prierais de cesser cela tout de suite !!!! Cria soudain McGonagall."

Instantanément, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous tournâmes vers elle, dégoulinants de bacon, de céréales, de miel, de confitures, de boissons et d'autres aliments divers…

"Personnellement, je préfère ça qu'elle casse quelque chose, osa de but en blanc Sirius.

- Black, taisez-vous ! Lui lança-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous allez me ranger tout ça et remonter dans vos dortoirs vous changez, c'est clair ?!

- Oui, madame, répondit Peter.

- Très bien, et je vous prierais de ne plus faire ce genre de démonstrations à l'avenir ! Sous peine de vous retrouver tous les cinq en retenue !"

Elle se rassit et nous commençâmes donc à tout ranger, à coup de petits sorts de nettoyages. Puis, un morceau de croissant dans la bouche, je remontai ensuite dans mon dortoir, après avoir salué les garçons.

Sur le chemin, je croisai pas mal de monde qui me regardait de travers… Il faut dire que vu mon état, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord !

A peine arrivée dans le dortoir, Jo, accompagnée des jumelles, toutes réveillées et la mine inquiète, faillit se jeter sur moi, mais se ravisa :

"Mais Lissy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Non ne dis rien ! Je suis sûre que c'est de leur faute ! Et où as-tu dormi ? J'étais inquiète moi ! Je me réveille et je trouve ton lit vide ! J'ai imaginé tous un tas de scénarios ! Ta retenue c'est mal passée, c'est ça ? Oh ma pauvre ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

- Calme-toi, Jo ! Fis-je en levant les mains. Si tu parles sans cesse, je ne pourrais pas tout vous expliquer !

- Très bien…

- Pour répondre à tes questions, en ce qui concerne mon état, ce n'est que le résultat d'une bataille de nourriture, qui s'est passée il y a quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle avec les garçons. Ensuite, sache que j'ai passé la nuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, toujours avec les garçons.

- Tu as dormi avec eux ?! S'exclama Katy.

- Tu t'es battue ce matin avec eux ? Continua Judy.

- Oui, et maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche, et je vais laisser la porte entrouverte pour tout vous raconter, d'accord ?"

Sans attendre, je m'exécutai et allai dans la salle de bain, où je leur racontai ma soirée de la veille : le début de la retenue, l'arrivée de Lupin, McGonagall qui s'en va, ma dispute avec Remus, la fenêtre cassée, ma crise de larmes, l'épisode des cuisines avec notre petite explication, notre retour avec Rusard dans les parages, McGonagall qui passe l'éponge, notre nuit et matinée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, pour enfin finir par la bataille de nourriture. Bien sûr, j'avais omis l'existence de la carte et mes sentiments nouvellement découverts à propos de Remus…

Je sortis de la salle de bain et tombai sur leurs regards, tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait la paix avec eux ! S'exclama Katy. C'est formidable ! Plus de guerres !

- Je croyais que tu aimais nos prises de bec…!

- Oui, bon, peut-être un peu… Mais c'est mieux quand tout le monde s'entend !

- Ca me fait plaisir aussi ! Dit Judy."

Je leur envoyai un sourire, puis me tournai vers Jo :

"Et toi ?

- Et bien… Ca veut dire que je devrais leur parler moi aussi ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée, répondis-je. Mais tu devrais essayer au moins une fois, tu verras, tu seras étonnée…!

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, dit-elle avec un sourire. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser entendre ce genre de phrases sortir de ta bouche !

- Comme quoi, tout arrive ! Et… Désolée de t'avoir fait peur en ne revenant pas dormir ici. Tu me pardonnes ? Demandai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

- Bien sûr, espèce d'idiote ! Répondit-elle en m'étreignant."

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, quand soudain, je la regardai un large sourire.

"Quoi ? Me dit-elle.

- On est samedi matin ! M'exclamai-je.

- Heu… Oui et alors ?

- Mais enfin ! Les résultats des essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch !!

- Oh… Oh ! Par Merlin, je ne veux pas aller voir ! S'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

- Très bien, alors j'y vais ! Restez là, je reviens tout de suite !"

Je partis en courant pour arriver dans notre salle commune, où les résultats étaient bien affichés… Le cœur battant, je cherchai le nom de Jo, et… le trouvai !!!! Je me mis à sautiller sur place quelques secondes, puis finit par remonter. Cependant, je m'arrêtai devant notre dortoir et me composai un visage désolé. Oui, je sais, c'est sadique, mais bon… C'est pour Jo ! J'entrai.

"Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Heu… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que mon opinion sur toi ne change en aucune façon…

- Oh non…! Souffla-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que…

- Si… Je te le dis… Alors… Je pense que… Que les autres équipes devront être exceptionnellement douées cette année parce que… PARCE QUE TU ES DANS L'EQUIPE DE SERDAIDLE !!!!

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle. OH C'EST GENIAL !!! Et toi espèce de traître qui m'a fait croire que c'était râpé !!!! Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire : je suis dans l'ÉQUIPE !!!!"

Nous criâmes toutes les quatre pendant de longues minutes en faisant une ronde. Puis, sans que je sache comment, cela se termina finalement en bataille d'oreillers…!

Tout allait bien. J'avais officiellement fait la paix avec les Maraudeurs, Jo était admise dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et surtout, j'étais amoureuse !

**A suivre…**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Une nouvelle ère »**

**J'espère que tout ça vous a plu ? Bises à toutes et à tous. Nyny's.**


	5. Une nouvelle ère

**Merci aux revieweuses :**

**lily forever, GaBy27, Lia Sail, Cloé et Tinn-Tamm. **

**R.A.R**

**Cloé**** : Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Et oui, Remus et Lissy se rapprochent… Donc, voilà la suite, et gros bisous à toi !**

**Par contre, suite à la review de miss ****lily forever****, même si j'ai mis Remus Lupin/Sirius Black dans « characters », je tiens bien à préciser que cette fic ne va PAS se transformer en slash par la suite. Pour plus de réponses, voici quelques indices : oui, j'ai bien mis « Remus Lupin/Sirius Black » dans les personnages principaux, et si vous regardez bien dans le résumé, j'ai également écrit « ?OC » **

**Je n'en dirais pas plus, libre à vous de faire travailler ou non vos méninges… ;-)**

**Chapitre V**

**Une Nouvelle Ere**

Les jours avaient passé, et le bilan était plutôt bon : certes, comme je l'avais prédit, la plupart des filles de Poudlard me lançaient désormais des regards noirs, mais au moins, j'étais toujours en vie ! Jo avait été parler aux garçons, et son opinion avait aussi changé, à ma plus grande joie ! Il faut dire qu'avec nous, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se laissaient plus aller, qu'on avait devant nous les vrais Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, et ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là ! Toutefois, entre Jo et moi, c'était moi qui passais le plus clair de mon temps avec ces messieurs. Mais bon, ma meilleure amie sortait depuis peu avec un garçon de notre maison, Richard Mitchell, et préférait passer un peu de temps avec lui… Comme je la comprenais !

Quand à ma propre vie amoureuse, autant ne rien vous cacher, c'était le vide intersidéral ! On se voyait tous les jours, on se parlait tous les jours, on travaillait pas mal de temps ensemble, mais à part ça… Kedal ! Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, c'était flagrant, mais delà à deviner si je lui plaisais _vraiment_… Certes, il s'amusait beaucoup à me charrier, comme l'autre fois avec les chatouilles, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était un moyen d'être plus proche de moi sans s'attirer les foudres de James ou tout simplement une marque d'affection. Et ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui ferais un jour le premier pas ! Donc, je me morfondais dans mon coin, espérant secrètement un signe de sa part qui ne venait pas. Désespérant.

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre ! Revenons aux garçons : ils étaient vraiment géniaux, de vrais boute-en-train. J'avais un rapport différent avec chacun d'eux, mais qui laissait notre petit groupe en harmonie.

Avec James, nous parlions sans barrières, librement. Il me surprotégeait toujours autant, mais je m'y étais (en désespoir de cause) habituée… Et même si nos coups de gueule étaient assez fréquents (au prix de plusieurs vitres et verres brisés d'ailleurs), finalement un lien très fort, quasi fraternel, s'était crée entre nous.

Avec Remus, c'était le très bon ami, même si j'espérais toujours un petit changement… C'était quelqu'un de calme, à la santé fragile, qui tombait malade au moins une fois par mois. Le pauvre, les changements de température intempestifs d'Ecosse ne lui réussissaient pas le moins du monde.

Sirius… Ah ! Sirius ! Celui-ci s'était un sacré numéro ! On se prenait pas mal la tête par rapport à son attitude envers la gente féminine… Bon d'accord, il était vraiment canon, personne ne pouvait le nier, même pas moi, mais bon… Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, et je me faisais une joie de le lui rappeler aussi souvent que possible ! A part ça, avec lui, c'était « déconnade sur déconnade ». Le bon copain, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups. Mais ce n'était bien sûr que la façade… Il avait finit par me parler un jour des rapports très difficiles qu'ils entretenaient avec sa famille (adepte de la magie noire, entre autre…), et m'avait avouée qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui cet été, pour venir habité chez James, dont les parents, connaissant la situation, n'y avaient vu aucun inconvénients. Je le trouvais très courageux de garder tout ça pour lui la plupart du temps, et je le lui avais dit, ajoutant que si jamais il avait besoin de parler, j'étais là.

Quand à Peter, je l'aimais bien, il était sympa, mais sans plus. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'avoir de grandes conversations, sachant qu'il se mettait souvent en retrait par rapport aux trois autres. Dommage, j'étais sûre qu'il était plus doué qu'il ne le laissait paraître…

En tout cas, avec eux, le temps filait à cent à l'heure ! Entre l'anniversaire de Peter (né en octobre), nos rendez-vous nocturnes qui se terminaient souvent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch auxquels je devais impérativement assister (sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…), que ce soit pour Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, le temps que je réservais à Penny et aux filles, et les profs qui nous donnaient (pour changer) des tonnes de devoirs, j'eu la (bonne ? mauvaise ?) surprise de me retrouver fin novembre !

Alors que je terminais un devoir en Botanique dans notre dortoir, Jo entra et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit.

"Toujours en train de travailler ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas toi apparemment… Répliquai-je avec un sourire malicieux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était quelques minutes plus tôt étroitement collée à son Richard.

- Non, je le ferai plus tard.

- Ah l'amour… Soupirai-je. Veinarde va… Je suis contente de voir que tout va bien entre vous. Il est sympa en plus.

- Et oui, j'ai bon goût ! … Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis en train de finir le devoir de Chourave, répondis-je.

- Mais non ! Je ne parle pas de ça voyons ! Et _toi_…?"

Je levais la tête vers elle.

"Quoi « _moi_ » ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !? Je te parle de tes z'amours !

- Oh… Tu sais, en ce moment, il n'y à rien de bien palpitant… Marmonnai-je.

- Lissy… Soupira-t-elle. Tu es vraiment _sûre_ de ce que tu me dis ?"

Ce pouvait-elle qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Question stupide, c'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur spirituelle, bien sûr qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose !

"Je ne sors avec personne…

- J'avais remarqué ! Mais voilà, j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu me dises la vérité, alors je viens te tirer les vers du nez !

- Jo…

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes œillades quand il est près de toi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement d'attitude ? Je suis vraiment déçue ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?"

Bon. D'accord. Là, j'étais définitivement grillée.

"Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Moi, en tout cas, je le vois ! Mais il faut dire que je te connais par cœur aussi, j'ai un avantage ! Alors, depuis quand ton petit cœur bat-il pour ce cher Lupin ?"

Je posais mon livre en soupirant.

"Depuis début septembre…

- Quand il t'a portée pour aller à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ?

- Jo, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est franchement flippant ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !"

Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil.

"Tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile des quatre, tu sais… Me dit-elle ensuite.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Je ne vais pas me mettre avec James, j'aurais l'impression de sortir avec mon frère, quelle horreur… Avec Peter, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser… Et Sirius, pour trouver plus immature en matière de relation, autant que je passe une petite annonce dans une crèche !

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, dit Jo en riant. Bon, soyons sérieuses cinq minutes. Tu n'as pas vu des petits signes qui pouvaient te faire penser que ça pourrait marcher ?

- Non… Enfin je ne crois pas… On aime être ensemble, on se charrie vachement, mais à part ça…

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire le premier pas ?

- QUOI ? T'es folle ! Jamais je pourrais faire ça !!!! M'écriai-je.

- C'est une simple supposition ! Vu que vous êtes tous les deux super timides, ce n'est pas prêt d'avancer…

- Jo, je suis peut-être courageuse, mais pas assez pour avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor ! C'est lui qui y est ! Pas moi !

- Si tu n'avais pas dit au Choixpeau que tu préférais Serdaigle, tu aurais sûrement atterri chez les Lions…

- Jo !

- Ne me dis pas le contraire.

- On s'en fiche ! Je suis une Serdaigle, point final !

- D'accord… Mais revenons à nos dragons : tu ne vas quand même pas rester éternellement célibataire ?

- Pourquoi pas… Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas ce genre de réactions désabusées ! Il faut que tu te bouges ! Si ça se trouve il a besoin de voir que tu t'intéresses aussi à lui ! Il a ptête tout simplement besoin d'un coup de pouce !

- Jo, je ne veux pas aller lui parler…

- Bon d'accord, tu ne veux pas, ça, j'ai compris. Mais… Oh je sais ! J'ai une idée ! Je suis géniale ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de te voir comme ça, j'ai un peu peur…

- Non, écoute : on va le rendre jaloux !!!!"

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement puérile ça ?

- Là n'est pas le problème, c'est un moyen reconnu ! Tu le veux ou pas ?

- Jo ! C'est débile comme plan ! Alors non, c'est non !"

Et je quittai brusquement la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je cherchai les garçons des yeux et trouvai Sirius, entouré de deux blondes plantureuses qui gloussaient comme les pauvres dindes sans cervelles qu'elles étaient, alors que James et Remus étaient en train de travailler. Enfin, plutôt dire que Remus travaillait et James regardait par la fenêtre…

"Salut les gars ! Lançai-je.

- Ma petite cousine adorée ! S'exclama James en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Salut Lyssandra, me dit Remus.

- Mais voilà la plus belle ! S'exclama Sirius en quittant les blondes sans même une parole d'excuse.

- Retourne à tes occupations, Black ! Et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je survivrai sans toi, mais elles, j'en doute lourdement… Répliquai-je avec un sourire innocent.

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu pourrais vivre sans moi ? Tu me fais de la peine… Me dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Bien sûr que je pourrais vivre sans Black… Mais pas sans Sirius ! Ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Mais c'est justement pour ça que je les ai laissé tomber, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas cet affreux garçon qu'est Black, pour redevenir le gentil Sirius !

- Quel gentleman… Ironisai-je.

- Allez viens faire un câlin ! Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

- Oh non ! S'exclama James en me retenant par le pull. Défense de la toucher !

- JAMES ! M'exclamai-je en me dégageant. Je viens à peine d'arriver ! Tu es vraiment insupportable ! Je fais ce que je veux bon sang !"

Et avec un regard impertinent, je pris place entre les bras de Sirius.

"Tu vois, il ne va pas me manger !

- Tu parais bien sûr de toi, ma belle, souffla Sirius.

- Oh oui ! Car de toute façon je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Rappelle-toi que je résiste très bien à ton charme soi-disant si irrésistible !"

Je me dégageai et prit place à côté de Remus.

"Alors, te voilà rassuré, je peux prendre ma vie en main comme une grande maintenant ? Lançai-je à James. Bon alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous ? Ajoutai-je sans attendre de réponse.

- Etudes des Moldus, répondit Remus.

- Oh, facile ! Répondis-je.

- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua James. Tu as baigné dedans depuis toute petite, pas moi !

- Même, les moldus ne sont pas si compliqués…!

- Tu peux m'aider à faire ce devoir ? S'il te plaît !

- Remus, tu ne peux pas l'aider toi ?

- J'ai déjà essayé, répondit-il d'un air las. Libre à toi de le prendre en pitié, mais je te souhaite bonne chance ! Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule."

Respire Lyssandra. Respire. Allez. On inspire. On expire. On inspire. On expire.

"Fais attention à toi Remus, dis-je en désignant sa main. James risque de t'arracher les yeux…

- Je prends le risque, me dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens."

Aga…

Quels yeux… Mais quels yeux !!!!

"Bon, très bien, je vais t'aider, dis-je finalement en tournant malgré moi la tête vers James.

- Tu es ma sauveuse ! Alléluia ! Me dit-il en joignant ses deux mains.

- Bon, assis-toi, et montre-moi ce fameux devoir…"

Une heure plus tard, après avoir failli étrangler ce cher James une bonne douzaine de fois, rigoler avec Remus, et casser une énième fois Sirius sur sa misérable technique de drague, le devoir était presque terminé. Notons bien ici, le _presque_ terminé…

"Non James ! Ce n'est pas « électruquité » mais « électricité » ! Et ça ne sert pas non plus à se baigner, à moins que tu veuilles te faire griller le cerveau !

- Mais tu m'as dit que ça servait pour le courant !

- Oui, mais pas le courant de l'eau, de la rivière ou autre liquide ! C'est pour le courant _électrique_ ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

- Oui bon, ça va, je vais corriger ! Bougonna-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas… Tu es vraiment très doué pour les autres matières et là, tu te comportes comme un gamin de dix ans !

- C'est parce que j'adore te faire enrager… Me dit-il avec un grand sourire innocent."

Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyai une tape derrière la tête :

"Travaille au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, qui suis gentiment en train de t'aider ! Lui conseillai-je."

A ce moment, le tableau pivota et laissa entrer Lily. En moins d'une seconde, James s'était redressé et avait passé la main dans ses cheveux. Sans un regard pour lui, elle se dirigea vers notre table.

"Salut Lissy !

- Salut Lily ! Ca va toujours depuis ce matin ?

- Impec', et toi ?

- Pareil !

- Lily, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Demanda précipitamment Potter.

- James… Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'en fais pas Lissy, il n'a toujours pas compris, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est si bouché… Quoique des fois, je me pose la question, me dit Lily. Remus, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'ai besoin de toi pour régler un problème avec un groupe de première année !

- Ok, je t'accompagne ! A tout à l'heure ! Nous dit-il.

- Mais… Lily ! Appela James.

- La ferme, Potter !"

Alors que James se renfrognait sur sa chaise, je suivis Remus des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le tableau… Je soupirai, et repensai malgré moi aux paroles de Jo… Faire le premier pas… Rien qu'à cette idée, j'avais des sueurs froides !

Un soupir me fit tourner la tête et je vis James afficher une mine des plus triste.

"Voyons James, arrête de faire cette tête ! C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, tu ne l'auras pas à l'usure, loin de là ! Et puis en plus, demander de sortir avec toi, comme ça, de but en blanc…!

- Au moins, je tente quelque chose, _moi_…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demandai-je.

- Fais genre que tu n'en as aucune idée… Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux."

Je tournai la tête et vérifiai la salle commune : il n'y avait que deux première année et Sirius était remonté dans leur dortoir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas cousine, je ne dirais rien.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Je ne sais même pas si… Enfin c'est pas possible ! De quoi tu me parles ?

- Je te parle de tes sentiments pour un certain garçon qui vient juste de nous quitter…

- Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?! Toi aussi…?! Décidemment, c'est la journée !

- Qui d'autre le sait ?

- A ton avis ? Jo…!

- Et vous avez dit quoi ?"

J'haussai un sourcil. L'idée de parler de mes affaires de cœur avec James n'était pas vraiment dans mes principales priorités…

"Bon, tu es au courant, c'est bien… Mais… J'en ai parlé avec Jo, ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment avancé d'ailleurs, alors…

- Ca te gêne d'en parler avec moi, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Et bien…

- Ecoute Lyssandra, tu sais, je te considère comme ma sœur, et… et si je peux te donner un conseil, fais le premier pas, car avec lui, tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

- Quoi ? Toi, James, tu me jettes presque dans les bras d'un garçon ?

- Avec Remus, pourquoi pas, je sais qu'il est sérieux… Je préfère encore lui qu'un autre, admit-il avec une grimace résignée. Par contre avec un gars comme Sirius, là, ce sera un non catégorique ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses jeter au bout d'une semaine !

- Même si c'est pour sortir avec ton meilleur ami, presque ton frère ?

- Même si c'est pour sortir avec mon meilleur ami, presque mon frère, répondit-il."

Je souris. Il sera toujours protecteur avec moi, c'était un fait indéniable…

"Tu sais quelque chose ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? Demandai-je.

- Non, tu sais, Remus et les filles…

- Quoi ? Il est gay ? Fis-je avec un air horrifié.

- Non ! S'exclama James. Oh non, rassure-toi… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il est super timide. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il t'apprécie énormément, et qu'il aime être avec toi.

- Ah…

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr, surtout que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sérieux !

- Hé, vas-y, dis que je suis immature !

- Et bien, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser…"

Les jours passèrent, mais je ne fis rien, malgré les incessants encouragements de Jo, qui me répétait au moins toutes les deux minutes de faire le fameux « premier pas » et les sourires carnassiers de James dès que je me retrouvais avec Remus.

Seul point positif, les vacances de Noël allaient bientôt commencer ! On allait enfin pouvoir souffler !

Alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons au dehors, j'étais dans la Grande Salle, déjà déserte en raison des départs de la plupart des élèves, en pleine contemplation, avec Penny, de la bataille d'échec façon sorcier que se livrait James et Sirius.

Soudain, alors que la reine de Sirius était en train d'écraser avec hargne un pion de James, mes yeux se posèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Jo s'y tenait et me faisait signe. Mais à ses côtés, il y avait aussi, avec un large sourire, dans son bel uniforme de Durmstrang…

"DIMITRI !!!! M'écriai-je."

Le visage rayonnant, je me levai aussitôt et me mis à courir comme une folle à travers la Grande Salle, pour finir par me jeter dans ses bras grands ouverts, les jambes autour de sa taille. Je restai de longues secondes dans cette position, le serrant avec force. Enfin, je regagnai la terre ferme et rencontrai son regard, noir comme l'ébène.

"Bonjour Lyssandra, me dit-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi ! Jo ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais là !

- On voulait te faire la surprise, expliqua ma meilleure amie avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Et quelle surprise ! Tu restes longtemps ?

- Pendant les vacances de Noël. Mes parents sont venus voir ceux de Jo, et j'en ai profité pour venir ici. Votre directeur n'y a pas vu d'inconvénients, il est vraiment sympa.

- C'est super ! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus belle, me dit-il soudain.

- Mer… Merci, balbutiai-je. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais !"

Il me fixa avec intensité et je piquai un fard.

"Comme les jumelles sont parties, Dimitri va dormir dans notre dortoir… Le professeur Dumbledore a levé le sort des escaliers pour les vacances, comme le château est presque vide. C'est bien, non ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, on va te voir souvent, tant mieux !

- Je tiens à profiter au maximum de ce séjour, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux. Bon, je vais installer mes affaires, alors à tout à l'heure !"

Il se pencha vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue qui me laissa toute chose. Alors que je continuais de fixer sa silhouette athlétique d'un air pensif, je me souvins que vous ne savez rien de ce cher Dimitri. Je vais donc remédier tout de suite à cette triste lacune : Dimitri, de son nom de famille Volkovsky, est le cousin de Jo, fils de la sœur de son père, Lucia. Celle-ci, il y a vingt ans de cela, a rencontré durant un voyage un jeune sorcier bulgare. Ils tombèrent amoureux, se marièrent et eurent quatre enfants, quatre garçons, dont Dimitri, l'aîné, âgé de dix-neuf ans. La petite famille resta en Bulgarie, et les garçons furent envoyés à Durmstrang. Ils venaient souvent rendre visite à leurs cousins d'Angleterre et c'est ainsi que je les avais connu, lors de mon premier été chez Jo. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une petite chose à savoir : Dimitri, et bien… C'était mon ex. Le garçon avec qui j'avais vécu pendant un an et demi une très belle histoire, et avec qui j'étais restée en très bons termes, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué… Bref, on s'était séparé d'un commun accord, car la distance n'était pas vraiment un atout dans notre relation. Episode d'ailleurs très douloureux… Même maintenant, j'ai encore un pincement au cœur quand j'y repense…

"C'est bon, tu as finit de rêvasser ? Me lança Jo en me passant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Oui, oui…

- Et bien, je vois que ça te fait plaisir de le revoir !

- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, ça paraît évident… Soufflai-je.

- Allez, allons voir les quatre zigotos qui te regardent avec des yeux de merlans fris !

- Attends, si tu pouvais éviter de leur dire que Dimitri est mon ex petit-ami, ça serait bien…!"

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les Maraudeurs, et je tentai d'afficher un visage détaché.

"Salut les garçons, lança Jo, après un clin d'œil à Penny.

- C'est qui ce mec ?! Attaqua d'emblé James.

- Ce mec, c'est le cousin de Jo, Dimitri, répondis-je.

- On avait cru comprendre, vu le cri que tu as poussé avant de te jeter sur lui !

- Ca te pose un problème ? Je suis juste très contente qu'il soit ici, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois !

- Voyons James, ne fais pas cette tête, il faut que tu saches que Lissy et Dimitri sont très, très proches ! Lui dit Jo"

Je lui jetai un regard horrifié. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait là ??

"Voyons, Lissy, tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Ils ont le droit de savoir !

- Savoir quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Rien ! M'exclamai-je. Et toi, Jo, pour une fois, je te demanderais de la fermer !

- Non, qu'elle nous dise ! Fit James.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle devrait ! Jo, tais-toi !"

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Si jamais elle le disait, j'étais bonne pour avoir une scène magistrale de ce cher James…! Alors il _fallait_ qu'elle se la ferme !

"Je n'aime pas ce regard, Lyssandra, me dit Jo. Franchement, je ne vois aucun mal à dire que Dimitri est ton ex !

- _QUOI !_ Rugit James en se levant, faisant valser le jeu d'échec."

Je fermai les yeux en priant Merlin de m'aider pour les minutes qui allaient suivre…

"C'est ton _EX_ ! Tu te rends compte de l'âge qu'il a ?

- Il a dix-neuf ans, répondis-je calmement.

- ET TOI TU N'AS QUE SEIZE ANS !!!!

- Bientôt dix-sept ! Répliquai-je. Et de toute façon ça change quoi ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble !

- C'était quand ? Ca a duré combien de temps ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Ca a commencé durant l'été précédent notre quatrième année, et ça a duré pendant un an et demi, répondit Jo avec un sourire. En ce qui concerne la séparation, c'est…

- Tais-toi ! Ordonnai-je en plaquant ma main contre sa bouche.

- Oh non, moi je trouve ça très intéressant, lança Sirius.

- L'été de quatrième année ! Mais tu n'avais que quatorze ans ! Et lui dix-sept !!!! C'est de l'abus de mineur !! S'écria James d'un ton indigné. Il est à Durmstrang en plus !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut te faire ! Rétorquai-je, sentant mon calme s'évaporer. Nous sommes séparés ! Et ça va faire un an !

- J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais ! J'ai bien vu comment _IL_ te regardait ! Et toi qui te jettes dans ses bras ! Et lui qui te fait la bise ! Ca se voit qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ! Et pas qu'une sûrement !

- Peut-être ! Et ça ME regarde ! Toi, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans !

- JE SUIS TON COUSIN !

- JE NE VOIS PAS OU EST LE RAPPORT ! C'EST MA VIE, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC !

- LYSSANDRA, JE T'INDERTIS DE RESSORTIR AVEC CE TYPE !

- TU N'AS RIEN A M'INTERDIR, JAMES !!

- OH SI !!!! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TE FASSES AVOIR, COMME UNE VULGAIRE TRAI…"

Je lui balançai soudain une gifle cinglante. Et au moment où ma main atteignait sa joue, le jeu d'échec (en pierre, je tiens à le préciser) se fendit en deux, alors que les pièces elles-mêmes explosèrent en mille morceaux.

Un silence de cathédrale s'installa dans la Grande Salle. James passa la main sur sa joue, où se dessinait déjà la marque de mes doigts.

"Lyss… Commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! Le coupai-je. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que Dimitri va rester pendant TOUTES les vacances de Noël et qu'il va dormir dans NOTRE dortoir ! Ajoutai-je sèchement, par pure provocation."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, je tournai les talons et sortis de la Grande Salle.

Je fus rapidement rejointe par Jo. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je commençai à l'engueuler :

"Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de leur dire ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas le faire ! Tu sais très bien comment James réagit par rapport à ce genre de sujet !

- Lissy, je t'assure que c'était nécessaire !

- Ah vraiment !!!! Et tu peux me dire POURQUOI ?

- Pour un certain garçon, bécasse !"

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

"Alors c'est ça ! M'exclamai-je. Tu as encore ce foutu plan foireux en tête ! Et tu vas te servir de Dimitri pour ça ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Mais non, je ne me sers pas de mon cousin ! C'était déjà prévu qu'il vienne nous voir cet hiver ! Mais avoue que ça tombe plutôt bien, non ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est bien !

- Lyssandra, calme-toi ! Tu es restée très proche de Dimitri, et ça va peut-être le faire bouger de te voir comme ça avec un autre garçon…"

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment un « plan ». Dimitri est là, vous êtes proches tous les deux, alors il n'y à rien de calculer. Le seul petit truc que j'avais prévu, c'était qu'ils apprennent que vous étiez ensemble… On a juste à espérer que ça va faire avancer les choses, c'est tout."

Je soupirai encore une fois. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait raison…

"D'accord… Admis-je. Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui viens de te prendre la tête avec Potter…!

- Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il réagirait comme ça !

- Il est vraiment chiant là-dessus !

- Et n'oublions pas qu'il est au courant pour Remus…

- Oui, en plus !

- C'est la première fois que je te vois faire exploser autant de choses à la fois !

- Si tu savais comme ça me gonfle ça aussi !

- Arrête d'y penser… On est en vacances, alors essaye de te décontracter, d'accord ?

- Tu crois qu'après cette engueulade j'ai vraiment envie de me décontracter ?

- Oublie ça ! Laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut, après tout, il ne peut pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, mais…

- Ah ! Stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Me coupa-t-elle. Allez, partons rejoindre ce cher Dimitri !"

J'esquissai un sourire, et la suivie dans les couloirs.

**A suivre… **

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Ca m'inquiète un peu, parce que je n'ai eu « que » cinq reviews pour le précédent chapitre… Oui, je pique ma crise d'angoisse ! **

**Bises à toutes et à tous !**

**Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Tristes vacances »**


	6. Tristes vacances

**Bonjour !**

**Et oui, je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu, car vous étiez plusieurs à me demander de le faire… Je suis parfois beaucoup trop influençable, pauvre de moi… XD**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**GaBy27, Lia Sail, Sandiane, emissea, miss cerise, mirli, lilichoco, WandaBlack, lily forever, Lollie Lovegood, messalyn, Sarah, Nani-kun, liliepotter, tipex, lise, Phofie et Alia.**

**18 reviews, alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! A part un énorme, un gigantesque, MERCI !**

**R.A.R.**

**Sandiane**** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu attendais la suite, la voilà ! Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**miss cerise**** : Merci pour ta review et merci de me rassurer ! ;-) Oui, j'avoue que je m'éclate bien à écrire le perso de James… lol Bises. Nyny's.**

**Lollie Lovegood**** : Merci, oh, fan adorée ! (J'en fait peut-être un peu trop là, non ? lol) Sinon, voilà la suite, et tu verras si le plan avec Dimitri part en cacahuètes (je trouve cette expression vraiment très marrante !)… Même si tout part en cacahuètes dans ce chapitre… Je n'en dis pas plus, à toi de voir. Gros bisous. Nyny's.**

**Sarah**** : Review courte, nette et précise ! Mais elle fait très plaisir quand même ! Donc, merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Nani-kun**** : Pareil que Sarah, review claire et concise… Mais qui donne le sourire ! Contente de voir que ça te plaise, voilà la suite ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**tipex**** : Bonjour, ça faisait quelque temps, en effet ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que Tanja (ton chien, ton chat ? ta meilleure amie ? XD) t'a pardonnée de l'avoir lâchement abandonné(e) ! ;-) Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**lise**** : Non, non, je ne vous fais pas de chantage ! C'est juste que je suis de nature stressée, et comme j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews avait baissé sur le 4****ème ****chapitre, je m'en suis inquiétée… Mais je me soigne ! XD En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chap' te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's. **

**Alia**** : Merci pour ta review, et rassure-toi, elle était très bien ! ;-) Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre VI**

**Tristes Vacances**

J'avais décidé de passer le plus clair de mon temps avec Jo, Dimitri et Penny. Pour différentes raisons.

La première était l'attitude de James, qui me lançait des regards furieux dès qu'il me voyait. J'en avais parlé avec Dimitri, qui, à mon grand étonnement, comprenait parfaitement son comportement. Je vous jure, après on dit que les filles sont compliquées…!

La deuxième, c'était que je voulais profiter un peu de Dimitri. Certes, c'était mon ex, mais on s'adorait toujours. Et qu'il vienne passer les vacances à Poudlard, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours !

Seulement voilà, j'ignorais que ces vacances allaient m'apporter quelques surprises. Et pas forcément des bonnes…

Deux jours après le début des vacances, nous étions, Jo, Dimitri et moi, dans le dortoir, en train de parler de tout et de rien, alors que Penny écrivait une lettre à ses parents dans son propre dortoir. Soudain, un hibou arriva près de notre fenêtre. Intriguée, je me levai et allai lui ouvrir. Il entra et se posa sur le bureau en me tendant une lettre de la patte. Je la pris et regardai à qui elle était adressée.

"Jo, c'est pour toi ! Lançai-je en lui tendant."

Ma meilleure amie se leva à son tour et ouvrit la lettre. Elle la parcouru vaguement des yeux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"C'est Richard ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Ca vous dérange si… ?

- Si tu peux aller la lire en privée et lui répondre tout de suite ? Terminai-je d'un air amusé. Vas-y, tu n'attends que ça !

- Lissy a raison, ça ne nous dérange pas, approuva Dimitri."

Elle nous envoya un sourire radieux, prit un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encre, et descendit dans notre salle commune. Je décidai de m'occuper du hibou. Sortant un paquet de biscuits « spécial volatile » de ma table de chevet, je commençai à lui en donner, sous ses hululements de contentement.

"Comment est-il ce Richard ? Demanda alors Dimitri.

- Grand, Blond, les yeux marrons, assez beau garçon…

- Lissy, je voulais dire moralement, me dit-il.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour ta chère cousine ? Me moquai-je.

- Tu promets de ne rien dire ? Fit-il sous le ton de la confidence.

- Tu n'avais même pas à me demander, continuai-je sur le même ton. Et pour te répondre, Richard est vraiment très gentil, très doux avec elle, ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux… Elle ne t'a pas montré une photo ?

- Non, pas encore !

- Regarde dans le premier tiroir de la commode, dis-je, alors que le hibou mangeait calmement dans ma main."

Dimitri se leva, ouvrit ladite commode et trouva une photo, où Richard et Jo lui lançaient des signes amicaux.

"Oui, il a l'air bien, admit-il après un instant.

- Il _est_ bien, affirmai-je. Bon, ça suffit, ajoutai-je pour le hibou, tu ne vas quand même pas me manger tout le paquet ! Que va dire Richard si tu lui reviens avec trois kilos de plus ? Par contre, un peu d'eau te ferait sûrement du bien."

Je pris une petite coupelle, la remplit dans la salle de bain et la rapportai au volatile qui commença à boire, avant de me diriger vers mon lit.

"Une vraie mère poule, me lança Dimitri."

Je lui répondis par un sourire et caressa Bastet, confortablement installée près de mon oreiller. Dimitri me rejoignit.

"Et toi, comment vont les amours ?"

Je me raidis instantanément. C'était la deuxième fois depuis que je le connaissais qu'il me posait cette question. Et la première fois, elle était tout sauf innocente… C'était il y un an et demi, et nous sortions ensemble cinq minutes après…

"Et bien… Pas grand-chose… Soufflai-je. Et toi ? Fis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Pas grand chose aussi."

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une intonation assez étrange qui me fit frémir. Brusquement, un sentiment de froid me serra la gorge. Ca ne s'arrangea pas quand ses doigts commencèrent à chercher les miens. Et je cru défaillir quand il commença à parler :

"Lyssandra, tu sais, je pense toujours à l'année dernière. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'était une erreur. Une lamentable erreur. Tu m'as manqué. Tu me manques encore."

J'étais pétrifiée. Incapable de parler. J'avais sans doute mal entendu. Il n'avait pas dit _ça_…! C'était _impossible_…!

Mais comme pour couper court à mes réflexions, sa main prit complètement la mienne, alors que de l'autre, il me mit face à lui. Je levai malgré moi mes yeux et ceux-ci rencontrèrent les siens. J'étais toujours incapable de dire le moindre mot, comme si j'étais sur le mode « pause ». Je ne réagis pas quand il pencha sa tête vers moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres que je me dégageai soudain, comme frappée par la foudre. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard devint interrogateur. Oh Merlin… Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ce genre de choses un jour ! Surtout à Dimitri ! Ca allait lui faire mal…

"Dimitri… Je… je t'aime vraiment énormément… Mais… plus… plus comme avant…"

J'avais murmuré les derniers mots, sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard s'emplit d'une profonde tristesse et je me trouvai alors monstrueuse. Je détestais blesser les autres. Et c'est ce que je venais de faire…

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je simplement."

Mes yeux s'emplirent malgré moi de larmes. Alors, il m'attira doucement contre lui.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Lissy. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Et j'avais raison, dit-il avec un petit rire sans joie, c'était une erreur de s'être séparés. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir.

- Je t'aime, Dimitri, soufflai-je.

- Je sais. Moi aussi."

Et c'était bien ça le problème. On s'aimait, mais pas de la même manière.

Nous restâmes enlacés de longues minutes. Puis, doucement, nous nous écartâmes. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sont lit. Je fis de même sur le mien, en prenant Bastet contre moi.

"Alors, qui est-ce ? Finit-il par me demander après un long silence."

Je relevai la tête. Il me regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir ce que cette attitude signifiait : il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais garderait tout pour lui. On éviterait ainsi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais savoir qui était ce garçon ne me semblait pas être, pour lui, la plus merveilleuse des idées…

"Dimitri… Commençai-je.

- Dis-moi, me coupa-t-il."

Je soupirai en lui lançant un regard empli de reproches.

"Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, Lyssandra, me dit-il. C'est une question comme une autre.

- Pas après ça… Soufflai-je. Tu peux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais je te connais Dimitri, ça va te faire du mal. Alors n'insiste pas, s'il te plaît…"

A ce moment, Jo revint dans le dortoir, le sourire radieux toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il y en avait au moins une parmi nous qui était vraiment heureuse… Tellement heureuse qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'ambiance quelque peu tendue qui régnait dans la pièce.

"Comment va Richard ? Lui demandai-je en paraissant la plus souriante possible.

- Très bien ! Ses vacances se passent bien, mais il m'écrit aussi que je lui manque énormément… Il est adorable ! Répondit-elle avec un regard rêveur.

- J'ai nourri et donner à boire au hibou, il va être au top pour repartir, dis-je encore.

- Oh, merci ! Il s'appelle Homère, c'est le hibou de Richard !"

Elle donna un dernier petit biscuit au fameux Homère, lui caressa le haut de la tête et lui tendit sa lettre. L'oiseau la prit docilement, nous lança un hululement et s'envola par la fenêtre que Jo venait d'ouvrir.

"Alors ? De quoi parliez vous avant que je revienne ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

- Pas grand-chose, répondis-je précipitamment en jetant un regard vers Dimitri."

Il me regarda deux secondes, puis se tourna vers sa cousine :

"On parlait du garçon dont Lyssandra est tombé amoureuse, dit-il alors.

- Oh, vous parliez de Remus !? S'étonna ma meilleure amie."

Je fermai les yeux, sans pouvoir retenir un profond soupir. Dimitri avait gagné. Par tricherie, qui plus est… Mais Jo, la tête toujours emplie de son si merveilleux Richard, prit mon attitude pour ce qu'elle n'était pas :

"Lissy, voyons, il faut que tu ailles lui parler ! Regarde où ça te mène de ruminer ça, ça t'énerve plutôt qu'autre chose ! Je suis sûre que Dimitri pense la même chose que moi ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Bien sûr ! Approuva-t-il avec petit sourire. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que notre Lissy soit heureuse. Mais je ne le connais pas vraiment ce Remus… Comment tu le trouves, Jo ? Gentil ?"

C'en était trop ! Il était masochiste ou quoi ? Je me levai soudain et me tournai vers lui :

"Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, lui lançai-je tristement."

Et sans un mot de plus, je quittai le dortoir.

Je pris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, espérant y trouver les garçons. Au moment d'arrivée devant l'entrée, j'aperçus Jo qui courait dans ma direction :

"Lissy, attends ! Cria-t-elle."

Je l'ignorai et entrai dans la salle commune des Lions. Les garçons y étaient et levèrent la tête vers moi. J'allais leur dire bonjour, quand Jo arriva en trombe et me bouscula violemment :

"Oups ! Pardon, Lissy ! Je ne te croyais pas devant la porte !

- 'Pas grave, lui dis-je en me frottant le bras.

- Quelle arrivée fracassante ! Plaisanta Sirius.

- Tiens, tu te rappelles notre existence ? M'envoya sèchement James.

- Sympa l'accueil, lui dis-je froidement. Si tu ne veux pas que je reste, il fallait me le dire avant."

Et sur ces mots, je tournai les talons.

"Ah non, tu restes là ! Dit Jo en me rattrapant.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Remus."

Je levai mes yeux au plafond et ce fut Jo qui répondit à ma place :

"Oui, justement, ça ne va pas ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. En. Parler, lui dis-je.

- Arrête de faite ta mauvaise tête ! Ca t'a prit d'un seul coup, comme ça ! Il suffit que je te laisse seule avec Dim…"

Elle s'interrompit soudain en me fixant.

"Tu as ENFIN compris ? Fis-je en la fixant à mon tour."

Elle mit soudain sa main devant sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse et à voix haute :

"Oh non ! Il n'a pas fait ça…? Il t'a demandé si… Et toi évidemment… Il a voulu savoir… Tu n'as voulu tout lui dire, c'est sûr… Et moi qui… Oh, misère ! C'est pour ça que tu… Quel pauvre idiot !"

Elle me lança un regard affligé.

"Ca n'a pas dû être évident. Pour tous les deux. Ma pauvre ! Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai absolument rien capté… Fit une voix, en l'occurrence celle de Peter."

Nous les regardâmes, et à en juger par leur tête, il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir rien compris à la scène. Si, peut-être Sirius, à en juger par son regard. J'eus la confirmation quand :

"Moi, je crois avoir compris l'essentiel, dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi.

- Sirius, ne dis rien, je t'en supplie, lui dis-je en lançant un bref regard vers James.

- Si c'est à cause de moi, sache que je ne dirais rien, intervint celui-ci.

- Tu veux me faire gober ça ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, car j'ai aussi compris… Et j'avais parfaitement raison à son sujet.

- Quelqu'un peut-il expliquer clairement ce qui se passe ? Demanda vivement Peter."

Je passai ma main sur mon front en soupirant de lassitude.

"Bon, alors, puisque la principale intéressée n'est pas vraiment d'humeur loquace, c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Lança Sirius d'un ton enjoué. Alors voilà, résumons le tableau : ils sont tous les trois dans leur dortoir, et Jo doit les laisser seuls… Pourquoi tu dois les laisser seuls d'ailleurs ?

- Une lettre de Richard, répondit ma meilleure amie.

- Très bien. Donc toi, tu t'en vas. Et là, ce bon vieux Dimitri, qui, comme l'avait si bien prédit James, avait une idée en tête, saisi l'occasion pour proposer à notre chère Lissy de repartir à zéro ! Il t'a sûrement embrassée ou tenté de le faire, non ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire."

Je lui jetai un regard noir, en sentant mes joues s'enflammer. La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre :

"Je vais aller lui casser la gueule ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- James ! Pour l'amour du ciel comporte-toi pour une fois en adulte ! Ou tu préfères peut-être que je te signe l'autre joue ? Lui lançai-je en le repoussant vers le canapé."

Il me fusilla du regard, mais entre ma main et le canapé, il préféra tout de même le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as refusé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Notre petite puce adorée, a, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, refusé de ressortir avec lui ! Et là, je ne peux plus rien expliquer, car la suite dépend sûrement de cette fameuse raison, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en se tournant vers moi."

J'acquiesçai seulement d'un signe de tête.

"Et pourquoi tu as refusé alors ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, lui dis-je. Vous savez déjà l'essentiel, ça me paraît largement suffisant.

- Oh ! Dit-il. Tu nous caches quelque chose…

- Sirius, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous cacher, dis-je en m'installant à côté de James.

- Voyons… Dit-il en réfléchissant. Si tu ne veux pas ressortir avec lui, c'est bien que tu ne ressens rien pour lui…

- Je le considère comme un très bon ami, c'est tout. Et puis arrête de chercher la solution, c'est ma vie privée !

- Bon, d'accord, tu le considères comme un ami, fit-il sans prendre en compte ce que je venais de dire. Mais si tu le considères comme un ami, maintenant, c'est que… Oh… Je vois… Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demandai-je avec un air agacé.

- C'est évident ! Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Lança-t-il d'un ton victorieux."

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant. Je n'aimais pas_ du tout_ la tournure que prenaient les évènements ! Heureusement, Jo vint à mon secours :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Sirius ! Lyssandra m'en aurait sûrement parlée si elle avait quelqu'un en vue ! Or, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout !"

Je souriais intérieurement. C'est vrai, elle ne mentait pas, c'était elle qui m'avait tirée les vers du nez…

"Ah ! L'entraide féminine ! S'exclama Black. Je suis sûr que tu essayes de la couvrir ! Dit-il en regardant Jo."

Là, il commençait franchement à me gonfler. Et le connaissant, il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant un bon bout de temps !

"Sirius, laisse-là ! Dit alors James. Si jamais c'était vrai, je ne vois en quoi ça pourrait t'être utile."

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds, et finit par éclater de rire. Nous le regardâmes tous les cinq, les sourcils légèrement levés. Ma parole, il devenait dingue !

"Tu t'es trahis James ! Finit-il par nous dire. Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, toi et Jo !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Voyons, en sachant que tu réagis comme un fou dès qu'on parle de Lissy et des garçons, ta réaction n'est pas normale ! Tu aurais dû chercher toi aussi à savoir qui ça peut bien être pour pouvoir lui faire manger son extrait de naissance, et non à tenter de couvrir Lyssandra… Donc, j'en déduis que tu es sûrement au courant toi aussi !"

Retenez-moi… Je crois que je vais le tuer…

"Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas être tenu au courant ?

- Non, moi, je n'en sais rien non plus ! Intervint alors Peter.

- Remus, mon cher Remus, toi, tu dois bien être au courant ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Désolé de te décevoir mon vieux, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- D'accord, alors nous, nous sommes les trois laissés pour compte ! S'indigna Black. Que je réfléchisse… Si James a donné son accord, c'est que forcément, il connaît ledit garçon… Il le connaît assez bien d'ailleurs pour savoir qu'il peut avoir confiance… Dis-moi, ma belle, ce ne serait pas moi par hasard ?"

Cette fois-ci, j'éclatai de rire ! Tout comme James, Jo, Remus et Peter !

"Toi ? Sirius, tu es le plus grand coureur de Poudlard ! Fis-je en riant.

- Jamais je n'accepterai que tu sortes avec Lissy ! Continua James. Je ne voudrais pas la ramasser à la petite cuillère au bout d'une semaine !"

Sirius prit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

"Alors c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Si ce n'est pas moi, les seuls autres garçons que James conna…

- Sirius ! M'exclamai-je en me levant. Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu fabules tout seul mon pauvre ! Je ne veux pas ressortir avec Dimitri pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me vois pas reprendre notre relation à distance ! C'était bien trop compliqué ! Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ARRÊTES, c'est CLAIR ?"

La cheminée jeta soudain un puissant jet de flammes, et je sortis en jetant un regard noir à Sirius. Pour un peu, cette andouille aurait sorti le nom de Remus !

Les vacances passèrent, entre les batailles de boules de neiges, les devoirs que nous avaient donnés nos chers professeurs et la réception des cadeaux. Les garçons m'avaient noyée sous les boîtes des délicieuses friandises de chez Honeydukes : Chocogrenouilles, Caramels fondants, Chocoballes… Que de choses bonnes pour la ligne en somme ! Mais je m'en fichais, car j'avais autre chose en tête : Sirius me jetait toutes les deux minutes un regard accusateur et je ne pouvais pas rester à contempler Remus bien longtemps… Le seul point positif, c'est que James s'était détendu et avait même consenti à faire la rencontre de Dimitri. Quand à Lupin, je commençais vraiment à me demander s'il y avait un quelconque espoir !

Le jour vint où Dimitri dû repartir. Jo et moi l'avions accompagné dans le Grand Hall, où une calèche l'attendait. Il embrassa sa cousine et se tourna vers moi.

"J'espère te revoir bientôt, dit-il. N'oublie pas de m'écrire, d'accord ?

- 'Pas de problèmes. Embrasse tes parents et tes frangins !"

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis il me serra dans ses bras.

"Fais le premier pas, Lissy, ça t'évitera de rester dans le flou… Me souffla-t-il alors. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas… sache que je serais toujours là."

Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, il monta dans la calèche et nous envoya un dernier signe. Le regardant partir, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. C'était comme ça, je détestais les départs.

"Lissy, ça va aller ? Me dit Jo.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je l'adore et je le fais souffrir…

- Tu n'y peux rien, ma puce. C'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, et il t'aime aussi.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Fis-je avec un rire amer.

- Lyssandra Rogers, la briseuse de cœurs ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh ça va ! En attendant, je suis toujours célibataire…

- Et ben va le voir ! Saute-lui dessus ! Allez ! Même Dimitri t'a dit de le faire ! Pour une fois, fais comme si c'était toi la Gryffondor !"

Alors que je montais vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, les paroles de Dimitri et de Jo me trottaient dans la tête… Plus ça allait, plus je puisais au fond de moi le courage nécessaire pour parler à Remus. En fait, j'avais peur qu'il me repousse. J'avais tellement appris à le connaître, que si jamais ça ne marchait pas, je savais ce que je perdais. Mais bon, en même temps, qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

C'est avec ces pensées que j'arrivai dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mon cœur manqua un battement : il était là ! Et tout seul en plus ! Si ce n'était pas un signe ! Il tourna la tête vers moi et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire :

"Salut, Lissy !

- Salut, Remus ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, au contraire."

Il avisa soudain mon visage encore rougi par les larmes et il fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ne va pas ?

- Dimitri vient de partir…

- Oh, je vois. Allez, viens près de moi !"

Je m'exécutai et m'assis à ses côtés sur le tapis, face à la cheminée.

"Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont partis faire un tour du côté du terrain de Quidditch. James voulait voir une nouvelle stratégie.

- Et toi tu lis, je vois que tout est normal ! Plaisantai-je.

- Tu dois être contente que Sirius ne soit pas là, non ?

- Si tu savais, je n'en peux plus de ces regards inquisiteurs !

- Et alors, il y a un garçon là-dessous ou pas ?

- Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Je me renseigne, dit-il simplement. Si James n'y voit aucun inconvénient, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment bien."

Je plongeai mon regard dans les flammes, et un frisson me parcouru.

"Tu as froid ?

- Je n'aime pas l'hiver, répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Oh, pauvre petite choupette, fit-il en venant près de moi et en me frottant le dos.

- Moque-toi, marmonnai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

- Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais, fit-il avec une mine indignée."

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. J'étais bien. Si bien que je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

"Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? Je suis déçu… Je peux continuer à t'embêter quand même ?

- Remus, aie pitié de moi cinq minutes, je t'en prie…

- Mmmh… Je ne sais pas…"

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils. C'est là que je réalisai à quel point j'étais proche de son visage. J'avais une vue imprenable sur ces yeux, sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres… Et il me regardait avec ce petit sourire qui me faisait fondre… C'était le moment… Il n'y en aurait peut-être pas d'autre après… Allez… Un… Deux… Trois… Je l'embrassai. Il resta un moment surpris, mais finit par m'embrasser lui aussi. Mon cœur s'était accéléré. Il passa l'une de ses mains contre mon cou, m'attirant encore plus contre lui. Mais au moment où notre baiser allait s'approfondir, il se détacha brusquement de moi.

"Lissy, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, dit-il précipitamment.

- Quoi ?! Fis-je en redescendant brutalement sur terre.

- Je… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup… Tu es une fille super…

- Mais il y a un « mais » ? Fis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je… Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne préfère pas entamer de… de relation pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Si… Tu me plais énormément, tu peux me croire… Mais je préfère rester seul. Je suis désolé."

Je me levai, avec l'impression d'un poids énorme sur l'estomac. Je commençai à tourner les talons, quand il se leva à son tour et me retint par le bras.

"Lissy, je t'en prie…

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris… Laisse-moi…"

Je voulais partir au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux.

"Lissy, je…

- Laisse-moi !"

Je me dégageai vivement et sortis en trombe de la salle commune… Dans mon malheur, je percutai James, qui revenait du stade en compagnie de Sirius et Peter.

"Lissy ? Qu'est-ce que…"

Je ne laissai pas finir et m'enfuyais à toutes jambes.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je couru dans les couloirs, les larmes coulant à flot le long des mes joues. J'ouvris une porte au hasard pour me retrouver dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Le souffle court, je m'affalai contre un mur où je laissais libre court à mon chagrin. Quelle cruche ! Ah ! J'avais bien fait de faire ce foutu premier pas ! Il ne voulait pas de moi ! Remus ne voulait pas de moi ! Le garçon parfait, calme, drôle… Quelle cruche… Quelle cruche… Quelle cruche… Mais quelle cruche je faisais !

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. C'était James, avec la carte du Maraudeur à la main. Je détournai la tête.

"Lissy, souffla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi…

- Oh non cousine, pas dans cet état."

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'entoura de ses bras, me forçant à me blottir contre lui. N'y tenant plus, je me collai contre lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage et continuai à déverser mes larmes. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot. Enfin, je relevai la tête.

"Il ne veut pas de moi… Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais. On en a un peu parlé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait… Je suis désolé.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas entamer de relation… Alors que je lui plais énormément… Je ne comprends pas… On aurait dit qu'il… qu'il me cachait quelque chose…"

James ne répondit pas.

"Tu sais, toi ? Demandai-je.

- C'est… C'est à lui de te le dire. Pas à moi. Mais en tout cas, c'est un vrai crétin. Comme si ça lui interdisait d'avoir une relation !

- Mais quoi « ça » ? Il… il a une maladie grave ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça… Dit-il, visiblement gêné. Mais je te répète que ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler la vérité. Peut-être même que si tu arrives à le convaincre d'essayer, il serait partant. Après tout, tu es assez ouverte d'esprit…

- Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ! M'exclamai-je soudain en me levant. Oh, et puis j'en ai marre ! J'ai fait le premier pas et il m'a très bien fait comprendre que c'était non ! Alors je ne vais pas m'accrocher en vain !!!! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai un cœur, et là il est en mille morceaux ! Hors de question que je me traîne à ces pieds ! S'il est trop bête pour croire qu'une stupide maladie ou autre chose peut m'empêcher d'être avec lui, et bien qu'il reste dans sa bêtise ! Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'être courageuse !"

Après avoir finit ma tirade, mes épaules s'abaissèrent et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. James se mit debout et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je me dégageai cependant de lui.

"Je vais dans mon dortoir. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- D'accord, dit-il. On se revoit ce soir ?"

Je le regardai tristement. Si je le voyais, je verrais forcément Remus… Et je sentais ma gorge se serrer rien qu'à cette pensée.

"Oh, je vois… Souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- James, je… Ce n'est pas contre toi. Ni contre Sirius, Peter… Même Remus. C'est juste… moi."

Il hocha la tête avec un regard triste.

"C'est vraiment un pauvre crétin ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

- Non, James, soufflai-je. S'il ne veut pas, c'est comme ça. Moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment, parce que je ne sais pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais toi, tu sais pourquoi. Si c'est à quelqu'un d'être en colère, ce n'est sûrement pas à toi."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je quittai la salle en direction de mon dortoir.

Dès que j'entrai dans le dortoir, Jo releva la tête.

"Lissy…?! Fit-elle d'un air inquiet devant mon visage rougi par les larmes."

J'oubliai d'un seul coup ce que j'avais dit à James sur le fait de vouloir être seule, et je me réfugiai dans ses bras.

"Par Merlin… Lissy… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je lui ai demandé, soufflai-je d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots."

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, tout en resserrant son étreinte. Elle ne posa plus aucune question, se contentant simplement de me soutenir de sa présence.

Le soir, Jo me traîna littéralement dans la Grande Salle. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore là. Tant mieux…

Nous nous installâmes avec Penny. Devant ma mine, Jo se chargea de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui venait de ce passer. La petite se montra alors plus comique que jamais au dîner et parvint même à me tirer un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quand j'entendis la grande porte s'ouvrir. Je savais que c'était eux…

Je continuai de regarder mon assiette sans tourner la tête.

"Ils se sont installés, souffla Jo. Sirius n'a pas l'air de comprendre, Peter non plus d'ailleurs… James ne leur a pas expliqué ?

- Sinon ils ne feraient pas cette tête-là… Marmonnai-je."

J'avalai le peu de nourriture que j'avais daigné prendre dans mon assiette et me levai :

"Je monte, dis-je à l'attention de mes amies.

- Tu ne manges rien d'autre ? Fit Penny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai plus faim. A plus tard…"

Et je quittai la Grande Salle en évitant de montrer aux garçons mon visage de pluie…

"Lyssandra ! Attends !"

C'était Sirius. Je continuai sur ma lancée comme si une bulle m'entourait.

"Lyssandra !"

Ce que je redoutais arriva. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna face à lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant mon visage ruisselant. Sur le moment, il resta muet. J'en profitai pour me dégager et faire demi-tour.

"Oh non ! Viens par là ! Dit-il enfin en me retenant encore.

- Sirius…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à James…

- Non, c'est à toi que je le demande ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Lâche-moi, Sirius !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ! Bon sang, Lissy… Pourquoi tout le monde semble au courant, sauf moi et Peter ? Nous sommes si bêtes que ça pour que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance ?"

Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était inquiet, déçu aussi…

"Tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon, soufflai-je enfin d'un ton raide. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que James le connaissait et qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient."

C'est sourcils se froncèrent, mais il ne parla pas. Je continuai.

"C'est Remus. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire, _c'était_ Remus, fis-je avec un petit rire sans joie. Il n'a pas voulu de moi."

Il garda encore le silence. Mais sa main sur mon bras s'était resserrée et son regard s'était fait dur.

"C'est… _Remus_ ? Dit-il d'une voix curieusement hachée.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, avant de grimacer. Sirius, tu me fais mal au bras…"

Il relâcha sa main mais continua de me fixer de son regard si… tranchant.

"Je suis désolé, me souffla-t-il alors. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal."

Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes sur mes joues. Puis, avec une douceur dont jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable, il m'attira contre lui. Je me laissai aller à cette étreinte. J'en avais besoin.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule, dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule. Jo et Penny sont là. Et puis, les jumelles reviennent demain.

- Et nous, on ne compte plus ?

- C'est dur de… de regarder Remus en face… Murmurai-je.

- On a qu'à se voir séparément.

- Non… Non… Je… je ne veux pas vous séparer.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de nous. On n'est pas tout le temps tous les quatre. On peut s'arranger.

- On verra… Soupirai-je en me détachant de lui. Retourne manger avec eux, je monte me coucher.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci."

Je lui lançai un vague sourire et pris la direction de la tour de Serdaigle.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, je sais, vous avez une ENORME envie de me tuer ou de me torturer à vie… Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je vous comprends parfaitement ! **

**Bises. Nyny's.**

**P.S. IMPORTANT**** : Sachant que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lillyjade depuis quelques temps (sans doute un prob' avec son ordi, enfin, je l'espère) j'aimerais savoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous serait intéressé(e) pour être mon (ma) béta-lecteur(trice) ? Ce serait le temps qu'elle redonne signe de vie, ou pourquoi pas vous partager ce petit travail après… En attendant, je lui ai envoyé un mail, en espèrent qu'elle le reçoive, et la place est vacante…**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Histoire de fourrures et d'amitié troublé »**


	7. Histoire de fourrures et d'am troublée

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, un gros merci à ****Whizzbee**** pour sa correction et ses commentaires !**

**Alors, quelques un(e)s d'entre vous (qui se reconnaîtront sûrement) ont commencé à se poser la question du fameux « ?OC » marqué dans le résumé, c'est-à-dire : avec qui va donc finir notre Lissy nationale ? Certain(e)s, de plus, se posent carrément en supporter de l'un (Remus) ou de l'autre (Sirius) !**

**Perso, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider ; jusqu'à une bonne partie du chap' 6, pour tout vous dire… Mais voilà, le chap' 18 est quasiment terminé, et donc, mon choix final est fait depuis longtemps !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**GaBy27, emissea, titemaya, Lia Sail, lily forever, caro (as), WandaBlack, Phofie, liliepotter, lilichoco, Thick pillow, louiseuh, Lollie Lovegood et Whizzbee.**

**R.A.R.**

**caro**** (as) : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**louiseuh**** : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, selon toi, mon choix se porterait sur Sirius… Continue de lire, et tu verras si tu as raison ou pas ! lol Bises à toi. Nyny's.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre contient ****un très léger spoiler**** par rapport au tome 7. Rien de bien méchant (en plus, c'est dans une parenthèse…), et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'indispensable à l'intrigue du dernier livre, loin de là. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre VII**

**Histoire de Fourrures et d'Amitié Troublée **

Avec la fin des vacances, le flot des élèves reprit et j'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. Car avec les élèves, les cours revenaient également, et je préférais avoir la tête dans mes devoirs, plutôt que de broyer du noir avec le visage de Remus incrusté dans mes tristes pensées.

Finalement, j'avais suivi le conseil de Sirius. On se voyait séparément : James et moi, Sirius et moi, tous les trois ensemble avec Peter… Au moins, le bon point dans tout ça (parce qu'il en fallait au moins un), était que je me rapprochais de Sirius et Peter. Remus ne cherchait pas à me parler. Selon les dires de James, il se sentait très mal pour moi et comprenait très bien que je ne me sente pas capable de lui parler pour l'instant, et intérieurement, je le remerciais.

Mais en même temps, je cherchais à savoir ce pourquoi il refusait d'avoir une relation avec une fille. Je savais qu'il était souvent malade, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur cette foutue maladie… Peut-être un problème avec une défaillance du système immunitaire, ce qui expliquerait sa santé fragile… Mine de rien, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Ben oui, il m'avait peut-être jetée, mais mes sentiments, eux, étaient toujours là !

Je cherchais. Sans me douter que, finalement, la réponse viendrait d'elle-même à moi de façon très… surprenante.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Remus ne se présenta pas au dîner. Selon James, il avait un problème familial à régler. Je ne cherchai pas d'autres explications, bien que je me doutais qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de problème familial, et montai dans mon dortoir.

Vers trois heures du matin, je me réveillai en sursaut. Katy était en train de rêver et avait poussé un cri. Oui, c'était une de ses habitudes nocturnes… Parler, crier, voir même hurler dans son sommeil. Un vrai cadeau du ciel, en somme !

"Ce n'est pas possible, fit la voix énervée de Jo.

- Imagine si elle était somnambule… Répliquai-je.

- Tu es réveillée toi aussi !?

- Ben oui, avec le cri qu'elle a poussé… Et dire que Judy dort encore !

- C'est sa jumelle, elle est habituée !

- Elle en a de la chance… On ferait mieux de se rendormir. Bonne nuit, ma Jo !

- Bonne nuit, ma Lissy !"

Je me retournai dans mon lit. Mais plusieurs minutes plus tard, je n'avais pas retrouvé le sommeil…

"Jo ? Tu dors ?"

Pas de réponse. Bon. Trois heures seize. Je changeai de côté. Trois heures vingt. Sur le dos. Trois heures vingt-six. En désespoir de cause, je décidai de me lever et de me servir un verre d'eau. En portant le verre à mes lèvres, je vis Bastet monter sur la fenêtre et miauler dans ma direction.

"Alors ma belle, murmurai-je en m'approchant. Toi aussi elle t'a réveillée la vilaine Katy ?"

Je commençai à la caresser en me demandant si, la prochaine fois, ladite Katy risquait de m'en vouloir si j'essayai de l'étouffer dans son sommeil… Soudain, un mouvement dans le parc attira mon attention. J'approchai mon visage de la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me figea sur place. Un loup-garou. Il y avait un loup-garou dans le parc de Poudlard ! Je tournai la tête vers le lit de Jo, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, voulant la réveiller. Je restai quelques secondes indécise, tiraillée entre le fait de prévenir Jo et celui de retourner vers la fenêtre. Mais finalement, la curiosité fut plus forte : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un loup-garou se balader librement dans le parc de l'école… Je retournai donc la tête vers l'animal, et j'étouffai une exclamation. Le loup-garou n'était plus seul : un cerf et un énorme chien couraient vers lui. Le loup-garou se tourna vers eux. Par Merlin ! Ils allaient se faire déchiqueter ! Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche en retenant un cri effrayé. Mais la suite me fit écarquiller les yeux : les trois animaux n'étaient pas en train de se battre, non, ils étaient en train de… jouer !? Hein ?! Alors là… C'était incroyable ! Je les regardai quelques minutes, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés, presque collée contre la fenêtre, totalement fascinée par ce spectacle. Mais le pire voyez-vous, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'étrangement _familier_… Je restai à les regarder gambader joyeusement, quand soudain, le chien releva la tête dans ma direction. Je me collai contre le mur pour me cacher. Réaction que je jugeai peu après totalement stupide et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me donner une bonne claque : après tout, ce n'était qu'un chien ! Je regardai une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des trois animaux. Je regagnai mon lit, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, me demandant si tout cela avait été réel ou si j'avais rêvé éveillée…

Le lendemain, les trois animaux hantaient mes pensées. Mais, bizarrement, je n'en avais pas parlé à Jo : il faut le dire, on ne voyait pas souvent un loup-garou faire 'mumuse avec un chien et un cerf en pleine nuit, même dans le monde magique, et ma meilleure amie aurait pu penser que je devenais complètement dérangée. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en y pensant… Et ça ne me plaisait pas forcément… Mais le fin mot de cette histoire qui me faisait m'interroger sur ma santé mentale arriva le soir même, pendant le dîner.

Alors que je m'amusais d'une blague de Katy, mon regard accrocha celui de Sirius. Il me lança un grand sourire. Je le lui rendis. Soudain, une mèche de ses cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux. Une mèche d'un noir d'ébène. Mon cœur se serra et mon sourire s'effaça brusquement. Le chien de la nuit dernière avait exactement le même pelage noir ébène…

Non…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Et là, mon cerveau eut _le_ déclic. C'était comme si les rouages avaient été bloqués et que tout à coup, la machine redémarrait. La fatigue de Remus. Cette lueur d'ambre au fond des yeux. Ses absences systématiques une fois par mois. C'était lui le loup-garou. Je le savais. J'en étais sûre. Mais alors… Les deux autres ? Un frisson d'angoisse me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

Oh non…

Merlin…

Ils n'avaient pas fait _ça_…

Ils n'avaient pas _osé_ faire _ça_…

Mais en fait, bien sûr qu'ils avaient osé, c'étaient les Maraudeurs ! Ces espèces de fous furieux étaient devenus des Animagi !!

Cependant, Sirius avait continué de me regarder pendant mes réflexions. Et la lueur dans ses prunelles bleu gris ne me disait rien de bon… Oh non ! C'est vrai que le chien m'avait regardée…! Je déglutis, totalement incapable de me détourner de ses yeux. Il savait. Il avait compris. En gros, j'étais mal barrée !

Enfin, je rabaissai la tête vers mon assiette : nous en étions au dessert. Parfait. Je lançai aux filles que j'étais fatiguée et me levai. Je vis Sirius faire pareil de son côté. Oh misère…! J'accélérai le pas. Lui aussi. Je me mis à courir dès que je franchis la porte de la salle.

"Lyssandra ! Viens ici tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il."

Je ne l'écoutai pas et accélérai ma foulée. Je l'entendis se mettre à courir lui aussi. Heureusement que j'avais quelques mètres d'avance, parce que moi et la course à pied, c'était loin, très loin d'être le grand amour…

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre.

"Lyssandra ! Arrête-toi immédiatement !"

Il se rapprochait. Les quelques élèves que l'on croisait nous regardaient avec surprise. Sirius Black poursuivant Lyssandra Rogers dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher, autant dire que demain, ça allait jaser !

Mais franchement, c'était le dernier de mes soucis, car soudain, je vis Veronica Stanford, l'une des pires -ou la pire, au choix- P.D.S.E (Pouffes-Décolorées-Siliconées-Ecervelées) de l'école. C'était peut-être ma chance. Elle _a.d.o.r.a.i.t_ Sirius. J'accélérai encore la cadence au prix d'un gros effort et tendis l'oreille.

"Siriuuuus ! Roucoula la voix de Veronica."

J'osai un regard en arrière. Elle l'avait coincé. Ouf ! Pour une fois, je l'aimai bien celle-là…

J'arrivai dans mon dortoir le souffle plus que court. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, les bras en croix, tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Au moins, là, j'étais sûre que Sirius ne viendrait pas me poursuivre. Certes, j'avais donné le mot de passe (enfin, nous les Serdaigle, nous avons une devinette… Nous ne sommes pas les intelligents de service pour rien…) aux garçons au cas où ils voudraient me faire un coucou dans ma salle commune, mais au moins, les escaliers des filles étaient ensorcelés et se transformaient en véritable toboggan dès qu'un représentant du sexe masculin posait un pied dessus. Donc, j'étais tranquille.

Tout à coup, la porte de mon dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et je poussai un cri de surprise. Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement. Je me relevai en moins de deux secondes.

"Comment… Toi… Là… L'escalier… Balbutiai-je.

- Je suis un maraudeur, ma belle. Un simple escalier ensorcelé ne peut pas me résister, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi."

Je reculai. Il s'arrêta devant mon geste. Alors, il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. On se regarda en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Je décidai d'attaquer la première :

"C'est sûr qu'un simple escalier ne peut pas te résister après avoir fait l'exploit INSENSE de devenir un Animagus à 16 ans !!

- 15 ans, Lissy. 15 ans, rectifia-t-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! M'écriai-je. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de la gravité de votre geste ! C'est purement INTERDIT de faire ça !!

- Ah, ta nature Serdaigle refait surface… Nota-t-il avec un air amusé."

J'étais effarée. Il prenait ça avec une telle désinvolture que s'en était presque inquiétant.

"Sirius, j'avoue que j'ai appris à tolérer pas mal de vos excès, mais là ! C'est de la FOLIE ! Vous êtes complètement malades ! Au moins Peter a fait un effort lui ! Il a renoncé à vous suivre dans cet odieux délire !"

Son silence me frappa.

"Quoi ! Lui aussi !? Criai-je de plus belle.

- Lui aussi, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- En quoi ?

- En rat. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE PAUVRE BANDE D'INCONSCIENTS !! Hurlai-je."

Il paru surprit par ma réaction alors que la chaise près de mon lit se brisa en milles morceaux. J'en profitai pour me précipiter vers la porte et le repoussai violemment pour pouvoir m'enfuir, mais il m'attrapa par l'arrière et me colla contre lui.

"SIRIUS ! LÂCHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!

- Alors là tu rêves, ma belle !"

Je commençai à me débattre, mais face au mètre quatre-vingt cinq de Sirius, j'étais loin de faire le poids, et il me maîtrisa en… allez, cinq secondes. Ses bras autour de moi me tenaient prisonnière, totalement incapable du moindre geste, et je jetai un regard furieux au mur devant moi.

"Calme-toi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu n'es pas ravie de ta découverte, je le comprends parfaitement. Sache seulement qu'on l'a fait pour Remus. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas le laisser seul."

Remus… A cette pensée mon cœur se serra et je sentis toute ma fureur retombée en un clin d'œil.

"Où est-il ? Demandai-je. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh s'occupe très bien de lui.

- D'accord… Lâche-moi, maintenant, je ne ferai rien."

Il desserra son étreinte et je me détachai doucement de lui. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de sortir avec moi, soufflai-je.

- Oui. Et ça va lui faire plaisir de voir que ça ne t'effraie pas.

- Sirius… Soupirai-je avec sourire triste. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je le sais. C'est à lui de m'accorder sa confiance, sinon on n'arrivera à rien. Mais je comprends que la réaction des autres lui fasse peur…"

Un ange passa, puis il me demanda :

"Alors, tu… tu ne vas rien dire… pour nous ?"

Sa question me fit mal et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Comment peux-tu me demander ça, Sirius ? Fis-je d'une voix dure. Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve ça totalement dangereux que je vais aller le crier sur tous les toits. Vous risqueriez de vous faire renvoyer, ou même un aller simple à Azkaban. Vous êtes trop importants à mes yeux pour que je fasse une chose pareille. Je croyais que j'étais votre amie, que vous saviez que vous pouviez avoir confiance en moi.

- Mais… Tu l'as bien dit… C'est interdit…

- La carte aussi est interdite, et je n'ai rien dit ! Rétorquai-je d'une voix amère."

Son regard se fit penaud. Un vrai regard de chien battu, soit dit en passant…

"Pardon, souffla-t-il. C'est moi… J'ai été maladroit… C'était pas la question à poser…"

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de parler.

"Lyssandra, je te jure qu'on a confiance en toi. On te l'aurait dit un jour ou l'autre. Mais on devait attendre que Remus te dise la vérité. On n'allait pas te sortir ça entre deux cours, du genre : « Ah au fait ! On ne t'a pas dit, on est des Animagi non déclarés ! Et Remus est un loup-garou ! Bon, allez, on se voit plus tard ! »".

Je restai toujours silencieuse. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

"Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Toi aussi tu es très importante pour nous. Pardon d'avoir posé cette question. C'était vraiment bête de ma part."

J'esquissai un vague sourire. Son regard ne mentait pas. Alors, je me redressai sur la pointe des pieds et entourai mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi. Je l'entendis sourire et sentis avec bonheur ses bras se refermer sur moi. Mine de rien, ils pouvaient faire toutes les bêtises du monde, je les aimais ces quatre grands zigotos…

"Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il.

- Moi non plus, répondis-je sur le même ton."

Il resserra son étreinte. J'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

Finalement, nous restâmes tous les deux à papoter en attendant que les filles reviennent.

"Sirius, ne dis pas que je suis au courant… Pas pour l'instant.

- D'accord, ma belle. Ca sera notre petit secret !

- Quand même, devenir des Animagi… C'est dangereux. Il aurait pu vous arriver des choses horribles.

- Mais nous sommes les élèves les plus brillants de l'école, que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent ? Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Sirius Black, toujours aussi modeste, soufflai-je, tout en sachant qu'il avait pourtant parfaitement raison.

- Je rigolais, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Soit sérieux alors…

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu pourrais devenir une Animagus toi aussi. Tu es loin d'être stupide et…

- Je t'ai demandé d'être sérieux !

- Mais je le suis ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas.

- Oh allez ! Ca serait super sympa !

- Sympa ? Sympa ? Répétai-je. Sirius, déjà que j'ai un boulot monstre avec toutes les matières que j'ai prises, je ne vais pas m'amuser, si je peux appeler ça « s'amuser », à apprendre une transformation ultra-compliquée, et soit dit en passant, interdite, en moins d'un an et demi. Sachant que vous, vous y êtes arrivés en…?

- Trois ans.

- Voilà. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

- Dommage… Je t'aurais bien vu en… tigresse, peut-être.

- Tigresse ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Pour ton caractère de furie ! Répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Espèce de sale gosse ! M'exclamai-je en lui balançant mon oreiller en pleine tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire."

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai puérilement la langue. Un autre silence passa, et je demandai finalement :

"Et… Quand est-ce que… que Remus revient ?

- Sans doute demain matin, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses encore à lui ?

- Oui… Fis-je avec un sourire triste."

Il hocha la tête, les mâchoires soudain crispées. Sans doute n'était-il pas très à l'aise pour parler de ça… Et j'avoue que moi non plus. Soudain, les filles entrèrent en riant, et se figèrent en voyant Sirius, confortablement assis sur mon lit.

"Oh ! Fit Katy. Bonsoir, Sirius.

- Salut, les filles. Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit !"

Il me lança un petit sourire et s'en alla. J'eus soudain trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi.

"Comment il a fait pour entrer ici ? Demanda Katy.

- Tu étais avec Sirius Black ? Sur ton lit ? Fit Judy.

- Alors c'est vrai qu'il te poursuivait dans les couloirs. Intéressant… Souffla Jo."

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel :

"Alors, première question : je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour entrer dans le dortoir, un contre-sortilège sans doute. Ensuite, oui, j'étais avec Sirius sur mon lit, et je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal à ça. Et enfin, il voulait simplement me parler, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a courue après dans les couloirs."

Les trois restèrent plantées sur place à me fixer.

"Quoi ? Fis-je avec un air agacé. Vous n'allez qu'en même pas imaginer que moi et Sirius on… Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…

- Ben… Sirius et toi, vous vous entendez très bien, souligna Katy.

- Espèces de vieilles commères ! Fis-je en prenant ma chemise de nuit et en allant dans la salle de bain. On parle de Sirius Black là !

- Justement… Objecta Judy."

Je sortis brusquement de la salle de bain.

"Et Remus alors ? M'exclamai-je en brandissant furieusement ma brosse à dent, répandant par la même occasion du dentifrice un peu partout autour de moi. Vous croyez que je l'ai déjà oublié ? En deux petites semaines ? Je suis peut-être amie avec Sirius, mais nous n'avons pas du tout la même conception d'une relation, et je ne vais pas m'amuser à changer de gars tous les deux jours, comme lui le fait avec une fille ! Et si jamais je devais oublier Remus, je ne sortirais sûrement pas avec Sirius pour la raison que je viens de vous donner !"

Et je refermai violemment la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, leur jetant un regard toujours furibond et me couchai en tirant les rideaux. Jo fut la première à venir me voir et me trouva en pleurs. Elle referma les rideaux et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"Lissy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…"

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Je repensais à Remus. Encore. Et de savoir maintenant ce qu'il devait endurer tous les mois… Mais ça, je ne devais le dire à personne, pas même à Jo…

"Rien ? Tu es en train de pleurer et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ? Tu penses encore à Remus, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Soufflai-je en reniflant."

Ma meilleure amie soupira.

"Ca va passer, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais quand il revient de chez lui ?

- Demain matin.

- Bon, alors, tu devrais aller le voir. Faire comme avant. Au moins tu le verras. Je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie. Je ne dis pas que ça ne sera pas dur de le voir comme ça, en simple ami, maintenant qu'il sait… Mais vous vous entendiez super bien.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à faire ça…

- Et tu comptes attendre encore combien de temps ?

- Jo, je n'en sais rien… Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle. Mais de le revoir comme un ami, ça t'aidera peut-être à passer à autre chose…

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose.

- Evidemment, ça me paraît normal ! En attendant, essaye de dormir, ça te fera du bien…"

Elle me planta une bise sur la joue et partit dans son propre lit.

Le lendemain matin, j'entrai dans la Grande Salle en cherchant les garçons des yeux. Remus était déjà là, l'air fatigué. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jo qui hocha la tête dans leur direction. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeai vers leur table. James, Sirius et Peter levèrent la tête avec des yeux surpris.

"Salut les garçons ! Je peux m'asseoir ? Demandai-je.

- Bien sûr ! Fit James avec un grand sourire."

Je pris place entre Sirius et Peter, Remus et James en face de moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de Lupin.

"Bonjour, Remus, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

- Bonjour, Lyssandra, dit-il doucement.

- Ton problème familial est réglé ?

- Oui… Enfin, j'espère. Je serais peut-être obligé de repartir bientôt.

- D'accord. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi."

On se regardait, mi-souriant, mi-crispé. Je tentais de cacher ma tristesse du mieux que je pouvais. Finalement, je détournai la tête et demandai à Peter de me passer le lait.

C'était dur. Dur de lui reparler en passant outre le fait que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais j'étais une Serdaigle, alors j'apprenais vite… Nos habitudes avaient finalement repris, petit à petit. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances, et j'évitais le plus possible de me retrouver seule avec lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me résignais et tentais d'enfouir mes sentiments dans le fin fond de mon inconscient…

Au mois de février, je passai aussi un cap : j'avais 17 ans ! Et oui, j'étais majeure ! Malheureusement, on ne pu le souhaiter convenablement, car les profs nous assommaient de devoirs et nous n'avions pas vraiment de temps pour faire la fête (même les garçons, c'était pour dire)… Mais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour organiser une super fête en été : on fêtera mon anniversaire, de même que celui de (dans l'ordre des naissances) : Jo, Remus, James, et Sirius.

Le flux de travail augmentant de manière exponentielle, la fin d'année ne pouvait qu'approcher, et bien sûr, les incontournables examens… Et avec les dix matières que j'avais prises, je peux vous dire que je commençais à saturer. Les garçons, eux, semblaient avoir complètement oublié les examens. Oui, car il y avait soi-disant beaucoup plus important pour le moment : le dernier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Match de finale, évidemment. Serdaigle était deuxième et Gryffondor premier, avec à peine trente points d'écart. Donc, qui gagnait avait de fortes chances de remporter la Coupe. Et j'avoue que c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui faisait que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Car entre Jo, Richard, les jumelles et les garçons, ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus électrique. Ils avaient même réussi à corrompre l'âme innocente et pure de ma petite Penny ! Donc, je me retrouvais au milieu, chacun me tirant d'un côté pour m'avoir comme supporter… Bien entendu, tout cela n'était qu'au sens figuré, et je pouvais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas être encore morte écartelée vivante par la folie furieuse de mes amis…!

Pour le moment, nous étions dimanche et je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des Lions. Au moment où j'entrai, les quelques élèves présents me fusillèrent du regard. Rien de bien grave, c'était juste à cause du match. N'oublions pas que j'étais une Serdaigle et donc, mine de rien, une _ennemie_… Seule mon amitié avec les Maraudeurs me sauvait d'un lynchage dans les règles de l'art par une horde de supporters rouge et or en furie.

Soudain, je vis Remus me faire signe. Il était seul. Misère… Bon. Entre la vie en parlant avec lui en privée et la mort par lynchage, je préférai encore la vie.

"Salut, lui dis-je en venant m'installer à côté de lui.

- Quel courage, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu aurais fait une excellente Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu pénètres en territoire hostile, expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard moqueur aux autres élèves.

- Oh, ça ! Je commence à trouver leur attitude de plus en plus stupide… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch !

- Vraiment ? Fit-il en penchant sa tête de côté avec un sourire goguenard."

Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre. Il savait parfaitement que j'étais une très grande fan de mon équipe, pour m'avoir vu répéter à chaque match de Serdaigle la chorégraphie d'encouragement pour Jo.

"Peut-être pas… Finis-je par avouer. Mais… comment pourrais-je prendre parti ?! Ils sont tous tellement à fond dans ce match que si j'avais le malheur de choisir un camp, je risquerai de subir leurs foudres… J'ose à peine imaginer leur réaction. Et ça, merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin en ce moment !

- Toujours aussi surchargée de travail ?

- Non, ça peut aller, j'ai pris toute la journée d'hier avec Jo, Lily et les jumelles. Je me suis bien avancée !

- Tu peux souffler un peu alors ?

- Oh oui ! M'exclamai-je en brandissant les bras en signe de joie."

Ma démonstration le fit rire. A ce moment, le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer James, Sirius et Peter. Les deux premiers revenaient d'une séance d'entraînement, ce qui expliqua le peu de monde dans la salle commune… Je n'étais même plus étonnée ! Mais, sitôt qu'ils me virent, Potter et Black fondirent sur moi telle une bande de prédateurs sur sa proie.

"Tu étais là !! S'exclama James.

- Tu aurais pu venir nous voir !! Continua Sirius.

- Tu étais à l'entraînement des Serdaigle vendredi soir !!

- Tu commences à prendre parti c'est ça !? On ne compte plus, nous ??

- Pitié ! M'écriai-je. Remus non plus n'est pas venu vous voir, et vous n'en faites pas une montagne !

- Remus devait finir un devoir, rétorqua James. Il a une excuse.

- Et moi alors ? Fis-je d'un ton indigné. J'ai bossé toute la journée d'hier pour m'avancer et j'ai besoin de me reposer !

- Tu aurais pu te reposer en venant nous voir !

- Non, James ! Je n'aurais pas pu ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes de plus en plus insupportables à mesure que le match approche ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'enfer que vous me faites vivre ! Mais je ne parle pas seulement de vous, mais aussi de Jo, de Richard, des jumelles et même de Penny ! Seul Remus et Peter semblent me prendre en pitié, alors c'est pour ça que je viens les voir plutôt que de suivre un de vos entraînements ! Et pour la dernière fois, je ne prendrai parti pour aucune des équipes, c'est clair dans vos petites têtes ??"

Un grand silence suivit mon monologue de rébellion. Sirius et James me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, comme le reste de la salle commune d'ailleurs.

"Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer dans mon dortoir. Et toute seule !"

Puis sans un mot de plus, je quittai la salle commune.

Suite à mon coup de gueule, les garçons s'étaient un peu calmés. J'avais fait le même numéro aux filles et à Richard, avec le même résultat. Ce n'était pas le calme parfait, mais c'était déjà ça… Je n'avais plus que trois jours à tenir, avant que le match n'ait enfin lieu. Courage ma fille !

Nous étions mercredi matin, et je déjeunai avec les garçons et Jo -que j'avais miraculeusement réussi à traîner jusqu'à la table des Lions-, quand le courrier du matin arriva. C'est avec surprise que je vis Horus m'apporter fièrement une lettre. Je l'a prit et mon hibou se posa sur mon épaule. Je fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de ma mère, ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcouru la lettre des yeux. Soudain, je poussai un cri de joie :

"OH C'EST GENIAL !! YOUPI !! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE !!"

Les garçons et Jo me regardèrent avec un air étonné, alors que je sautillai sur ma chaise en relisant le mot de ma mère, faisant par la même occasion s'envoler Horus de mon épaule, qui préféra rejoindre celle de Sirius.

"Et on peut savoir ce qui t'a transformée en puce géante ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est ma cousine ! Elle se marie cet été !!

- Ta cousine ? Fit Jo. Maria ?!

- Oui !!

- Ah ! Mais c'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre.

- Et regarde ce qui est marqué là… Fis-je en pointant le bas de ladite lettre.

- Oh…! Souffla-t-elle avec les yeux brillants en affichant un grand sourire. Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir une super robe ! Ajouta-t-elle en sautillant à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu dois avoir forcément une « super robe » ? Demanda James.

- Parce que je suis demoiselle d'honneur ! M'exclamai-je. C'est génial, en plus j'adore son fiancé, il est adorable !

- C'est ta cousine de quel côté ? Demanda Sirius en donnant un petit morceau de croissant à mon petit hibou.

- La fille de la sœur de ma mère. Et en plus d'être ma cousine, c'est ma marraine. Elle a vingt et un ans, répondis-je. Oh là là ! Je suis trop, trop contente !"

L'annonce du mariage de ma cousine m'avait mise sur un petit nuage. Même les remarques sur le match que se glissaient perfidement Jo, James et Sirius n'arrivaient pas à entamer ma bonne humeur ! Je n'avais plus qu'environ douze heures à tenir, et le sujet « match de Quidditch » serait un lointain souvenir. Enfin, je l'espérais… En attendant, je terminais un devoir en Métamorphose dans notre salle commune, Bastet sommeillant sur la table. J'étais toute seule, évidemment, il était plus de onze heures. Mais je n'étais pas fatiguée, et il fallait vraiment que je finisse ce fichu parchemin. Soudain, j'entendis des petits pas descendre de l'escalier des filles. Penny s'approcha de moi, le visage en pleurs.

"Ma puce ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- C'est Apollon, je l'ai perdu… Sanglota-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui… Je l'ai cherché dans la chambre, il n'y était pas… D'habitude il reste tout le temps dans la tour ou dans mon dortoir… Mais là… Il n'y est pas… J'ai appelé… Rien… Si ça se trouve, il est dans l'école… Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose…

- Ma chérie, je suis sûre qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Ecoute, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais aller le chercher avec Bastet. Tu sais comment ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. Et toi, tu vas m'attendre ici. Je te promets que je vais le retrouver.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle."

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et pris la tête de Bastet entre mes mains.

"Tu as entendu mon chat, on doit retrouver Apollon. Tu peux suivre sa trace ?"

Ma chatte se redressa en s'étirant et prit la direction de la sortit en miaulant. Elle est vraiment intelligente ma minette, hein ?

Je suivis Bastet en silence, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, genre Rusard & compagnie. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs. Rien.

"Apollon ! Appelai-je. Mon chat ! Viens me voir ! Apollon !"

Toujours rien. Bastet continuait de marcher droit devant elle. Je la suivais, toujours en train d'appeler :

"Apollon ! Viens voir Lissy ! Apollon ! Allez… Apollon ! Apollon !

- C'est moi que tu cherches, ma belle ? Fit alors une voix derrière moi."

Je me retournai en retenant un cri de peur.

"Sirius ! M'exclamai-je en le reconnaissant. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je vois ça… Et pour répondre à ta question, qui au passage montre toujours ta profonde modestie, non ce n'est pas toi que je cherche !

- Je croyais, Apollon, ça peut me convenir en effet… Fit-il avec un air suffisant."

Je fermai les yeux, quelque peu atterrée.

"Tu n'es jamais sérieux ou quoi ?

- Oh allez, on a le droit de plaisanter aussi ! Je sais que tu marches à chaque fois, c'est trop drôle de voir ta tête !

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, soufflai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Bastet, sagement assise devant nous.

- Il faut bien que je dévergonde la sage Serdaigle que tu es… Fit-il en prenant un air charmeur.

- Tu tiens très bien ton rôle, rassure-toi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il tenait à la main. Je ne veux pas te presser, mais Rusard ne va pas tarder à arriver. Alors, qui est Apollon ?

- Le chat de Penny. Elle ne le retrouve pas dans son dortoir et elle s'inquiète. Alors je lui ai dit que j'irais le chercher avec Bastet, ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Ca ne serait pas de refus !"

Nous voilà donc partis à la recherche d'Apollon. Nous cherchâmes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand j'eu soudain une idée :

"Sirius, attends ! Je sais que c'est dangereux, et que Rusard est dans le coin, mais… mais comme tu l'as déjà fait de nombreuses fois… Enfin je veux dire que… que mon expérience dans ce domaine étant inexistante…

- Tu sais que tes paroles peuvent avoir un double sens…? Fit-il en prenant un sourire narquois. A moins que ce soit celui auquel je pense et franchement, ça m'étonne de toi. Mais sache que je suis à ton entière disposition… Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur."

J'haussai un sourcil et me mit à rougir subitement.

"Oui… Bon… Non, ce n'est pas celui que tu penses, espèce d'obsédé, balbutiai-je en lui tapant l'épaule alors qu'il commençait à rire devant mon embarras. Ne te moque pas ! Ajoutai-je, sans pour autant m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à mon tour.

- Très bien, alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Un chien pourrait plus facilement retrouver un chat, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi…"

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, et il me tendit sa baguette et la Carte. Soudain, je le vis rapetisser, se couvrirent de poils… L'énorme chien noir se tenait devant moi, une pointe de malice au fond de ses prunelles bleu gris, et partit soudain en reniflant. Je le suivis, l'œil rivé sur la Carte. Brusquement, Sirius accéléra et je dû me mettre à courir pour arriver à le suivre. Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius avait reprit forme humaine et tenait Apollon dans ses bras.

"Il avait une petite faim, dit Sirius en désignant la souris qu'il tenait dans sa gueule.

- Merci beaucoup ! Si on le ramenait ?"

Nous rentrâmes dans la tour de Serdaigle, où Penny nous reçut avec un immense sourire.

"Allez, file maintenant, tu dois dormir, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras."

Elle nous embrassa tous les deux et partit dans son dortoir, serrant Apollon à l'étouffer. Je me tournai alors vers Sirius :

"Au fait, mon cher, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que, toi, tu faisais debout à cette heure ?

- Disons simplement que je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Répétai-je.

- Puisque je te le dis…

- Tu ne serais pas un peu inquiet pour le match, par hasard ?

- Moi ? Inquiet ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !"

Il mit machinalement les mains dans les poches.

"Tu mens, affirmai-je.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu mets tout le temps les mains dans les poches quand tu es mal à l'aise. Donc, si tu es mal à l'aise, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment franc avec moi…"

Il me lança un regard mi-perçant, mi-amusé.

"Je suis sûr que même James ne connaît pas ça, dit-il, visiblement impressionné.

- Et oui, n'oublie pas que je suis une Serdaigle, ayant naturellement une intelligence supérieure aux autres.

- Toi aussi, tu fais preuve de modestie, nota-t-il.

- Il faut bien que j'embête un peu le grand Sirius Black, dis-je en prenant un grand sourire innocent. Mais plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas un drame d'avouer que tu as le trac.

- C'est une position de faiblesse… Je n'aime pas être dans une position de faiblesse.

- Raisonnement typiquement masculin, déclarai-je. Et surtout très bête. Tu es un être humain, pas un robot sans sentiments… Et puis, on est tous en position de faiblesse un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est sûr… Comme par exemple retrouver ses sous-vêtements éparpillés dans un wagon de train ?

- Oh non ! Ne me ressors pas ça, Black !

- Que veux-tu, cette petite culotte hante mes pensées nuit et jour, fit-il en penchant la tête de côté.

- Et bien oublie-là !

- Je ne peux pas, elle m'a littéralement ensorcelé… Murmura-t-il d'un air étrangement sérieux."

Son regard me transperça et je me sentis tout à coup vraiment _très_ mal à l'aise. Je pris le parti de rire, tout en me tournant néanmoins vers la cheminée.

"Oh voyons Sirius ! Ce n'est qu'une simple petite culotte ! Tu as du en voir des centaines ! Fis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Et si je te disais que c'était elle ma préférée ?"

Sa voix avait quelque chose de… Je ne sais pas… C'était assez bizarre comme impression… Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai, mais son visage avait retrouvé son air habituel et je me détendis. Je me faisais vraiment de drôles d'idées… Il fallait que j'arrête de travailler aussi tard !

"Et bien, si tu l'aimes tant, je vais lui demander si ça ne la dérangerait pas de venir cohabiter avec tes caleçons ! Plaisantai-je.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient ravis, fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu es encore mal à l'aise ? Fis-je avec étonnement.

- Je vais arriver à ne plus bouger, je te préviens, dit-il en pointant son index vers moi.

- D'accord, j'implore ton pardon ! Rétorquai-je d'un ton théâtral.

- Et dans ma grande bonté, je te l'accorde, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Il est plus de minuit, notai-je alors. On devrait aller dormir. Surtout toi, il faut que tu sois en forme.

- Pour que Gryffondor gagne ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire carnassier.

- Non, Black, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire prendre parti ! Soupirai-je.

- D'accord, d'accord… Alors, à demain.

- A demain. Sirius, attends ! Fis-je alors qu'il s'en allait. Je… Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, en général quand on a le trac, c'est qu'on est doué. Et plus on est doué, plus on a peur.

- Merci… Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- De rien. Bonne nuit, Sirius.

- Bonne nuit, ma belle."

Et il sortit, me laissant seule dans la salle commune.

**A suivre…**

**Bon, à la lecture de ce chapitre, nouvelle béta Whizzbee a été quelque peu, disons… encore plus perdue qu'avec le précédent… **

**Vos impressions ?**

**Bises. Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Quidditch, révisions et… Quidditch »**


	8. Quidditch, révisions et Quidditch

**Je sais, je poste avec du retard, et je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. Simplement, vous savez que j'ai fermé ma boutique de déco', mais... j'ai trouvé un travail ! Je suis évidemment ravie, mais voilà : les horaires, c'est la chose que l'on regarde le moins. Je pars vers 8h15 le matin et je reviens à plus de 20h le soir. Bien sûr, j'ai une pause pour manger le midi, mais le bilan est là : le temps de ma boutique où j'avais toute la journée pour écrire bien tranquillement est révolu... Il ne me reste que le lundi pour pouvoir avoir un vrai tête à tête avec mon très cher ordinateur !**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à poster, simplement, je préfère ne pas dire de délais précis...**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**GaBy27,**** titemaya, Lollie Lovegood, Lia Sail, lilichoco, lise, DarkMoony, WandaBlack, liliepotter, lily forever, louiseuh, louna13, Phofie et titefeeric. **

**R.A.R**

**lise**** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, bien sûr que je continue « La Seule », mais comme je le dit plus haut : il faudrait allonger les journées ! Tu crois savoir comment cette fic va se terminer ? Ah... vraiment ? Parce que c'est loin d'être terminé ! Bye ! Nyny's.**

**DarkMoony**** : Merci pour ta review et... ta crise hystérique pour que Lissy soir avec Sirius ! lol Continue à lire, et tu verras !**

**louiseuh**** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, j'ai lu le 7****ème**** tome ! Et je l'ai trouvé très bien… même si certaines choses m'ont littéralement anéantie…! Je ne dis pas quoi, spoiler, spoiler…**

**Quand au petit tout mini spoiler du chap' précédent, toi, tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais certain(e)s ne veulent rien savoir, mais rien de rien, sur le dernier livre. Alors, j'ai jugé utile de le mettre ! Bises. Nyny's.**

**Ah, il est important de noter que le « match » entre Remus et Sirius déchaîne les passions !**

**Au compteur, nous avons :**

**- 4 votes pour Sirius ;**

**- 4 pour Remus ;**

**- 6 revieweurs qui ne se prononcent pas ou qui sont perdus dans tout ça ;**

**- Et même une proposition de ménage à trois ! Franchement, Lia, c'est quoi ces idées ? XD**

**Enfin : Merci à ****Whizzbee**** pour son aide !**

**Chapitre VIII**

**Quidditch, Révisions et… Quidditch**

Ca y est ! Le match allait avoir lieu ! Je peux vous dire qu'il était temps, car l'entente cordiale que j'avais réussi à instaurer entre Jo, James et Sirius ne tenait plus qu'à un fil…

Ma meilleure amie était littéralement survoltée et affichait une mine de conquérante : depuis qu'elle était levée, elle ne cessait de répéter : « On va les écraser ! Ils vont manger leurs balais par les trous de nez ! » avec une expression diabolique.

Moi, et bien, je me taisais. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la calmer, connaissant Jo, j'aurais tout aussi bien fait d'aller me noyer dans le lac noir. A l'entrée dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai donc comme à mon habitude vers la table des garçons. Mais au moment où je me retournai pour parler à Jo, je vis celle-ci s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle, entre Richard, les jumelles et Penny, en me lançant un regard de défi. Tournant ma tête vers James et Sirius, je vis la même expression sauvage sur leur visage. Me voilà donc plantée comme un piquet au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, n'osant faire un pas vers Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, car étant sûre de subir une superbe engueulade de la part de ceux que j'aurais –bien sûr- _misérablement_ _abandonnés_… Les deux parties se toisaient tout en me jetant des regards impérieux, continuant de me défier du moindre geste de sympathie envers l'autre camp. Je jetai un regard vers Remus et Lily, qui me lancèrent un sourire résigné et désolé. Poussant un soupir de profonde exaspération, je tombai sur le visage de mon directeur adoré, qui me fit un discret clin d'œil. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur mes lèvres… Et si je m'amusais un peu ? Je fis un pas vers les Serdaigle. Jo et les jumelles prirent un air victorieux, alors que James et Sirius faillirent se lever avec des airs de pit-bulls enragés. Mais je m'arrêtai, feignant un instant d'hésitation et repartis vers la table des Gryffondor. Même réaction des deux côtés, mais à l'inverse, le rôle des pit-bulls étant réservé aux Aigles. Intérieurement, j'étais pliée de rire devant leurs expressions, mais extérieurement, j'affichais un air de profond tiraillement.

"Lyssandra, viens ici, me souffla James entre ses dents.

- Non, tu es une Serdaigle, tu _dois_ venir avec nous ! Renchérit Jo.

- Elle ira où elle voudra ! Rétorqua Sirius en se levant. Lissy, viens ici tout de suite ! Ajouta-t-il en me désignant d'un geste impérieux la place libre à ses côtés.

- C'est fou ce que tu lui laisses comme choix, Black ! Siffla Jo, qui s'était levée à son tour.

- L'amitié vaut peut-être plus que l'attachement à votre maison, Burrows, rétorqua Sirius.

- STOP ! Fis-je en levant les mains."

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête vers moi.

"Bravo ! Continuai-je. J'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre que vous êtes en cet instant précis redescendu à un âge mental d'environ 10 ans ! Vous pouvez au moins vous entendre sur ce point ! Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais de ce pas faire un tour dans le parc, car je préfère de loin avoir l'estomac vide, plutôt que d'être obligée de sentir le merveilleux sentiment d'_amooouuur_ flottant dans cette salle…!"

Et je sortis en les laissant, immobiles et la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

L'air frais du dehors me fit du bien et je respirai à pleins poumons. Soudain, j'entendis des pas précipités et je me retournai. Lily courrait vers moi, un croissant à la main.

"Formidable ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

- Merci, fis-je en riant. Mais ça m'a tellement agacée !

- Tu as eu parfaitement raison, ils le méritaient grandement ! Tout ça pour un match de Quidditch…"

Je souris. Lily n'était pas vraiment fan de ce sport.

"Ah au fait, tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en me tendant le croissant.

- Tu as eu pitié de moi !

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un état de famine, voyons !

- Merchi beaucoup, dis-je la bouche pleine. Ch'est très j'aimable de ta part…

- De rien ! Tu aurais du voir leur tête !

- Ils se sont calmés ?

- Oh oui… Pendant dix secondes ! Après, ils se sont mutuellement rejetés le fait que tu sois partie.

- Désespérant… Soufflai-je.

- En y réfléchissant, je trouve ça très drôle !

- On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place !

- Ma pauvre… Fit-elle en posant son bras sur mon épaule. Mais d'un côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les comprendre. Ils sont amis avec toi, alors c'est normal qu'ils cherchent à te faire prendre parti.

- Lily, fis-je d'un ton surpris. Tu viens vraiment de prendre la défense de Sirius et James, là, où j'ai rêvé ?

- Heu… Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, mais je parle aussi de Jo et des jumelles. Et puis, je sais que Black et Potter sont aussi tes amis, c'est tout."

Je la regardai un instant, et décidai de ne pas plus m'étendre sur le sujet…

"D'accord, lui dis-je. Mais franchement, pour revenir à la conversation de départ, même si j'adore le Quidditch, je trouve qu'ils vont quand même un peu trop loin…"

Lily resta avec moi et nous décidâmes de nous rendre directement dans les gradins, pour l'instant déserts. Vers dix heures, je vis Jo, les jumelles, Penny, Richard et les garçons se diriger vers nous. A la vue de Lily, James se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ah la la… Ces garçons…

"Vous êtes venus ensemble, mais c'est formidable ! Raillai-je.

- On vient te voir avant d'aller dans les vestiaires, me dit Jo.

- Très bien, alors je vous souhaite un bon match ! Et éviter de vous entretuer, vous me manquerez sinon !

- Tu sais, Lissy, on ne voulait pas te mettre dans l'embarras, dit James.

- Et bien, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce que vous avez lamentablement échoué ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que sera l'après-match, une fois que le vainqueur brandira la coupe… Vous nous ferez une petite guerre de tranchées peut-être ? Ce serait _tellement_ amusant ! Et avec un peu de chance, je n'oserai aller d'un camp à l'autre de peur d'être accusée de collaboration sauvage avec l'ennemi… Oh oui, j'en frémis d'avance !

- Il y a comme de l'ironie dans tes propos, nota Sirius en ricanant.

- Oh, si peu, Sirius… Si peu !

- Je crois qu'on doit te présenter des excuses, fit Jo avec sagesse. Je suis désolée ma Lissy !

- Nous aussi, continuèrent James et Sirius.

- Je les accepte, à la seule condition que vous vous comportiez comme des adultes ! Et de ne jamais me refaire un coup pareil ! Et je veux du fair-play durant ce match, c'est clair ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et nous nous étreignîmes avec tendresse. Enfin, ils prirent la direction des vestiaires. Les jumelles, Penny et Richard vinrent s'asseoir, alors que Lily se leva :

"Bon, je crois que nous devrions aller dans nos gradins avant de rater les meilleures places, fit-elle à l'intention de Remus et Peter. A tout à l'heure !

- Bye ! Fit à son tour Remus. Et… que le meilleur gagne ! Ajouta-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil."

Peu à peu, le stade se remplit. Le gradin azur des Serdaigle faisait face à celui écarlate des Gryffondor. Chez les Poufousffle, les choix étaient partagés, mais du côté des Serpentard, leur haine ancestrale pour les Lions les faisait arborer des banderoles pour Serdaigle.

Enfin, les équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain et je me levai pour mieux les apercevoir.

"Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! S'exclama le commentateur, Adrian McLoren, un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Menée par le capitaine Potter, avec Black, Timber, Warren, Allerdyce, Carter et Jarden ! Face à eux, l'équipe de Serdaigle, avec le capitaine Flink, Burrows, Dunst, Grey, Zinker, Shuren et Miller !"

Pauvre Jo, c'était la seule fille sur le terrain !

James et David Flink se serrèrent la main. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais, et s'élevèrent au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Le match commençait, sous les cris des élèves déchaînés, moi y compris !

"Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Adrian McLoren. Potter, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serdaigle, gardés par Zinker. Il passe à Black, qui fonce vers le gardien et… il marque !!!!"

Je poussai un cri de joie, qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge devant les regards furieux que me lançaient mes camarades Serdaigle, et je regardai ailleurs d'un air innocent.

Le match continua et Jo marqua le but suivant. Cette fois-ci, je pu laisser exploser librement ma joie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais vraiment devant les yeux les deux meilleures équipes de l'école. Nous marquâmes encore une fois, et Gryffondor réattaqua, avant de marquer à son tour. Les équipes se mirent alors à jouer une sorte de yo-yo, marquant à tour de rôle. Plus de dix minutes de jeu, et nous en étions à mener quarante points à trente, quand je vis Jack Timber, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, fondre en piquet, suivi d'Eric Grey, l'attrapeur Serdaigle. La foule des élèves se pencha d'un même élan, quand un cognard vint dévier la trajectoire de Timber et de Grey. Ils relevèrent la tête, mais le Vif d'or avait disparu.

Entre temps, Sirius avait reprit le Souafle et volait vers nos buts. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que lui et James volaient à merveille… C'était vraiment d'excellents poursuiveurs ! Jo arriva derrière Sirius et lui barra la trajectoire en tentant de lui prendre la balle des mains, mais il tint bon et marqua ! Je criai de joie, en m'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres de mes voisins.

"Vous allez arrêter oui ! C'est mon ami aussi ! J'ai le droit d'être contente ! M'exclamai-je."

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent. Cent pour Gryffondor contre quatre-vingt dix pour Serdaigle, alors que Jack Timber et Eric Grey faisaient le tour du stade à la recherche de la petite balle d'or. L'ambiance dans les tribunes devenait de plus en plus survoltée, et je ne me gênai plus pour encourager les deux équipes, faisant parfois le numéro de pom-pom girl avec les jumelles et Penny. Une lutte acharnée s'était déclarée entre les poursuiveurs des deux équipes. Jo, Sirius et James ne se gênaient d'aucune politesse pour se voler le Souafle.

Gryffondor menait toujours, cent vingt à cent dix.

Alors que David Flink marquait le but d'égalisation, Timber et Grey accélèrent brutalement vers le milieu du terrain. Un murmure d'excitation parcouru les gradins. Les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école, ayant fait remporter la victoire à leurs équipes à chaque match joués. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas lequel encourager. Mon attachement à ma maison et l'amitié de Jo ? L'amitié de James et Sirius ? Je les aimais tous, bon sang !

Bon, allez, je me lance :

"VAS-Y GREY ! Hurlai-je. VAS-Y TIMBER ! ALLEZ LES GARS !!!!"

Mon cri d'encouragement se perdit dans celui des autres élèves, mais au moins, ma conscience était sereine. Jack et Eric volaient si prêt l'un de l'autre que l'on aurait dit des siamois. Ils tendirent la main en même temps, et les autres joueurs s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. Les deux se jetèrent en avant dans un accord parfait et…

"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!"

J'avais crié, en même temps que toute la tribune Serdaigle : Eric remonta en chandelle, le poing en l'air, tenant le Vif d'or bien serré !

Les jumelles, Penny et Richard se tournèrent vers moi, et nous nous jetâmes dans les bras les uns des autres en poussant des cris de déments. Serdaigle avait gagné !!!! Serdaigle avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch !!!! Hiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Puis, nous décidâmes de nous rendre sur le terrain, où plusieurs vagues bleues avaient déjà submergé les barrières. Nous nous frayâmes ensuite un chemin parmi la foule pour essayer de rejoindre Jo, portée par les Serdaigle, comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle nous adressa un sourire rayonnant, avant d'atterrir sur le gradin principal, où Dumbledore attendait avec la gigantesque coupe. Quelques instants plus tard, David Flink brandissait le trophée. Je sautais comme une folle en faisant la ronde avec les jumelles, Penny et Richard. Plusieurs longues minutes de délire plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva sur le gradin, pour recevoir la coupe de la très honorable seconde place. James la brandit, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage, et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier en les applaudissant à leur tour.

J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. Les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient en train d'être transportés dans notre salle commune sous les acclamations et j'avais –enfin- réussi à féliciter Jo de vive voix.

"Bravo ma Jo ! Je suis super contente ! Tu as super bien joué !

- Merci !"

On s'étreignit en sautillant comme des folles, quand tout à coup, elle me dit :

"Tu devrais rester là à attendre James et Sirius, ça leur fera plaisir.

- Mais… Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, au moins, ils auront un lot de consolation en voyant que tu es là. Rassure-toi, je te garderai de la Bièraubeurre ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître dans la foule bruyante des Serdaigle."

Je rejoignis donc Lily, Remus et Peter, en tentant de réprimer le sourire de la victoire.

"Bravo ! Me lança Lily en sautant sur moi. Je suis fière de vous !

- Doucement ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué ! M'exclamai-je en riant, alors que Remus et Peter me félicitaient à leur tour.

- C'est bien quand même ! J'espère que ça fera dégonfler la tête de James ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- « James » ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles « James » ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais rougit subitement. Déjà tout à l'heure elle prenait sa défense, et maintenant elle l'appelle par son prénom ! Tiens, il y avait peut-être une piste à creuser pour mon cher cousin…

Soudain, Remus montra la sortie des vestiaires et je me retournai. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor sortaient, la mine légèrement dépitée. Cinq minutes passèrent, et Sirius sortit enfin. Son air de chiot perdu me fendit le cœur. Il était trop attendrissant comme ça. Beaucoup trop, si vous voulez mon humble avis… Si bien que je mis à courir vers lui en l'appelant. Il releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage, alors que je sautai dans ses bras, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

"Tu as été formidable ! M'exclamai-je. Bravo !

- Lissy, tu n'as peut-être pas bien compris, mais on a perdu… Dit-il en riant légèrement et en mettant ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de glisser.

- On s'en fiche ! Répliquai-je. Vous vous êtes super bien débrouillés ! Un vrai régal !

- Soit ! En tout cas, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, si tu dois te jeter sur moi pour me consoler, je veux bien perdre plus souvent…"

Je le regardai dans les yeux avec un sourire.

"Séducteur un jour, séducteur toujours, chantonnai-je.

- C'est grave ? Fit-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Ah ! Alors je peux continuer à te séduire ?"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car un cri, que dis-je, un rugissement, se fit entendre :

"SIRIUS BLACK ! ENLEVE TES PATTES DE MA COUSINE IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Je tournai la tête et vis James fusiller Sirius du regard. Celui-ci soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de me reposer avec délicatesse.

"Ne crie pas, James ! M'exclamai-je. C'est moi qui me suis jetée sur lui !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Pour le consoler, espèce de grand imbécile !

- Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin aussi ? Répliqua-t-il."

J'ouvris mes bras et accueillis ce grand gaillard de James, la mine vraiment déconfite.

"Bravo, lui dis-je. Je t'ai trouvé très bien !

- Mais ce n'est pas Timber qui a attrapé le Vif d'or… Tu te rends compte ! Ce n'est pas _lui_ ! Lui que _j'ai_ choisi en début d'année ! Moi, le capitaine !

- La terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour autant, et notre estime pour toi ne va pas baisser non plus, fis-je en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux.

- D'accord… Mais quand même ! Il était à _ça_ –il approcha son index tout près de son pouce- de l'avoir !"

A ce moment, Remus, Lily et Peter nous rejoignirent. Remus et Peter félicitèrent leurs amis, et je tournai ma tête vers Lily en lui faisant un discret signe vers James. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre et de dire :

"Bravo Potter, tu as été très bien ! Et comme dis Lissy, tu te rattraperas l'année prochaine, je te fais confiance !

- Mer… Merci… Balbutia James, visiblement surpris, mais qui semblait avoir subitement oublié la défaite.

- Bon, allez, je vous laisse ! A plus tout le monde !

- Elle m'a parlé… Elle m'a parlé… Elle m'a parlé… Souffla James d'un air ahuri."

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant sa mine. Vraiment, il était fou d'elle !

L'état d'euphorie dans lequel nous étions, Jo, les jumelles, Penny, Richard et moi dura une bonne semaine. Même les garçons avaient été féliciter ma meilleure amie. Et pour parfaire notre bonheur, les premiers jours de juin éclaircirent le ciel, alors que la température augmenta délicieusement… Je vous jure, un vrai temps de vacances ! Mais c'était, bien sûr, loin d'être le cas. Un seul mot _hantait_ maintenant les élèves de l'école, un mot faisant frémir les plus stressé -dont je faisais malheureusement parti-… Et ce mot était : EXAMENS.

Je passai donc le plus clair de mon temps entre la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle et ma salle commune, croulant sous les montagnes de parchemin de cette année. Je devais faire mille efforts pour ne pas céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait avec perfidie par les fenêtres, alors que les oiseaux semblaient me narguer en chantant des cui-cui qui finissaient fatalement par me taper sur le système, me donnant envie de faire des boulettes de mes parchemins et de les faire manger de force à ces fichues bêtes emplumées, histoire qu'ils s'étranglent avec… Et oui, moi qui en temps normal adorais les animaux, en période d'examens, je devenais d'une humeur exécrable, avec un besoin intense de me défouler sur la moindre petite chose qui pouvait troubler la quiétude stressée de mes révisions. Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…

En cette fin d'après-midi, je me trouvais à la bibliothèque. Soudain, qu'entends-je ? Un PIAF ! Mes mains se crispèrent instinctivement sur un parchemin, alors que mon regard noir cherchait le volatile assez stupide pour oser cui-cuiter devant moi. Je le trouvai et… je fondis littéralement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. C'était un couple de mésanges, préparant le nid de leur future progéniture. Brusquement, je m'en voulus d'avoir eu de telles intentions meurtrières… J'étais un monstre ! Comment aurais-je pu faire du mal à ces charmants amoureux à plumes ? Alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en les regardant, je pensai à ma propre vie sentimentale, misérablement vide… Remus ne m'avait toujours pas parlée de son _petit_ problème mensuel, et ne semblait pas décidé à revenir sur sa décision de rester célibataire. Alors voilà… Nous étions amis, ayant presque retrouvé notre complicité d'avant notre seul et unique baiser. Au point de vue de mes sentiments envers lui, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. Je m'étais résignée, mais un infime espoir s'accrochait dans un coin de mon cœur. Et selon Jo, à qui j'en avais bien entendu parlé, c'était le moment pour moi de « passer à autre chose, pour tuer cet infime espoir » et éviter que je « finisse vieille fille, entourée d'une centaine de chats », pour reprendre ses paroles. En gros, il fallait que je sorte à tout prix avec un garçon pour éviter de devenir un cas grave de célibataire dépressive. Personnellement, je n'étais pas vraiment contre cette idée, mais en période de révisions, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de partir en « chasse », si je puis me permettre l'expression…

Un mouvement de chaise en face de moi vint brusquement me tirer de mes réflexions et je tournai la tête. Jo me souriait.

"Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait un Inferius, dit-elle.

- Désolé, mais dois-je te rappeler que nous avons des exa…

- Des examens, oui je sais ! Mais il se trouve que je viens de finir mes révisons pour la Métamorphose, et que si je ne sors pas dehors d'ici dix minutes, je risque de faire une crise de nerfs !

- Et bien va dehors alors ! Moi, je reste là, il faut à tout prix que je révise encore mon Arithmancie…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as choisie cette matière, sachant que tu exècres les chiffres, souffla-t-elle.

- Je l'ai choisie parce que c'est important pour faire Archéomage, espèce de bécasse ! Maugréai-je.

- Quelle humeur ! J'adore cette période de l'année, tu es si… adorable !

- Moque-toi… Je compte avoir mes examens ! Et j'ai DIX matières à revoir !

- Je sais ! Mais comme tous les ans, tu en arrives presque à t'arracher les cheveux, alors que tu les auras tous !"

Je ne répondis pas. Elle se leva alors et commença à ranger mes affaires.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'indignai-je.

- Je t'emmène dehors, déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Tu n'as pas le choix. Un peu de soleil ne te fera pas de mal, et ton cerveau à besoin de repos ! D'accord, nous sommes des Serdaigle, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des robots !"

Me voilà donc, bon gré, mal gré, suivant Jo dans le parc de Poudlard. J'avais cependant réussi à embarquer mon sac contenant toutes mes révisions.

"Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi dehors exactement ?

- Prendre un bon bol d'air, ma fille ! Prendre un bon bol d'air ! Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour ça !

- Quoi ?

- Le Quidditch ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air victorieux.

- HEIN ? Ah non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne monterai pas sur un balai ! M'écriai-je en m'arrêtant.

- Oh si, tu monteras sur un balai… Assura-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Il n'y a personne en dehors des murs de l'école, ils sont tous enfermés avec leurs bouquins ! Personne ne te verra ! Et si ça arrivait, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire !

- Jo ! Non !

- Je te dis que si !! Fit-elle en s'arrêtant carrément et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ose prétendre que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie, mademoiselle je-ne-veux-pas-monter-sur-un-balai-parce-que-je-suis-trop-réservée-pour-montrer-à-quel-point-je-vole-bien ?

- Mais si quelqu'un vient !

- Personne ne viendra ! Je te dis qu'ils sont tous dans l'école ! Le stade est vide, il n'y a personne à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde : tu aimes trop voler pour résister à ça ! Allez, vient, j'ai la clé de l'armoire où sont rangés les balais !"

Finalement, je la suivis en rechignant. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise sur un balai… Et il se pourrait que… que ce ne soit pas exactement la pure vérité… Bon d'accord, c'était un gros bobard ! Je m'en excuse, mais je ne voulais alors pas m'étaler sur le sujet… Pour dire la vérité, j'adorais voler depuis que j'avais décoller pour la première fois. Et comme Jo l'avait si bien résumé, j'étais trop réservée pour oser voler devant les autres. A la seule pensée que quelqu'un puisse me voir, j'étais paniquée !

Entre temps, ma meilleure amie nous avait déniché deux balais, avait prit le coffre contenant les balles de Quidditch et nous étions entrées dans le stade. Jo ouvrit le coffre, prit le Souafle, enfourcha son balai et décolla avec aisance.

"Allez, Lissy ! Viens me rejoindre ! Me lança-t-elle."

Je la regardai, tout en jetant un coup d'œil d'envie vers le balai. Onze mois. Ca faisait onze longs mois que je n'avais pas touché un balai…

"Lissy… Chantonna Jo. Tu te fais du mal pour rien…"

N'y tenant plus, j'empoignai soudain le balai et l'enfourchai.

"Tu te décides enfin ! Ricana mon amie."

N'osant lever les yeux vers sa mine victorieuse, je m'élevai dans les airs. D'entrée, je sentis tout le stress des examens s'évaporer. Le balai était un Nimbus 1000, ayant un ou deux ans. Ce n'était pas le mieux, mais n'ayant pas de balai à moi, celui-ci me plu de suite. L'air chaud de la journée s'engouffra dans mes cheveux et je souris de bien-être.

"Je préfère vraiment te voir comme ça, lança Jo en souriant à son tour. On fait un petit entraînement, histoire de voir si tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes ?

- Ok !"

Elle fonça alors vers les buts. Je la suivis, et elle me lança soudain le Souaffle. Je fondis en piquet, le rattrapa de justesse, avant de remonter et de le lancer à travers l'un des anneaux.

"Pas mal ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir reprit la balle.

- Merci ! Au fait pourquoi tu n'as pas prit ton propre balai, au lieu de prendre l'un des Nimbus 1000 de remplacement ?"

Jo avait un Dragon de Feu –tout comme James et Sirius d'ailleurs-, l'un, pour ne pas dire _le_ meilleur balai au monde. Mais venant d'une des familles les plus riches du monde de la magie, c'était un peu normal pour elle…

"Je crois qu'il a un léger problème, ça coince dans les virages. Je l'ai donné à Mme Bibine pour qu'elle me le répare.

- Un problème ?!

- Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi ! C'est quand je me suis prit un des cognards pendant la finale… Il faut dire que vu la violence avec laquelle Carter me l'avait lancé… Un vrai bourrin ce type ! Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel."

Nous reprîmes notre « entraînement », et peu à peu, je retrouvai mes réflexes. Jo me faisait des passes de plus en plus difficiles, et je n'en ratai qu'une ou deux. J'affichai un sourire de bienheureuse tellement j'étais contente de pouvoir voler. Jo avait eu raison de me sortir de la bibliothèque poussiéreuse !

Une heure plus tard, Jo vint se placer à mes côtés.

"On arrête ?

- Tu rigoles ! Ca commence à peine à devenir intéressant !

- Ah ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de te part, ma chère Lissy !"

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je fonçai vers les buts. Soudain, une fusée passa devant moi et je dus freiner comme une malade en poussant un cri effrayé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

"Tu nous en caches des choses, ma belle !"

Je me retournai et tombai avec horreur sur le visage de Sirius, visiblement TRES surpris.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? M'exclamai-je.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme."

Jo vint à mes côtés, ainsi que… James ! Oh non… Moi qui ne voulais pas me montrer, là, j'avais gagné le gros lot…

"Salut les gars ! Salua ma meilleure amie. Envie d'un peu de détente ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Sirius. Et je vois qu'on est pas les seuls…"

J'évitai de croiser leur regard et préférai contempler avec une attention toute particulière une tâche sur le manche de mon balai.

"Dis-moi Lissy, je peux te poser une question ? fit alors Sirius."

Je consentis enfin à lever la tête en acquiescant.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous a JAMAIS dit que tu volais aussi bien ?

- « Bien » ! S'exclama alors James. C'était splendide tu veux dire !

- Heu… Ben… Ce n'était pas vraiment important… Marmonnai-je, sentant mes joues s'échauffer.

- En fait, intervint Jo, elle a la trouille de se montrer.

- JO !! M'indignai-je.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Fit-elle avec un air innocent.

- Mais tu es folle de gâcher ça ! S'exclama James. Tu devrais te présenter aux essais à la rentrée !

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Répliquai-je. C'est hors de question ! Désolé, mais je rentre, ajoutai-je soudain en plongeant vers le sol."

Seulement, à peine un pied sur la terre ferme, que je vis Sirius atterrir à son tour.

"Attends ma belle ! Dit-il en courant vers moi.

- Quoi ? Fis-je en me retournant.

- Un match avec nous ça te tente ?

- Non, répondis-je en repartant.

- Désolé, mais ça ne me convient pas comme réponse, continua-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

- Sirius… Soufflai-je d'un air agacé.

- Ecoute, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. C'est nous. Moi et James, tes amis. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

- Je… je ne peux pas voler… quand…

- Quand il y a du monde ? J'avais cru comprendre d'après ce qu'a dit Jo.

- Je suis terrifiée… Avouai-je en un souffle.

- Même devant nous ?

- Même devant vous…

- Mais c'est que c'est tout peureux cette ravissante petite chose, dit-il alors en me pinçant les joues.

- Sirius, ne te moque pas, répliquai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es train de sourire, ça marche !"

Je vis ses yeux pétiller, et mon sourire s'agrandit malgré moi.

"Et puis, commença-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en approchant son visage du mien, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que lorsqu'on était stressé, c'est qu'on était très doué…"

J'eu un petit rire.

"Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant en faisant son regard de chien battu."

Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ça ? Non, sérieux… Plus ça va, plus il devenait irrésistible…

"Tu amadoues très bien, tu le sais ça ? Lui dis-je avec un regard faussement accusateur.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors, tu viens ?

- Bon… D'accord… Capitulai-je.

- Super ! S'exclama-t-il."

Et là, il me planta un baiser sur le front. Je restai figée quelques instants. Bon, d'accord, je savais que Sirius était du genre à ne pas étaler ses sentiments, et qu'il compensait en étant quelqu'un de très tactile… Mais j'étais peu habituée à ce genre de démonstration de sa part. Bah, c'est qu'il devait être très content, c'est tout…

Je le regardai s'envoler, avant de faire de même.

"Ah ! C'est bien que tu sois là ! Fit James en me voyant arriver. Alors, comment fait-on ? Les gars contre les filles ?

- Pourquoi pas, ricana Jo. Tu n'as qu'à faire le gardien, et Sirius sera un poursuiveur, contre nous deux.

- Un contre deux en poursuiveur ? C'est pas un peu illégal votre truc ? Grimaça Sirius.

- Non, car vous avez un Dragon de Feu, et nous ne sommes que sur des Nimbus 1000, répliquai-je. Ca fait un sacré avantage !

- Vous avez prit les balais de l'école ? S'étonna James.

- Oui, le mien a un petit problème de virage, répondit Jo.

- Quand à moi, je n'ai pas la chance d'en avoir un… Continuai-je."

Enfin, notre mini match commença. Mon stress s'évapora au fil des minutes. Jo et moi donnions le maximum avec nos balais, nous renvoyant la balle dès que Sirius s'approchait trop de l'une de nous deux. Quand à James, il se débrouillait assez bien comme gardien !

Plus d'une heure plus tard, nous étions en train de discuter sur les gradins.

"Sérieusement, dit James, tu devrais vraiment t'inscrire pour les essais de la rentrée prochaine. Tu es une excellente poursuiveuse. Je suis sûr que c'est de famille !

- James… Soupirai-je.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Sirius. Et comme ça, on jouera les uns contre les autres, avoue que ça serait amusant !

- Oh oui, bien sûr, quelle idée merveilleuse ! Répliquai-je d'un ton acide. Je n'ai pas de balai, et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter un Dragon de Feu. Alors si je dois jouer contre vous, ça ne pourra être _que_ catastrophique…

- N'insistez pas les garçons, ça fait deux ans que je la supplie de s'inscrire, sans succès, intervint Jo.

- Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'à trois, on y arrivera, lança Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- On lui dira ! Fis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu as l'air d'oublier que je suis une vraie tête de mule, mon cher Sirius…

- Et toi, ma chère Lyssandra, tu as l'air d'oublier que j'adore les défis… Répliqua-t-il en posant un bras sur mon épaule.

- Sirius, ton bras… Siffla James.

- James, tu commences à me gonfler, répondit Sirius avec agacement. Lissy est assez grande pour me dire si ça la dérange ou pas. Ca te dérange ? Ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi.

- Pas le moins du monde !"

Bien sûr que ça ne me dérangeait pas, je ne voyais pas où était le mal à ça, après tout on était très proches tous les deux, alors… James était vraiment parano !

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous étiez venues sur le terrain ? Demanda Sirius en ignorant le regard accusateur que lui lançait James.

- Un besoin urgent de prendre l'air, répondit Jo. Et Lissy commençait à se recouvrir d'une couche de poussière à force de rester à la bibliothèque, alors j'ai eu un élan de pitié…

- Je vois ! Fit-il en riant.

- Et justement, en parlant de la bibliothèque, je crois que je vais aller y faire un tour, fis-je en me levant et en prenant mon sac.

- Quoi ? Encore ! S'exclama Jo.

- Et oui, j'ai plus de matières que toi, ma fille !

- On t'accompagne, lança James en se levant à son tour.

- Bonne idée, il faut que je voie un truc aussi, continua Sirius.

- Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire… Soupira ma meilleure amie en nous rejoignant."

Puis, nous prîmes tous les quatre la direction du château.

**A suivre…**

**Bon, chapitre plus ou moins transitoire… Le prochain sera un peu plus intéressant !**

**Ensuite, comme titemaya m'a gentiment rappelée que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre aux reviews anonymes (oh la la, je suis trop une rebelle ! XD), j'aimerais beaucoup que les ****anonymes me laissent une adresse pour leur répondre**** ! Pour la bonne cause, ça me dérangerait que mes fics soient supprimés… **

**Merci de votre compréhension !**

**Bises. Nyny's. **

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Examens et terreur nocturne »**


	9. Examens et terreur nocturne

**Bonjour !**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**Lia Sail, lilichoco, louna13, Thick pillow, ****lily forever, typex, Lollie Lovegood, kiwoui, **

**Saga Lionheart, Phofie, Chibee, callistofall04, Santera, liliepotter, messalyn, Elise et elayna.**

**Et bé, ça y est, le stade des 100 reviews est passé ! Merci à tous et à toutes, votre fidélité me va droit au cœur !**

**Et toujours, le match entre Remus et Sirius fait rage parmi vous ! Alors, qui va gagner ? La réponse au fil des chapitres, bien sûr ! **

**Toujours un gros merci à ****Whizzbee**** pour sa relecture et ses précieux commentaires et conseils !**

**Je répète à ceux qui ne me laissent pas leur adresse mail, que je ne peux pas leur répondre... ;-) **

**Enfin, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IX**

**Examens et Terreur Nocturne**

Les examens approchaient dangereusement et les élèves étaient de plus en plus nerveux. De mon côté, j'étais constamment dans un état de profond stress, du matin où je posais le pied par terre, au soir où je me couchai. Je commençai même à en rêver la nuit, et quand j'en arrivai à cette extrémité, c'était loin d'être un bon signe pour mon entourage…

Nous étions samedi, et les examens commençaient lundi. Les garçons, Jo et moi étions en pleine séance de révisions de groupe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Jo était avec James, travaillant sur la Métamorphose. Sirius, lui, tentait d'expliquer un sortilège à Peter. Remus travaillait avec moi, m'expliquant ce que je ne comprenais pas en Défenses et moi lui donnant des conseils en Potion. C'était un vrai régal de travailler avec lui. Remus était d'un calme à tout épreuve et d'une patience d'ange avec moi, qui manquait de piquer une crise de nerfs dès qu'un obstacle se montrait à l'horizon. Les révisions nous avaient tous beaucoup rapprochés, et j'avais retrouvé avec bonheur la complicité que j'avais avec Remus. Tout aurait pu très bien ce passer s'il n'y avait pas eu un léger désagrément : certes la plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés à la bibliothèque pour se noyer dans des montagnes de pages poussiéreuses, mais une meute de filles avaient dénicher quelque chose de bien plus attrayant pour elles que de simples examens. Et cette chose, c'était bien sûr Sirius Black !

Leurs caquètements incessants me rappelaient avec un furieux agacement le cui-cui des oiseaux, ou pire, le bruit d'un poulailler en chaleur. Je jetai par moment un regard vers Sirius, qui leur lançaient de vagues sourires charmeurs, les faisant ainsi se pâmer d'admiration. Et ça minaude en battant stupidement des paupières, et ça glousse comme des dindes, et ça agite la main en un coucou ridicule… Et ça commence franchement à me gonfler !!!! Je détestais ça. Sirius et son fan club de groupies sans cervelle. Ca me donnait envie de l'étrangler en lui hurlant de bosser…

"Lissy, tu m'écoutes ?"

Je revins brusquement à la réalité. Remus me regardait avec un léger sourire.

"Désolé, mais il y a des bruits de basse-cour qui viennent perturber mes oreilles, répondis-je en lançant aux filles un regard noir.

- Tu devrais y être habituée pourtant…

- PAS en période d'examens, sifflai-je.

- Allez, on se détend, me dit-il en me frottant amicalement le dos."

Il avait raison. Il fallait se détendre. Nous reprîmes donc nos révisions. Mais à peine dix secondes plus tard, mon calme s'évapora de nouveau, et je sentis mes nerfs prêts à lâcher d'un instant à l'autre si le poulailler ambulant ne cessait pas ces stupides « glou-glou »…

"Excusez-moi, dis-je alors très (trop ?) calmement en me tournant vers le groupe des filles, mais vous n'avez rien à réviser ?

- Réviser ? Fit l'une d'elle.

- Oui, réviser, répétai-je en articulant comme si je parlai à une demeurée. Tu sais, cette action de revoir des cours en vue de quelque chose d'important, comme par exemple, un _examen_.

- Examen ? Fit-elle encore."

Je fermai les yeux, plus qu'atterrée, tentant de garder le seul gramme de calme qui me restait.

"Oui, examen ! Repris-je. Tu veux que je te donne aussi la définition ? Ou mieux : tu vas à la bibliothèque et tu vas chercher toi-même, avec tes copines ça va de soi, ce que ça veut dire… Je te répète encore une fois pour que ce qui te sert de cerveau enregistre correctement ?"

Un murmure de rire se fit entendre chez mes amis.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Fit la fille avec un air incrédule."

Retenez-moi. J'allais la tuer. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

"Parce qu'il se trouve que, par le plus grand des hasards, vos rires ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des caquètements de poules, et qu'en cette période d'examen, mes nerfs ont vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mal à supporter ce genre de bruits, répondis-je, dissimulant avec de plus en plus de peine mon énervement derrière un sourire crispé."

La fille me regarda, regarda ses amies, pour finir par tourner la tête vers Sirius, qui, lui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Non, il me regardait. Comme James, Peter, Jo et Remus d'ailleurs. Mes amis devaient sans doute attendre la réponse de la fille, qui allait décider de mon humeur dans les prochaines secondes…

La fille retourna finalement son regard vers moi et nous nous jaugeâmes quelques instants.

"Alors, vous allez la chercher cette définition ou bien il faut que je vous aide ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça, fit soudain l'une d'elle."

Mais son amie ne répondit pas. Elle regardait le verre en face d'elle. Verre qui commençait dangereusement à se fendiller…

"D'accord, dit-elle alors en se levant. On vous laisse. Bye, Sirius… Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de greluche."

Je les suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que le tableau de la Grosse Dame les fasse définitivement disparaître de mon champ de vision.

"C'était moins une, souffla James en prenant le verre dans sa main.

- Elles n'étaient pas si embêtantes que ça, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu exagères un peu, Lissy…"

C'était la parole de trop. Je me levai soudain en le fusillant du regard :

"Ah oui ?! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est une école ici !! Pas un élevage de gallinacés femelles qui roucoulent au moindre geste du coq que tu es !! Alors non, je n'exagère pas du tout !! Tu n'as peut-être aucun problème à te concentrer sur tes révisions avec un bruit de volailles dans les oreilles, mais moi, et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule, CA M'ENERVE ENORMEMENT !!"

A ce moment, le verre se brisa sur la table, où James l'avait prudemment reposé lorsque je m'étais levée. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Finalement, je me rassis, en lançant un dernier regard sauvage à Sirius.

"J'adore quand tu es comme ça, ricana soudain James. Et au nom de tout le groupe, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir fait fuir cet –comment tu as dit ?- ah oui, élevage de gallinacés femelles. Personnellement, j'étais à deux doigts de les foutre dehors. Mais ta manière à toi est tellement plus… _explosive_."

Et là, tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Nous ne reprîmes nos révisions que dix minutes plus tard, l'esprit détendu.

Pendant la semaine des examens, un silence inhabituel régna dans Poudlard. Et même si on se voyait, les mots échangés entre nous pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main… Pour faire simple, voici l'agenda de mes examens :

Lundi 9h : Histoire de la Magie ; 13h : Sortilèges et Enchantements.

Mardi 9h : Potion ; 13h : Métamorphose.

Mercredi 9h : Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ; 13h : Botanique.

Jeudi 9h : Runes Anciennes ; 13h : Soins aux créatures magiques.

Vendredi 9h : Arithmancie ; 13h : Etude des Moldus.

Et tout ça, avec le sourire bien sûr !

Le vendredi soir, je m'affalai sur un siège, en compagnie de Jo et des garçons.

"Alors, tu vas pouvoir souffler ! Me dit Remus.

- Oui… En attendant les résultats… Soufflai-je.

- Ah non ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu ne vas pas penser à ça maintenant ! Déjà que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ta crise de samedi dernier…

- Tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je en lui faisant mon meilleur regard de cocker triste.

- Même si je t'en voulais, comment veux-tu que je crie après toi quand tu fais cette tête-là, dit-il d'un air charmeur en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu es trop bon avec moi !

- Bon, alors avant que j'arrache un bras à Sirius, si on parlait du programme des vacances… Lança soudain James d'un ton impatient.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Jo. Alors, Lissy, ton mariage, c'est l'avant-dernière semaine d'août ?

- Le week-end de la deuxième semaine pour être plus précise !

- J'avais pensé à faire une semaine chez moi, dit James. Mes parents seront absents la troisième semaine de juillet. On pourrait faire la fête à ce moment, on serait tranquille et on aurait le manoir pour nous tous seuls…"

Finalement, on en arriva à cette conclusion : les deux premières semaines, je resterai avec Jo chez moi et chez elle. Les deux dernières semaines de juillet, on se retrouverait tous, en premier chez James, et ensuite chez moi. Mais l'heure avançant, nous dûmes laisser le mois suivant en suspend…

"J'ai peur… Je suis sûre que j'ai raté l'Arithmancie ! M'exclamai-je devant le tableau d'affichage des résultats d'examens.

- Et moi j'ai foiré l'Histoire de la Magie… 'Sûre… Marmonna Jo en se rongeant les ongles."

Les garçons avaient déjà regardé. James, Sirius et Remus les avaient tous eux. Peter avait raté les potions. Ils se tenaient avec nous, le regard légèrement amusé.

"Vous voulez qu'on regarde pour vous ? Demanda gentiment Remus.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que Jo.

- Très bien, c'était juste pour vous aider…

- Ah la la… Ce sont bien des Serdaigle… Souffla Sirius. Tout ça pour une note.

- Parle pour toi, tu es sûr d'avoir réussi ! Rétorquai-je.

- Oui, parce que j'ai regardé le tableau, _moi_…"

Jo et moi nous regardâmes. Avec un mouvement de tête entendu, nous nous tournâmes vers le tableau. Alors… Lyssandra Rogers… Lyssandra Rogers… Ah ! Lyssandra Rogers. Bon… Un petit mouvement de regard vers la droite et… :

Lyssandra Rogers – Serdaigle – Sixième Année :

Histoire de la Magie : O ; Sortilèges et Enchantements : O ; Potion : E ; Métamorphose : E ; Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : E ; Botanique : A ; Soins aux créatures magiques : O ; Runes Anciennes : E ; Arithmancie : A ; Etude des Moldus : O.

"JE LES AI TOUS ! JE LES AI TOUS ! S'écria Jo d'une voix suraiguë.

- MOI AUSSI ! MOI AUSSI ! Fis-je sur le même ton, alors que nous sautions sur place comme des petites folles.

- Heu… Dîtes-moi les mecs… Les Serdaigle, c'n'est pas censés être les exemples même du calme et de la sagesse ? Fit Sirius sur un ton ironique.

- Si, c'est exactement ça, répondit James.

- Ah oui… Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant !"

Alors que James et Sirius allaient jeter un coup d'œil sur nos résultats, je me tournai vers Remus :

"Alors, puis-je savoir ta note en Défenses ? Me demanda-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Effort exceptionnel, répondis-je. C'est même mieux que pour mes BUSEs, où je n'avais eu q'un Acceptable.

- Félicitations !

- Et toi, en potion ?

- Et bien j'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'avoir également un E ! Grâce à toi.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Aurai-je droit à une récompense ? Fit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas… Soufflai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, avant de sauter dans ses bras.

- Tu as eu un Optimal en Histoire de la Magie ! S'exclama Sirius. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fa… Hé ! Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour nous… Grogna-t-il alors en me voyant dans les bras de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On se félicite pour nos notes, c'est tout, rétorqua Remus.

- Alors pourquoi James ne dit rien ! Renchérit Sirius. J'aurais fait ça, il m'aurait déjà arraché les yeux !

- Parce que je sais que Remus n'a aucune intention mal placée envers Lyssandra, répondit James d'un ton vague en regardant le tableau.

- JAMES ! Aboya soudain Sirius en nous faisant tous sursauter. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes avec ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu peux me gonfler à force de me montrer comme un coureur de jupons !

- Mais… Sirius. Tu es un coureur de jupons, souligna alors James."

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla vers la tour des Gryffondor en fulminant.

La réaction brutale de Sirius m'avait quelque peu étonnée. Mais en même temps, je le comprenais… James devenait vraiment usant à force de réagir comme une mère poule dès que son meilleur ami osait ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers moi. Même moi ça m'énervait, alors Sirius…

Après le dîner, où Gryffondor remporta la coupe des Quatre Maisons –Serdaigle était deuxième, suivi de Poufsouffle et Serpentard-, je montai dans mon dortoir pour finir de ranger mes affaires.

"Ah ! Enfin les vacances ! S'exclama Judy d'un air surexcité.

- Moi, je trouve que cette année est passée trop vite, dit Jo d'un air maussade.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne pourras pas bécoter ton Richard pendant un mois, la taquinai-je.

- Peut-être… Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais en même temps, ce sera nos dernières vacances en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard… L'année prochaine, au mois de juin, on entrera dans la vraie vie."

Un silence accueillit la fin de sa phrase.

"Tu veux nous foutre le moral à zéro, c'est ça ? Dit enfin Katy.

- Comme si je n'avais pas raison ! Renchérit ma meilleure amie.

- Et bien il faut en profiter alors ! S'exclama Judy. Nos dernières grandes vacances ! On va s'éclater à fond ! Allez les filles, ajouta-t-elle en levant les bras. Nous sommes belles, nous sommes célibataires –sauf toi Jo, bien sûr-, nous avons eu tous nos examens, mais surtout, le plus important, la chose qui montre que nous sommes dotées de capacités intellectuelles hors normes…

- NOUS SOMMES DES SERDAIGLE !! Criai-je joyeusement en même temps que mes amies."

Pour fêter dignement la fin de l'année, nous avions notre rituel : une dernière bataille d'oreillers ! Et c'est en riant que nous nous couchâmes, vers onze heures et demie du soir. Alors que le sommeil me prenait doucement, je mis ma main sur mon front. Oh ! Quelle idiote !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mes livres, soigneusement classés –et réduits- dans un coin de ma valise. Je le savais… J'avais oublié celui d'Histoire de la Magie ! Oh non ! Misère ! Le plus important de tous ! Je me mis à faire les cent pas devant ma valise en refaisant le parcours de la journée… Ah, je l'avais sûrement laissé dans la Grande Salle (oui, je sais, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de relire un des chapitres une dernière fois… Irrécupérable, vous avez dit ?). Avisant le pyjama d'été que je portais, j'enfilai rapidement ce qui me tombait sous la main –une petite culotte, une jupe en jean et un débardeur-, et sortis en silence du dortoir.

Les couloirs étaient vides, à cette heure, c'était un peu normal ! Mais Rusard pouvait encore rôder, même la dernière nuit… Je mis environ un bon quart d'heure avant d'atteindre la Grande Salle –c'est là que la Carte du Maraudeur m'aurait bien dépannée. Ah ! Mon livre était là ! Merci Merlin ! Aller, maintenant, chemin inverse… Escalier de marbre… Couloir sur la droite… Porte derrière une tapisserie… Panneau coulissant…

"HEY ! TOI LA-BAS ! Fit soudain une voix."

Je m'arrêtai. Zut (pour être polie) ! Je me retournai et vis un élève, un préfet sans doute, se diriger vers moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, je reconnu Julius Peterson. Mon sang se figea malgré moi. C'était un Serpentard de sixième année. Un _horrible_ Serpentard…

"Tiens, tiens, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Rogers !"

Je préférai ne rien dire et me contentai simplement de le regarder, une expression neutre sur le visage.

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- J'avais oublié un de mes livres dans la Grande Salle, répondis-je froidement.

- Tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton, Rogers. Je suis préfet.

- Sans blague ? Alors dois-je vraiment te rappeler que, depuis la remise de la Coupe des quatre maisons, tu ne peux plus ôter de points ?

- Bien sûr, susurra-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Mais je peux faire autre chose que t'enlever des points…"

Un frisson glacé me parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas bon pour une sorcière d'ascendance moldue comme moi de se retrouver dans les couloirs avec un Serpentard imbu de sa petite personne… Non, pas bon du tout, surtout avec les idées qu'un mage noir, Lord Voldemort, faisait justement traîner sur les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Et même si je pouvais le battre en duel, je n'étais pas du genre à déclencher une bataille en plein milieu d'un couloir, même -ou surtout- le dernier jour…

"Bonne nuit, Peterson, soufflai-je alors avant de tourner les talons."

Mais avant même que je m'en aperçoive, il me cala avec force contre un mur, et je lâchai mon livre qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Oh non, Rogers. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

- Laisse-moi ! M'exclamai-je, furieuse.

- Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres, espèce de misérable petite Sang-de-Bourbe !"

La gifle partit d'elle-même et mes yeux le fusillèrent.

"Je ne t'insulte pas, alors fais aussi preuve de resp…"

Il me gifla à son tour. Une main sur ma joue en feu, je plongeai l'autre dans la poche de ma jupe… Mon cœur manqua un battement. Rien… Il n'y avait rien !!

"Alors, on sort sans sa baguette, siffla Peterson avec une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux. Voilà qui va faciliter les choses…

- Laisse-moi ! Répétai-je en essayant de le repousser.

- Alors là, tu rêves. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me tenir tête, et encore moins me gifler. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Criai-je."

Peterson me saisit alors à la gorge.

"Non, non, non… Tu vas rester très sage… Et muette par la même occasion ! Dit-il en levant sa baguette. _Silencio !_ "

Je me mis à ouvrir la bouche, mais évidemment, aucun son n'en sortit. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand Peterson ricana à mon oreille :

"Très bien. On va pouvoir s'amuser maintenant…"

Je sentis avec horreur ses mains passer sous mon débardeur, alors qu'il se calait contre moi. Dans un sursaut de dégoût, je me débattis de plus bel, en tentant de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé.

"Ne bouge pas autant, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, persifla-t-il d'un air furieux en me tordant un bras."

La douleur m'arracha un cri silencieux et des larmes emplirent lentement mes yeux. Je continuai toutefois de me débattre et, à défaut du coup de genou bien placé, je parvins à lui envoyer une deuxième gifle. Il poussa un juron et nous nous fusillâmes mutuellement du regard. Il fallait que j'en profite pour lui mettre enfin mon genou dans ses attributs masculins et m'enfuir… Maintenant !

Soudain, alors que j'amorçai mon mouvement de genou, Peterson s'écarta de moi comme s'il avait été violemment aspiré vers l'arrière. Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux et vis Sirius lui envoyer une droite magistrale. Peterson chancela sous la violence du choc, avant de lever sa baguette.

"_Impedimenta !_ Rugit Sirius en pointant sa propre baguette sur le Serpentard, qui fut projeté à terre avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche."

Je le vis s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant, sa baguette toujours levée.

"Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, espèce de sal serpent, cracha-t-il.

- SIRIUS !"

J'avais voulu hurler, mais mon cri muet se noya dans le silence du couloir. Je m'avançai alors vers lui, et mis ma main sur son bras tendu. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi. Je l'implorai du regard de ne rien faire d'insensé. Ses yeux, rempli d'une expression sauvage, revinrent sur Peterson, qui posait sur lui un regard effrayé, mais toujours mauvais.

"Il ne mérite pas ta pitié, me dit Sirius."

Je lui fis signe de me rendre ma voix, et lui dit enfin :

"Sirius, laisse-le… Ne fais rien qui pourrait t'apporter des ennuis… Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Je t'en prie…"

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de jeter un regard assassin sur Peterson. Finalement, il récita l'anti-sort, mais le souleva néanmoins avec brutalité par le col de sa chemise.

"Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de la toucher, c'est bien compris, Peterson ? Fit-il avec rage. Sinon je te tue… Tu m'entends ? Je te tue."

Peterson lui lança un regard haineux :

"Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un traître à son sang qui pactise avec des immondes Sang-d…"

Sirius ne le laissa pas finir et lui envoya une autre droite avant de le balancer violemment dans le couloir. Peterson se releva tant bien que mal et, après avoir essuyé un filet de sang qui coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière, courut vers son dortoir. Sirius se tourna alors vers moi :

"Tu n'as rien ?

- Non… Non, ça va… Soufflai-je."

Pour sûr, ça allait du tonnerre… Oui, du tonnerre… même si j'étais en train de trembler de tous mes membres. Sirius sembla le remarquer, car il me prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, avant de me soulever. Je l'entendis donner un sort au livre, et je m'accrochais à lui, toujours silencieuse.

Il m'avait portée jusque dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, et s'était assis sur un canapé, toujours en me tenant fermement contre lui. Quelqu'un serait descendu et nous aurait vu ainsi aurait pu avoir des doutes sur la nature purement amicale de notre relation. Mais franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais bien. Bien de savoir qu'il me protégeait. Bien de sentir ses bras masculins autour de moi. Sa respiration était apaisante… Rassurante… Calmante…

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis qui me regardait.

"J'ai dormi ? Soufflai-je, en remarquant qu'il me tenait toujours contre lui.

- A peu près une demi-heure, répondit-il. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, dis-je sincèrement. Sirius… Merci…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il doucement. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de jeter un coup d'œil à la Carte. Je t'ai vu qui rodais dans les couloirs, et puis j'ai remarqué cet espèce de sale petit cancrelat répugnant…

- Ne dis rien à James, s'il te plait. Il serait capable de le tuer.

- Non, dit-il simplement. Je l'aurais fait avant lui.

- Sirius ! La vengeance ne résoudra rien…

- Déjà que je le détestais avant, maintenant je peux t'assurer que je le hais, continua-t-il avec hargne sans relever ce que j'avais dit.

- Sirius ! Fis-je en le forçant à me regarder. Ne fais rien. Il n'en vaut…

- Pas la peine, je sais, acheva-t-il dans un soupir agacé."

Un silence s'installa. Je sais, mon attitude était peut-être passive face à ce qui venait de ce passer, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais traiter de moins que rien par un Serpentard. Bon, d'accord, ça n'avait jamais été jusque là, mais… mais je n'avais pas eu ma baguette. C'est sûr que si je l'avais eu, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que je lui avais envoyé deux bonnes gifles…! Et puis, Sirius avait été là et s'était défoulé pour moi…

"En tout cas, commençai-je avec un faible sourire pour changer de sujet, j'ignorais que tu savais envoyer de si magnifiques crochets du droit…

- Et toi de belles claques, même si j'avais déjà vu un exemple avec James, dit-il. Mais pour revenir aux crochets, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a bien des choses dans lesquelles je suis le spécialiste et que tu ignores, ma belle… Ajouta-t-il en prenant un air mystérieux et charmeur.

- Sirius Black ! Dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux, contente malgré tout qu'il consente implicitement à changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est bien moi !

- Tu ne serais pas un peu vantard sur ce coup-là ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-il sur un ton sincère.

- C'est vrai que si je me fie à la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard en partant des quatrième année, tu serais dans le vrai.

- « La majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard en partant des quatrième année »… Là, c'est toi qui exagères.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Vraiment, répondit-il en prenant brusquement un air sérieux. C'est énervant ! Lyssandra, est-ce que tu me vois autrement que comme un coureur ?

- Bien sûr, voyons, dis-je, surprise par la dureté du ton qu'il avait employé. Mais… Mais avoue que ça serait bien si tu pouvais te poser, et avoir une relation durant plus de deux jours…

- Et qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ? Me dit-il alors en plantant ses yeux dans les miens."

Je ne su quoi répondre. Son regard m'avait littéralement figée sur place, et il avait de nouveau cette expression bizarre qui me mettait si mal à l'aise, comme l'autre soir où il m'avait aidée à récupérer Apollon. Je trouvai alors que son visage était vraiment très proche du mien. Trop proche à mon humble avis. Non, mais bon ! C'est Sirius Black quand même ! Le garçon le plus séduisant, craquant, irrésistible, attirant, canon, sexy –tout ce que vous voulez- de Poudlard. Et quand vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi… Et quand, en plus, il vous sort avec un regard à faire fondre la calotte glaciaire qu'il ne serait pas contre une relation sérieuse… Je peux vous assurer que c'est _très_ déstabilisant.

Bon, il fallait que je sorte quelque chose. Voyons voir…

"Ah… heu… Ben… heu… C'est… heu…"

Merlin, quelle profusion de vocabulaire ! On ne dirait pas que je suis à Serdaigle dans des moments pareils !

"C'est moi qui te mets mal à l'aise ? Souffla Sirius avec un léger sourire.

- Pas… Pas… Pas du tout ! Bégayai-je, alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla perfidement « menteuse ! ».

- Lissy ? Sirius ? Fit alors une voix endormie."

Je tournai la tête et aperçus Jo au milieu de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en nous voyant dans cette position.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en me relevant soudainement.

- Je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais plus dans ton lit, alors j'ai voulu voir où tu étais. Mais je vois que…

- Très bien ! La coupai-je. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Sirius, fis-je en me tournant vers lui, heu… Merci… Vraiment… pour… pour tout à l'heure…

- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas me remercier, dit-il. Ca va aller ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te laisser si tu n'es pas bien.

- Non, je t'assure, ça va aller. Alors, à demain…?

- A demain, souffla-t-il."

Il fit un signe à Jo, m'embrassa sur le front en me lançant un dernier regard scrutateur, et je le regardai partir, alors que ma meilleure amie venait me rejoindre. Je ne répondis rien à son sourire goguenard, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer sur le canapé. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'aurais pas su dire si, oui ou non, je n'aurais pas aimé savoir comment notre conversation se serait terminée…

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle commune à essayer de calmer Jo. Je lui avais bien sûr raconté le pourquoi-du-comment qui faisait que je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras de Sirius… Et depuis, elle jurait devant Merlin et les quatre fondateurs qu'elle allait castrer Peterson de ses propres mains. Personnellement, même si je n'étais pas contre cette idée –bien au contraire- il était hors de question que tout cela fasse un scandale. Je ne voulais pas étaler devant tout le monde ce qui avait failli ce produire la nuit dernière. De plus, avec la raclée que lui avait infligée Sirius, je doutais fort que ce lâche de Peterson puisse se vanter de ça devant ses camarades.

Au matin, je déjeunai avec les garçons, Jo préférant calmer ses nerfs à embrasser sauvagement Richard… J'avais échangé un bref regard avec Sirius, et lui faisant comprendre que je me sentais parfaitement bien.

"Vous avez vu Peterson ? Ricana alors James. L'œil au beurre noir qu'il a !"

Je tournai discrètement la tête vers lui, et, en effet, j'eu la très agréable surprise de voir Peterson arborant sur l'œil gauche un énorme cocard violacé agrémenté d'une splendide cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière.

"Il paraît qu'il s'est prit sa table de nuit en revenant se coucher hier soir, dit Remus.

- Fallait-il qu'il soit autant fatigué ? Demanda Sirius d'un air indifférent.

- Un crétin fatigué peut faire beaucoup de dégats, nota James avec philosophie. J'espère au moins que la table de nuit n'a rien."

La suite du repas se passa tout à fait normalement, quand soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du côté des Serpentard. Je tournai la tête et vit Peterson (encore lui !?) dans l'impossibilité de se lever de son siège. Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver et à brailler aux autres de l'aider, une petite fiole apparut devant lui. Je le vis lire l'inscription, avant d'avaler précipitamment le liquide et de se lever –enfin- de sa chaise, un air hautain et offensé sur le visage.

"Julius ? Ca va ? Demanda l'une de ses camarades Serpentard.

- Je ne suis qu'un horrible petit cafard ! Répondit Peterson d'une voix forte et distincte."

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche avec une expression horrifiée, alors que tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire. Il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche, sans doute en voulant nous hurler de nous taire, mais ne parvint qu'à crier :

"JE NE SUIS QU'UNE VERMINE LÂCHE ET REPUGNANTE ATTEINTE DE CRETINISME CONGENITAL !"

Les rires redoublèrent dans la Grande Salle. Et, pendant que je suivais des yeux Peterson s'enfuir à toutes jambes, une pensée traversa mon esprit… Je me tournai vers Sirius, qui m'envoya un grand sourire angélique.

"Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Sirius… Soufflai-je.

- Oui ?"

C'était lui, évidemment. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire. Le seul point négatif, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le remercier devant tout le monde. James aurait eut la puce à l'oreille, nous aurait tanné de nous dire la vérité, et Peterson aurait finit Dolorisé et Avada Kedavrisé par un Potter en proie à une rage furieuse… Et je ne voulais pas que ce triste scénario n'arrive ! C'est vrai quoi, James n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver à Azkaban…!

Ce n'était pas grave, je trouverai bien un moment pour remercier Sirius en privé !

Alors que nous reprenions le chemin du dortoir, je vis Black jeter un coup d'œil à James et se rapprocher discrètement de moi.

"Sinon, tu es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas avec un rictus inquiet.

- Ben... On va dire qu'il faut bien que ça aille... Même si... Enfin..."

Je soupirai, incapable de choisir les bons mots.

"J'ai eu très peur, et j'ai encore peur en y repensant, finis-je par souffler. Mais d'un côté, c'est passé et tout s'est bien terminé. Au moins, j'aurais appris de ne plus sortir sans ma baguette... Fis-je avec un petit rire ironique."

Sirius scruta mon visage quelques secondes, puis esquissa à son tour un sourire.

"D'accord... Alors, à tout à l'heure !"

J'hochai la tête, et notre groupe se sépara, chacun en direction de son dortoir.

Une fois nous bagages entièrement terminés, nous redescendîmes nous mêler à la foule des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, où nous attendaient les diligences.

Puis, dans le train, je retrouvai enfin les garçons :

"J'ai trouvé un wagon ! Annonça James. On y va ?

- Alors là, je crois qu'il va y avoir un léger problème, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils."

Et il avait raison ! Avec les jumelles, Jo, et Richard, nous étions neuf.

"Ca va être chaud là ! Fit Richard. Même en se serrant…

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, on se partage en deux, dit Remus."

Jo, les jumelles et Richard se mirent ensemble, et évidemment, les garçons aussi. Il ne restait que moi, plantée entre eux. Ca me rappelait bizarrement la scène précédant le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor…

"Bon, pour équilibrer, je vais passer la moitié du voyage avec les garçons et l'autre avec les Serdaigle. Vous en dîtes quoi ?

- C'est équitable, nota Katy.

- Super ! Allez, à tout à l'heure les garçons ! Fis-je en m'éloignant avec mes compatriotes."

Le trajet se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Enfin, le train ralentit. Bastet dans les bras, je descendis. Par groupes de deux ou trois, nous passâmes la barrière magique. Enfin, j'aperçus ma mère qui nous attendait, Jo et moi. Je me retournai vers le groupe, une boule commençant à me serrer la gorge. Un par un, je les étreignis. Les jumelles, Richard, ma petite Penny, et les garçons.

"Bon… On se dit à dans deux semaines, leur dis-je.

- Oui, soupira James. Ca va passer vite…

- Oui… Fis-je en hochant de la tête."

Je détestais, je haïssais les « au revoir ». Ca se confirmait de plus en plus. La boule continuait à grossir inexorablement. Et les pleurs de Jo qui était enlacée à Richard n'étaient pas du genre à me calmer…

"Bon… Ben… Je vais y aller… Répétai-je."

Ils ne semblaient pas non plus décidés à me jeter dans les bras de ma mère, qui attendait gentiment à quelques mètres. Je me retournai alors vers Jo pour tenter de calmer la brûlure de mes yeux.

"Il va falloir qu'on y aille, lui dis-je à contre cœur."

Elle se sépara de Richard, dont l'épaule était trempée. Une dernière fois, je revins vers les garçons. On se regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Allez, file, souffla James."

Ce que je fis, tenant Jo, toujours secouée de sanglots, par les épaules. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras, et fit de même avec ma meilleure amie. Alors que nous sortions de la gare, je regardais une dernière fois en arrière. Les garçons nous regardaient toujours et nous firent des signes de la main. Ils me manquaient déjà ces quatre zigotos.

Deux semaines… Juste deux petites semaines.

**A suivre…**

**Vos commentaires sont toujours très attendus ! **

**Bises à tous et à toutes !**

**Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de mon autre fic "La Seule", no panic, j'essaye de l'avancer dès que je peux !**

**Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Début de vacances… début de conscience ? »**


	10. Début de vacances

**Bonjour !**

**Whaou ! 21 reviews pour ce chapitre, merci énormément ! Je suis vraiment enchantée ! Plein de gros bisous pour vous tous !**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**lily forever, louna13, K-limero, messalyn, Saga Lionheart, caro (as), titemaya, lilichoco, Phofie, callistofall04, Merytre-Hatchepsout, elayna, Cherry, Lia Sail, Ennilla, kiwoui, Lollie Lovegood, Maude, Bertie Crochue et Philae. **

**Toujours un gros merci pour Whizzbee et ses conseils éclairés !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre X**

**Début de vacances… début de conscience ?**

J'avais retrouvé mon chez-moi avec bonheur. J'aimais cette période de réadaptation, de réappropriation. Retrouver mes parents, ma maison, la cuisine, la salle à manger, ma chambre, la salle de bain… Rien n'avait bougé, comme si j'étais simplement partie la veille.

Le lendemain matin, je descendis dans la cuisine avec Jo pour petit-déjeuner. Ma mère était là et je l'embrassai. C'est vrai qu'elle était elle aussi en vacances !

"Alors bien dormi les filles ?

- Oui ! Répondis-je. Enfin en vacances !

- Ca va vous faire du bien. Et en plus, c'est vos dernières _vraies_ grandes vacances, dit ma mère.

- Oh non ! Pitié maman, tu parles comme Jo !

- Ah, tu vois que j'avais raison, fit ma meilleure amie en riant.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort, rétorquai-je en me servant du lait chaud."

Nous commençâmes à manger.

"Alors les filles, vous nous avez parlé de vos examens quasiment toute la soirée, mais à part ça, cette année ?

- Une année comme les autres, dis-je d'un ton badin.

- Comme les autres ! S'exclama ma mère. Alors je peux savoir qui étaient ces cinq charmants jeunes hommes avec qui vous étiez ?"

J'échangeai un sourire avec Jo.

"Et bien, celui dont Jo a inondé la chemise, c'est son copain, Richard. Il est à Serdaigle, c'est un type super. Et les quatre autres, c'est les Maraudeurs."

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux. Evidemment, je lui en avais déjà touché deux mots, mais pas forcément en très bons termes…

"Les Maraudeurs ? C'est ceux dont tu m'as parlée ? Ceux que tu détestais ?

- En personne, acquiesçai-je en mordant dans une tranche de brioche.

- Pour reprendre une phrase de Lissy, dit Jo, « ils gagnent à être connus »."

Devant l'air intrigué de ma mère, je lui racontai l'épisode de la retenue.

"Et depuis, on ne se quitte plus ! Terminai-je. Ils sont vraiment adorables. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient venir la dernière semaine de juillet.

- Et James nous a invité pour la troisième semaine, rajouta Jo.

- Pourquoi pas… Il faudrait que j'en parle avec ton père. Richard sera là ?

- Non, marmonna Jo d'un air maussade. Il part aux Etats-Unis pendant tout le mois de juillet…

- Oh, ça va passer vite, fit ma mère d'un ton réconfortant. Et puis vous allez vous écrire.

- Ca oui ! Assura Jo.

- Elle est raide dingue de lui ! Soufflai-je à ma mère. Et ça dure depuis huit mois…"

Alors que je me servais des céréales, ma mère posa _la_ question qui tue :

"Donc Jo a trouvé un gentil garçon, et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Oh… Non… Marmonnai-je en enfournant une énorme cuillérée de céréales.

- Tu vas me dire qu'avec quatre séduisants jeunes hommes comme ceux que j'ai vu hier, tu n'en a pas trouvé un à ton goût ?"

Je mâchai consciencieusement mes céréales. Parler des garçons avec ma mère… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je faisais le plus. Je lançai un regard à Jo. Elle me comprit de suite.

"Disons que si, elle en a trouvé un à son goût, mais que celui-ci a refusé de sortir avec elle, répondit-elle pour moi.

- Oh… Pardon, ma chérie, souffla ma mère.

- 'Pas grave, répondis-je en avalant enfin. J'ai réussi à dépasser le stade où je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine dès que je le voyais… On est amis maintenant. Comme avant, assurai-je en arborant un sourire.

- C'est lequel ?

- Remus. Le plus grand des quatre, celui qui a les cheveux châtains clairs, répondis-je, sachant que ma mère était très physionomiste.

- Ah oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Et les autres ?

- Maman ! Fis-je en éclatant de rire avec Jo.

- Je me renseigne, dit-elle en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

- Et bien, James, celui qui a des lunettes, je le considère comme mon frère. C'est avec lui que j'ai un lien de parenté. Ensuite Peter, le plus petit, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

- Et l'autre ? Sirius, c'est ça ?

- Oh… Fis-je en touillant machinalement mon bol de lait.

- Il est vraiment beau garçon ! Continua ma mère.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais… Enfin… C'est le Don Juan de Poudlard. Et sur le plan relation amoureuse, il a la maturité d'un orang-outang…"

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je dit ça, alors que je revoyais l'image de Sirius, me sortant le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il n'était pas contre une vraie relation…?

"C'est à ce point là ? Fit ma mère en haussant les sourcils, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, soupirai-je.

- Tu as l'air déçue."

J'arrêtai enfin de remuer mon lait et regardai ma mère avec un air interloqué.

"Il y a de quoi être déçue ! M'exclamai-je alors. C'est vraiment désolant qu'un garçon comme lui ne soit pas un peu plus mature !

- Je disais ça comme ça, dit calmement ma mère.

- Et depuis quand tu veux me caser ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne veux pas te caser. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. Et comme tu as eu quelques déboires cette année, ça serait bien pour toi de passer à autre chose.

- Vous vous êtes passées le mot toutes les deux ou quoi ? Fis-je en les regardant tour à tour. Jo me dit exactement la même chose !

- Peut-être parce qu'on t'aime, espèce de petite bécasse, lança alors ma meilleure amie, qui s'était contentée de m'observer depuis qu'on avait commencé à parler de Sirius."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je reportai mon attention sur mon bol de céréales. Ma mère et ma meilleure amie s'étaient transformées en agence matrimoniale… Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Le planning des deux semaines entre filles était précis : le matin, nous avions décidé de faire nos devoirs de vacances, et l'après-midi, farniente !

Nous passâmes la première semaine à nous faire dorer au soleil, à flâner dans les rues de Londres, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier. L'après-midi du jeudi fut particulièrement chargée : il nous fallait trouver les cadeaux d'anniversaire pour la fête, et aller nous inscrire au ministère de la Magie pour passer le permis de transplanage.

Pour la première étape, j'avais déjà réfléchi à divers cadeaux, et prit un bon petit tas d'argent sorcier.

J'étais assez fière de moi : pour Jo, j'avais prévu un nécessaire à balai première qualité. Vu comment elle était folle de son balai, elle pourrait s'en occuper encore plus ! Ensuite, pour Remus, j'avais pensé à un livre sur la Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal dont il m'avait énormément parlée. Honnêtement, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai été enchantée : la couverture était magnifique, limite un livre de collection ! Et les chapitres à l'intérieur regorgeaient d'informations inédites ! Parfait !

Pour James, j'avais réussi à dénicher un exemplaire assez rare sur le Quidditch (regroupant toutes les feintes, attaques, etc) après m'être, discrètement, assurée qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà.

Alors, Jo, c'était fait. Remus, aussi. James, idem. Quand à Peter, son anniversaire n'était qu'en octobre, on n'allait pas le lui souhaiter avant, ça ne se fait pas… Aïe ! Et Sirius ? Alors là, panne sèche… Sirius… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien offrir à Sirius ?

"Jo ! Appelai-je en la rejoignant dans le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ah, tu as fini ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté de beau ? Fit-elle en plongeant son nez dans mes paquets.

- Espèce de curieuse ! Lançai-je en m'écartant. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai acheté, sauf pour toi, évidemment !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris ?

- Tu verras bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Par contre, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ! Je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour Sirius !

- Aucune idée ?

- Aucune ! Rien de rien ! Le vide !

- Bah… Un séjour en Afrique !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, ça me paraît bien pour une personne ayant la maturité d'un orang-outang ! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Jo, ce n'est pas drôle, fis-je d'un air consterné.

- C'était pour rire, dit-elle en me prenant par le bras. Mais tu as tout le temps de réfléchir parce là, on doit aller au ministère !"

Je suivais Jo sans broncher. Elle connaissait par cœur le ministère de la Magie, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses parents y travaillaient. Moi, c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Nous sortîmes du Chemin de Traverse et traversâmes plusieurs rues. Nous atteignîmes enfin une ruelle d'apparence assez miteuse. Je jetai un coup d'œil sceptique à ma meilleure amie, qui se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres crasseuses.

"Je t'en prie, fit-elle en m'invitant à entrer d'un ton cérémonieux."

Je m'exécutai, une expression vraiment incrédule sur le visage. Jo prit alors le téléphone et je la vis composé le 6-2-4-4-2. Soudain, j'entendis une voix féminine, résonnant dans la cabine :

"Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquez votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Johanna Burrows et Lyssandra Rogers, nous sommes venues pour nous inscrire au permis de transplanage, répondit Jo.

- Merci, dit la voix féminine. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe."

Quelque chose tomba dans le réceptacle de métal destiné à rendre les pièces inutilisées et Jo ramassa nos badges. Elle me tendit le mien, un badge carré, portant l'inscription : « Lyssandra Rogers, inscription au permis de transplanage. »

Alors que je l'épinglai sur mon T-shirt, la voix retentit à nouveau :

"Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium."

Soudain, je sentis le plancher de la cabine se mettre à vibrer, et je finis par m'apercevoir que nous étions en train de descendre dans le sol. Au bout d'une longue minute, l'obscurité de notre descente laissa place à une grande lumière.

"Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit la voix."

La porte s'ouvrit et je ne pu contenir une exclamation stupéfaite. Nous avions atterri dans un hall gigantesque et somptueux, dont le sol, un magnifique parquet de bois foncé, était ciré à la perfection. Le plafond d'un bleu fabuleux semblait incrusté de symboles dorés en mouvement. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris sombres et luisants, et de nombreuses cheminées étaient aménagées. Celles de gauche servaient pour l'arrivée, et celles de droite pour le départ. Enfin, une splendide fontaine trônait majestueusement au milieu du hall.

"Bienvenue dans l'Atrium du ministère de la Magie ! Chantonna Jo. Allez, viens, il faut aller nous faire contrôler."

Nous traversâmes la foule pour arriver à l'autre bout du hall, pour nous retrouver devant un sorcier à l'air jovial, assis derrière un bureau, où était écrit « Sécurité ». En nous voyant, il nous salua et nous demanda de nous approcher, avant de nous passer sur le corps une longue tige dorée.

"Puis-je avoir vos baguettes magiques, s'il vous plaît ?"

Jo tendit la sienne. Le sorcier la plaça sur un appareil de cuivre qui se mit à vibrer, et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit de l'appareil :

"25,4 centimètres, bois d'if, plume de phénix, en usage depuis six ans.

- Tout à fait, dit Jo.

- Bien, dit-il en lui rendant sa baguette. A vous maintenant !"

Je la lui tendis et il la posa sur la balance de l'appareil.

"22,8 centimètres, bois d'acajou, crin de licorne, également en usage depuis six ans, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, répondis-je."

Il me tendit ma baguette magique avec un sourire.

"Bonne fin de journée, jeunes filles !"

Je suivis Jo jusqu'à une grande porte d'or, qui menait à un hall plus petit, où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles dorées. Nous entrâmes dans l'un deux en compagnie d'un groupe de sorciers et sorcières, les grilles se refermèrent et l'ascenseur monta lentement. La même voix féminine que dans la cabine téléphonique s'éleva, et nous indiqua chaque niveau. Le sept, tout d'abord, celui du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Puis, le six :

"Niveau six, Départements des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage."

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jo m'entraîna dehors. Le couloir était d'un blanc cassé me faisant penser à un couloir d'hôpital, mais était parfois recouvert de fiches montrant les différents moyens de transports sorciers. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui me semblait être la réception.

"Bonjour, dit Jo à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, nous venons nous inscrire au permis de transplanage."

La femme se leva et prit deux parchemins, sortit une Plume à Papote, et demanda :

"Vos noms ?

- Johanna Burrows.

- Lyssandra Rogers.

- Dates de naissance ?

- 20 février 1960.

- 1er février 1960.

- Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Quelle année ? Quelle maison ?

- Nous allons commencer notre septième année à la prochaine rentrée, Serdaigle toutes les deux, répondis-je, alors que la plume remplissait les parchemins.

- Bien, fit-elle en prenant les parchemins et en nous les donnant. Signez vos formulaires ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le bas du papier. Parfait. Gardez vos formulaires, vous le ramènerez pour votre première leçon, et je vous donne ceci en même temps. Ce sont les horaires des cours de transplanage. Nous vous conseillons de venir au moins deux fois par semaine. Plusieurs salles de cours sont à votre disposition, selon les niveaux.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Jo.

- De rien. Passez une bonne fin de journée."

Nous prîmes nos formulaires et nos horaires en nous écartant légèrement du bureau.

"Il y en a en début d'après-midi, à deux heures, nota Jo. On pourrait faire les boutiques après ou revenir faire bronzette, non ?

- Oui, parce qu'après… Le matin, c'est grasse matinée, et en fin de journée, bof bof…

- Mais que vois-je ? Ma cousinette adorée ! S'exclama soudain une voix masculine."

Je levai la tête avec des yeux ronds, et je poussai une exclamation de joie : James, Remus, Peter et Sirius se tenaient au bout du couloir. Là, je ne pu m'en empêcher ; je me mis à courir vers eux les bras grands ouverts. James sembla avoir eut la même idée et se précipita vers moi. Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre en poussant des cris de joie et il me fit tourner dans les airs.

"Et nous alors ? On fait parti du décor ? Demanda Remus avec un grand sourire."

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire une autre ânerie, je l'étreignis. Il me lâcha au bout de plusieurs secondes et se tourna vers Jo, alors que je faisais de même vers Peter, puis Sirius. Je me jetai littéralement dans ses bras. Il me serra avec force, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, et nous restâmes enlacés de longues secondes. Enfin, nous nous écartâmes, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Fit Jo, tout sourire elle aussi.

- Apparemment la même chose que vous, nota Remus. S'inscrire pour le permis de transplanage.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison de vouloir y aller aujourd'hui ! Fit Sirius en tapant James à l'épaule.

- C'est sûr ! Répondis-je."

Je les regardai avec des yeux pétillants, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire comme une demeurée. Remarque, on était tous les six à sourire comme des demeurés…

Ils allèrent s'inscrire rapidement, et prirent leurs horaires.

"Ca serait bien qu'on aille ensemble aux cours, non ? Fit Remus.

- Super idée ! Approuva James. Vous préférez quoi les filles ?

- Ceux de quatorze heures, répondis-je.

- Ouais, c'est clair, je suis d'accord, dit Sirius."

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

"C'est quoi ces paquets ? Fit James en se penchant vers les miens.

- Ah, ça, ce sont certains cadeaux pour certaines personnes, en vue d'une certaine fête d'anniversaire, lui dis-je en écartant mes sacs.

- Mais c'est très intéressant tout ça, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Bas les pattes, espèce de curieux. Tu es pareil que Jo ! Et elle aussi a des cadeaux !"

James fit un pas vers Jo qui commençait à se mettre derrière Remus et Peter pour se protéger, quand je sentis mes paquets m'échapper des mains. Je me retournai et vis Sirius qui plongeait son nez dedans.

"Hé ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite, fis-je en riant. Et puis de toute façon, le tien n'est pas là !

- Ah oui ? Et il est où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part, je ne l'ai pas encore acheté. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir…

- Quoi ? Fit-il en prenant un air outré.

- Je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir, répétai-je en articulant. Le trou noir. Le néant. Aucune idée.

- Oh… Bon, ben reprends ton sac dans ce cas, dit-il en me tendant ledit sac."

Je le regardai en reprenant mon dû, alors que Jo tentait toujours d'échapper à James, Remus et Peter se tenant entre eux.

"Ne me fais pas la tête, Sirius ! Fis-je en pointant un doigt vers lui. Je n'y peux rien !

- Oui, mais quand même, je suis déçu…

- Mais… Sirius… Ecoute, je sais ce qu'on va faire, tu vas me dire ce que tu souhaites, et on ira l'acheter ensemble, d'accord ?

- Toujours à faire marcher tes méninges, pas vrai ?

- C'est surtout pour ne pas que tu me fasses la tête, rétorquai-je.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu n'aimes pas que je te fasse la tête ?

- Non, répondis-je simplement. C'est un crime ?"

Il eut un sourire mystérieux. A ce moment, l'ascenseur arriva à l'Atrium.

"Bon, vous allez arrêter ! Fit Peter.

- Oui, approuva Remus d'un ton agacé vers Jo et James. Sérieux, il ne nous reste qu'une semaine avant d'avoir nos cadeaux !"

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'une des cheminées.

"On va boire un verre au Chemin de Traverse ? Proposa Lupin.

- Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que James.

- Bon, qui passe en premier ?"

Jo et Peter, puis Remus et James partirent. Je me retournai vers Sirius :

"Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Ca se pourrait, dit-il. Oui… J'ai le cadeau idéal…"

Nous rentrâmes à notre tour dans la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et m'attira doucement contre lui, me prenant par la main. Je me sentis une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise, mais étrangement bien…

"Quel cadeau ? Demandai-je encore pour cacher mon trouble."

Avec un sourire de prédateur, il se pencha vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

"Ta petite culotte de soie bleue…"

Alors qu'un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale, il se redressa et lança d'une voix forte en faisant tomber la poignée de poudre verte à nos pieds :

"Chemin de Traverse !"

Une fumée nous enveloppa et je retins ma respiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans une rue du Chemin de Traverse. Je repris mon souffle en toussant.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas mon moyen de transport préféré, marmonnai-je en m'époussetant.

- Bon, c'est quand vous voulez…"

Nous tournâmes la tête pour voir James, Remus, Peter et Jo, debout devant notre cheminée. Nous sortîmes de la cheminée, et je remarquai les sourcils froncés de mon cousin. Suivant son regard, je m'aperçu que Sirius et moi nous tenions toujours la main. Alors qu'il voulait ouvrir la bouche, Sirius fut plus rapide :

"Un mot, un seul, et je te préviens que ça va mal se terminer.

- Allez, James, relax, chantonna Jo. Ils se tenaient juste la main. Bon, on y va ? Ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre."

Je me donnai un rapide sort de nettoyage, en détachant enfin ma main de celle de Black.

"Sirius, attends, l'appelai-je, alors que les autres prenaient quelques mètres d'avance.

- Oui, ma belle ?

- C'était une blague ? Pour la petite culotte ?

- A toi de voir… Répondit-il."

J'ouvrai des yeux ronds. En même temps, une puissante vague d'énervement me traversa.

"Une petite culotte ? Hein ? M'exclamai-je alors, furieuse. Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Sirius Black ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !"

Et je le plantai là en rattrapant les autres d'une démarche furibonde. Bon… D'accord… J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort… Mais c'était sorti tout seul ! J'étais en colère contre lui ! Mais… contre moi aussi… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je commençais à m'apercevoir avec horreur que son charme me laissait de moins en moins indifférente ! Et ça, je me l'interdisais ! Il ne fallait pas ! C'était Sirius Black ! Sirius, le tombeur. Sirius, le dragueur. Sirius, le Don Juan. Sirius, qui confondait les filles avec des paires de chaussettes (ou des mouchoirs, au choix…). Il fallait que je sois forte, pour ne pas ressembler à ces dindes stupides qui me sortaient par les yeux ! C'est surtout cette faiblesse qui m'agaçait. Cette faiblesse qui me poussait à croire que je pouvais lui plaire… _Vraiment_ lui plaire… Non, mais qu'est-ce que je disais là ?!?!

Alors que mon cerveau s'était mis à délirer tout seul, nous nous étions assis à une table d'un café. Je commandai une Bièraubeurre. Les autres se mirent à parler de la fête. J'écoutai d'un air distrait, sans pouvoir empêcher mon cerveau de continuer son délire…

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Avoir un faible pour Sirius, c'était quelque chose que je m'étais toujours refusé. C'était pratique avant, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture. Puis, on avait appris à se connaître. Mais il y avait eu Remus. Sauf que maintenant, on se connaissait parfaitement et Remus, il a bien fallu que je fasse une croix dessus… Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle avec Jo… Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'en parlerai pas à Jo ! Parler à Jo, ça voulait dire avoir un problème avec ça, or, je n'ai pas de problème ! Tout va très bien ! Sirius est mon ami, c'est un gars super, un pur canon –quoi ? il faut dire ce qui est-, mais je n'ai AUCUN PROBLEME !

"Lissy ? Youhou ? La terre appelle la lune ! Dit soudain une voix, alors que je vis une main passer devant mes yeux.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Fis-je en sursautant, regardant le propriétaire de la main, à savoir James.

- On parlait de la fête, dit Peter. Tu nous as écoutés au moins ?

- Heu… Pas… Pas vraiment, soufflai-je. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- On a vu ça, me dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Et tu pensais à quoi alors ? Demanda Jo d'un air curieux."

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brutalement, alors que quatre paires d'yeux s'étaient braquées sur moi. A quoi je pensais ? Vite ! Il me fallait une réponse ! Vite ! Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, le serveur arriva avec nos commandes. Ouf !

"Bon, alors, de quoi parliez-vous au sujet de la fête ? Demandai-je d'un ton banal pour changer de sujet.

- Ca serait bien que vous arriviez vendredi soir, comme ça on pourra tout préparer samedi, répondit Remus.

- Et il faudrait qu'on vote pour qui fera la cuisine, ajouta James.

- C'est à ce moment qu'on t'a sortie de tes songes, continua Jo, parce que j'ai pensé que tu serais parfaite en cuisinière !

- Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi _moi_ ?

- Parce que ces garçons ont déclarés être nuls en cuisine, et moi, la dernière fois où j'ai voulu faire cuire quelque chose… Enfin… Tu te souviens du désastre, grimaça Jo.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens… Ta cuisine aussi je pense… Mais enfin ! Il n'y a pas d'elfes chez toi ? Demandai-je à James.

- Si, mais ça serait plus cool si on le faisait nous-mêmes !

- Rectification, fis-je en levant la main. Si _je_ le faisais _moi_-même.

- Tu as tout compris ! Dit James avec un grand sourire.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Balbutiai-je. Je ne vais quand même pas me farcir le menu toute seule ! Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez ! Et je ne suis pas une cuisinière professionnelle !

- Tu as notre entière confiance, renchérit James. Tant sur le menu que sur ton talent !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâcheurs ! M'exclamai-je. Je vais rester toute seule dans la cuisine pendant que vous serez en train de vous amuser ensemble !

- On sera en train de faire la déco', dit Jo. Et on ne te laissera pas seule, rassure-toi !"

Je penchai la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

"Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié pour moi ? Vous vous rendez compte de la pression que vous me mettez sur les épaules ? Préparer un repas d'anniversaire, pour six personnes, je n'ai jamais fait ça !

- Cinq personnes, rectifia Peter avec un air triste, je ne serai pas là. Mes parents ont décidé d'aller en vacances à la dernière minute.

- Ah bon ? Oh non, c'est nul ! Fis-je en le regardant avec un air déçu.

- C'est comme ça… Mais j'espère que vous prendrez des photos, au moins !

- T'inquiète, on va pas te laisser tomber, Peter ! Fit Remus."

Je lui souris, avant de me redresser :

"Mais… on change de sujet là ! Ajoutai-je précipitamment. Je suis sûre que je vais tout rater ! C'est un repas entier que vous me demandez ! Et vous êtes de véritables ogres, me lamentai-je en regardant les garçons.

- Mais non, on te fait confiance, répéta James en me prenant par le bras. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire un truc quatre étoiles non plus !"

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Remus, qui leva les pouces en signe de totale maîtrise. Peter, quant à lui, m'envoya un visage compatissant mais amusé. Jo ! Ma meilleure amie ne me lâchera pas ! Je la regardai avec espoir. Elle me lança un grand sourire ravi. Arghh… Et Sirius, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début ? Il me regardait d'un air neutre, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Mais soudain, j'eu l'idée !

"Non, dis-je. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais devoir suivre mes premiers cours de transplanage, finir les devoirs de la rentrée, prendre un temps fou pour vous dégoter un truc potable à ingurgiter, apprendre comment ça se fait, et en plus, il va falloir que je trouve un cadeau pour Sirius, qui va me faire la gueule si je ne lui trouve rien. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je n'offre rien à votre meilleur ami pour préparer un simple repas d'anniversaire ?"

Je leur lançai un sourire, agrémenté d'un air subtilement angélique. Ils étaient cuits. Mais ma victoire fut de courte durée. Je vis Sirius se lever et me tendre la main, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

"Quoi ? Fis-je en le regardant.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, ma belle. Pour les cours de transplanage et les devoirs, je te fais confiance, après tout, tu es une Serdaigle. De plus, on peut t'aider à choisir le menu pour ce « simple repas d'anniversaire », comme tu l'as si bien dit. Et pour le cadeau, je crois avoir une idée, termina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, fier d'avoir ainsi misérablement balayé mes précieux arguments. Bon alors, tu viens ?

- Où ça ? Demanda soudain James avec un air soupçonneux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Sirius. Mais je te promets que je te la ramène en un seul morceau.

- C'est bon, James, dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il va juste me faire acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et soit tranquille, s'il nous prend une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, je te promets de ne rien te dire ensuite !"

Je n'en revenais même pas de ce que je venais de dire. C'était sorti tout seul. Comme ça. Pouf ! Et n'allez pas vous imaginer que j'espérais secrètement que Sirius allait faire ça. Ah Non. Car je vous le rappelle, je n'ai aucun problème !

Bon… Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de couper le sifflet à James… Quand à Jo, Peter et Remus, ils se retenaient de rire devant la mine ahurie de mon cousin. Prenant un air parfaitement détendu, je me levai et pris la main que me tendait toujours Sirius.

Sans un mot, je le suivais dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, absorbée par la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. C'était… terriblement agréable !

…

Ah-mais-non-c'est-pas-possible !! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense des choses pareilles !

Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

"Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je disais ça pour plaisanter.

- De… quoi ?

- Pour la petite culotte. Je disais ça pour plaisanter.

- Ah ! Oh… C'est rien… J'ai réagi un peu brusquement aussi… Je sais bien que tu aimes m'embêter, et je tombe toujours en plein dedans !

- C'est vrai, dit-il en souriant. J'adore quand tu es furieuse. Tu as un charme fou quand tu es comme ça. Encore plus que d'habitude."

Il fallu un certain temps à mon cerveau pour enregistrer ses deux dernières phrases. C'est mon cœur qui comprit le premier, et qui se manifesta brutalement en voulant à tout prix sortir de ma poitrine.

Non. Là. Non. Je voulais bien faire un effort pour ne pas tomber raide sous son charme et ne pas ressembler aux cruches de son fan-club, mais il fallait quand même qu'il y mette du sien un _minimum_ !

"Sirius, commençai-je en tentant de rester impassible, tu vas finir me faire rougir !

- Tu l'es déjà, ma belle, rétorqua-t-il d'un air sérieux."

Inspirer. Expirer. Et surtout, remettre les connections neuronales en place !

"Bravo, tu sais très bien te faire pardonner ! Réussi-je à sortir avec un air sûr de moi.

- Ce n'était pas pour me faire pardonner, dit-il. Je dis simplement la vérité.

- Et bien ! Des compliments de Sirius Black, je suis comblée pour la journée ! Dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton ironique."

Encore une fois, ses yeux devinrent perçants, comme s'il cherchait à voir ce que je cachais derrière le masque d'impassibilité que j'étais miraculeusement arrivée à me mettre sur le visage. Comme s'il cherchait à voir si… s'il me faisait de l'effet !? Non, je divague ! Je me mets à lire dans son regard maintenant, v'là autre chose !

Sentant mon masque fondre dangereusement comme neige au soleil, je détournai la tête et regardai la rue.

"Alors ? Où se trouve ton cadeau ? Demandai-je d'un ton nonchalant."

Il plissa légèrement les paupières, me lançant un dernier regard perçant. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire et ses yeux redevinrent rieurs. Je me détendis enfin.

"Suis-moi, dit-il en recommençant à marcher."

Il ne m'avait cependant pas lâché la main. Bon. On ne peut tout avoir.

Et puis, on ne faisait _que_ se tenir la main. Rien de mal à ça ! … N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius s'arrêta enfin devant une grande boutique : « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. »

Nous entrâmes. Un joyeux vacarme atteignit mes oreilles. Je lui lançai un regard étonné.

"Tu veux un hibou ? Toi, tu n'as pas de _hibou_ ?

- Au risque de te décevoir, non, répondit-il d'un air amusé. Quand j'étais chez moi, on utilisait celui de notre _chère et belle famille_… Et quand je suis parti chez James, j'ai utilisé le leur. Ca m'embête de leur emprunter, donc ça tombe plutôt bien que tu ne saches pas quoi m'offrir !"

Un vieil homme, le vendeur sans doute, vint à notre rencontre.

"Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez sûrement besoin d'un hibou ! Avez-vous une préférence ?

- Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton vague. Je crois qu'on va faire un tour, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Allez-y !"

Nous commençâmes à marcher entre les cages.

"J'aime bien le tien, dit Sirius.

- Horus ?

- Oui, il est marrant. Pas plus gros que ça, mais il cache bien son jeu ! Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs…

- Charmeur, chantonnai-je en regardant une magnifique chouette effraie. Tu n'as vraiment pas de préférence ? Ajoutai-je pour éviter de retomber dans une conversation à pente _très_ glissante.

- Non, vraiment… Choisis ! Dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Choisis. Je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il.

- Mais enfin, c'est pour toi ! Ca sera ton oiseau !

- Et bien choisis pour moi. Vas-y."

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué.

"Mais… Et si celui que je choisis ne te plaît pas ?

- Je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il encore, visiblement campé sur ses positions."

Toujours aussi surprise, je commençai donc à regarder avec une plus grande attention les volatiles. En même temps, une partie de mon cerveau ne cessait d'avoir l'esprit rivé sur nos mains, toujours liées. Je n'osai pas retirer la mienne. Pourquoi il ne retirait pas la sienne au fait ? C'est lui qui m'avait tendu la main, donc c'était à lui de la retirer !

"Alors, tu as une idée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je cherche… Soufflai-je en passant une des cages en revu.

- J'en ai vu un, dit-il.

- Lequel ?

- Ah… Mystère… Devine !

- Sirius ! C'est moi ou tu es en train de me tester ?

- Moi ? Naaann !"

Je levai les yeux au plafond, sans m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête de gamin. Soudain, mes yeux tombèrent sur un hibou grand duc. Il était magnifique. Des plumes d'un noir de jais, des yeux d'un bleu gris électrique…

"Je ne sais pas si c'est celui-là, mais j'en ai vu un magnifique. C'est toi, mais en piaf !"

Il haussa un sourcil avec un regard interrogateur.

"Ca veut dire que tu me trouves magnifique ?"

Il pensait sans doute que j'allai me mettre à balbutier comme une dinde. Mais non, je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu.

"Je ne vais pas dire que tu es un monstre de laideur. Au vue de la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard, tu serais même un véritable canon."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire visiblement amusé.

"Et toi alors ? Fais-tu partie de la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard ?

- Et bien… Dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas. A toi de voir ! Terminai-je en lui décochant un regard enjôleur."

Son visage légèrement surpris me montra qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part. J'affichai un air victorieux.

"Et c'est celui-ci que j'ai choisi, continuai-je en lui montrant le hibou.

- Moi aussi, finit-il par dire."

Nous appelâmes le vendeur, qui sortit l'animal de la cage pour le mettre dans une autre plus petite. Vue de près, il était encore plus beau.

"C'est un oiseau très calme, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec lui. Et il est très affectueux !

- Combien coûte-t-il ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Va attendre dehors.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te ruines !

- C'est ton cadeau. Alors va attendre dehors ! Répétai-je."

Il s'exécuta, me lâchant la main par la même occasion. Je me tournai vers le vendeur.

"Ca vous fera dix gallions, mademoiselle.

- Bien, dis-je en sortant mon porte-monnaie, vérifiant que Sirius n'essayait pas d'écouter de dehors.

- Oh ! Il ne regarde pas, pouffa le vendeur. En tout cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous formez un couple tout à fait charmant !"

Mon porte-monnaie tomba à terre en éparpillant son contenu sur le sol. Je me penchai en catastrophe pour tout ramasser, les mains tremblantes.

"Heu… Nous… nous ne sommes pas en couple, balbutiai-je en me redressant, les joues écarlates.

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas… répondit le vendeur avec un petit sourire."

Je lui déposai les dix gallions sur le comptoir, avant de prendre la cage et de sortir précipitamment de la boutique en bafouillant un « Au revoir » qui ressembla plutôt un à gargarisme.

"Tiens, voilà ton cadeau ! Dis-je à Sirius en lui tendant la cage.

- Merci !"

Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa doucement un baiser sur le front en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je restai figée, encore sous le choc de ce que m'avait sorti le vendeur.

Enfin, Sirius reprit le chemin vers le bar, me tenant toujours par les épaules.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je tournai la tête vers l'intérieur de la boutique de hiboux.

Le vendeur n'avait pas bougé de son comptoir, le petit sourire toujours imprimé sur son visage.

**A suivre… **

**Alors, vos commentaires ? Bises à toutes et à tous ! Et si je ne poste pas avant : Joyeux Noël et Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année !**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Moi… et l'Autre »**


	11. Moi et l'Autre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Donc, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Cadeau en retard, le chapitre 11 !**

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**Thick pillow, K-limero, caro (as), lily forever, titemaya, elayna, ****Lollie Lovegood, tipex, messalyn, kiwoui, Belemis, l'-luna-'l, Sven et Philae. **

**Evidemment, toujours un gros MERCI à Whizzbee pour sa correction et ses commentaires ! Thanks a lot, miss 'Teph ! **

**Chapitre XI**

**Moi… et l'Autre**

"Quelle idée… Non mais quelle idée de me faire faire le repas…

- Tu vas super bien t'en tirer, dit Jo."

Je poussai un soupir agacé, replongeant dans le livre de cuisine que j'avais entre les mains.

C'était dimanche. Jo et moi étions arrivées chez elle en début de matinée, et avions réquisitionné d'entrée deux des transats se trouvant sur la plage de sa superbe piscine, après nous être badigeonnées d'huile de bronzage.

La fin de semaine s'était plutôt bien passée. Nous avions revu les garçons le lendemain, pour notre premier cours de transplanage avec un certain professeur Wilkie Tycross. Premier cours assez décevant, aucun des élèves n'avait réussi à transplaner. Une des élèves s'était aussi désartibulée, laissant son bras gauche derrière elle… Ce qui avait, d'ailleurs, considérablement refroidie mes ardeurs sur le transplanage !

Pour le moment, je profitais paisiblement du beau temps. Enfin, paisiblement…

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ! M'exclamai-je d'un air hystérique.

- Des pâtes, proposa Jo, avant d'éclater de rire."

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil indigné.

"Merci… Vraiment, merci de m'aider…! Ah oui ! Je me suis encore bien faite avoir !

- Ecoute, dit Jo en daignant enfin ouvrir les yeux. Relax ! J'ai proposé cette idée car je sais pertinemment que tu vas nous faire un super truc ! Et puis tu as entendu James, ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire un menu genre hôtel de luxe !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut que ce soit parfait ! Trépignai-je. C'est la fête de nos dix-sept ans ! Notre majorité !

- Lissy, ça sera parfait, quoi que tu fasses ! Dit ma meilleure amie avec un clin d'œil, avant de refermer les yeux pour retourner à sa séance de bronzage."

Le mardi suivant, nous allions à notre troisième essai de transplanage. Le résultat de la veille n'avait pas encore été très concluant…

Je saluai les garçons, et nous entrâmes dans la classe. Le professeur Tycross nous attendait, le visage souriant.

"Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Placez vous au centre de votre cerceau. Très bien. Rappelez-vous les trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Allez-y à trois ! Un, deux, trois !"

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à tourner sur place en pensant fortement au trois D. Certes, cette situation m'avait paru parfaitement ridicule le premier jour, mais je m'étais faite une raison, le professeur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait… Mais, encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.

Nous recommençâmes. Je commençai à m'impatienter. Je détestai l'échec. Allez ma fille ! Un effort ! Destination-Détermination-Décision ! Destination-Détermination-Décision !

Tout d'un coup je sentis comme une impression bizarre, une espèce de très forte pression sur toute la surface de mon corps. Le souffle me manqua, comme si mes poumons étaient brusquement comprimés. Mes tympans bourdonnaient. Et alors que je crus défaillir, une exclamation joyeuse retentit à mes oreilles :

"Bravo ! Miss Rogers a réussi !"

Je respirai à pleins poumons et rouvris les yeux, pour tomber sur les visages curieux des neuf autres élèves du cours.

"Bravo ! Répéta Tycross. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Honnêtement ? C'était vraiment très désagréable, répondis-je de but en blanc en grimaçant.

- Oh oui ! Dit-il en pouffant de rire. Il faut un certain temps pour s'habituer à cette sensation, surtout quand c'est la première fois !"

Je frottai mes oreilles qui bourdonnaient toujours. Mais elles retrouvèrent rapidement toutes leurs capacités quand le professeur Tycross dit d'une voix enthousiaste :

"Essayez de le refaire maintenant !

- Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué autour de moi.

- Oui ! Pour montrer aux autres !"

Aïe. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Serait-ce une bonne idée de leur demander de regarder ailleurs ?

"Allez Lissy ! M'encouragea Jo."

Je fermai donc les yeux. Oublier les regards. Penser aux trois D. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même… Une nouvelle fois, la sensation de passer de force dans un minuscule tuyau en caoutchouc se fit, et je repris avec bonheur ma respiration cela terminé. Le professeur applaudit, rejoint par mes camarades et les sifflets admiratifs de James et Sirius. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

"Bravo ! Vraiment bravo, miss Rogers ! Magnifique ! Mais ça ne m'étonne guère, plus les personnes sont légères, plus le transplanage se passe vite ! Et au vu de votre gabarit… Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil."

Bon, pour une fois, je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir le gabarit dit « de la crevette » !

"Tout le monde recommence maintenant, lança Tycross. Un… Deux… Trois !"

Je transplanai encore une fois. Un cri s'éleva et je vis un garçon, hors de son cerceau, la mine horrifiée, regarder sa jambe droite restée, elle, toujours dans le cerceau. Le professeur se précipita vers lui et après une explosion de fumée violette, le garçon retrouva sa jambe.

"Comment tu as fait ? Me souffla James en se tournant vers mois.

- J'ai suivi les instructions de Tycross, murmurai-je. Et après, je ne sais pas… Essaye de plus te concentrer ! Dis-toi que Lily se trouve aussi dans le cerceau ! Ajoutai-je avec un sourire."

Sirius, Remus et Jo pouffèrent de rire à la fin de ma phrase. Un nouvel essai fut fait, et Tycross applaudit une nouvelle fois.

"Ah ! Encore un ! Mr Black a réussi lui aussi ! Bravo !"

Je tournai ma tête vers Sirius qui grimaçait. Le professeur lui demanda de faire un autre essai lui aussi, et il s'y plia de bonne grâce. Puis, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire :

"Bizarre, hein ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Bravo !

- Merci, toi aussi ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais pourquoi tu as réussi ! S'exclama James en lançant un regard indigné à son meilleur ami. Vous n'avez pas du tout le même gabarit !

- Encore heureux pour lui, répliquai-je en tentant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Que veux-tu, Cornedrue ? Dit Sirius en bombant le torse. Le talent, c'est naturel ou pas !"

Ah la la… Un vrai gamin celui-là…

Le cours se termina une demi-heure plus tard. Sirius et moi étions restés les seuls à avoir réussi à transplaner complètement ; James avait laissé un bout d'oreille derrière lui…

Les jours suivants, je passai dans une autre salle avec Sirius, pour les niveaux plus élevés. James, Remus et Jo vinrent nous rejoindre le jeudi. A la sortie, le jeudi soir, James ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au vue de ce qui s'était passé pendant les cours :

"Non mais vous avez vu comment était Tycross ? Je vous jure ! Je crois que ton charme a encore fait des siennes, ma chère cousine !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire gêné.

"Bravo Miss Rogers ! Oh bravo ! Continua-t-il en prenant la voix et les mimiques de notre professeur. Parfaite destination ! Parfaite détermination ! Parfaite décision ! Mais il est vrai que votre parfait gabarit ne peut produire qu'un parfait transplanage ! C'est une perfection parfaitement parfaite ! _Vous_ êtes une perfection parfaitement parfaite !

- James, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Dis-je enfin en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

- En faire trop ? S'écria-t-il d'un ton théâtral, sans cesser d'imiter Tycross. Absolument pas ! Oh Miss Rogers ! Dit-il en se mettant subitement à genoux et en me prenant la main, alors que les autres commençaient à rire. Me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ? Ce serait la perfection ! Et je vous trouverai une bague parfaite qui ira parfaitement sur votre main parfaite !

- James ! M'exclamai-je en retirant ma main de la sienne, sans m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Arrête un peu ! Je n'y peux rien ! Je ne fais rien de mieux que les autres !

- Quelle modeste tu fais, dit Jo, écroulée de rire. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

- Arrête, tu as vu son âge ? Il pourrait être mon père !

- Oui, mais que veux-tu, c'est de famille, notre charme les fait tous tomber comme des mouches ! Dit James en me prenant par l'épaule.

- Ah oui, alors Evans est l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est ça ? Intervint Sirius."

James se figea soudain en lançant un regard triste vers Black. Remus vint près de lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos :

"T'en fait pas, vieux ! Garde espoir !"

Soudain, je me rappelai le match de Quidditch, où Lily l'avait appelé James et rougit quand je le lui avais fait remarquer.

"Remus a raison, tu sais, lui dis-je. Mon petit doigt me dit que si tu te montres un peu plus mature cette année, tu as des chances que Lily te tombe enfin dans les bras…

- Quoi ? S'exclama James, me regardant comme si j'étais une apparition divine porteuse d'une nouvelle miraculeuse. Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! Voyons, James, n'oublie pas que je suis une perfection parfaitement parfaite, dotée d'une intelligence dépassant de loin celle du commun des mortels !"

Et sur ce, j'exécutai une gracieuse pirouette en prenant l'air d'un ange descendu des cieux.

"Très convaincant, approuva Remus. On pourrait presque y croire !

- Ne te moque pas, sinon cette petite déesse au caractère impossible serait capable de nous faire jeûner samedi soir ! Souffla Sirius.

- Hé ! M'exclamai-je en venant vers lui et en le frappant à la poitrine. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, misérable mortel !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le misérable mortel !"

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, je me retrouvais en travers sur son épaule, la tête en bas.

"Sirius ! Fais-moi descendre immédiatement ! Criai-je, alors que les éclats de rires des autres parvinrent à mes oreilles.

- Le misérable mortel t'intéresse maintenant, hein ?

- Sirius ! Je disais ça pour rigoler !

- Je sais, ricana-t-il. Mais c'était trop tentant !

- Bon Sirius, tu pourrais peut-être la reposer maintenant, non ? Intervint alors James d'un ton impatient.

- Idée judicieuse ! J'approuve à cent pour cent ! Lançai-je."

Doucement, je me sentis glisser le long de son épaule, et je retrouvai la terre ferme.

"Merci, soufflai-je à Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres qui s'étaient remis en marche.

- De rien, dit-il simplement.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Dis-je en penchant ma tête de côté."

Il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir résigné, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

"Ce ne sont que des broutilles, murmura-t-il. Et puis… je crois que je ne pourrais jamais résister à ta charmante petite bouille…"

Je lui lançai un sourire. Le plus vrai que je pus, car l'intonation grave et sensuel de sa voix m'avait liquéfiée toute entière… A mon plus grand désarroi.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, qui heureusement, n'avaient rien vu de notre échange… Encore heureux, sinon James aurait étranglé Sirius sur place.

"Bon, alors on vous dit à demain soir ! Dit mon cher cousin en nous faisant la bise. Vous arriverez par cheminée, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, répondit Jo. Ca va être une journée chargée demain, il va falloir faire des courses pour le repas !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? Demanda Remus en me regardant.

- Ah, mon cher Remus, c'est secret défense… Soufflai-je d'un air mystérieux.

- La seule chose que je suis autorisée à dire, lança Jo, c'est que vu le menu, on va tous se régaler !

- Allez ! Un indice ! S'impatienta Sirius.

- Un seul alors, dis-je. Ca sera un repas à la française !"

Les garçons me regardèrent alors en grimaçant.

"A la française ? Un menu _français_ ? Dit James.

- Tu as quelque chose contre la cuisine française ? Répliquai-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Ben… Disons que…

- Vous en avez déjà mangé au moins ? Continuai-je, les yeux flamboyants.

- Ah… Ne jamais la taquiner sur sa moitié française, objecta Jo avec sagesse. C'est sacré !

- Oui, c'est sacré ! M'exclamai-je. La cuisine française est la meilleure au monde ! Bien plus que la cuisine anglaise ! Alors maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas contents, ça sera la même chose !

- Voilà pourquoi tu es aussi susceptible, chauvine, avec un caractère explosif, dit Sirius. C'est ton côté français qui ressort !"

James et Remus les regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

"Ben quoi ? Les français sont des latins, répondit Sirius. N'est-ce pas, Lissy ?

- Tout à fait ! Ca te pose un problème que je sois comme ça ?

- Oh non ! Au contraire, j'adore ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Sirius Black, tu m'enlèves ce sourire immédiatement, dit James en pointant un index accusateur vers son meilleur ami."

Je vis les mâchoires de Sirius se serrer, et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, je décidai d'intervenir :

"James, s'il te plaît, Sirius ne fait rien de mal. Et ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de lui dire comment s'adresser à moi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », James ! Dit alors Sirius d'un ton grave.

- On se calme, pitié… Implora Remus en joignant ses mains.

- Je suis d'accord, soupira Jo. Tout ça pour un malheureux sourire… Tu deviens vraiment gâteux mon pauvre James, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant le haut du crâne."

Remus, Sirius et moi éclatâmes de rire, bientôt rejoints par Jo. Seul mon cher James prit un air boudeur.

"Bon, allez, à demain, dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- A demain, dit Remus."

Nous nous saluâmes tous les cinq, et je rentrai avec Jo.

Le lendemain, ma meilleure amie et moi passâmes la plus grande partie de la journée en intérieur, soit à faire les valises pour le séjour chez James, soit au supermarché pour trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour demain soir.

Enfin, à dix-neuf heures, nous nous plaçâmes devant la grande cheminée des Burrows, alors que nous avions envoyé nos affaires deux minutes auparavant. Les parents de Jo nous étreignirent avec tendresse et nous souhaitèrent une bonne semaine. Jo partit la première. Puis, à mon tour, je rentrai dans la cheminée, pris une bonne dose de poudre de cheminette que je lançai dans l'âtre en disant :

"Manoir Potter !"

J'arrivai dans une grande gerbe de flammes vertes, et je sortis en toussant, prenant bien soin de me donner un sort de nettoyage pour ne pas mettre de la cendre partout. Jo m'attendait en souriant, et je jetai un coup d'œil au salon. J'ouvris des yeux ronds. C'était magnifique ! La décoration était sobre, mais d'une classe folle ! Et la taille de la pièce ! Encore plus grand que chez Jo !

Soudain, une tornade brune déferla devant nous. James venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il embrassa Jo et se tourna vers moi en m'étreignant avec force.

"Oh Lissy ! Pardon ! J'ai été bête hier ! S'exclama-t-il.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, évite de m'étouffer ! Dis-je en riant."

Alors qu'il se détachait de moi, je vis deux personnes entrer dans le salon. Un homme et une femme, tous deux déjà d'un certain âge. Je souris en reconnaissant en eux les parents de James. Ils saluèrent Jo, puis me regardèrent.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer, leur dis-je. Je suis Lyssandra Rogers.

- Oui, James nous a énormément parlé de vous, sourit la femme. Je suis Katlyn Potter. Voici mon mari, John Potter.

- Enchanté ! Salua Mr Potter. Enfin ! Nous découvrons la fameuse Miss Rogers !"

Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à James, quand son père nous prit tous les deux par les épaules.

"Mettez vous côte à côte tous les deux… Ah… Oui ! On ne peut pas dire que vous ne soyez pas de la famille ! Même yeux. Même nez. Mais le plus formidable, ce sont vos cheveux ! Vous les avez tous les deux en bataille !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa franchise. C'était vrai. Bien que mes cheveux soient longs, ils n'avaient pas de forme exacte. Ni frisés, ni raides, avec une ou deux mèches qui ondulaient comme des anglaises. Mais le père continuait :

"Ca alors ! Et dire que ça à traverser plusieurs générations ! Ah… Je me rappelle d'une grand-tante ou quelque chose comme ça… Il va falloir que je retrouve la photo ! Vous êtes son portrait tout craché !"

Je le regardai poliment, de plus en plus amusée, ayant la délicieuse impression d'avoir en face de moi un deuxième James. Nul besoin de se poser la question, c'était bien le père de son fils !

"James, prête tes lunettes à Lyssandra, pour voir comment ça fait !

- John, voyons, arrête avec ça, les pauvres, elles viennent seulement d'arriver ! Gronda gentiment Mrs Potter.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Potter, dis-je doucement. Et ce n'est pas la peine qu'il me prête ses lunettes, j'en ai une paire, ajoutai-je en faisant apparaître mes propres lunettes d'un coup de baguette.

- Quoi ? Tu en as ? Mais je ne le savais pas ! S'indigna James.

- Parce que je ne les mets pas tout le temps… Et j'avoue que je les oublie un peu aussi !

- Ah… En tout cas, ça nous fait encore un point commun ! Dit-il avec un air ravi."

Je mis mes lunettes sur mon nez. Les parents de James et Jo ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

"Ah oui, il y a vraiment un air de famille ! Là, c'est indéniable ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie.

- Oh, je crois que vous exagérez un peu, dis-je."

A ce moment, Sirius arriva. Sa mine me tint lieu de réponse : les sourcils levés, les yeux grands ouverts et étonnés, il nous regarda chacun tour à tour. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres :

"Ne me dis plus que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille, je ne te croirai pas ! Me lança-t-il en venant vers moi et en me faisant la bise. Ca te va bien les lunettes, tu fais encore plus Serdaigle comme ça !"

Je lui souris, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Jo.

"Bon, les garçons, il faudrait aider vos camarades à monter leurs affaires, dit Mrs Potter.

- Bien, maman ! Allons-y !

- Il faudrait d'abord que je mette les provisions au frais, dis-je.

- Je vais te montrer, fit Sirius en prenant les sacs. James, tu n'auras qu'à escorter Jo !"

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant le réfrigérateur des Potter. Réfrigérateur, oui, mais magique, bien sûr ! Fraîcheur garantie sans électricité !

"Sirius, ne crois pas rester ici en espérant voir ce qu'il y a dans les sacs, lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

"Je le verrai bien quand je devrai ouvrir le réfrigérateur… Rétorqua-t-il. Avec tout ce que tu as pris.

- Tu n'auras qu'à ne pas l'ouvrir ! Allez, ouste, laisse-moi ranger !

- Ca va te prendre du temps, je peux t'aider !

- Sirius…

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas sûr que je devine ce que tu prépares simplement en voyant les ingrédients. Allez, laisse-moi t'aider…"

Il agrémenta sa tirade de sa fameuse mine de chien battu.

"Sirius… Soufflai-je, vaincue d'avance. Evite de faire cette tête devant moi…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en accentuant sa mine."

Que devrai-je lui dire ? Parce que tu es irrésistible ? Parce que je ne peux pas résister à ça ? Parce que _je_ ne peux pas _te_ résister ? Merlin… Pitié… Aide-moi… Mon solide rempart était en train de tomber en miettes à chaque fois que je le voyais…

"Parce que ! Répondis-je d'un ton brusque."

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que !"

Ok. C'était un jeu. Rien qu'un petit jeu entre deux amis. Je flirtais avec Sirius Black, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Tout va TRES BIEN !

"Bon, d'accord, tu peux m'aider, dis-je en me penchant vers les sacs pour oublier son regard."

Il tapa dans ses mains et nous commençâmes à tout mettre au frais, sur un même étage pour ne pas tout mélanger. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il voyait, à part quand…

"Des chamalows ? Tu as prit des chamalows ?

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon cher ! Et pas la peine de faire ta tête de toutou en manque d'affection, je ne te le dirai pas !"

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressembla à un « non-mais-c'est-pas-drôle » et mit les chamalows dans le frigo.

"Pour les fruits, on a qu'à les mettre dans une corbeille à part, pas besoin de les mettre au frigo ! Lançai-je enfin.

- Bon, et bien je vais te conduire à ta chambre maintenant !"

Je le suivis dans le manoir, posant avec émerveillement mon regard sur les pièces qui défilaient devant moi. Nous montâmes un grand escalier et il ouvrit une porte.

"Mademoiselle est arrivée ! Dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux. La mienne est juste après la tienne, ensuite il y a celle de Jo, et au fond, celle de James."

Je restai bouche bée. La chambre était grande, magnifiquement spacieuse. Les murs étaient d'un beau bordeaux, qui donnait l'impression d'être entré dans un véritable petit cocon. L'armoire en chêne massif trônait majestueusement sur l'un des murs, faisant face au lit. Et quel lit ! Il était gigantesque et les draps en soie, aussi de couleur bordeaux, me sautèrent aux yeux.

"Ca a l'air de te plaire, nota Sirius avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu pourrais peut-être entrer, non ?"

Sans un mot, j'entrai et posai mes affaires à côté de l'armoire.

"Là, c'est la salle de bain, dit-il alors en poussant une porte.

- La salle de bain ? Dans la chambre ?! M'exclamai-je avec un air d'extase.

- Oui, et il y en a une dans chaque chambre de cette maison.

- Combien de chambres ?

- Huit chambres. Mais aussi la cuisine, que tu as déjà vu, ainsi que le salon. Et la piscine en bas, qui peut être couverte et chauffée."

Je m'affalai sur le lit.

"C'est encore plus grand que chez Jo… Soufflai-je, avant de prendre un air effrayé. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous veniez chez moi !"

Sirius éclata de rire, de son rire si semblable à un aboiement.

"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! M'exclamai-je, l'air toujours horrifiée. Ca va vous paraître ridicule ! Il n'y a que quatre chambres, avec une salle de bain commune, une cuisine –beaucoup plus petite que celle-ci-, un salon, et je n'ai pas de piscine !

- On s'en fout, dit-il, un large sourire sur le visage. On dirait que tu as honte.

- Je n'ai pas honte, répondis-je en toute franchise. C'est ma maison, je l'adore. Mais c'est pour vous. Ca va vous paraître minuscule. Personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout habituée à tout ce luxe."

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit face à moi.

"On s'en fout, répéta-t-il. Un seul conseil, profite.

- C'est sûr que je vais en profiter ! Je vais tout le temps être fourrée dans la baignoire ou dans la piscine ! Répondis-je, le faisant rire.

- Je pourrai t'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il alors."

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui tirant gentiment les oreilles.

"Dans la piscine, bien sûr, je ne vois aucun problème ! Mais pour la baignoire, on verra peut-être une autre fois !

- Oh… Dommage… Souffla-t-il. Il y a assez de place pour deux en plus…"

J'arrêtai de lui tirer les oreilles.

"Sirius Black, serais-tu en train de me draguer ? Demandai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Ca te poserait un problème si la réponse était « oui » ?"

J'étais abasourdie. Ebahie. Figée. Tétanisée. Tout ce que vous voulez. Non pas par la question (enfin si, un peu quand même), mais par le ton horriblement sérieux qu'il avait employé… Pourtant, je parvins à ouvrir la bouche en prenant un air purement détaché :

"Tu sais que c'est très vilain de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

- Tu sais que c'est très vilain de se défiler pour répondre ?

- C'est toi qui t'es défilé le premier, fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être parce que j'aimerai savoir ce que ça te ferait si je te draguais, rétorqua-t-il, avec cet horrible petit air sérieux qui me mettait si mal à l'aise. Alors ? Ca te poserait un problème ?"

Je n'avais jamais autant de ma vie voulu faire machine arrière dans une conversation. Soudain, avec un profond sentiment d'horreur, je me rendis compte pour la première fois que je n'étais pas moi face à Sirius Black. Enfin si, j'étais _moi_. Moi, celle que je connaissais, celle qui s'était forgée une forteresse imprenable autour d'elle pour échapper aux garçons dans le genre de Sirius, celle qui aurait répondit sans hésitation « oui, ça me dérange » et aurait envoyé balader l'impertinent sans ménagement. Et en même temps, il y avait l'_autre_. Celle que je ne connaissais pas, celle qui n'avait aucun rempart contre ce genre de garçon, celle qui aurait répondu « non, ça ne me pose aucun problème » avec une superbe insouciance proche de l'inconscience.

"Alors ? Répéta Sirius, implacable."

C'était hors de question. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Pas maintenant. Il fallait à tout prix que je gagne du temps…

"Réponds d'abord à ma propre question, m'entendis-je souffler."

Il sembla un instant surpris par ma requête, puis il fronça ses sourcils, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je n'en pouvais plus. De tout. De ce silence. De _son_ silence. De tout ce brouhaha en moi. Mon impression de malaise s'était transformée, et j'avais le sentiment que ma tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche. Il allait le dire. Je retins mon souffle.

"Et ben alors, c'est le silence par ici ! Vous vous êtes perdu dans l'immensité de la chambre ?"

Jo apparu dans la chambre, riant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se figea en nous voyant ainsi, moi sur le lit, Sirius agenouillé devant moi.

"Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis rentrée, sinon tu serais déjà dans la rubrique nécrologique mon cher Sirius, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire narquois.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y de drôle à ça ! M'exclamai-je alors en me levant brusquement, manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber Sirius à la renverse."

Sur ce, je me mis à déballer mes affaires, calmant mes nerfs en les jetant avec brutalité dans l'armoire.

"Ca ne va pas, Lissy ?"

Je regardai Jo fermer la porte en donnant un sort d'insonorisation et constatai que Sirius était parti.

"Si, ça va merveilleusement bien ! Répliquai-je avec raideur en retournant à ma valise.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle encore en s'approchant.

- Rien ! Criai-je. Il ne s'est RIEN passé ! Absolument RIEN !"

Jo eut un sursaut, mais je m'en fichai. Oui, il ne s'était rien passé, c'était bien ça le problème ! Car les deux parties en moi se révoltaient l'une contre l'autre, la première remerciant Merlin qu'il ne soit rien passé, et la deuxième hurlant contre Jo d'avoir interrompu ce moment. Je ne savais pas si oui ou non, j'étais soulagée qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Et ça me mettait encore plus hors de moi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer ainsi devant Jo. Elle risquerait de se poser des questions, de _me_ poser des questions. Et j'avais eu mon lot de questions à risques pour la semaine entière ! Au prix d'un effort surhumain, alors que la magie en moi réclamait avec insistance de faire exploser quelque chose, je me calmai.

"Lissy, qu'est-ce que…

- Rien, coupai-je d'un ton catégorique mais doux. Ce n'est rien. Juste la fatigue. Les courses. La semaine à stresser pour ce fichu repas. Je suis désolée. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bon bain. Ca va me relaxer."

Je lui lançai un regard d'apparence apaisé, et je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Je ne remarquai même pas la grandeur de rêve de la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau, ajoutant sans vraiment y penser du bain moussant. Enfin, je me déshabillai et entrai dans l'eau chaude. Alors, ce fut comme si tout retombait d'un seul coup, et sans que je le veuille vraiment, je me mis à pleurer.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, je descendais dans le salon pour dîner, Jo à mes côtés. J'affichais un air détendu, agrémenté d'un ravissant sourire de façade. Durant le repas, je répondis aux questions des parents Potter, je ris aux blagues de James, mangeant sans appétit. Je n'osai pas regarder Sirius, qui, d'après le peu que j'avais pu voir, affichait lui aussi un sourire forcé, et son rire sonnait désespérément faux…

"Vous savez, je suis vraiment très content que vous soyez amis, dit Mr Potter. Toutes les fois où James revenait dépité de Poudlard !"

Je souris à James qui me lança un clin d'œil complice.

"Oh ! Vous savez, j'ai retrouvé la photo de mon aïeule ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant apparaître ledit portrait d'un coup de baguette. Tenez, voyez, c'est vous ! Ajouta-t-il en me le tendant."

Je le pris et le regardai. J'eu un hoquet de stupeur. Par Merlin ! Mr Potter avait raison ! La jeune femme dans le cadre, qui me souriait en me faisant de gracieux signes de la main, me ressemblait à s'y méprendre. J'avais l'impression de me voir, à la mode du siècle passé. Jo se leva de sa chaise et vint regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Elle émit un sifflement stupéfait.

"De quel côté est-elle ? Demandai-je.

- Du côté de ma mère, répondit Mr Potter. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, soufflai-je."

Je passai la photo à James, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"De quand exactement date l'alliance Potter-Rogers ? Me demanda Mrs Potter.

- Et bien, commençai-je en essayant de me rappeler l'arbre généalogique que je n'avais pas revu depuis ma deuxième année, je crois que c'était vers les années 1800. Oh, ajoutai-je en un souffle, les vêtements de cette femme font très 1800…

- Vous vous rappelez le prénom des mariés sur l'arbre ? Fit Mr Potter avec un regard avide."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ca commençait par un L, je crois…

"Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Liliane, par un pur hasard ? Dit Mr Potter."

Je levai un regard effaré vers lui, avant de mettre ma main devant ma bouche et d'acquiescer.

"Oui, c'est ça… Je me rappelle ! Liliane Potter, mariée à Wilfried Rogers en 1802, tous les deux des sorciers ! M'exclamai-je avec un air victorieux.

- Alors là, tu ne peux plus rien renier ! Dit James. Oh ma cousine ! Fit-il en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

- James… Tu m'étouffes… Articulai-je avec difficulté sous le poids de mon cousin.

- Oh, pardon ! Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais… Enfin, c'est bizarre, s'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers, pourquoi toi, tu es fille de moldu ?

- C'est très simple, dit Mrs Potter après un silence. Un de leur enfant a pu naître Cracmol. Si cet enfant s'est ensuite marié avec un moldu ou un autre Cracmol, la lignée magique s'est brisée et a très bien pu restée latente pendant plus d'un siècle.

- Jusqu'à toi, dit Jo en me souriant."

Je restai sans voix. Cette explication était plus que probable. C'était d'ailleurs la plus logique pour expliquer tout ça… Sans le vouloir, mes yeux suivirent le portrait qui était maintenant entre les mains de Sirius.

"Tu devrais essayer les anglaises, me dit-il. Au vue de cette photo, ça t'irait à ravir. En tout cas, ce Wilfried avait vraiment très bon goût… Ajouta-t-il en me jetant un regard perçant."

Je déglutis avec difficulté, alors que Mr Potter éclatait de rire :

"Ah ! Sirius ! Sacré charmeur, va !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lança James avec un regard sauvage que Sirius ignora superbement, continuant de me fixer."

Sentant mon cœur palpiter à grande vitesse, je n'eus alors qu'une seule envie. Echapper au regard de Black et prendre la fuite.

"Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… J'ai un début de mal de tête… Bredouilla-je en me levant.

- Tu veux une potion ? Dit James.

- Non, non… Merci… 'Juste besoin de dormir… Bonsoir tout le monde…"

Ils me saluèrent et je filai dans ma chambre au pas de course, tentant d'ignorer les puissants battements de mon cœur qui cognait avec fracas contre ma poitrine. Ces battements qui _me_ remplissaient d'une frayeur glacée… Mais qui ravissaient l'_autre_…

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que tout ça vous a plu ? Pour répondre, les reviews sont à votre entière disposition ! **

**Et bien sûr : BONNE ANNEE 2008 A VOUS TOUS ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, d'amour, et de bonnes choses !**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « La fête »**


	12. La fête

**Merci aux revieweuses**

**lilichoco, K-limero, Elayna Black, Belemis, lily forever, l'-Luna-'l, kiwoui, Phofie, ConanBlack, Lollie Lovegood, ZoK, georgette2006, typex, AdelheidRei, callistofall04, Spider Clemti, Elise, choco-pops, siam et 007. **

**Evidemment, toujours un gros merci à Whizzbee, chargée du rôle très très très dur de bêta... Thanks again ! **

**Chapitre XII**

**La Fête**

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvai dans la cuisine, parlant avec Mrs Potter. De James, Sirius ou Jo, j'étais la première debout. Cause : une très mauvaise nuit. Résultat : une frappante ressemblance avec un Inferius, malgré le bronzage des deux premières semaines de vacances.

"C'est le mal de tête qui vous… t'a tenue éveillée ? Je peux te tutoyer, non ? Demanda Mrs Potter.

- Oh oui, il n'y a pas de problème ! Et pour le mal de tête, je pensais ça allait m'assommer et me faire dormir comme un bébé, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas… Répondis-je en passant une main sur mon front. Mr Potter n'est pas là ?

- Il est là-haut, il termine les bagages. Ca va lui faire du bien ces vacances.

- Ca doit être dur comme métier, Auror…

- C'est sûr que c'est un choix de vie, soupira-t-elle. Il a une grande force psychologique. Ca ne m'étonne pas que James veuille faire la même chose !

- Je ne suis pas étonnée non plus.

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire après ta septième année ?

- Archéomage. Je sais qu'il y a une section au ministère de la Magie.

- Ce n'est pas évident comme études, souligna-t-elle. Il faut prendre quasiment toutes les matières.

- Oui, j'en fais la douloureuse expérience, dis-je avec un sourire. Mais c'est ce que j'aime !

- Je n'en doute pas. Selon James, tu as d'excellents résultats.

- Vous savez, je doute que l'opinion de James sur moi soit vraiment très objective, soulignai-je avec un petit rire. Mais c'est vrai, je me débrouille assez bien… Les révisions font beaucoup !

- James t'apprécie, dit-elle. J'ai remarqué qu'il était très protecteur.

- Protecteur, le mot est faible… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à avoir une vie amoureuse stable avec lui. Ce n'est pas faute de lui faire la morale à chaque fois !

- Je n'en doute pas, vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Sirius hier soir, simplement pour un compliment !"

Je laissai un faux sourire étirer mes lèvres, alors qu'un malaise s'emparait de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on en revienne à Sirius ?

"Et… Et vous comptez partir vers quelle heure ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- D'ici une petite heure, répondit Mrs Potter. Ca ira, une semaine à tenter de garder la maison en état avec James, Sirius et Remus dans les parages ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas Remus qui m'inquiète le plus ! Répondis-je en riant. C'est plutôt les deux autres zozos…

- Oh je vous fais confiance, toi et Jo. Et puis, il n'y a que James. Je doute que Sirius ait envie de te donner du fil à retordre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil."

Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

"Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça… Balbutiai-je en louchant dans mon bol de lait, me demandant par la même occasion si je pouvais m'y noyer sans attirer l'attention.

- Et bien, Sirius et toi, vous êtes bien…? Demanda-t-elle en terminant avec un ton sans équivoque.

- Non ! Absolument pas ! M'exclamai-je en relevant subitement la tête.

- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui ne me paru pas du tout désolé."

Pire. C'était le même petit sourire que celui du vendeur de hiboux sur le Chemin de Traverse… Alors que je replongeais dans mon bol de lait en me demandant pourquoi tout le monde semblait contre moi, un hibou arriva et déposa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table.

"Il y a encore eu une attaque de ces Mangemorts, soupira Mrs Potter en lisant les gros titres. Ce n'est pas une très bonne période en ce moment… Tant de haines et de morts… Tu sais quel est mon avis, Lyssandra ?

- Non, répondis-je en la regardant. Mais je crois que vous allez me le dire, ajoutai-je avec un sourire, auquel elle répondit en souriant à son tour, avant de me fixer avec insistance.

- Mon avis est qu'en cette période, tous les sentiments d'amour nous seront très utiles. Et je suis sûre que c'est une grave erreur que de les refuser."

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Mr Potter venait d'entrée dans la cuisine.

Vers dix heures du matin, les parents de James nous saluèrent tous, avant de transplaner vers leurs vacances tant attendues ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva par la cheminée. Un large sourire sur le visage, je vins vers lui et nous nous étreignîmes.

"Alors, ils n'ont pas encore fait de bêtises ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça a été, mais je suis contente que tu sois là, on ne sera pas assez de trois pour les tenir !"

Comme pour soutenir ce que je venais de dire, James eut la bonne idée de débouler dans le salon en hurlant « JE SUIS LIIIIBRE » avant de se jeter sur Remus.

Puis, après un déjeuner à rallonge où James refit le dîner d'hier soir pour Remus, ce fut le temps de préparer la fête, et je m'exilai dans la cuisine, les laissant se débrouiller pour la décoration.

Je sortis plusieurs casseroles, poêles, plats, pour ne pas avoir à perdre du temps à tout chercher. Puis, je sortis les provisions du réfrigérateur et m'attelai à la préparation du repas d'anniversaire. Pour eux, j'avais prévu un repas typiquement français, du sud-ouest : foie gras, accompagné de confiture de figues en entrée, magrets de canard, sauce aux figues et pommes de terres sautées en plat, et rocamadours en fromage. Pour le dessert, ce n'était pas vraiment du sud-ouest, mais ça avait le mérite de ne pas être très anglais : fondue au chocolat avec des fruits et chamalows. Au moins, j'étais sûre que j'allai les étonner !

D'un coup de baguette magique, je mis un peu de musique dans cette grande cuisine. C'était parti ! Je pris les magrets et les sorti de leur paquet, les coupai en tranches et les disposai dans un grand plat. Puis, je m'affairai vers les figues et les oignons, qui serviraient à la sauce…

Plus d'une heure plus tard, je terminai d'éplucher les oignons, les yeux larmoyants. D'accord, je n'en étais que là, mais j'avais eu la visite de -dans l'ordre- Jo, Remus et James, qui m'avaient un peu (beaucoup) retardée. Enfin, c'était surtout James qui m'avait retardée et je l'avais fichu dehors en le menaçant avec le couteau qui me servait actuellement à couper les oignons.

Alors que je reniflai en m'essuyant les yeux, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

"James, si tu viens encore fourrer ton nez dans mes gamelles, je te préviens que ça risque de très mal se terminer… Commençai-je sans relever le nez de mes oignons.

- Et si c'est moi, ça va ?"

Je me figeai. Cette voix… Imperceptiblement, un frisson me parcouru le dos. Je relevai la tête et regardai Sirius. Il affichait un air légèrement penaud. Je lui fis signe que oui, ça allait.

"Jo et James sont en train de s'entretuer avec l'une des guirlandes, alors je les ai laissés avec Remus, qui semblait s'en occuper bien mieux que moi… Je ne te dérange pas ?"

Je fis signe que non. Il s'avança dans ma direction.

"Tu pleures ?

- C'est les oignons."

Conversation à haute teneur philosophique ! La première que l'on avait depuis qu'il avait quitté ma chambre la veille. Je regardai l'heure. Quasiment sept heures ! Je n'aurai jamais fini dans une heure !

"Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Demanda Sirius."

Je le regardai, partagée entre l'envie de dire « oui » et le désir qu'il s'en aille loin de moi.

"Je t'assure que je suivrai tes recommandations à la lettre ! Je ne ferai rien rater !"

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon, d'accord. Alors occupe-toi des fruits. Découpe les en tranches, ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses. Mets-les ensuite dans ce plat, dis-je en lui désignant ledit récipient.

- Ca n'irait pas plus vite avec la magie ?

- Si, mais j'adore faire la cuisine à la façon moldue ! Répliquai-je en retournant à mes oignons."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues minutes, le bruit des couteaux et cuillères venant troubler la musique.

"Lissy, à propos de hier, dans la chambre… Dit-il soudain.

- C'est rien, c'est oublié ! Le coupai-je d'un ton précipité.

- Je voulais m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras… Continua-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, Sirius, répétai-je."

Il prit brusquement ma main et me força à le regarder.

"Pardon, souffla-t-il. Lissy… J'ai été trop insistant. C'était bête de ma part."

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Il était vraiment désolé. Et cette mine de chiot perdu… C'était impossible de résister à ça…

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, dis-je doucement. C'est passé maintenant. Alors occupe-toi de ces pommes, sinon on y sera encore demain matin !"

Nous reprîmes notre besogne, l'ambiance nettement plus détendue qu'à son arrivée. Ca faisait du bien !

Alors que je finissais de préparer la sauce, et que je commençais à faire cuire les magrets, il se tourna vers moi :

"Ca sent bon ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Comme je t'aide, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Tu ne serais pas venu m'aider exprès pour savoir ce que j'étais en train de préparer ? Dis-je d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Ah non ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton franc. Tu étais toute seule, et je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça. Et puis, comme James et Jo commençaient à se battre en duel à coup de confettis…"

Je pouffai de rire en imaginant la scène.

"Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-moi, fit-il avec un air de gamin.

- Très bien, monsieur Black. En entrée, fois gras accompagné de confitures de figues. En plat, magrets de canard, sauce aux figues et oignons, pommes de terres sautées. En fromage, rocamadours –je ne sais pas si tu connais. Et en dessert, fondue au chocolat avec fruits et chamalows."

Il me regarda avec un air incrédule.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

- Ben… Disons que… Ce n'est pas de la nourriture très courante ici… C'est…

- C'est français, terminai-je. De la région sud-ouest pour être plus précise. Sauf le dessert.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr… Du sud-ouest… Souffla-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu n'as jamais goûté un seul de ses plats, c'est ça ?

- Pour être franc ? Non. A part les fruits, bien sûr… Mais le foie gras… C'est des abats… Dit-il en grimaçant."

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Très bien ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Je coupai le feux des magrets, me tournai vers un des foie gras, en coupai un morceau que je me mis sur du pain.

"Tiens, monsieur je-fais-la-fine-bouche-sans-avoir-goûté, lançai-je en lui tendant le morceau.

- Non, c'est bon, je t'assure… dit-il en levant ses mains.

- Tu vas me goûter ça immédiatement, Sirius Black ! Grondai-je. Je veux avoir au moins deux personnes de mon côté quand il faudra en faire manger à James et Remus !

- Comment sais-tu d'avance que je serais de ton côté ?

- Goûte !

- Tu avais dit que ça serait avec de la confiture de figues ! Tenta-t-il en dernier recours.

- GOÛTE ! Ou je te l'enfonce de force dans la bouche !"

Il soupira et consentit enfin à prendre le toast.

"Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu me laisses vraiment le choix…

- Tu perds quelque chose en faisant ton sale gosse, répliquai-je."

Il me regarda et mit le toast à sa bouche.

"Alors ? Dis-je d'un ton sûr de moi."

Il mâcha consciencieusement, et avala.

"Je suis de ton côté… Finit-il par souffler.

- Ah ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton victorieux. Tiens, prends celui-ci, dis-je en lui tendant un deuxième mini-toast, c'est avec la confiture, tu verras, le sucré-salé est à tomber !"

Il se pencha vers ma main et goba le toast. L'espace d'une seconde, ses lèves effleurèrent mes doigts… L'espace d'une seconde, je cru défaillir… L'espace d'une seconde, je… Ah mais non ! 'Pas bien de penser ça ! Folle que je suis !

J'ignorai superbement la chair de poule qui me traversait et le regardai.

"Che chuis à fond avec toi ! Dit-il, la bouche encore pleine. Ch'est trop bon !"

J'éclatai de rire.

"Très bien, alors en marche cuistot ! Nous avons un repas à terminer !"

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Sirius goûta à tous les plats, tout en coupant les fruits et en me complimentant sur ma cuisine. Moi, j'affichai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ravie de l'avoir convertie à la « French Food » !

Tout était prêt, les plats faits, la viande cuite mijotant dans la sauce, les fruits et les chamalows harmonieusement disposés dans un plat à part. Il ne me restait que le chocolat fondu, que j'étais en train de préparer.

Sirius me regardait en silence, la bouche pleine de pain et de foie gras.

"J'ai eu raison d'en prendre une quantité monstre, dis-je en pouffant de rire. Mais tu ne vas rien manger tout à l'heure…

- Non, ch'est de la gourmandige… Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en avalant. Par contre, ça, ça sent ultra-bon, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur le chocolat fondu.

- Sirius, tu n'es qu'un gamin, dis-je en jetant de la cannelle en poudre dans le chocolat.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu cuisines comme un vrai chef…"

Il me lança alors un regard suppliant de chiot, ses yeux allant de mon regard à la casserole.

"Tu ne vas plus avoir faim, dis-je avec sagesse.

- S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il de plus belle.

- Soit… Vas-y…"

Pauvre de moi. Je n'avais aucune volonté face à lui. Je le regardai plonger une cuillère dans la casserole, souffler dessus et porter le chocolat à sa bouche. Il émit un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

"C'est… Whao… C'est… 'Y a pas de mot… Dit-il avec un air d'extase sur le visage."

J'éclatai de rire encore une fois, alors qu'il replongeait la cuillère dans la casserole.

"Sirius ! M'exclamai-je. Tu en remangeras au dessert !

- Non, je ne peux pas, c'est absolument impossible, je suis désolé, il faut que je goûte encore une fois…"

Alors qu'il portait la cuillère à sa bouche, je tendis ma main pour dévier la trajectoire de la petite cuillère. Une seconde plus tard… je me retrouvai avec une belle tache de chocolat sur la joue !

"Sirius ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- C'est ta faute je te signale, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser faire…"

Pour toute réponse, je voulus lui mettre la petite cuillère sur la joue, mais il fut plus rapide et me revoilà chocolatée une deuxième fois. Il commença à rire… avant de me remettre la petite cuillère en plein visage !

"Très malin… Ah vraiment très malin… Soupirai-je en applaudissant d'un air blasé. Je dois avoir l'air fine, barbouillée de chocolat…

- C'est toi qui as commencé, dit-il en riant doucement.

- Je ne voulais que t'empêcher de manger cette deuxième cuillérée. Et tu n'avais qu'à ne pas continuer… Alors maintenant, tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour te faire pardonner, tu vas nettoyer tes bêtises, Sirius Black, dis-je en lui tendant un torchon."

Il regarda le torchon, puis me regarda. Un mystérieux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main, prit le torchon et… le posa sur le plan de travail ?! Je fronçai les sourcils. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à un centimètre à peine du mien. Mon cœur s'était accéléré malgré moi… Il était beaucoup trop prêt. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Alors, avec une lenteur qui me fit frémir, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, là où la petite cuillère avait atterrie la première fois, et je sentis sa langue venir doucement récupérer le chocolat fondu. J'étais totalement figée. Trop surprise pour faire le moindre geste. De toute façon, mon cerveau semblait avoir déclaré forfait. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma joue pour se diriger vers la deuxième tâche de chocolat, sur le bout de mon nez. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était remonté jusque dans mon cou, jusque dans ma tête… Ses yeux capturèrent les miens. Je cru brusquement défaillir : la troisième et dernière tâche se trouvait juste au coin de ma bouche. Il se pencha vers moi avec douceur, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, alors qu'une multitude de frissons parcourait ma colonne vertébrale et ma nuque. J'étais incapable de penser. En cet instant, j'en étais sûre, l'autre en moi avait prit le dessus, et je ne faisais rien pour la faire taire, bien au contraire…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes…

"Ah non ! Là j'en peux plus de ces confettis de malheur !"

La porte à battant de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour apercevoir James qui nous regardait, immobile, les cheveux pleins de confettis, les yeux exorbités, le visage livide.

Nous restâmes tous les trois à nous regarder, sans un mot, sans bouger. Une seconde plus tard, Jo arriva, elle aussi les cheveux pleins de confettis, et se figea en entrant dans la cuisine. Ses yeux passèrent de moi à Sirius, et à James, pour revenir vers moi. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé, ou avait _failli_ se passer…

"Je te tue maintenant ou j'attends la fin de la fête ? Souffla alors James en jetant un regard meurtrier à Sirius.

- James, viens, fit Jo en lui prenant le bras.

- Laisse-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant. Sirius, tu…

- James, arrête ! M'exclamai-je alors. On a rien fait de mal ! Sirius m'avait barbouillée de chocolat et il voulait simplement me l'enlever !

- Vous me prenez pour une poire ? S'écria-t-il. Il était en train de te l'enlever avec _sa bouche _!

- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas prémédité, dit Sirius en toute franchise. C'est que ce chocolat est tellement bon, je ne voulais pas gâcher…

- Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Cria James de plus belle.

- Tiens, vérifie par toi-même, rétorqua Sirius en plongeant sa petite cuillère dans la casserole, qu'il tendit à James. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place."

Si l'ambiance dans la cuisine n'avait pas été si tendue, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire devant la situation, qui était parfaitement risible… D'ailleurs, Jo, légèrement en arrière de James, devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

James regarda la petite cuillère avec un air incrédule. Puis, doucement, il s'avança, prit la cuillère et la porta à sa bouche. Je déglutis.

"C'est… c'est excellent, finit-il par dire, avant d'ajouter : Mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire que c'était pour ça que t…

- Voilà qui règle les choses ! S'exclama Jo en le coupant précipitamment. Bon, on vous laisse, on a laissé Remus seul avec des tonnes de guirlandes ! Allez, viens James, tu vois qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seuls, voyons !"

Elle sortit en me lançant un clin d'œil appuyé. James posa la cuillère, recula de quelques pas, et nous regarda. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, et juste avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna pour nous regarder une dernière fois, en tendant un index menaçant vers Sirius :

"Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois. Mais… je t'ai à l'œil !"

Et il sortit. Sirius et moi poussâmes un soupir de soulagement.

"L'air autoritaire de Jo est une bénédiction… Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis d'accord… Fis-je sur le même ton."

Nous pouffâmes de rire, assez mal à l'aise de nous retrouver seuls après ce qui avait failli arriver.

"Bon, je… je vais continuer, balbutiai-je en retournant vers mes casseroles."

Alors que je m'occupais de mes magrets, je tentai de vider ma tête de l'image de Sirius penché vers moi. En vain. Ca m'agaçait. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Et une partie de moi en était tout simplement ravie…

Il faut que j'arrête, il faut que je me contrôle…!

_Arrêter ? De qui te moques-tu ? Tu meurs d'envie qu'il recommence !_

Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

_Menteuse !_

Non !

_Si !_

Non !

_Si !_

Bon… Peut-être un peu…

_Ah, tu vois ! _

Et alors ? Ca ne change rien au problème ! C'est Black ! Sirius Black !

_De quoi as-tu peur ?_

Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui ! Sinon je serais vouée à souffrir ! Il n'a jamais eu de relation durant plus de deux jours !

_Je me rappelle d'un certain soir où il t'a lui-même avouée qu'il ne serait pas contre une relation sérieuse…_

Je t'interdis de me faire repenser à ça ! Sinon je te préviens que je vais t'étrangler !

_M'étrangler ? Laisse-moi rire ! Comme si tu pouvais le faire ! Je fais partie de toi, espèce de bécasse ! Alors arrête un peu de faire ta tête de mule !_

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, et après que j'eus enterré la petite voix perfide au fin fond de mon cerveau, nous avions tout terminé.

"Bon, et bien je crois que je dois te remercier, lui dis-je.

- C'était avec plaisir, répondit-il.

- On va pouvoir aller rejoindre les autres maintenant.

- Oui, tu as raison."

Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte, quand il me retint par le bras :

"Lissy, je…

- Oui, je sais Sirius, coupai-je d'un ton las. Tu es désolé, tu ne voulais pas me mettre mal à l'aise, tu as été trop insistant, tu as été bête de faire ça. C'est bien ça que tu voulais me dire, non ?"

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Et si James n'était pas venu ? Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Décidément mon cher Sirius, tu as réussi à me poser des tonnes de questions embarrassantes en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures !

- Tellement embarrassantes que tu refuses d'y répondre, d'ailleurs…"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Brusquement, une furieuse envie de mettre les points sur les « i » me prit :

"Tu veux des réponses, Sirius ? D'accord, alors je vais te répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si James n'était pas entré, et je ne préfère pas y penser. Je ne sais pas si oui ou non, ça me poserait un problème si tu me draguais, et je préfère toujours ne pas y penser. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne préfère pas y penser ? Parce que je ne suis pas le genre de filles stupides qui se contenteraient de passer deux jours avec un garçon !"

Sur ce, je le plantai en plein milieu de la cuisine, sans savoir si j'avais vraiment mis les points sur les « i », ou si, au contraire, je venais de creuser encore un peu plus profond dans la situation ambiguë qui s'était installée entre nous…

J'arrivai dans le salon. Whaou ! C'était super !

"Alors, on n'a pas fait du bon boulot, hein ? Me dit Remus.

- C'est génial ! M'exclamai-je."

Plusieurs guirlandes multicolores habillaient les murs, des ballons étaient suspendus au plafond, et une grande banderole trônait sur la cheminée : « Joyeux Anniversaire Lissy, Jo, Remus, James et Sirius !"

"Et les confettis ? Ils sont où ?

- Je les ai tous ramassé, inutile de les laisser traîner, répondit Remus en venant vers moi. Un coup de baguette magique et hop, dans le sac ! Même si j'avoue que voir James et Jo se battre avec était franchement tordant…

- Je n'en doute pas ! Dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui, dit Jo. Et on meurt de faim !

- Ca tombe bien, puisque nous aussi on a fini !

- Ah oui ? Vous avez fini de vous bécoter ? Siffla James.

- On ne se bécotait pas ! M'exclamai-je.

- J'ai rêvé peut-être ? S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

- Je me le demande ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu me crois quand même quand c'est moi qui te le dis ?

- Stop ! Fit Jo en se plaçant entre nous deux. Je croyais que c'était réglé. Alors vous pourrez vous engueuler plus tard si vous voulez, mais ce soir, on fait la fête !"

Sirius vint nous rejoindre, et nous mîmes la table. Puis, nous prîmes l'apéritif, trinquant avec du Whisky Pur Feu !

Dix minutes plus tard, j'allai chercher le premier plat alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

"Alors, pour ceux qui se demandent ce que c'est, dis-je en déposant la plat où étaient déposés les foies gras finement tranchés et la confiture au milieu dans un petit récipient, c'est du foie gras, accompagné de confiture de figues. Ca vient du sud-ouest de la France, comme les autres plats d'ailleurs ! Et je vous ai même fait des toasts grillés !"

Je regardai James et Remus, qui affichaient un air dubitatif.

"Génial ! Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu ferais ça, j'ai dû perdre deux litres de salive par jour ! S'exclama Jo en se servant trois tranches, deux toasts et de la confiture."

Je fis de même, sans cesser de regarder James et Remus.

"Vous pouvez y aller les mecs, dit Sirius en se servant à son tour. Lissy m'a fait goûter tout à l'heure, et j'avoue, c'est un délice !"

Je lançai un regard appuyé à Remus, quand soudain, je vis Sirius se servir du Whisky Pur Feu. Alors qu'il portait le verre à sa bouche, mon sang de française ne fit qu'un tour.

"Enlève-moi ça de ta bouche immédiatement ! M'écriai-je en lui retirant le verre des mains.

- Quoi ? Fit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Du Whisky avec du foie gras ! Tu te rends compte du sacrilège, espèce de barbare ?"

Jo éclata de rire devant la mine de Sirius, qui visiblement, ne se rendait pas compte du véritable acte de sabotage qu'il s'était apprêté à faire !

"Il faut du vin avec ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Dis-je en faisant apparaître une bouteille. Du Monbazillac ! Vin blanc, du sud-ouest, parfait pour le menu de ce soir ! Ajoutai-je en brandissant la bouteille, tel un trophée.

- Monbazillac ? 'Connais pas, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris un verre, et lui servit du vin.

"Goûte moi cette pur merveille, pauvre British inculte !

- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas British peut-être ? Souffla James.

- Non là, je crois que c'est la française qui parle ! Lança Jo, essayant de calmer sa crise de rire."

Je lançai un regard impérieux à Sirius, qui prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il avala en me regardant.

"D'accord, dit-il. Je suis un nul en cuisine et c'est toi le chef.

- J'avais raison, comme toujours, nananère ! Chantonnai-je d'un air de fausse modestie en servant les autres.

- Ah oui, il fait quand même 14°, dit Sirius en regardant la bouteille.

- C'est un vin qui cache bien son jeu, expliquai-je. Il se boit très facilement, mais il vous assomme vite… Alors tâchez de boire lentement !"

Alors que je me rasseyais, mes yeux retombèrent sur James et Remus, l'assiette toujours vide.

"Alors vous deux, vous allez arrêter de faire la fine bouche ! Remus… S'il te plaît… Suppliai-je."

Finalement, Remus se servit, et goûta. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

"Très bon ! Dit-il. James, goûte, c'est excellent !

- Mmh… Enfin… C'est des abats…

- Sirius a fait la même réflexion, et regarde le résultat, rétorquai-je en désignant Black, la bouche tellement pleine qu'il ressemblait à un hamster en pleine crise d'obésité."

Contre toute attente, je pris un toast, où j'étalai une tranche de foie gras et de la confiture.

"Tu vas goûter si c'est ta cousine préférée qui te le prépare ? Fis-je en lui tendant le toast."

James soupira, prit le toast et goûta.

"Ch'est trop bon ! S'exclama-t-il. J'adore ! Vite, pache-moi le plat !"

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Le dîner commençait bien !

Le repas suivit son cours, avec notamment un sacré défilé de bouteilles de Monbazillac ! Et les plats défilant, l'ambiance fut de plus en plus détendue…

"Franchement, Lissy, un conseil, abandonne tes projets d'Archéomage et ouvre un resto' ! Lança Remus en plongeant un chamalow dans le chocolat chaud.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Sirius. C'est vraiment à tomber ! Surtout le chocolat !"

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir comme une folle… Zut… J'avais ptête un petit peu trop bu de Monbazillac…

"Oh ! Tu rougis ! Fit Jo en me pointant du doigt, visiblement bien plus pompette que moi.

- Pas du tout ! Rétorquai-je en prenant l'air le plus digne que je pu. C'est l'alcool ! Je suis pas habituée !

- Enfin, quand même, vous avez une sacrée descente, surtout pour des Serdaigle ! Rigola James. Vous imaginez la tête de Flitwick en voyant ces chères élèves !

- Je suis sûrement plus sobre que toi, mon cher cousin ! Fis-je en le tapant sur la poitrine."

Enfin, une fois que le plat fut vide et l'appareil à fondu contenant le chocolat complètement raclé, James se leva :

"Et maintenant, après ce succulent repas –merci encore à toi ma chère cousine-, il est temps de déballer les cadeaux !"

Deux minutes plus tard, je distribuais mes achats à Jo et Remus.

"Oh ! Un nécessaire à balai ! Première qualité en plus ! S'exclama Jo, les yeux ravis. Alors là ! Je vais avoir le plus beau balai de toute l'école ! Merci ma Lissy ! Ajouta-t-elle en m'étreignant."

Je lui souris et tendit son paquet à Remus :

"Tiens, j'espère que ça va te plaire…"

Il le prit et le déballa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"Le livre sur la Défense dont je t'avais parlé ! Souffla-t-il. Il est splendide !

- Ca te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune !

- Oh… Rien n'est trop beau pour mon cher Mr Lupin ! Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci ! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras."

Alors que je me détachai de lui, Sirius me fit signe de venir vers lui, ainsi qu'à Jo.

"Tiens Jo, c'est pour toi."

Ma meilleure amie ouvrit le petit paquet, et sortit deux petits miroirs carrés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

- Un Miroir à Double Sens, répondit Sirius. C'est le cadeau de Jo, mais il vous servira à toutes les deux. Si jamais vous voulez vous parler alors que vous n'êtes pas au même endroit, il vous suffira de prononcer le nom de l'autre, et vous apparaîtrez dans son miroir. James et moi en avons un aussi… Pratique pour communiquer quand nous sommes en retenue dans des endroits différents !"

Jo et moi échangeâmes un regard enchanté, avant de nous jeter au cou de Sirius en même temps.

"Ca à l'air de vous plaire, dit-il en riant, tant mieux !

- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde ! Lança James à la cantonade. Venez par ici vous trois, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius, Remus et Jo.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Toi, tu restes là et tu attends ! _Accio cadeau de Lyssandra !_"

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je vis débouler devant moi un long paquet.

"Bon anniversaire ! Lança Remus."

Je regardai le paquet. La forme était familière… Une forme que j'adorais… Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris le paquet, enlevant le paquet cadeau. Je retins une exclamation de stupeur. C'était un balai… Mais pas n'importe quel balai… Un Dragon de Feu ! Je laissai mes mains tremblantes courir le long du splendide manche en bois de cèdre. Je l'empoignai et le sentis vibrer sous mes doigts. Mon regard se promena tout le long de cette merveille, jusqu'aux branches de bouleau qui constituaient la queue de l'engin. Il était magnifique !

"Vous êtes fous… soufflai-je en leur jetant un regard embué.

- Non, dit James. On s'y est tous mit pour te le payer, même Peter, ça va de soi ! Il t'embrasse d'ailleurs !"

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Un Dragon de Feu, mon rêve… Complètement incapable de sortir le moindre mot, la gorge nouée, je me jetai dans leur bras.

"C'est bon, ça lui plaît ! S'exclama Remus avec un faux soupir de soulagement.

- Vous êtes fous, répétai-je.

- Tu nous l'as déjà dit, rigola Jo.

- Mais avant toute chose, lança soudain James, il faut que tu nous promettes quelque chose…

- Tout ce que vous voulez !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sirius répondit :

"Promets que tu t'inscriras aux essais de Quidditch à la rentrée !"

Sur le moment, je tiquai. Mais encore sous le choc de mon tout nouveau balai, et avec les verres de Monbazillac par-dessus, je ne pus que faire un signe de tête affirmatif :

"D'accord !

- Promis ? Dit-il en pointant son index vers moi.

- Promis !

- Super ! S'écria James. Allez, maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Il faut tester ce nouveau balai !

- Quoi ? A minuit ?

- Parfaitement ! Et Remus ne t'a pas encore vue voler !

- C'est vrai, répondit l'intéressé."

Après un regard vers mon balai, ni une, ni deux, nous nous retrouvions dans le jardin de James, les filles contre les garçons, Remus en arbitre.

La sensation en vol était tout simplement sublimissime. Il virait avec une incroyable précision, répondant à la moindre caresse… Bon, mis à part le fait que l'on ne volait pas forcément super droit… Remus était d'ailleurs plié de rire en nous regardant…

Vers deux heures du matin, nous rentrâmes dans la maison pour un dernier verre. Au point où j'en étais, un verre de plus ne pourrait pas me faire de mal… Puis, enfin, nous décidâmes de monter nous coucher. Alors là ! Ce fut épique ! Jo, complètement écroulée de rire, manqua de faire tomber Remus -en train de rire lui aussi-, en ratant une marche, ce qui lui fit redoubler ses rires. Devant ce spectacle, moi-même déjà hilare, je me mis à carrément pleurer de rire. Finalement, nous réussîmes à monter, nous tenant chacun par les épaules.

"Oh zut ! Lançai-je en haut des marches. J'ai oublié de me prendre une bouteille d'eau !

- Tu veux un coup de main pour t'aider dans l'escalier ? Pouffa James.

- Non, ça va aller, enfin… j'crois…"

Tant bien que mal, je redescendis, trouvai une petite bouteille dans la cuisine, et remontai dans l'escalier, qui, autant que je pu le voir, s'était mis à… tanguer…!? Houlà… Moi qui tenais habituellement bien l'alcool, je crois que j'ai dû un peu forcer sur la dose… Je l'avais bien dit… C'est traître le Monbazillac ! Surtout avec un ou deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu par-dessus…

Par un miraculeux prodige, je me retrouvai en haut de l'escalier ! Youpi ! Allez, direction la chambre, maintenant ! Je tournai la poignée, entrai, et fermai. Mais au moment de me retourner, j'eus un hoquet de surprise : Sirius se tenait devant moi, près du lit, et ne portant, en tout et pour tout, qu'un simple _caleçon_… Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Le Monbazillac donnait-il des hallucinations ? Apparemment non, car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Sirius était toujours là, tout aussi surpris que moi.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? M'exclamai-je alors en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. Franchement, là, tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Heu… Lissy, c'est… _ma_ chambre, répondit Sirius.

- Arrête un peu ton cinéma !

- Je ne fais pas de cinéma. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappée, les murs de cette chambre sont bleu ciel, alors que les tiens sont, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, bordeaux…"

Je tournai la tête. Bleu. Du bleu partout.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je crois que jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi… ridicule ! Je m'étais trompée de chambre ! Non mais quelle cruche ! Et j'atterrissais, en plus, dans celle de Sirius ! Doublement cruche !

"En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ton inconscient te conduit tout droit dans ma chambre, dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mon inconscient n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Répliquai-je. J'ai simplement bu plus que d'habitude ! Alors je… je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir commis une erreur pareille… mais je vais te laisser !"

Là, c'était mon moi conscient qui parlait. Il ne fallait pas rester là, avec Black en caleçon, surtout dans mon état… Je me retournai vers la porte, quand soudain, je sentis sa main sur mon bras qui m'obligea à me retourner vers lui. Je tâchai de le regarder en face, alors que mes yeux n'avaient qu'une seule envie, détailler son corps de rêve…

"Oui, Sirius ?

- Je voulais te dire merci, pour mon hibou.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils.

- Il vaut mieux deux fois qu'une, non ?"

Sa voix… Merlin… C'était un supplice… Et son sourire… Il fallait que je sorte au plus vite ! A tâtons, je cherchai la poignée de la porte.

"Laisse, je vais t'ouvrir moi-même, dit-il alors d'un air brusquement sérieux. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas l'une de ces « filles stupides qui se contenteraient de passer deux jours avec un garçon »…

- Sirius… Commençai-je.

- Non, dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Juste une chose : je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça. Je ne te verrais _jamais_ comme ça. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Et tâche de ne pas te retromper de chambre."

**A suivre…**

**Et oui, j'aime bien jouer mes sadiques avec cette fic... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Bises à toutes et à tous ! Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Streap-tease forcé »**


	13. Striptease forcé

**Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses**

**Elayna Black, K-limero, georgette2006, l'-Luna-'l, Phofie, oO Spider Clemti oO, Ortence, lily forever,**** katia, moi, lilichoco, Carmenita, Elise, tipex, messalyn, bestline29, Catherine Broke et fan2haru. **

**Merci encore une fois, bien sûr, à m chère Whizzbee pour ces commentaires et corrections ! **

**De plus, en ce lendemain de l'anniversaire de mon 'Mumus adoré (oui, il reste malgré tout en tête de liste pour moi... !), je tiens à signaler que je n'oublie pas « La Seule ». J'espère pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre prochainement, mais en attendant, je suis au regret de vous demander de patienter... Merci, d'ailleurs, pour votre patience... ! Grosses à vous. **

**Chapitre XIII**

**Strip-tease Forcé**

Sirius était venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre peu après que je me sois couchée… Je ne l'avais pas repoussé… Je n'avais pas pu… Je n'avais pas _voulu_… Sans un mot, il s'était glissé entre les draps… J'avais voulu parler, mais il m'avait fait taire par un baiser… Et quel baiser… Jamais on ne m'avait embrassée comme ça… Et je l'avais laissé faire… Le résultat du Monbazillac sans doute… A partir de ce moment, je m'étais arrêtée de penser… Il avait passé sa main sous le haut de mon pyjama d'été, m'attirant contre son torse, sans cesser de m'embrasser… Ses lèvres étaient ensuite venues se déposer sur mon cou, sur mon épaule, alors que ses mains caressaient le creux de mes reins, remontant mon débardeur avec une lenteur délicieuse… J'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, puis il…

BADABOUM !

Je venais de tomber de mon lit, et de m'aplatir comme une masse sur la moquette. La tête complètement dans le brouillard, j'entrouvris les paupières en gémissant de douleur. Douleur d'être tombée, et douleur des excès alcoolisés de la veille au soir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un pic vert dopé aux amphétamines dans le crâne. Je me redressai en me tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre agrippée sur le rebord du lit, et regardai l'heure : 9h00. Poussant un grognement, je tentai de me mettre en station debout. Chose que je regrettais bien vite, car sitôt debout, mon regard se posa sur le lit. Vide. Et là, je réalisai avec horreur que je venais de rêver de Sirius ! Pire ! De rêver que nous étions en train de nous envoyer en l'air !

C'est horrible… Je deviens folle…

_Mais non ! C'est juste ton subconscient –c'est à dire moi- qui essaye de te faire comprendre que tu es littéralement accro à lui !_

Alors la petite voix, tu te la fermes ! Surtout si c'est pour débiter des absurdités pareilles ! Je ne suis PAS accro à Sirius Black !

_Mais oui… On lui dira… N'empêche, tu aurais bien voulu que ce rêve soit réel…_

Pas du tout !

_Bien sûr que si…_

Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

_Franchement, si je ne faisais pas partie de toi, je te jure que je t'aurais foutue une bonne claque depuis longtemps ! Ca t'aurait remis les idées en place !_

C'est toi qui mérites une bonne claque, espèce de sale petite voix perverse ! Mes idées sont tout à fait à leur place ! Par contre, les tiennes…

_Les miennes reflètent simplement ce que tu te bornes à te cacher. Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans._

Je ne souhaite pas m'envoyer en l'air avec Sirius !

_Bien sûr ! En tout cas, pas pour le moment… Mais après…_

LA FERME ! Alors maintenant, je vais descendre prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, et je ne veux plus t'entendre ! C'est moi, ma raison, qui commande !

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain en grimaçant. Décidément, l'abus d'alcool est vraiment dangereux pour la santé… Santé _mentale_ surtout…

Après m'être donnée un coup de peigne, et m'être brossée les dents pour enlever l'haleine façon Monbazillac que j'avais, je sortis de la chambre et tombai sur Jo, qui paraissait tout aussi fraîche que moi, si ce n'était pire…

"Salut, marmonna-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne… Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur la boisson hier soir…

- T'es pas la seule… Dis-je en descendant l'escalier.

- Bien dormi sinon ?

- On va dire ça comme ça, soufflai-je en repensant à mon rêve. Et toi ?

- Oh, j'ai bien dormi, ça oui ! C'est le réveil qui a été difficile…

- Je compatis… Moi, je suis tombée de mon lit…

- Oh, sans rire ? Tu devais avoir le sommeil vachement agité !

- Sans doute… Marmonnai-je en piquant un fard."

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, et je sortis deux bols.

"J'ai descendu une boîte d'aspirine, t'en veux un ? Demandai-je.

- Oh oui, avec grand plaisir…"

Je lui lançai la boîte, puis je fis chauffer le lait d'un coup de baguette magique, et sortis un paquet de céréales.

"Ils sont où les verres ?

- Deuxième placard à ta droite, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

- Tu as déjà tout repéré, c'est dingue… Fit Jo en se dirigeant vers le fameux placard.

- Disons qu'après avoir passé une après-midi entière dans cette cuisine, j'ai eu le temps de tout repérer…"

Ma meilleure amie me tendit mon verre, où l'aspirine fondait à coup de petites bulles.

"On pourrait aller manger dehors, il fait super beau, proposa-t-elle. Et ça nous fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air…"

Je la suivis, mon bol dans une main, mon verre dans l'autre. C'est vrai qu'il faisait beau. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage, le soleil donnait une douce chaleur… J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. Un bruit de vague me les fit rouvrir.

Et là.

Ce fut le choc.

Je vis une tête émerger de l'eau, puis un torse, puis des jambes…

Sirius venait de sortir de la piscine. J'en restai scotchée sur place. Il était canon. Plus que canon. Magnifique. A tomber. A hurler à la mort. Je laissai mes yeux s'attarder sans vergogne sur sa musculature, parfaitement dessinée… Sur son torse de rêve… Sur ses bras… Sur ses jambes… Sur les gouttes qui dévalaient son ventre aux abdos admirablement ciselés…

Oh Merlin… Ca devrait être tout simplement interdit d'être aussi beau. C'était un danger pour toute personne, qui, comme moi, avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau. D'ailleurs, mon pauvre petit cerveau, absolument pas préparé à ce genre de spectacle de si bon matin, semblait s'être mis, sous le choc, sur le mode « Pause ».

"Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas finir par baver, me souffla alors Jo à l'oreille."

Je la regardai. Elle souriait, d'un horrible petit sourire. Le même que le vendeur de hiboux, le même que Mrs Potter. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait de tous sourire comme ça ? Ils faisaient un concours ou quoi ?

"Je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton sec.

- Oh, pour rien… Pour rien… Répondit-elle, sans cesser de sourire. Salut Sirius !

- Salut les filles ! Dit-il en venant vers nous.

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Une demi-heure, à peine. Ca fait du bien de nager après une soirée comme hier…"

Toujours incapable de produire le moindre son intelligible, je suivis Jo vers le salon de jardin, et pris place sur une chaise en tentant de garder les yeux rivés sur mes céréales… En vain, car mon regard dévia vers Sirius, qui était en train de s'éponger avec sa serviette… J'avais une vue imprenable sur son dos, ses fesses…

Sentant le regard goguenard de ma meilleure amie, je détournai brusquement la tête, et bu d'un trait mon verre s'aspirine. Tellement vite que j'avalai de travers.

"Ben alors Lissy, ça va pas ? Fit Jo d'un ton ironique en me tapant dans le dos."

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai un regard noir, avant de replonger dans mes céréales, que je me mis à manger d'un air maussade. Sirius vint nous rejoindre, et s'assit sur une chaise entre Jo et moi.

"T'as l'air vachement aimable ce matin, me dit-il alors.

- 'Pas très bien dormi… Marmonnai-je.

- Et le réveil a été difficile, lança Jo. Elle est tombée de son lit."

Je poussai un soupir agacé. Jo, toujours là pour vous enfoncer !

"Tu es tombée du lit ? Répéta Sirius. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'étais en train de dormir, je suis tombée et c'est tout.

- Je t'ai dit que tu as dû avoir un sommeil agité, c'est pour ça que tu as mal dormi en plus, dit Jo.

- Un sommeil agité ? T'étais en train de faire un cauchemar ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ouais… C'est ça… Un cauchemar… Marmonnai-je.

- Et c'était quoi ? Fit Jo, d'un air curieux."

Décidément, elle avait le chic pour poser les questions qu'il faut ! Déjà qu'elle voulait savoir ce que je pensai le jour où on était avec les garçons sur le Chemin de Traverse, maintenant elle voulait savoir de quoi j'avais rêvé !

"Franchement, Jo, je vois pas vraiment ce que ça peut te foutre, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel caractère de chien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Un caractère de _chien_, voilà qui est intéressant… Souffla Sirius."

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, sachant que nous pensions exactement à la même chose. Comme un gros chien noir par exemple…

Nous finîmes de manger nos céréales en silence, et je sentais avec bonheur l'aspirine faire son effet. Je parvins même à sourire en entendant le chant des oiseaux.

"Ca y est, miss grognon est de meilleur humeur ? Plaisanta Jo.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment du matin, rétorquai-je. Surtout quand je me ramasse contre la moquette !

- Une baignade finira de vous réveiller, lança Sirius. Ca vous dit ?

- Super idée ! S'exclama Jo.

- Pourquoi pas, continuai-je.

- On revient vite ! Allez en avant, ma cocotte ! Fit ma meilleure amie en me prenant par le bras."

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, et enfilai un maillot de bain. Deux pièces. Bleu pâle. Le haut en bandeau, parfait pour ne pas avoir la marque des bretelles ! Je m'enroulai dans mon paréo, et prit mon huile de bronzage au monoï et une serviette de bain. En route pour une bonne journée de glandouille !

Je sortis, et redescendis à la piscine. Sirius était retourné se baigner.

"Tu viens me rejoindre ? Dit-il.

- Juste après manger, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondis-je en souriant. Attends un peu, d'accord ?

- Soit, je suis condamné à rester seul dans cette grande piscine…"

Je pouffai de rire devant son air dramatique, et portai la main au nœud de mon paréo. Je stoppai net mon geste en réalisant ce que j'allai faire. J'allai enlever mon paréo. J'allai me retrouver en maillot devant _Sirius_. Sirius, qui avait un corps de dieu grecque… Et moi… Enfin bref, c'était moi. Et oui, ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression devant _lui_…

J'étais stupide. C'était Sirius ! Juste Sirius ! Et c'était bien ça le problème… Bon allez, un peu de courage ma fille ! Tu es comme tu es ! On respire un grand coup ! Un… Deux… Trois… Je laissai glisser le paréo le long de mon corps. D'un air impassible, j'étalai ma serviette sur le transat, et je commençai à me tartiner d'huile. Alors que j'attaquai les cuisses, le silence du lieu me frappa. Je tournai la tête vers la piscine. Sirius faisait du sur-place, ses yeux bleu-gris braqués sur moi.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Tycross, dit-il soudain.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Fis-je avec un air incrédule.

- Tu as un gabarit vraiment _parfait…_

- Heu… Mer… merci du compliment, balbutiai-je.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en reprenant sa nage."

Le cœur prêt à bondir hors de ma poitrine, je m'allongeai sur le dos et fermai les yeux. Allez… On se détend !

La chaleur du soleil sur mon corps se chargea bien vite de me décontracter. 'Y a pas à dire, les vacances, c'est vraiment le pied ! Je m'étirai voluptueusement en ronronnant comme un chat. J'étais bien. Remarquez, avec moi, ce n'est pas compliqué, vous me mettez au soleil, et je suis bien ! Un vrai lézard, comme dirait ma chère Jo. En parlant de Jo, elle en mettait un temps pour revenir…

"Sirius ? Fis-je sans ouvrir les yeux. T'as pas vu Jo redescendre ?

- Non, mais elle a ouvert sa fenêtre tout à l'heure pendant que tu étais en train de te changer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait écrire une lettre pour Richard.

- D'accord, lui dis-je. Tant pis pour elle… Elle rate un super bain de soleil…"

J'entendis un bruit de vague, m'informant que Sirius venait de sortir de la piscine. Deux secondes plus tard, je sentis des gouttes tomber sur moi.

"Sirius… Marmonnai-je. Tu me fais de l'ombre…"

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur son regard. Regard qu'il ne tarda pas à faire parcourir sur mon corps…

"C'est encore mieux vu de près, me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je te remercie encore une fois du compliment, fis-je en me redressant. Mais quand même, si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, ça m'arrangerait…"

Il ricana doucement, et s'assit sur mon transat, approchant son visage du mien :

"Tu ne savais pas, je suis carnivore…"

J'eus l'impression de m'être subitement transformée en cocotte minute, et ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée de voir de la vapeur s'échapper de mes oreilles. Une baignade s'imposait. Je me levai donc, me dirigeant vers le bord de la piscine. Oui, je sais, je prends la fuite, et alors ?

"Elle est à combien ? Demandai-je en fixant l'eau.

- 28/29°C, James la mise à chauffer hier soir, répondit-il.

- Un vrai bain quoi ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ?"

J'haussai les sourcils, lui montrant que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

"Mais enfin ! Je viens de sortir ! Tu vas me laisser encore tout seul ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton outré.

- Mais, mon cher Sirius, rien ne t'empêche d'y retourner, rétorquai-je d'un air placide, avant de plonger dans l'eau."

Je remontai ma tête à l'air libre. Un délice ! Il ne manquait plus que la mousse et on se croirait dans une baignoire géante ! Je regardai autour de moi, et mon sourire disparu. Aucune trace de Sirius. Le connaissant, il avait plongé en même temps que moi, et s'apprêtait à me faire boire la tasse… Je ricanai intérieurement. Il ne savait pas que j'étais un vrai poisson… Je replongeai avec rapidité, et comme prévu, je le vis foncé vers moi. Je lui fis un signe de la main, et nageait vers lui. Nous remontâmes à la surface ensemble.

"Tu cherchais quelque chose ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- C'est même pas drôle, dit-il en prenant une moue boudeuse.

- Oh, pauvre petit chien tout mouillé ! Me moquai-je. Il n'a pas pu embêter la frêle jeune fille que je suis !

- Continue comme ça, et tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le « petit chien tout mouillé », souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Me demander de lui lancer la baballe ? Continuai-je, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! Fit-il en nageant vers moi."

En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais replongé, passé sous lui, et nagé vers le bord de la piscine où j'avais pieds.

"Impressionnant, dit-il. Ca me gâche tout le plaisir !

- Bon… Très bien… Soufflai-je, avant d'écarter les bras. Vas-y coule-moi, je suis ta pauvre victime…"

Il nagea, puis marcha lentement vers moi, et arriva à ma hauteur. Je peux vous dire que lui aussi, vu de près, c'était encore mieux…

"Non, dit-il alors en faisant la moue. Non… C'est trop facile si tu es consentante. Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire ça ? Là c'est toi qui te payes ma tête, Black !

- Je ne me permettrai pas, Rogers, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant encore plus vers moi.

- Reste où tu es, fis-je en reculant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans cesser d'avancer.

- Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, répondis-je. Tu me prépares un coup foireux, je le sens !

- Comme tu es intelligente, railla-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…"

Et sans prévenir, je lui envoyai avec mon pied une grande gerbe d'eau en pleine figure, et pendant qu'il se reculait sous le coup de la surprise, je me mis à courir vers l'escalier et sortis de la piscine.

"Espèce de traîtresse ! S'exclama-t-il en s'élancant à son tour dans l'escalier."

Commença alors une course poursuite autour de la piscine. Mais voilà, sur terre, j'étais nettement moins rapide que dans l'eau… Et alors que je décidai de replonger, je sentis deux mains agripper ma taille :

"Oh non petite anguille, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton victorieux."

Et en moins de deux, je me retrouvai sur son épaule, la tête en bas, riant aux éclats.

"C'est moi, ou tu adores me confondre avec un baluchon ? Demandai-je.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui ! Allez, fais-moi descendre !

- Non, je ne crois pas !

- Sirius ! S'il te plaît !

- Ah, tiens, je ne suis plus le petit chien tout mouillé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais enfin, je pensais qu'en le demandant gentiment… Répliquai-je, riant de plus belle.

- Tu crois que tu es vraiment en position de plaisanter, ma chère Lyssandra ?

- Non… Mais je le fais quand même !

- Petite insolente ! Ca mérite un plongeon forcé tout ça…"

Et il s'avança vers le bord de la piscine, sous mes cris de protestation. Il allait me lâcher quand :

"Remus ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ! S'exclama mon bourreau.

- La tête comme une caisse de résonance, mais à part ça, ça peut aller, entendis-je répondre Remus. Tu nous as ramené un poisson ?

- Oui, belle prise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dîtes, ça ne vous dérange pas de faire comme si je n'étais pas là…? Lançai-je.

- Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. Tu veux dire bonjour à Remus ?

- J'aimerai bien, en effet…"

Je cru qu'il allait me laisser rejoindre la terre ferme, mais non, il se retourna, de sorte que j'eu enfin Remus en face de moi.

"Bonjour, dit-il. Belle journée, hein ?

- Oh… Vu ma position, je ne vois que le sol mon cher… Répondis-je en redressant la tête. Ou les fesses du chacal qui me porte, au choix…

- Je compatis, souffla Remus d'un air navré.

- Tu m'as traité de chacal ? S'indigna Sirius.

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est quand même plus évolué que « petit chien tout mouillé »…

- Impertinente !"

Et il me donna une claque cinglante sur les fesses.

"Hé ! Ca fait mal !

- Oh, j'aime beaucoup le bruit ! Fit-il en recommençant."

J'entendis Remus rigoler.

"C'est ça, marre-toi, espèce de lâcheur ! M'exclamai-je. Je suis là, en train de me faire martyriser, et toi tu ne fais rien !

- Je crois que « martyriser » est un bien grand mot… Rétorqua Remus. Et si je rigole, c'est parce que j'imagine la tête de James s'il voyait Sirius oser te toucher les fesses… Ca serait un coup à ce qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque !

- Et il est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Sirius.

- Toujours couché, répondit alors Jo en revenant enfin de sa chambre. Il a failli redescendre, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien…

- Ca m'étonne pas, c'est lui qui a le plus ingurgité de Monbazillac hier soir, ricana Sirius.

- Heu… Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas encore rendu compte, je suis toujours sur ton épaule ! Lançai-je d'une voix irrité.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ma pauvre, tu vas finir par te dessécher…

- Me… Quoi ? NAN ! SIRIUS ! AAAAAAH !"

« PLOUF !!!! »

Il venait de me balancer tête la première à la flotte. D'un air digne, je sortis de la piscine sous les rires de mes trois camarades, et regagnai mon transat où je m'allongeai.

"Lissy, fais pas la gueule… Souffla Sirius."

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant, drapée dans ma fierté de femme offensée.

"Allez, c'était pour rire… Dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. Pardon… Je le referai plus…"

Je me redressai pour être à sa hauteur, et esquissai un sourire… avant de lui recracher en plein visage la gorgée d'eau de piscine que j'avais aspirée avant de sortir ! Eclatant de rire, je m'apprêtai à prendre la fuite, mais il me retint par le bras et venant s'asseoir sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger, il commença à me chatouiller.

"Sale gosse ! Et moi qui te demandais pardon !

- HAAAA !!!! Arrête ! PITIE ! Criai-je en tentant de maintenir avec désespoir ses mains à distance de mon ventre."

Enfin, il arrêta sa séance de torture, et tendit sa main :

"On est quitte ?

- On est quitte, dis-je en serrant sa main."

Finalement, James avait consenti à nous rejoindre vers les trois heures de l'après-midi, et avait testé les remèdes moldus en prenant deux fois de l'aspirine. Alors que Remus était parti prendre une douche, et que James et Jo préparaient des cocktails (sans alcool, je tiens à le préciser) dans la cuisine, je me retrouvai seule avec Sirius, les pieds dans l'eau, parlant de Quidditch.

"C'est vraiment un super cadeau que vous m'avez fait là… Un Dragon de Feu, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça te plaît !

- Comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire ? Fis-je avec un air émerveillé. C'est le meilleur balai au monde !

- Au moins, maintenant, tu es obligée d'aller aux essais de Quidditch… Dit-il. J'ai hâte de jouer contre toi !

- Dans la mesure où je suis prise, bien sûr ! Mais si c'est le cas, tu vas me ridiculiser…

- Arrête de partir toujours défaitiste ! Tu joues vraiment très bien !

- Ca sous-entend que tu penses que je pourrais te battre ? Demandai-je avec un léger sourire.

- Bien sûr !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, je disais ça pour te faire marcher ! Tu es une fille, je ne vais pas me laisser battre par une fille ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de se lever en éclatant de rire.

- Saloperie ! M'exclamai-je en me levant à mon tour. Viens ici que je t'étrangle !"

Riant aux éclats tous les deux, je parvins à mettre mes mains autour de son cou et à mimer de l'étrangler, alors que lui mettait ses propres mains sur mes bras, feignant de me repousser.

Tout ce passa en quelques secondes.

Pendant que nous étions en train de nous « battre », je sentis une main sur l'attache de mon haut, dans mon dos. Ayant mes propres mains occupées, je vis avec horreur le haut de mon maillot tomber sur la plage. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes seins. Mais c'était trop tard. Je levai un regard horrifié vers Sirius. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur ma poitrine, qu'il avait vu nue quelques secondes auparavant.

"Parfaite… Souffla-t-il, sans bouger, semblant être stupéfixé."

Dans un mouvement de panique, je le poussai dans la piscine, et ramassai mon haut. En me relevant, je croisai le regard de Jo. Jo, qui avait eu l'idée particulièrement stupide de me déshabiller ! Sans un mot, mais avec un regard noir, je parti à pas pressés vers la cuisine. En chemin, je croisai James, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en me voyant les seins seulement recouverts de mes mains.

"Je ne veux rien entendre ! Lançai-je sèchement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche."

Alors que j'ouvrai la porte d'un furieux coup de pied, mes oreilles interceptèrent un « SIRIUS BLACK ! TU ES MORT ! » suivi d'un « James, non ! Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est de ma faute ! ».

Indifférente à ce qui allait se passer, je montai en courant dans ma chambre.

En arrivant, je claquai la porte avec fracas, avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Alors, je réalisai pleinement ce qui venait se passer. Un profond sentiment de honte et de gêne s'empara de moi, et ma gorge se serra comme un étau. Ouvrant mon armoire, j'enfilai un débardeur. J'allai tuer Jo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit bon sang ?

Soudain, des éclats de voix me parvinrent de ma fenêtre ouverte. Je m'avançai et osai un regard vers la piscine…

"Mais bon sang Jo ! T'es pas un peu folle d'avoir fait ça ? Hurla James.

- Calme-toi, James ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie. C'était une blague !

- Une blague ? Une _BLAGUE_ ? Mais enfin ! Tu viens de déshabiller ma cousine devant Sirius !

- Tu parles comme si elle s'était retrouvée complètement nue !

- C'était presque le cas ! Sirius as vu les _seins_ de _ma_ cousine !"

James se tut l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se tourner vers Sirius, qui était resté muet comme une carpe.

"Et toi ! Espèce de pervers ! Tu n'aurais pas pu regarder ailleurs ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, j'ai été surpris ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'engueuler, parce que je n'y suis strictement pour rien !

- Oui, mais quand même ! Tu te rends compte dans quel état elle doit être !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait honte… Souffla Sirius, si bas, que j'eus du mal à entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'écria James.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait honte ! Répéta Sirius d'un ton agacé.

- Et ça sous-entend quoi ça ?

- Ca sous-entend que je trouve qu'elle a une très jolie poitrine ! S'écria-t-il.

- SIRIUS ! Rugit James. Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement !

- Vas-tu cesser de piquer ta ridicule petite crise du cousin surprotecteur ? Répliqua Sirius. J'ai quand même le droit de trouver que Lyssandra a une poitrine vraiment…

- C'est bon ! Le coupa James en levant les mains d'un geste énervé. Bon, alors Jo, je crois que ça serait utile que tu ailles t'excuser !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, James, ça me parait vraiment évident ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de les quitter."

Je fermai la fenêtre, me demandant si j'avais vraiment _envie_ de voir Jo venir s'excuser. En fait, ma fureur revenant au galop, j'avais plutôt envie de lui foutre une bonne paire de claques !

J'entendis des coups contre ma porte, et Jo me demanda si elle pouvait entrer. Je ne répondis pas. Elle entra.

"Lissy, je…

- Tais-toi ! Criai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais mal le prendre…

- Comment aurai-je pu ne pas mal le prendre ? Voyons Jo ! Tu me connais quand même ! Tu me mets les seins à l'air de force devant Sirius, et tu oses croire que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu as agis comme une gamine de dix ans !

- Mais je…

- JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! Hurlai-je."

Les vitres de la fenêtre se brisèrent soudain en mille éclats, mais je m'en fichai, continuant de hurler :

"JE ME DEMANDE CE QUI TE PASSE PAR LA TÊTE PARFOIS ! REFLECHIS UN PEU ! CA T'AURAIT PLU QUE JE TE FASSE LA MÊME CHOSE ?

- Non…

- ET DEVANT SIRIUS EN PLUS ! SIRIUS ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE REGARDE EN FACE MAINTENANT EN SACHANT QU'IL A VU _MA_ _POITRINE_ ?

- Oh… Ah mon avis, tu n'as pas à être gênée, vu comment il la trouve…

- JE NE TROUVE PAS CA DRÔLE !!!!"

A ce moment, les pieds de l'armoire en chêne se brisèrent eux aussi, et un grand « BOUM ! » suivit quand l'armoire retrouva le sol avec brutalité, en chancelant dangereusement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer James et Sirius, la mine paniquée, qui se figèrent en voyant le désastre. Un grincement sinistre me fit tourner la tête, et j'eus à peine le temps de me dégager que l'armoire s'écroula en avant pour venir s'effondrer avec fracas sur la moquette.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Fit une voix ahurie."

Nous tournâmes la tête. Remus se tenait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette à la main, regardant ma chambre avec un air incrédule.

"Il ne se passe rien ! Répondis-je précipitamment."

Et sans un mot de plus, je pris ma baguette et réparai la fenêtre et l'armoire en quelques secondes.

"Rien du tout ! Répétai-je. Tout va merveilleusement bien ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez sortir, j'aimerai finir la conversation que j'étais en train d'avoir avec ce qui me sert de meilleure amie…"

Je croisai les bras d'un geste agacé en fixant un point invisible, évitant ainsi les regards de James, de Remus, et surtout, de Sirius…

Ils partirent, et je jetai un coup d'œil mauvais vers Jo.

"D'accord, j'ai agi comme une imbécile… Mais je te jure que ce n'était pas mal intentionné, dit-elle.

- Manquerait plus que ça ! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je d'un ton cynique. Tu as exhibé mon misérable 85 B aux yeux de Sirius, je suis vraiment ravie !

- Tu vas arrêter de dire que tu as une petite poitrine oui ! Autant que j'ai pu le voir, ton « misérable 85 B », comme tu dis, a été loin de lui déplaire !

- Jo ! Trépignai-je.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ?

- Il a été surpris, c'est tout ! Dis-je d'un ton borné.

- Ah non, je ne crois pas… Persista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que ma poitrine lui ait plu plus qu'une autre ? Il a dû en voir des centaines !

- Raison de plus pour être fière de ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Et en plus, si elle lui a plu, c'est sûrement parce qu'il s'agit de _ta_ poitrine…"

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demandai-je d'un ton irrité.

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?"

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Alors, une idée perça dans mon esprit… Une idée qui m'avait déjà

une ou deux fois effleurée… Une idée tellement absurde que je la repoussai instantanément au fin fond de mon esprit.

"Non, répondis-je simplement."

Ma meilleure amie poussa alors un profond soupir, et sembla un instant quelque peu déçue de ma réponse, avant de retrouver un visage neutre.

"Je te demande pardon, dit-elle après un silence. C'était vraiment stupide."

J'hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

"Je vais aller prendre un bain… Soufflai-je, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain."

**A suivre…**

**Alors ? Conclusion(s) ? Constatation(s) ? **

**Bises à vous ! **

**Nyny's. **

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Il y a des jours où l'on devrait rester couché »**


	14. Il y a des jours où l'on devrait

Chapitre XIV

**Merci aux revieweuses**** :**

**georgette2006, Elayna Black, lily forever, Elise, oO Spider Clemti oO, lilichoco, bestline29, Ortence, nelfette, katia, Catherine Broke, Phofie, l'-Luna-'l, fan2haru, schizogirl, loudee, typex, Aulandra17, Gwelle, Kelindra, Miss Prongsy, Lollie Lovegood, Yumiie, messalyn, Siam-chan, dede111 et Tenâan.**

**Et bé ! 26 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est un record ! Merci du fond du cœur !**

**Merci aussi à Whizzbee, ma bêta !**

**Et aussi, merci de... votre patience ! Deux mois sans de nouveaux chapitres, je pense que certaines ont du avoir des envies de meurtres à mon égard. Je m'en excuse, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour mes fanfics... **

**En outre à cause de mon boulot, que je ne supporte PLUS ! Enfin, c'est surtout l'hystérique qui me sert de patronne que je ne supporte plus... --**

**Mais je ne m'étale pas sur mes problèmes, vous devez sûrement avoir hâte de commencer la lecture, alors soit...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre XIV**

**Il y a des jours où l'on devrait rester couché **

La semaine se passa sans aucun autre incident majeur. Bronzage, piscine, leçons de transplanage, match de Quidditch. Les vacances quoi !

J'avais pardonné à Jo. Je n'aimai pas faire la gueule bien longtemps, sauf cas exceptionnels. Et malgré tout, je m'étais fait une raison… Sirius avait vu ma poitrine. Voilà. Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme. Et en plus, comme me l'avait fait comprendre ma meilleure amie, j'étais quand même fière. Fière qu'il la trouve très jolie. Bon, c'était peut-être puéril, je vous l'accorde, mais ayant un complexe, je peux vous assurer que son avis m'avait littéralement e.n.c.h.a.n.t.é.e !

Toutefois, malgré ces bonnes résolutions, mes rapports avec Sirius étaient, disons… assez conventionnels. Peut-être parce qu'on avait pas reparlé de l'incident. Mais voilà. Il y avait comme une sorte de malaise entre nous. Et le fait que son regard louchait imperceptiblement vers ma poitrine dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui (ce qui arrivait assez souvent) n'aidait pas pour rétablir la situation.

De plus, je venais d'apprendre que Remus ne serait pas là pour passer la semaine chez moi. Devinez pourquoi ? Indices : c'est rond, c'est plein et ça brille en pleine nuit. Bingo ! La pleine lune ! Rien que d'y penser, j'avais mal pour lui. Et je ne savais pas si je devais attendre qu'il me le dise, ou si je devais lui avouer que j'étais au courant depuis maintenant six mois…

Sa valise faite, il se tenait devant nous, regroupés autour de la cheminée, prêt à partir pour _soi-disant_ rejoindre sa mère, _soi-disant_ malade et clouée au lit.

"Bon, alors… On se dit à plus tard ! Nous dit-il. On se reverra sûrement aux entraînements de transplanage !

- Embrasse ta mère pour nous, lui dit Jo.

- Pas de problèmes… Souffla-t-il. Et les garçons, soyez gentils avec les parents de Lissy !

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama James en haussant les épaules. Comme si on ne savait pas se tenir !"

Remus esquissa un sourire et nous dit au revoir. Quand ce fut mon tour, je l'étreignis avec force, sentant une boule grossir au fond de ma gorge.

"Bon, allez, j'y vais ! A plus !"

Il rentra dans la cheminée, et disparut dans une grande gerbe de flammes vertes. Alors que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer dangereusement, je bredouillai que j'avais encore des affaires à ranger et montai dans ma chambre. Sitôt arrivée, j'éclatai en sanglots. C'était injuste. Personne ne méritait ça. Surtout pas Remus ! Et de savoir qu'il serait seul, en plus… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi calme, gentil, dévoué ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur terre qui méritait d'avoir une vie normale, c'était bien lui ! J'aurai tant voulu l'aider, faire quelque chose… Mais il n'y avait rien à faire… Et ça me mettait hors de moi.

Alors que j'essayai en vain de calmer mes larmes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je passai en catastrophe mes mains sur mon visage, faisant mine de terminer ma valise.

"C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, dit la voix de Sirius."

Je me retournai… avant de me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle.

"Ce n'est pas juste… Il ne mérite pas ça… Ce n'est pas juste… Parvins-je à souffler entre deux sanglots."

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Son étreinte me fit du bien. Je n'étais pas seule. Doucement, je relevai mon visage vers lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Je me dégageai et essuyai mes joues humides.

"Tu devrais lui dire que tu le sais, dit-il. Ca ne pourra que lui faire plaisir de voir que tu n'es pas effrayée.

- Je sais. Et j'y pense de plus en plus. Et il faudrait que je dise à James et Peter que je sais que vous êtes des Animagi.

- Oui, ça serait bien aussi. Même si ça ne me dérange pas de garder ce secret avec toi."

Je souris.

"Ca fait du bien de te reparler normalement, dit-il alors."

Mon sourire s'effaça. A oui, c'est vrai, l'épisode « j'enlève le haut » m'avait échappée l'espace d'un instant. Je me retournai d'un air gêné vers mes valises et continuai de ranger mes affaires. Faites qu'il s'en aille, faites qu'il s'en aille, faites qu'il s'en aille…

"Lissy, je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation au sujet de… de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière."

Raté. Il restait.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées, répliquai-je en faisant léviter mes pantalons jusque dans ma valise.

- Et bien moi si ! On ne se parle quasiment plus ! On dirait que tu me fuis !

- Oui, je te fuis, parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on est dans la même pièce, ton regard oblique inéluctablement vers ma poitrine !

- Je suis désole. Mais… Depuis la semaine dernière, enfin, cette image me…

- Tais-toi ! Le coupai-je. Tu peux comprendre que je sois quelque peu gênée, non ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas, car tu reparles à Jo, alors que c'est elle à qui tu devrais faire la gueule ! Moi, je n'ai rien fais !

- Si ! Tu as regardé !"

Soudain, il me tourna vers lui, et me fit asseoir sur le lit sans ménagement avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

"Oui, j'ai regardé, et alors ? Ca s'est passé tellement vite, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'en ai marre. Marre que tu me fasses la gueule pour ça. Et je ne supporte pas de ne pas te parler."

Je le regardai sans rien dire, son regard d'acier planté dans le mien.

"Lissy, je n'y suis pour rien si Jo a fait ça, continua-t-il. Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois gênée, mais moi, je n'ai rien fait. Maintenant, si tu as remarqué que mes yeux louchaient vers ta poitrine, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Excuse-moi.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais honnêtement, ça m'a vraiment surpris de voir ta poitrine ! Pour tout te dire, je crois que ça m'a causé une grave persistance rétinienne ! Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire."

Tout d'un coup, j'éclatai de rire.

"Une grave persistance rétinienne ! Sirius, non mais qu'est-ce que tu ne vas pas inventer ! Une persistance rétinienne sur _ça_ ! Fis-je en pointant ma poitrine du doigt."

Je continuai de rire. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Lui me regardait, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Bon, tu me promets que tu me reparleras ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mais je te parlais ! D'accord, c'était un peu distant, mais je ne te faisais pas la gueule. Il faut juste que… que j'arrête d'être gênée.

- Lissy, tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gênée. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de désastreux chez ta poitrine. Elle est très bien."

J'esquissai un sourire crispé. Je vous assure, Sirius qui vous dit que vous avez une belle poitrine, c'est quelque chose d'assez étrange…

"Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, soufflai-je.

- Je le pense vraiment.

- Ca me touche d'autant plus que tu es un connaisseur, lançai-je d'un air entendu.

- Ca y est, c'est reparti, fit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. A t'entendre, on croirait que j'ai vu passer toutes les filles de Poudlard devant mes yeux !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? M'exclamai-je avec une fausse stupéfaction.

- Au risque de te décevoir, non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Sirius, je te faisais marcher, soupirai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser terminer ma valise, il va falloir qu'on y aille ! Ajoutai-je en me levant."

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi :

"Lissy, tu sais, arrête d'être complexée. Tu es belle, et le pire, c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point. Franchement, quand je t'ai vu en maillot, je suis resté scotché."

Il me planta un sourire charmeur, et me laissa dans ma chambre, seule, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans le salon, autour d'une vieille veste de James. Veste qui faisait office de Portoloin, car, sachant que mes parents étaient moldus, nous ne pouvions pas arriver par le réseau de cheminée. Ensuite, le Magicobus avaient remporté un maigre suffrage parmi mes amis (le teint de Jo avait d'ailleurs viré au vert dès que James en avait fait la maigre allusion). Et puis, nous n'avions pas encore notre permis de transplanage, et prendre les balais en plein jour n'était pas la meilleure des idées…

"Quand même, dis-je en empoignant ma valise, j'aurai bien aimé prendre le Magicobus !

- Tu ne manques rien, je t'assure, lança Jo avec une grimace. A part, bien sûr, si tu comptais régurgiter ton petit-déjeuner…

- Charmant, soufflai-je.

- Allez, on y va, départ dans dix secondes ! Annonça James."

Nous agrippâmes la veste et attendîmes.

"Huit… Murmura James, un œil fixé sur sa montre. Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…"

Aussitôt, je reconnu l'impression bizarre d'être tirée en avant par le nombril, alors que mes pieds avaient quitté le sol. Pendant quelques instants, nous filâmes droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Et soudain, « BAM » ! Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol et je faillis m'écrouler contre terre. Je me redressai en passant la main dans mes cheveux, alors qu'une voix familière retentissait :

"Ah ! Vous voilà ! Pile à l'heure !"

Je me retournai. Ma mère était entrée dans le salon et venait vers nous. Les garçons la saluèrent en lui faisant un baise-main.

"Ne commencez pas à faire du gringue à ma mère ! Me moquai-je.

- Ah la la, continua Jo en posant un bras sur mon épaule, ces adolescents mâles… De vraies barriques de testostérones !

- Ce ne sont que des bonnes manières, rétorqua James avec un air sûr de lui.

- En fait, vous êtes jalouses ! Continua Sirius.

- Mais bien sûr, on lui dira ! Fis-je en riant, avant de me tourner vers ma mère et de l'étreindre. Maman, je te présente donc James Potter et Sirius Black. Messieurs, voici ma mère, Camille Rogers.

- Enchantée, salua ma mère. J'ai préparé leurs chambres, tu te charges de leur faire visiter la maison ?

- Ok, pas de problème ! Suivez-moi, les garçons !"

Nous montâmes à l'étage, et je leur montrai la salle de bain, et leurs chambres respectives.

"C'est chouette ! Lança James en balançant sans délicatesse sa valise sur son lit. Elle est cool ta maison ! Ca change de chez moi !

- Je veux bien te croire, dis-je en repensant à son gigantesque manoir.

- Oui, parce que vous saviez que la p'tite Lissy avait peur que l'on se moque d'elle en venant ici ? Fit alors Sirius en me prenant par l'épaule.

- Tiens, vous vous reparlez ? Lança Jo sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est de ta faute si on était en froid, lui rétorqua Sirius. Alors tu devrais être contente !

- Je me suis déjà excusée une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Souffla Jo. Et oui, je suis contente, je préfère vous voir comme ça !

- Pas moi, intervint James.

- Oh non, pitié, toi, ne commence pas ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que Jo et Sirius, avant de nous mettre tous les trois à rire sous le regard boudeur de James."

Le soir, nous dînâmes avec mes parents. Et mon père se montra littéralement _passionné_ par l'histoire de notre lien avec la famille Potter. James, d'ailleurs, avait tout prévu, car il sortit le petit cadre de Liliane Potter de sa poche. Gênée, j'écoutai les exclamations émerveillées de mon historien de père.

Le lundi, nous nous rendîmes ensemble à notre cours de transplanage. Nous avions tous beaucoup progressé, et la salle où nous étions se trouvait être magique, représentant un décor d'extérieur, avec des maisons, des boutiques, où nous devions transplaner.

A la fin du cours, je vis Tycross s'avancer vers nous quatre.

"Je voulais vous féliciter pour vos progrès, nous dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et j'aurais également une proposition à vous faire : il y a un examen de passage du permis la semaine prochaine, et si vous voulez vous pouvez vous y inscrire.

- Déjà ? M'exclamai-je, déjà paniquée à la simple énonciation du mot « examen ».

- Vu votre niveau, je n'y vois aucun problème. Alors, je vous inscris ou pas ?

- Pas de problèmes pour moi, dit Sirius avec entrain.

- Moi, je voudrais bien, mais je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, dit Jo."

Evidemment, elle allait enfin revoir son Richard d'amooouuur…!

"Heu… Je vais peut-être attendre un peu, dit James avec une grimace. J'ai encore laissé trois doigts derrière moi, alors…"

Oui, il pouvait aussi dire qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment transplaner et qu'il préférait de loin les balais ! Comme je le comprenais…

"Et vous, miss Rogers ? Me demanda Tycross avec un regard plein d'espoir.

- Oh… Heu… Je…

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ! S'exclama Sirius. Allez, viens, on se soutiendra mutuellement ! Et puis tu es la première de notre groupe à avoir transplané, alors tu n'as aucune excuse !

- Et celle d'être terrifiée par les examens, ça compte ? Marmonnai-je.

- Oh ! S'il te plaît, ma belle. Fais-le pour moi, fit-il en prenant son air de chien battu."

D'accord. Vous le savez déjà, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister quand il fait cette tête-là… Il faut toujours qu'il la sorte au bon moment aussi ! Il planta son regard dans le mien et haussa les sourcils d'un air encourageant. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit aussi… _beau_ ! Ca commençait vraiment à m'énerver !

"Miss Rogers, dois-je prendre votre inscription ?

- Heu… Bon… D'a… D'accord !

- Yes ! S'exclama Sirius. Merci de ne pas me laisser seul !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Marmonnai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains, regardant Tycross s'éloigner avec un air ravi.

- Mais non, ça va aller, me dit Jo alors que nous sortions de la salle d'essai."

Tu parles ! Pauvre folle que je suis ! J'aurais dû dire non !

Retournée chez moi, je m'affalai dans le fauteuil du salon, la mine de plus en plus déconfite. Soudain, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules :

"Allez, ma belle, ce n'est que la semaine prochaine !"

Je regardai Sirius venir s'asseoir sur la petite table, devant moi.

"C'est de ta faute, lui lançai-je avec un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu as utilisé ta technique de la mimique du toutou ! C'est déloyal !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça te fait de l'effet, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Je te déteste, Sirius Black !

- Tu le ne penses pas.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si !"

Il me regarda avec un air faussement boudeur.

"C'est vrai, tu me détestes vraiment ?

- Je n'aime PAS les examens !

- Réponds à ma question.

- Sirius… Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Je ne te déteste pas, je suis juste énervée. Tu le sais pourtant que je suis morte de peur dès qu'il y a un test ou un examen."

Il esquissa un sourire et prit doucement ma tête dans ses mains, amenant par la même occasion son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. J'eus alors la fugace impression que, encore une fois, mon cerveau avait fermé toutes les écoutilles à ma raison, en lui mettant sous le nez une pancarte « revenez plus tard » !

"Tu es douée, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne réussisses pas cet examen, me dit-il. Et arrête de partir défaitiste, d'accord ?"

J'hochai la tête.

"Même si, entre nous, j'aime bien te consoler… Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle."

Franchement, je me demandais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? On était amis ! A quoi cela allait-il nous amener de flirter de la sorte ?

J'essayai vainement de rétablir mes connections neuronales à coup de : « Hé ho, c'est Sirius Black ! », quand soudain, des pas se firent entendre et ma mère entra dans le salon. Nous nous écartâmes vivement l'un de l'autre. Si ma mère fut surprise de nous voir ainsi, elle n'en montra aucun signe extérieur.

"Je vous cherchais ! Un hibou est arrivé par la fenêtre, dit-elle en nous tendant une lettre. C'est pour James."

Echangeant un regard étonné avec Sirius, nous montâmes ensuite à l'étage, ladite lettre en main, et toquâmes à la porte de mon cousin, qui nous ouvrit.

"Une lettre pour toi ! Fis-je en lui remettant l'enveloppe.

- Pour moi ? Qui peut bien m'écrire en sachant que je suis chez toi ?

- A part tes parents et Remus, je ne vois pas grand monde, répondis-je."

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il ouvrit la lettre et en sortit un parchemin, qu'il lu.

"C'est qui ? Demanda Sirius alors que James haussait les sourcils, visiblement très étonné.

- Mes parents. Première nouvelle, ils se reprennent une deuxième semaine de vacances la semaine prochaine, et deuxième nouvelle, ils veulent que je vienne avec eux. Pour, je cite : « Resserrer les liens familiaux. »

- Oh, c'est une bonne idée ! Dis-je avec un sourire. Ca va vous faire du bien de vous retrouver !

- Mais Sirius va se retrouver tout seul ! S'exclama James."

Nos deux regards se fixèrent sur l'intéressé, qui prit la parole au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion :

"Ce n'est pas grave ! Je me prendrai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, et comme ça, ça me laissera du temps pour trouver mon chez-moi !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! Allez, tu vas passer des super vacances avec tes parents ! Ne les prive pas de leur fils adoré !"

James paru dubitatif l'espace d'une seconde, avant de sourire largement :

"Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'inscrire pour le permis de transplanage !"

Le vendredi suivant, je me réveillai vers huit heures du matin. Inévitablement, je me mis à penser au futur examen de transplanage. Plus que six jours ! Rien que d'y penser, j'avais des sueurs froides… Malgré les encouragements toujours béats de Tycross, malgré les paroles de James, Jo, Sirius et Remus, que nous avions revu au ministère. J'en avais marre de stresser comme ça ! En plus, maintenant que j'étais réveillée… Jetant un coup d'œil à Jo, paisiblement en train de dormir, je décidai de me lever et de me rendre à la cuisine.

Sans surprise, j'y trouvai ma mère.

"Bonjour, 'man ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- Oh, bonjour ma chérie ! Déjà debout ?

- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Et toi, toujours autant petite dormeuse, notai-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je me suis couchée à deux heures du matin, pour être réveillé à cinq… Et ton père n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ni le fait que j'allume la lumière pour lire le journal, ni le fait que les pages du journal, quand je les tourne, ça fait du bruit ! Et donc, j'ai dû quitter la chambre sous les onomatopées grincheuses de ta marmotte de père…"

Je ris en imaginant la scène. Scène qui se répétait quasiment tous les jours depuis que mes parents étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire une bonne trentaine d'années…

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais attablée devant un bol de lait chaud.

"Et dire que les garçons et Jo repartent demain, soupirai-je.

- Ca va faire vide, dit ma mère. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a quatre grands adolescents à la maison. Enfin, je suis contente pour toi, ces garçons sont très gentils !

- C'est parce qu'ils se sont bien tenus, sinon, ce sont des grands gamins !"

Ma mère eut un petit ricanement. Je me tartinai une biscotte.

"Et avec Remus…?"

J'haussai un sourcil. De part la question, et aussi parce qu'elle avait parlé en français. C'était un code entre nous, une manière de nous mettre dans une petite bulle.

"Avec Remus ? Répétai-je, toujours dans la langue maternelle. Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est un ami. Juste un ami.

- Alors tu as accepté le fait qu'il refuse de sortir avec toi ?

- Il faut bien, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Disons que je me suis faite à l'idée. En six mois, j'ai largement eu le temps !"

Ma mère acquiesça. Je m'étirai, et portai ensuite mon bol à mes lèvres.

"En tout cas, une chose qui est sûr, c'est que Sirius en pince pour toi !"

Je recrachai brusquement une partie de la gorgée que je venais d'aspirer, avant d'avaler l'autre de travers.

"Maman ! Réussi-je à m'exclamer entre deux quintes de toux.

- Au moins, cette nouvelle ne te laisse pas de marbre, fit-elle remarquer en venant vers la table pour essuyer les dégâts en un coup d'éponge."

J'allais répliquer, mais au moment de relever la tête, je tombai sur son visage. Et devinez quoi ? Le petit sourire que j'avais vu chez le vendeur de hiboux, chez Mme Potter et chez Jo était revenu ! Sur le visage de ma mère, en plus !

"Est-ce que vous allez arrêtez de tous sourire comme ça ! M'écriai-je alors, toujours en français, la regardant revenir vers l'évier et se tourner vers moi. C'est franchement chiant !

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire qui te met dans cet état ? Fit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Sirius n'est PAS amoureux de moi ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est LE plus grand coureur de TOUT Poudlard ! Il change de petite amie comme on change de chaussettes !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les coups d'œil qu'il te lance ?

- Tu te fais des films, maman !

- Alors pourquoi étiez-vous à deux doigts de vous embrasser l'autre jour dans le salon ?"

Je lui lançai un regard outré. Ma mère n'avait donc aucune pitié pour sa fille unique ou quoi ?

"Nous n'étions PAS à deux doigts de nous embrasser, répliquai-je d'un ton buté."

Sans un mot, je reportai mon attention sur ma biscotte (miraculeusement entière après ma réaction de surprise), que je n'avais toujours pas entamée. Alors que je commençais, enfin, à manger, je vis du coin de l'œil ma mère, les bras toujours croisés, le petit sourire plus agaçant que jamais, qui me regardait.

"Bon ! D'accord ! Fis-je d'un ton raide et précipité. Il est vrai que l'on s'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi, je ne le nie pas ! Mais… Mais c'est tout !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Maman ! M'écriai-je encore, indignée. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu suis des cours pour entrer dans la police ?

- Tu es ma fille, et ton bonheur est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi."

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, avec une brusque envie de retourner sous mes couvertures.

"C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, dis-je. Mais… C'est Sirius Black !

- Et pour toi ça serait impossible qu'il soit amoureux de toi ?

- Maman, gémis-je d'un ton implorant.

- Très bien, tu veux jouer les miss-je-me-voile-la-face, c'est ton droit !"

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, nous gardâmes toutes les deux le silence. Ma mère s'affairant à ranger le lave-vaisselle. Moi à penser à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Sirius, amoureux. De moi, qui plus est. Rien que de faire défiler cette phrase dans ma tête, ça me paraissait énorme. Sirius, amoureux, c'était déjà un scoop à la limite du concevable. Et de moi, alors là, ça dépassait carrément l'entendement !

Mais ma mère pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Non, impossible !

Pourtant, ses sourires, ses gestes…? Rien que les marques d'une grande amitié !

Et les fois où l'on a failli s'embrasser ? Une stupide erreur, un malentendu, Sirius est un coureur !

Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me lever ce matin… Cette affirmation ce confirma quand :

"Tiens ! Sirius ! Bien dormi ? Lança la voix de ma mère."

Je relevai la tête de mon bol et vit Black entrer dans la cuisine en s'étirant.

"Bonjour, nous dit-il. Oui, ça va, bien dormi ! Tu es la première debout ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui, répondis-je en essayant d'afficher un sourire de façade."

Discrètement, je le regardai se prendre un bol de lait, le faire chauffer, et venir s'asseoir près de moi. Il dut sentir mon regard, car il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils levés :

"Ca va ?

- Heu… Oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est juste que le matin… Tu me connais !

- Tu es quand même debout depuis une bonne demi-heure, lança alors ma mère avec son petit sourire.

- Oui, mais ça dépend des jours ! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à sortir de mon brouillard ! Répliquai-je."

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire ! Même ma mère semblait contre moi !

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le bruit de la vaisselle que rangeait ma mère. Bon, j'avais fini de manger, ouf ! J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma chambre ! Mais au moment où je finissais mon bol de lait, prête à bondir hors de la cuisine, ma mère se retourna vers moi :

"Ah au fait, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais ma sœur a téléphoné hier, à propos du mariage !

- Oh, et alors, tout ce passe bien ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, même si Maria est un peu nerveuse… Mais son appel te concernait. Comme tu le sais, en général, dans les mariages, on met les célibataires avec les célibataires.

- Heu, oui… Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

- Ils ont décidé de te mettre avec Jean-François."

J'ouvris des yeux effrayés. C'était la matinée des annonces merdiques à deux noises !

"Oh non ! Fis-je d'un air implorant en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Non ! Pas lui ! Par pitié ! Qu'ils me mettent avec le calmar géant de Poudlard, mais pas lui !

- C'est qui ? Demanda alors Sirius.

- Jean-François, le frère du marié. Il est fou de Lyssandra depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il y a trois ans, expliqua ma mère.

- C'est une horreur ! Me lamentai-je.

- Tu exagères, souffla-t-elle, visiblement très amusée par ma réaction. Il est plutôt beau garçon.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Mis à part le fait que c'est un pot de colle ambulant, qu'il risque de ne pas me quitter de toute la journée en essayant de m'embrasser toutes les minutes, et en me traitant comme _sa chose_ ! Ah oui, vraiment, mis à part ces petits détails, il est beau garçon !

- Il restera toute la semaine, révéla encore ma mère.

- Ah non ! M'exclamai-je. Non, non et non ! Je refuse ! Une semaine entière avec lui ! Je comptais aller à un mariage, à une fête, PAS à un supplice !

- Tu as tort, je suis sûre que vous irez bien ensemble, continua ma mère."

Je la regardai comme si elle était devenue folle. Assurément, elle l'était !

"Autant j'adore Patrick –le futur marié-, expliquai-je pour Sirius, autant que Jean-François, c'est une plaie ! Je… je refuse d'y aller ! Finis-je par lancer."

Sur ce, je me levai pour laver mon bol, la démarche raide.

"Tu n'irais pas au mariage de ta cousine et marraine parce que Jean-François est ton cavalier ?

- Je t'ai dit que ce ne serait pas un mariage dans ce cas ! Et Maria comprendra, elle sait très bien

comment il se comporte avec moi ! C'est une sangsue ce type !"

Je commençai à laver mon bol avec des gestes secs. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me le prit des mains :

"Laisse, calme comme tu es, tu vas finir par le casser."

Puis, elle m'indiqua discrètement Sirius en formant avec ses lèvres le mot « Jaloux ». Je levai les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers lui : il touillait machinalement son bol de céréales, semblant réfléchir avec insistance, ses yeux fixant d'un œil noir un point invisible. Bah… Il devait être mal réveillé !

"Bon, et bien moi, je remonte me coucher ! Dis-je. Peut-être que je vais réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que je ne vais pas être donnée en pâture à un pot de colle géant le week-end prochain !"

Mêlant le geste à la parole, je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec espoir, pour noyer mon malheur dans mes couvertures. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu le coup qu'allait me faire ma mère…

"Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, me stoppant net dans mon élan.

- Quelle idée ? Demandai-je en me retournant, l'air suspicieuse.

- L'idée qui te fera éviter d'avoir Jean-François comme cavalier !"

D'accord. Bon point pour ma mère. Bon point, que dis-je, excellent point !

"Tu aurais ça ? Tu aurais l'idée merveilleuse de m'éviter cette torture ?

- Oui ! Répondit-elle. Sirius, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, tu vas bien être tout seul la semaine prochaine avec le départ de James ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, les sourcils froncés, visiblement intrigué.

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ? Ca t'évitera de rester tout seul ! Et comme ça, tu pourras être le cavalier de Lissy !"

C'était comme si un marteau géant venait brusquement de s'abattre sur ma pauvre tête.

"Quoi ? Non, maman, voyons ! Fis-je en faisant semblant de rire pour cacher mon début de panique. Sirius ne connaîtra personne, ça serait vraiment très…

- Non, m'interrompit alors Sirius.

- Tiens, tu vois, il a dit non ! Soulignai-je.

- Lissy, je n'ai pas dit non dans le sens « non, je ne veux pas y aller », dit-il, mais non, dans le sens « non, ça ne me pose pas de problème de ne connaître personne »."

Mon regard passa de ma mère à Sirius en un clin d'œil. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut plus rapide que moi :

"Je serais vraiment ravi de venir.

- Très bien ! C'est décidé ! Fit ma mère. Je vais téléphoner à ma sœur pour lui dire que finalement, tu as un cavalier."

Bon. On se calme. Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Et là, je vais me réveiller. Et je vais enfin reprendre le contrôle de la vie réelle. Je vais me révei…

"Oh, mais j'y pense ! S'exclama encore ma mère en faisant demi-tour. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas la semaine à la maison avec nous, Sirius ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de dépenser de l'argent en te louant une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse !"

Le marteau refit son apparition, me donnant cette fois-ci l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol de la cuisine.

"Je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit-il.

- Mais non, et puis je suis sûre que Lissy est ravie. N'est-ce pas, Lissy ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un large sourire.

- Ah… Heu… Ah… Balbutiai-je.

- Voilà qui est réglé ! Annonça victorieusement ma mère. Bon, allez, je vais appeler ma sœur !"

Je la regardai partir vers le salon avec l'horrible impression que la situation m'avait totalement échappée depuis dix minutes, et l'espoir de me réveiller de ce cauchemar s'envola aussitôt me laissant avec un poids sur l'estomac.

"Ca ne va pas, ma belle ? Demanda alors Sirius."

Je levai mon regard vers lui et tombai inévitablement sur son corps d'athlète, sur son sourire, sur ses yeux. Ce corps d'athlète, ce sourire, ces yeux que j'allais devoir côtoyer pendant une semaine entière, mais cette fois-ci sans Jo, sans James, sans Remus, sans Peter. Autrement dit, toute seule.

Sans lui répondre, je sortis de la cuisine et montai vers ma chambre. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi moi, alors que je tentai désespérément depuis plusieurs semaines de ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Alors que tout le monde semblait être contre moi, même ma mère s'était pour dire ! Ah oui, ma mère ! Ma propre _mère_ !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et rentrai dans mon lit, m'enroulant dans mes couvertures et réveillant Jo par la même occasion. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi en s'étirant et en baillant.

"Salut ! Me lança-t-elle, avant de remarquer ma tête des mauvais jours. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin, maugréai-je.

- Oh, allez, raconte à Tata Jo !"

Je la regardai s'asseoir, prête à l'écoute. Alors, je lui fis un récit de ce que venait de se passer dans la cuisine.

"Whao, te retrouver avec Jean-François au mariage, la galère !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Alors pourquoi tu es énervée que Sirius puisse venir avec vous ? Entre lui et Jean-François, il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire !"

Oui, c'est vrai que je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de mon… de ma… du _truc_ qui se passait avec Sirius. Et je ne lui en parlerai pas. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Non. Aucun problème. Donc, trouver une excuse bidon pour ne pas parler de ce petit problème, qui, je le rappelle, n'en est pas un.

"Lissy ! Fit-elle en passant sa main devant mes yeux. Je t'ai posée une question…

- Oui, oui… Et bien je suis énervée, parce que… parce qu'ils l'ont décidé comme ça ! Ca c'est fait en cinq minutes !

- Et alors ? C'est mieux que de tergiverser pendant dix ans, objecta sagement ma meilleure amie.

- Peut-être ! Mais… Mais… Et James ? Hein, tu penses à James ? Il va nous piquer la crise du siècle quand il va savoir que Sirius va rester toute la semaine avec nous ! Avec moi, toute seule !

- Lissy, c'est bien toi qui l'engueules à chaque fois qu'il joue au cousin hyper-protecteur. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me sors cette excuse. A moins que… Commença-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- A moins que quoi ?

- A moins que tu cherches des excuses bidons pour me cacher, ou te cacher, ou les deux, quelque chose d'important… Dit-elle enfin en agrémentant la fin de sa réponse d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Jo, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Répliquai-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Je suis juste surprise, c'est tout !

- Si tu le dis… Marmonna-t-elle avec un air déçu. Donc, en résumé, tu es juste catastrophée de ta matinée parce que tu as failli aller au mariage avec Jean-François, et que finalement tu y vas avec Sirius ? Résuma-t-elle."

Ok, c'est sûr que vu comme ça, mon attitude semblait vraiment ridicule... Mais bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas parlé de la fameuse phrase de ma mère : « En tout cas, une chose qui est sûr, c'est que Sirius en pince pour toi ! » et du mini-débat qui avait suivi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, c'était tellement inconcevable !

"Heu… En gros, oui, répondis-je.

- Ok ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Tu vas t'éclater, tu vas voir ! Bon, moi, je vais déjeuner, je meurs de faim !"

Et sur ce, elle me planta une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

Bilan de la matinée : nul. Et la semaine à venir ne m'inspirait pas non plus. J'allais être avec Sirius. Seuls. Tous les deux.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me lever ce matin.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, oui... Je sais... Vous allez encore dire que je ne suis qu'une horrible auteur sadique qui fait tout pour vous faire tourner en bourrique... Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez parfaitement raison ! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !**

**Bises à vous toutes et tous !**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « J'ai un problème, je crois bien que je… »**


	15. J'ai un problème, je crois bien que je

**Merci aux revieweuses**** :**

**loudee,**** Catherine Broke, oO Spider Clemti oO, georgette2006, Elayna Black, Fan (), Phofie, Aulandra17, K-limero, caro (as), Miss Prongsy, DEATHLY, nelfette, Bandit12, so-delirious, Elise, choco-pops (), Soap Bubble, katia, bestline29, Yumiie, tipex, messalyn, sirius07, Maranwe Calaelen et Lily Joke. **

**Et évidemment toujours un gros merci à Whizzbee pour son aide et ses corrections !**

**Ensuite, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je mets de plus en plus de temps à poster entre chaque chapitre... Je m'en excuse, mais depuis mon nouveau boulot, soit depuis 9 mois, je n'ai écris que quelques lignes, partagées sur mes deux fanfics... Donc, pour celle-ci, il ne reste maintenant plus que deux chapitres d'avance, les 16 et 17****ème****. Alors j'essaye de gagner le plus de temps possible entre chaque publication, en espérant que je puisse réécrire plus longuement bientôt. Car, pour mon autre fic « La Seule », je n'avais pas de chapitre d'avance et voilà donc 9 mois que je n'ai pas fait d'update... 9 mois, misère...**

**Merci infiniement de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre XV**

**J'ai un problème, je crois bien que je…**

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que Jo et James étaient partis. Quatre jours que Sirius était chez moi. Quatre jours que je le voyais matin, midi et soir. Quatre jours où je faisais taire la perfide petite voix qui ne cessait de me montrer à quel point il était beau, à quel point il était intelligent, à quel point il était drôle, à quel point c'était agréable de le voir sans James, sans Jo, bref, de le voir seul. Ce à quoi je répondais par le seul, l'unique, le bon vieux argument des années, implacable bien qu'un peu usé d'être toujours utilisé, qui se résumait en un mot : Coureur ! Certes, il fallait que je mette à chaque fois de côté le soir où il m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas contre une relation durable, et le matin où ma mère m'avait sortit qu'il en pinçait pour moi, mais cet argument marchait assez bien. Il fallait bien que je défende la jeune fille que j'étais, tout de même ! Maintenant que James et compagnie n'étaient plus là…

En parlant de James, sa réaction face au fait que Sirius allait bel et bien passer la semaine chez nous, et nous accompagner au mariage en étant mon cavalier, avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation de « cousin surprotecteur » : il avait crié haut et fort que si jamais Sirius osait un geste déplacé envers moi –geste que je lui aurais _bien entendu_ rapporté-, il lui flanquerait la raclée de sa vie. Il avait même été à deux doigts d'échanger sa place avec Sirius… Bon, avec mes parents, il s'était tout de même exprimé (car oui, il l'avait fait…) un peu plus calmement. Mais la conclusion avait été sans appel : ses parents avait envie de passer leurs vacances avec lui, j'étais assez grande pour me défendre contre Sirius, et celui-ci pouvait parfaitement se comporter en adulte.

James était donc retourné chez lui quelque peu rassuré… Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se manifester au moins quatre fois par jour sur les Miroirs à Double Sens qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Les nerfs de celui-ci avaient d'ailleurs tenu jusqu'à hier soir, où une dispute avait éclaté entre eux, et le bilan avait été le suivant : Sirius avait envoyé James se faire voir, et avait enterré son propre miroir dans une chaussette au fin fond de sa valise.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"Lissy, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y, répondis-je."

Je me redressai sur mon lit et regardai Sirius entrer.

"Tu dormais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'essayai de me détendre en vue de notre examen de Transplanage.

- Ah oui ! J -1 ! T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer ! Et puis, au pire, tu pourras toujours faire deux ou trois sourires charmeurs à Tycross et il t'accordera le permis sans hésitation !

- Bien sûr, tricher et soudoyer, quelles excellentes idées ! Fis-je sans m'empêcher de rire.

- Je dis ça, mais tu n'en auras pas besoin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ca me paraît simple, tu es à Serdaigle.

- Être à Serdaigle ne résout pas tout, rétorquai-je.

- Défaitiste !

- Réaliste !"

Il leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant, avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux.

"D'accord, puisque tu veux jouer à ça, on va parier ! Si tu échoues, je te paye un resto'. Si tu gagnes, tu me payes un resto'. Ca te va ?"

Je regardai sa main tendue avec un air pas très rassuré. Un resto' ? Tous les deux ? En tête à tête ? Ca sentait le casse-gueule à plein nez… Allez, diversion !

"Les paris, c'est pour les gamins, dis-je finalement en me levant pour me diriger vers la porte.

- Trouillarde, tu as peur de perdre !

- Ne me traite pas de trouillarde, lui lançai-je en me retournant vers lui. Je suis juste raisonnable. Pas comme le trop hardi Gryffondor que tu es.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a de si peu raisonnable en pariant un resto' ?

- Sirius…

- Avoue que tu as peur de perdre ! Allez, avoue !

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de perdre !

- Si, tu as peur ! Fit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Non ! Sirius, je n'ai pas peur de perdre ! C'est juste que je ne… Fis-je en m'arrêtant.

- Que quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, toujours en s'avançant.

- Rien !

- Menteuse…

- Sirius, tu m'énerves ! M'exclamai-je. Et arrête de t'avancer, tu n'arriveras à rien en agissant comme ça !"

Je me tournai vers la porte, mais soudain, il me fit faire volte-face et plaqua ses mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de mon corps, me tenant ainsi prisonnière.

"Alors, vas-y, si tu n'as pas peur, je suis impatient de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire ce petit pari, dit-il.

- Et si je ne veux pas te le dire ?

- Et si ce n'était qu'une misérable excuse pour ne pas avouer que tu as vraiment la trouille de perdre ?

- Sirius, tu es ridicule ! Laisse-moi sortir de _ma_ chambre !

- Bien sûr, aucun problème… Mais dis-moi alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas parier."

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Quoi dire, franchement ? Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire la vérité : « Je ne veux pas parier car dans les deux cas on dînera ensemble, et comme ton charme me fait de plus en plus d'effet, je ne veux pas finir comme ces dindes hystériques qui te servent de groupies ! » Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… Finalement, j'ouvris la bouche :

"Tu veux peut-être que j'en parle à James ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit d'accord avec ce que tu es en train de faire…"

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds l'espace d'un instant, avant de se mettre à ricaner :

"Mauvaise diversion, ma belle.

- D'accord ! D'accord, tu as gagné ! Je ne veux pas parier avec toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas faire des paris !"

Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment nul comme prétexte… Même si celui-ci était tout de même vrai. Mais je serais peut-être plus apte à trouver quelque chose de plus plausible s'il n'y avait pas ses deux bras placés de chaque côté de moi, ni son visage si près du mien, ni ses yeux si magnifiques posés sur moi, ni… En bref, s'il était plus loin de moi !

"Tu crois franchement que je vais croire ça ? Me dit-il finalement. Bon, tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi… Ok, je ne vais pas te forcer… Mais ce n'est qu'un tout petit, qu'un minuscule resto'. Tu devrais être contente, on sortirait tous les deux, ça te ferais décompresser d'avoir stressé à cause de ce fichu perm…"

Il s'interrompit et se mit à scruter mon visage avec un air inquisiteur.

"Quoi ? Demandai-je d'un air irrité et inquiet.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est justement ça qui te fait refuser d'aller au resto'…

- Sirius, « ça », ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que l'on soit tous les deux."

Je restais bouche bée. Comment avait-il deviné ? Question stupide… Mine de rien, Sirius avait un cerveau, et mine de rien, il savait comment s'en servir…

"C'est ça, hein ? Tu as peur d'être avec moi ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'être avec toi…?

- A toi de me le dire, rétorqua-t-il."

Mauvais point numéro un : il avait retrouvé cet air horriblement sérieux qui me mettait si mal à l'aise.

Mauvais point numéro deux : il s'était rapproché.

Mauvais point numéro trois : il était donc maintenant beaucoup trop près.

Mauvais point numéro quatre : mon cerveau se trouvait une fois de plus déconnecté suite aux points deux et trois.

Il fallait que je réagisse, pour, une énième fois de plus, échapper à la catastrophe… Et pour ne rien arranger, j'en avais particulièrement marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui ! Tout ça ne servait à _rien_ !

"Tu divagues, mon pauvre Sirius, lui dis-je d'un ton sec en le poussant sans ménagement. Et si tu y tiens vraiment, alors d'accord pour ce stupide pari ! C'est bon, tu es content ? Tu as fini par gagner, encore une fois ! Bravo ! Ajoutai-je avec acidité, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir."

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortions de notre dernier cours de Transplanage avant le jour J, soit demain en fin d'après-midi. Tycross avait chaleureusement encouragé les « chanceux » qui passaient le permis le lendemain, en nous assurant que tout ce passerait pour le mieux et qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus préparés. Loin de me rassurer, ces mots me donnèrent encore plus la nausée quand à l'examen.

"Ca va aller, ma belle ? Me demanda Sirius, alors que nous marchions dans une des rues de Londres, direction le Chemin de Traverse. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre ?"

Je lui jetais un bref regard en coin. Il faut dire que les paroles que j'avais daigné lui adresser suite à la scène de tout à l'heure pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. Pour toute réponse, j'hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Ok, souffla-t-il avec un air tendu, comme pour se calmer."

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, où Sirius avait rendez-vous dans une agence pour visiter une maison. Et sachant que je lui avais promis de l'accompagner il y a deux jours, je ne pouvais pas me défiler, même si l'envie ne me manquait pas. Cependant, au moment d'entrer, il me retint par le bras.

"Quoi ? Fis-je d'un ton raide.

- Il faut que je te dise un truc, à propos de la visite.

- Quel truc ?

- Et bien, comment te le dire sans que tu t'énerves, sachant que tu es déjà très énervée… ? Commença-t-il en se mettant les mains dans les poches, signe que je pris comme un signal d'alarme."

Je lui jetai un regard impérieux, attendant qu'il continue.

"Vois-tu, le propriétaire ne consentait à faire visiter la maison qu'à des couples… Donc, tu vas trouver ça drôle, mais j'ai omis de dire que j'étais célibataire, et donc, si tu pouvais faire comme si on était ens…

- Sirius, tu n'es qu'un abruti ! M'exclamai-je alors.

- Je me doutais que tu ne le prendrais pas bien…

- Comment veux-tu que je prenne bien le fait de mentir délibérément ? Surtout pour me faire passer pour ta copine !

- Future femme, ça serait encore mieux.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Mais tu as perdu la tête !

- Lissy, je t'en prie, c'est un service que je te demande, dit-il. Cette maison à l'air super, tiens, regarde, ajouta-t-il en me sortant un dépliant et en me mettant une photo défilante sous le nez."

Je la détaillais pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était vrai, elle paraissait splendide…

"S'il te plaît, fit-il avec sérieux.

- Tu me mets au pied du mur, je te signale. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de m'en parler avant. La communication, dans un couple, c'est une des choses les plus importantes, mon cher Sirius, lançai-je sur un ton ironique et cinglant.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire. Mais Lissy, s'il te plaît. Tu pourras me crier dessus après ou même faire exploser tous les objets que tu voudras !"

Nous nous jaugeâmes quelques instants en silence, et finalement :

"D'accord, répondis-je. Mais je te préviens, je vais jouer à la fiancée qui pique sa crise et fait la gueule !

- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te forcer, puisque tu me fais _déjà_ la gueule, rétorqua-t-il. Mais merci quand même.

- De rien."

Nous entrâmes et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint nous accueillir avec un grand sourire qu'on croirait tout droit sorti d'une pub pour dentifrice.

"Bonjour ! Mademoiselle, Monsieur, nous salua-t-il. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Nous avions rendez-vous pour visiter une maison, répondit Sirius. Cette maison, pour être plus précis.

- Ah oui, Mr Black, c'est bien cela ? Demanda l'homme en feuilletant son agenda.

- Tout à fait, j'avais vu votre collègue pour le rendez-vous.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous allons y aller. Nous allons transplaner, ça sera plus simple, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore notre permis, déclarai-je.

- Nous le passons demain, rajouta Sirius.

- Oh, aucun problème, donnez-moi la main, je vais vous escorter !"

Nous nous exécutâmes et dix secondes plus tard, nous atterrissions devant la maison. Je restai sans voix. Elle était encore mieux en vrai !

"La vue extérieure à l'air de te plaire, remarqua Sirius.

- Il faut déjà être difficile pour ne pas aimer, _chéri_, répondis-je.

- Et vous allez voir, l'intérieur vaut également la peine ! Intervint l'agent."

Nous le suivîmes, et la visite commença. Rez-de-chaussée : salon-salle à manger, cuisine à l'américaine, bibliothèque, véranda. 1er étage : trois chambres dotée d'une salle de bain chacune. Dehors : terrasse et jardin. Le tout, dans des proportions plus qu'honorables !

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Nous demanda l'homme alors que nous étions revenus au salon.

- C'est vraiment très bien, dit Sirius. Très spacieux, très bien entretenu… J'aime beaucoup. Lissy, tu en penses quoi, toi ?

- Oui, c'est indéniablement une très belle maison, notai-je en balayant le salon du regard.

- Et pour un jeune couple, c'est l'idéal ! Fit remarquer l'agent immobilier. Les autres chambres pourront servir pour vos amis, vos familles, en attendant vos futurs enfants, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, approuvai-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite, avant de me tourner vers Sirius en lui envoyant un regard noir, sans me départir de mon sourire.

- Vous savez, le propriétaire voudrait vraiment que sa maison abrite une famille, dit l'agent. Elle est assez grande, et ce serait gâcher en prenant quelqu'un de seul. Donc, puis-je vous demander la date de votre mariage ?"

Sirius continua de me regarder, mais avec un air implorant. Quoi ? Il voulait que je réponde peut-être ? Sans dire un mot, je lui fis comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se tire de là tout seul !

"Heu… On n'a pas vraiment décidé d'une date, répondit-il. Nous avons notre dernière année à Poudlard à terminer, et…

- Mais vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir vous marier, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! S'exclama-t-il. N'est-ce pas, chérie ? Ajouta-t-il en me prenant la main et en m'attirant de force contre lui."

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire de greluche.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser cinq petites minutes ? Demanda Sirius à l'agent. On aimerait bien discuter de la maison, en privé…"

L'homme acquiesça et s'empressa de quitter le salon, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, je me dégageai. Sirius lança un sort d'insonorisation et se retourna vers moi. Un silence pesant s'installa. Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

"Lissy, parle-moi, souffla-t-il enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Ah enfin ! Je pensais ne plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix…"

Je poussai un soupir agacé et lui tourna le dos. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me força à lui faire face :

"Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ?

- Tu m'en veux pour ce matin, c'est ça ?"

Mon silence lui tint lieu de réponse. Bien sûr que je lui en voulais !

"Tu veux que je m'excuse, c'est ça ? Très bien, cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui as gagné. Je m'excuse !

- Tu t'excuses, bien sûr, jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! M'exclamai-je. Tu t'excuses, c'est bien beau, mais tu recommences après !"

Il me regarda, visiblement dubitatif.

"Je… Je suis désolé, Lissy… Je…

- Tais-toi ! Fis-je d'un ton raide. Et arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Ca me tape vraiment sur le système ! Tout me tape sur le système ! Notre petit jeu stupide du chat et de la souris, notre…"

Je me tus, m'apercevant que je venais d'en dire un peu trop… Quoique… Peut-être était-ce le moment pour moi de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Vas-y, parle, fit-il en m'encourageant d'un signe de tête."

Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire. Alors, je laissai sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que j'avais emmagasiné depuis plusieurs semaines… :

"Notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris, oui parfaitement ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser de nos… de nos rapports ! C'était si bien avant, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté ! Mais depuis quelques temps, on… je ne sais pas ! On manque de s'embrasser, on flirte plus ou moins ! Et à chaque fois ce genre de situation me… me… me mets hors de moi ! Et toi tu t'en rends compte, tu viens d'excuser, et une semaine après, c'est reparti ! Je… Je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies, Sirius ! M'écriai-je, alors que, malgré moi, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Je ne te considère pas comme l'une de ces filles, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Fit-il d'un ton grave.

- Alors pourquoi tu joues comme ça avec moi ? Je suis un être humain, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, et j'ai des sentiments ! Et je suis aussi ton amie ! Continuai-je, toujours en larmes. Alors à quoi ça nous sert d'agir comme ça, tu peux me le dire !? Fais-le avec ton fan-club de greluches, mais pas avec moi ! Elles, ça ne les dérange peut-être pas de se faire jeter au bout d'un ou deux jours, mais moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je veux… je veux plus !"

Le dos secoué de sanglots, je me retournai pour lui cacher mon visage ruisselant. Tu parles d'une confession, ça ressemblait plus à une déclaration déguisée. Pauvre fille que j'étais…

"Tu ne me crois pas capable de changer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée qui me fit frémir."

Ca y est. Ca recommençait. Cette fichue ambiguïté qui laissait sous entendre que l'on pourrait être plus que des amis… Mais je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Pas après ce que je venais de lui dire.

"Je n'en sais rien… Soufflai-je, toujours en lui tournant le dos."

Alors, sans me soucier du fait que je n'avais pas le permis, sans me soucier du fait que vu mon état, je pouvais laisser la moitié de mon corps derrière moi, je transplanai chez moi. Autrement dit, je prenais la fuite encore une fois…

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai dans la même position que la veille, soit allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur la blancheur immaculée de mon plafond. Position dans laquelle j'avais passé, depuis hier après-midi, quatre-vingt pour cent de mon temps.

Oui, je sais, vous allez dire que ça ne sert à rien de s'enfermer comme ça, qu'il faudrait que je fasse face à la réalité avec courage, que je devrais aller parler à Sirius… Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : vous avez totalement raison. Mais mes jambes refusaient de me porter autre part que dans ma chambre. Et puis, ça me donnait le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

Donc, depuis hier, je n'avais fait que croiser mon cher camarade. Et les paroles échangées auraient pu se compter sur les doigts de la main. Curieusement, le fait de lui balancer ce que j'avais à dire aurait dû me soulager et me faire respirer le bonheur… Loin de ça, je me sentais encore plus mal qu'avant. Je m'étais rendue compte que je venais sûrement de balayer la fameuse quelconque possibilité de… de… Vous voyez, hein ? Celle qui ferait que moi et lui on pourrait peut-être… Enfin… Vous voulez un dessin peut-être ? Quoi ? Qui a dit que j'avais du mal à exprimer cette idée ? Pas du tout !

De là, si on part de cette supposition, cela voudrait dire que je le considèrerais plus que comme un ami… En théorie… Et…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Je me redressai.

"C'est moi, fit la voix de Sirius. Je peux entrer ?"

Que faire ? Pitié, aidez-moi ! Oui ? Non ? Sauter par la fenêtre ? Non, la fuite, j'en avais marre de ça… Allez, soyons folle !

"Ah… Heu… Oui, entre !"

Ce qu'il fit. Arg… Il est toujours aussi beau, misère…

Je remontai mes jambes vers moi pour lui faire de la place sur mon lit. Il s'assit et chercha mon regard.

"Tu te rappelles le soir où tu as découvert que nous étions des animagi, quand je t'ai poursuivie jusque dans ton dortoir ?"

Je hochai la tête, me demandant bien pourquoi il me parlait de ça.

"Ce soir-là… Je t'ai dit que… que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et ça vaut toujours pour aujourd'hui."

Je déglutis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

"Alors, si je t'ai blessée, sache que j'en suis vraiment désolé. Et je ne recommencerai plus. Parce que ton amitié compte énormément pour moi. _Tu_ comptes énormément pour moi. "

J'hochai encore la tête, toujours muette, alors que l'idée d'être plus que des amis rapetissait à vue d'œil dans mon esprit. Et franchement, ça me donnait la nausée…

"Alors, amis ? Fit-il en me tendant sa main.

- Heu… D'a… D'accord… Soufflai-je en serrant sa main.

- Ok. Bon, prépare-toi, on va devoir y aller ! Notre permis nous attend !"

Et il sortit de la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair, me laissant figée, quasiment incapable de respirer, avec l'impression qu'un étau m'enserrait la poitrine…

Je vécus les minutes qui suivirent dans un flou artistique complet, comme si j'observai tout de haut, sur un petit nuage. Ma mère qui nous souhaita bonne chance en nous serrant contre elle, Sirius qui l'informa de notre resto' pour fêter ça « parce qu'on allait l'avoir, c'était évident ! », notre trajet jusqu'au ministère. Le ministère, où, finalement, je dus sortir de mon brouillard pour passer mon permis. D'ailleurs, en bonne petite Serdaigle, j'en profitai pour me plonger dedans avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et c'est devant un Tycross aux anges que j'atterris, pile à l'endroit où j'étais censée arriver. Et ce fut un Tycross toujours aux anges qui me remit le précieux diplôme violet, aux couleurs du Ministère, me félicitant chaleureusement, me serrant la main comme s'il voulait me décrocher le bras.

Sirius, lui, et bien il l'avait eu aussi. Et ça le rendait tout simplement euphorique.

"Alors, hein, qui est-ce qui avait raison ? J'ai gagné un resto', du coup !"

J'esquissai un sourire crispé. Son débordement de joie me donnait le tournis.

"Lissy, tu n'as pas l'air ravie… Hé oh ! On a eu notre permis de transplanage !

- Oui, c'est… le contrecoup de mon stress je crois… Je ne réalise pas encore… Fis-je, contente d'avoir une excuse plausible à portée de main.

- Un bon resto' va te faire retrouver tes esprits ! Fit-il en me prenant la main. Allez, en route, demoiselle !"

Je le suivais, souriant malgré tout devant sa joie. Alors que sa main dans la mienne me brûlait…

Avec un effort surhumain, je parvins à afficher un large sourire pendant tout le repas, et même à rire avec lui. Même si mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait…

C'était tellement bien d'être avec lui… Je le savais depuis le début… Quelle idiote…

Nous rentrâmes vers les onze heures du soir, mes parents étaient couchés. Tant mieux, il fallait que je sois seule. Après lui avoir dit un rapide au revoir, je montai me réfugier dans ma chambre, et commençais à faire les cent pas. Mon regard avait accroché le Miroir à double sens et ne le lâchait pas. Jo. Il fallait que je parle à Jo. Oui ! Il le fallait ! Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, lisez bien ce qui va suivre : J'AI UN PROBLEME !

HOURRA ! On applaudit bien fort ! Non seulement je suis une pauvre idiote, mais en plus je crois, je suis presque sûre que je…

D'un bond, je donne un sort d'insonorisation à ma chambre et me saisis du petit miroir :

"Jo ! Appelai-je. Johanna-Burrows-répond-immédiatement ! Jo ! Jo ! JOOOOOOOOOO !

- Hein ? Lissy ! Fit ma meilleure amie dont la tête ensommeillée s'afficha dans mon miroir."

Je la vis disparaître un instant, avant de revenir avec Bastet dans ses bras. Bastet, que je lui avais confiée, ne pouvant pas l'emmener en France.

"Regarde, Bastet, c'est Lissy. Dit bonjour à ta maîtresse !

- Bonjour mon chat, soufflai-je. Jo ! C'est important ! Il faut que je te parle !

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ton permis ! Je pensai que tu ne me le dirais que demain… Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi affolée, tu l'as raté ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un air effaré.

- Non, je l'ai eu…

- Ah ! Mais c'est super ! Félicitations, ma Lissy ! Oh la la… Tycross a dû être à tes pieds ! Je vois la scène d'ici, hahaha !

- Non ! La coupai-je. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler ! C'est plus important ! Beaucoup plus important !

- Ah ah…? Chantonna-t-elle, visiblement très intéressée, et soudain très réveillée. C'est sûr, pour que tu me réveilles à plus de onze heures, sans te soucier du fait que tu viens juste d'avoir ton permis de transplanage, là, ça doit être important… Alors, vas-y, Tata Jo t'écoute."

Elle se tut, un sourire encourageant sur le visage. Je respirai un grand coup, et décidai de me lancer :

"Voilà… Il se pourrait que… J'en suis quasiment sûre… Mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que… Enfin… c'est complètement fou…

- Viens en au fait, je t'en prie, fit-elle avec douceur.

- Il… Je crois que… J'ai un problème, je crois bien que... Non… Ce n'est pas... Je suis _presque_ sûre que…

- Lissy !

- D'accord ! Je suis amoureuse de Sirius !"

Silence.

"OOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIS !"

Je regardai Jo qui avait littéralement explosée de joie, brandissant ma pauvre chatte à bout de bras comme un trophée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

"Oh ! Hourra ! Enfin ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait au moins trois mois que j'attends que tu me dises ça !

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Tu… tu… tu étais au courant !

- Bien sûr ! Je suis ta meilleure amie quand même ! Je te connais par cœur maintenant ! Ah la la ! Enfin ! Franchement, tu as fait très fort sur ce coup-là !

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de m'en parler !

- Parce que je voulais que ce soit TOI qui me le dises. Il fallait que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, et que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même ! Ca a mis le temps, d'accord, mais bon… Mieux vaut tard que jamais !"

Je restai ébahie quelques instants.

"Alors c'était pour ça que tu affichais ce petit sourire ! Comme le vendeur de hiboux, comme Mme Potter, comme ma mère ! Et moi qui croyais qu'ils souriaient parce que... Oh par Merlin ! Ca se voit tant que ça !

- Et bien oui, assez… Ricana Jo.

- Mais pourquoi moi, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ?

- Non, Lissy, ne me sort pas cette excuse à deux noises. Tu t'en es très bien rendue compte. Peut-être pas vraiment consciemment, puisque tu te bornais à ne pas voir la vérité en face !

- D'accord… Ok… Soufflai-je. Mais… Je suis dans une situation vraiment très délicate. Nous parlons de Sirius Black, là…

- Quoi ? Sirius Black, et alors ? Un des plus beau spécimen mâle de Poudlard, ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est une situation très délicate…! Se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est aussi le plus grand coureur de l'école, je te rappellerai.

- Non, lança sèchement ma meilleure amie. Là encore, je suis persuadée que tu ne crois même pas ce que tu viens de me dire. N'est-ce pas ? Et comme tu ne voulais pas me le raconter avant, je suis en plus persuadée que tu as des détails tout aussi croustillants que le jour où vous avez failli vous embrasser sur le canapé de notre salle commune, tu sais, après l'épisode avec Peterson, ou le jour où vous avez encore failli échanger un bon baiser au chocolat…"

Je la regardai, légèrement grimaçante. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait comme mémoire… Aucun détail ne lui échappait…

"Tu devrais faire Auror plus tard, je t'assure, tu ferais des merveilles.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Et maintenant dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué, histoire que j'ai encore plus de bonnes raisons de t'engueuler d'avoir été aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps !"

Je m'assis sur mon lit, il valait mieux, ça allait être long… Alors, je commençais à revivre toute l'année en notant tout les détails qui me paraissaient importants. Toutes les fois où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls tous les deux : le soir où il m'avait poursuivie dans les couloirs, l'autre soir où il m'avait aidé à retrouver Apollon, le fameux soir où il m'avait avoué ne pas être contre une relation sérieuse, l'épisode mémorable de la cuisine et du chocolat, le jour où l'on était au Chemin de Traverse, l'épisode de la piscine, ses baisers sur le front, son comportement de plus en plus proche…

"D'accord, fit Jo à la fin de mon récit. Alors là, tu as vraiment été _stupide_. Il t'envoie des signaux plus que flagrants et toi, tu te mets un mur devant les yeux ! Tu te rends compte que la plupart des filles de l'école seraient prêtes à tuer pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de signaux amoureux de la part de Sirius Black !

- Mais… Jo… J'avais peur… Il a toujours été un mec à filles… Je ne voulais pas finir comme elles… Et puis il fallait bien que je mette _vraiment_ une croix sur Remus ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, quand même ?

- Et bien, mademoiselle, je vais te donner une information que tu n'as sûrement pas dû remarquer pendant que tu faisais ton deuil de Lupin, et que tu te voilais la face avec Sirius. Une information qui te fera être sûre qu'il tient vraiment à toi."

Je fronçai les sourcils, quelque peu anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre.

"Sirius n'a pas couché avec une fille depuis le mois de janvier.

- Que… Quo… Co… Comment tu sais ça ?

- Les bruits de couloirs, ma chère. Et il suffit juste d'avoir de bons yeux, de bonnes oreilles, et d'y faire attention. Il est sorti avec Nicole Bounder –tu sais, une Poufsouffle- après les vacances de Noël, et celle-ci s'est empressée d'aller le raconter à ses copines dans les toilettes des filles. Elle se voyait déjà dans son lit… Mais figure-toi qu'il l'a larguée trois jours plus tard, et surtout sans avoir consommé. La _pauvre petite chérie_ a eu du mal à s'en remettre…!

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Répétai-je, éberluée.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Les toilettes des filles sont une mine inépuisable de renseignements sur la gente masculine ! Il suffit juste d'être là au bon moment… Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile avec Sirius, c'est le sujet principal de ces damoiselles. Et donc, depuis le mois de janvier, il ne serait sorti, après Nicole, qu'avec seulement deux autres filles, qu'il aurait plaquées toujours sans les avoir mises dans son lit. Et depuis ces deux-là, plus rien !"

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle…?

"Je n'ai rien vu, soufflai-je. Rien. Niet.

- Oh, tu ne dois sûrement pas être la seule. Ca m'étonnerait que beaucoup de monde s'en soit rendu compte aussi. C'est qu'il donnait le change, le Black, des petits sourirs par-là, des clins d'œil par-ci...

- Je répète ce que je t'ai dit, fais Auror ! C'est un vrai travail de détective que tu as fait là !

- Mvoui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et c'était encore plus intéressant quand j'ai vu que votre manège commençait à être plus sérieux. Alors, comme il y a de fortes chances que Sirius en pince vraiment pour toi, je te pose une question : ça fait quoi d'être l'heureuse élue ?

- Même ma mère me l'a dit, me lamentai-je, sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et j'ai fait la sourde oreille. J'étais tellement effrayée qu'il ne fasse que jouer avec moi.

- Que jouer avec toi ? Voyons Lissy, vous êtes devenus très proches tous les deux au cours de cette année, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit aussi cruel pour jouer avec toi ! Et repense à la fois où il t'a vue à moitié nue, il était littéralement en train de baver devant toi ! J'ai bien fait finalement de t'enlever le haut, ça m'a confortée dans mon idée ! Fit-elle avec un air fier."

Soudain, j'ouvris des yeux horrifiés, en poussant une exclamation :

"Oh non…! Oh merde…!

- Quoi ?

- Jo. Je… J'ai fait une grosse boulette… hier. Ca m'avait tellement énervée que l'on joue comme ça au chat et à la souris…

- Lissy, je n'aime pas ce ton-là. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

La tête entre les mains, je lui racontai l'épisode de la visite, le discours que je lui avais fait, et sa réaction le lendemain. Jo me regarda, visiblement très énervée.

"Ma parole, Lissy, tu as perdu la tête ! Ce jeu du chat et de la souris comme tu dis, n'était que la phase d'approche et de séduction, et toi tu… tu fous tout par terre ! Je t'assure que s'il n'y avait pas ce miroir entre nous, je te donnerai des claques ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire _ça_ ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas sûre de lui ! Et je n'étais pas sûre de moi ! Je me suis tout le temps protégée contre ce genre de garçon, et moi, je n'avais aucune preuve vraiment fiable !

- Non, tu en avais plusieurs, après tous les sous-entendus qu'il t'a fait, espèce de bécasse ! Et ça se dit à Serdaigle ! Ce n'était pas une protection que tu avais, c'était un mur de pierre cerné de barricades !

- Jo, je…

- Non, tu te tais ! Fit-elle d'un ton impérieux. Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis : tu vas lui parler, et maintenant ! Tu lui dis n'importe quoi, que tu t'excuses pour hier, que tu crois vraiment qu'il peut avoir une vraie relation, et tu laisses sous-entendre que ça y est, tu t'es ENFIN rendue compte que tu étais dingue de lui !

- Mais… Jo, il est presque une heure du matin !

- VAS-Y ! Rugit-elle."

Ni une, ni deux, je planquai le miroir dans la poche de mon pantalon, et sortis de ma chambre, me retrouvant devant la porte de celle de Sirius. Bon. Un peu de courage. C'était le moment de montrer que j'avais failli aller à Gryffondor. On lève la main. On l'approche de la porte. Et on… frappe. Toc. Toc. Toc. Aucune réponse. Ok, il dort. Je vais donc retourner dans ma chambre, la la la la la…

"Lissy ?"

Je m'arrêtai, et me retournai. Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, me regardant avec étonnement, en… caleçon… torse… nu… avec… rien… d'autre…

"C'est toi qui a frappé ?

- Heu... Oui. Je… je ne te réveille pas ?

- Non. J'arrivai pas à dormir. Et apparemment toi non plus. Tu ne t'es même pas mise en chemise de nuit, nota-t-il en s'accoudant contre le mur, les bras croisés. Alors ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu viens me voir à une heure du matin ?

- Je… Je voulais te parler."

Il esquissa un sourire, m'invitant à continuer.

"Alors, voilà… Commençai-je en fixant une tâche imaginaire sur le parquet. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. La façon dont je t'ai parlé. Et… je voulais que tu saches… que… que je pense sincèrement que tu peux avoir une relation durable et sérieuse. Je pense sincèrement que tu peux changer. Après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Fis-je en riant bêtement, avec l'envie de disparaître sous terre."

Je levai la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux braqués sur moi, et j'eus l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

"Et… Tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi. Vraiment. Enormément. Et tu ne m'as pas blessée. C'est juste que j'ai été idiote. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Alors je me voilais la face. Mais… je sais que c'est peut-être trop tard. Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir pour le permis. Mais je sais maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, d'ailleurs. Et heu… Voilà."

Un silence s'installa. Je devais sûrement être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je venais de me mettre à nue devant lui. Au figuré, bien sûr, mais c'était tout comme.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Seul son regard de plus en plus perçant me montrait qu'il n'avait pas été stupéfixé. Son silence ne me disait rien de positif. Il était sûrement trop tard. Totalement incapable de rester plus longtemps ainsi sous peine de m'écrouler, mes jambes me soutenant de moins en moins au fil des secondes, je décidai de regagner ma chambre, et lui soufflai un « bonsoir », avant de faire demi-tour.

"Attends."

Je me figeai, et me retournai une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il s'avança, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de moi.

"Merci, dit-il.

- De… quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu viens de dire. Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

- Non. Pas vraiment, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire crispé. C'est vraiment très… embarrassant.

- Un peu, approuva-t-il. Alors, si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu as dit, que ce soit entre ce que tu m'a dit pendant la visite de la maison et ce soir… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu m'autorises à annuler notre marché de ne faire qu'amis-amis ?"

Je m'étais transformée en bouilloire. Une bouilloire géante. Oui, c'était ça. Une bouilloire remplie à ras bord.

"Oui… Oui, je t'autorise, répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Et donc, si jamais je tente encore d'avoir un geste plus qu'amical, tu ne te braqueras pas ?

- N… No… Non… Balbutiai-je.

- D'accord."

Comme pour vérifier cette affirmation, je sentis ses doigts effleurer les miens, avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne, sans cesser de me regarder. Doucement, il avança son visage vers le mien. Je retins ma respiration. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur mon front, et je fermai les yeux. Puis, il s'écarta lentement.

Quoi ?! C'était _tout_ ?! Il ne faisait que _ça_ ?! Ben oui, je m'attendais à _autre chose_ !

Il dut voir l'éclair de déception dans mon regard, car il esquissa un léger sourire moqueur.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ? Fis-je.

- Non, mais c'est meilleur quand on prend son temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Toi ? Tu veux prendre ton temps ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas, souffla-t-il. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Loin de là…"

Misère. C'était pire que s'il l'avait fait… Tout. L'intonation de sa voix. Son regard. C'est là que je réalisais que oui, j'étais accro depuis déjà un bon moment.

"Sirius… Implorai-je.

- Non, tu ne dis rien, fit-il en levant la main. Sinon, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler. Et je veux y arriver, pour que tu voies bien que j'ai changé. Alors, bonne nuit, ma belle !"

Je hochai la tête, la bouche sèche. Il m'envoya un clin d'œil et rentra dans sa chambre. Je fis de même, mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine avec fracas. Je sorti le miroir de ma poche et regardai Jo, hilare, tenant toujours Bastet contre elle.

"Ah ah ah ! Rit-elle. Il est très fort ! Très très fort ! Et en même temps, son attitude a été on ne peut plus courtoise, en temps normal, il se serait jeté sur toi ! Je suis impressionnée ! Mais alors là, comment il te fait mariner ! Remarque, tu le mérites, aveugle comme tu l'as été !"

Je la laissai s'esclaffer un moment, toujours sous le choc.

"Lissy ? Ca va aller ? Fit-elle enfin, la voix légèrement inquiète.

- Mmmmh… Marmonnai-je, le regard vague.

- Et bé, l'effet qu'il te fait. Remarque, c'est Black, rien de bien étonnant. T'es quand même une sacrée veinarde !

- Mais… po… pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une grande blonde, je n'ai pas une poitrine énorme, je n'ai pas de longues jambes de deux mètres, je… Ce n'est que moi, Lyssandra Rogers !

- C'est justement ça qui fait toute la différence, soupira ma meilleure amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Et arrête de te rabaisser, tu es loin, très loin d'être une grosse mocheté. Et ça aussi il l'a remarqué. Finalement, il a bon goût ce petit gars !

- Je te signale qu'on ne sort pas encore ensemble, fis-je d'une mine sinistre.

- Oh, ça ne serait tarder, chantonna-t-elle. Et avoue que c'est amusant, cette situation : ni-amis, ni vraiment ensemble… Il veut te rendre folle de lui ! Il est vraiment très, très fort !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner bêtement. Ma meilleure amie prit alors un visage sérieux avec des airs de conspirateurs :

"Alors un conseil, PROFITE, ma vieille. Et ne te laisse pas faire non plus, fait le mariner aussi !"

Je hochai la tête.

"Parfait. Allez, maintenant, au dodo ! Enfin, si tu arrives à dormir après ça… Bises !"

Et elle disparu, me laissant seule sur mon lit, un sourire de bécasse sur le visage.

**A suivre…**

**Vos réactions ?**

**Bises à vous tous ! Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Marinades et compagnie »**


	16. Marinades et compagnie

Chapitre XVI

**Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses**** :**

**sirius07, valabo, samara83, tipex, Aulandra17, lily forever, Phofie, Catherine Broke, Lily Joke, bestline29, georgette2006, fanouilledu77, Elayna Black, lisa (), I-hate-Malfoy (), Les Cupidons de l'Apocalypse, Teruko-chan, FaFii, Flamel, Meeloo et Pepsii. **

**Alors, une bonne nouvelle : mon CDD vient de se terminer, j'ai donc du temps de libre ! Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas, mais autant que j'en profite : alors je vous annonce que j'ai recommencé à écrire sur cette fic, mais aussi sur La Seule ! C'est pas beau, mmmh ?**

**Toujours un gros merci à Whizzbee, évidemment. **

**Chapitre XVI**

**Marinades et compagnie**

Ma mère toqua à ma porte à quatre heures du matin. C'était tôt, surtout pour moi, mais autant vous dire que cette nuit, je n'avais pas vraiment dormi… Alors, la mine parfaitement réveillée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure –ce qu'il faisait depuis que j'avais quitté Sirius- je sortis de ma chambre.

Je croisai mon père dans le couloir, dans un état proche du semi-coma. Et oui, je tiens de lui pour ça, on est de gros dormeurs tous les deux !

"Tu as fini de préparer tes bagages ? Me demanda-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Oui.

- Parfait, les nôtres sont déjà dans le salon… Ta mère a eu la _brillante_ idée de les y mettre il y a plus d'une heure… Tu peux aller réveiller Sirius et faire la même chose avec vos bagages ?

- Ok."

Je laissai mon père se diriger vers un petit-déjeuner d'un pas lourd et zigzaguant, en vérifiant bien que son semi-somnambulisme ne le fasse pas tomber dans l'escalier… Et oui, c'est qu'il nous avait déjà fait le coup, le paternel !

Tendant l'oreille, aucun bruit de chute ne me parvint. Je pouvais donc aller réveiller Sirius en toute quiétude. En toute quiétude… On y croit tous ! Sitôt arrivée devant sa chambre, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus et mes mains devinrent moites. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens idiote d'être stressée à ce point ! Mais bon… Selon Jo, il allait tout faire pour me faire mariner. Et la question était : allait-il commencer dès ce matin ? Connaissant Sirius, la réponse « oui » me venait instantanément à l'esprit…

Je frappai à sa porte. Deux secondes plus tard, il m'ouvrait, la mine aussi réveillée que moi. Cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi avait passé la nuit à se repasser notre dernière scène… ? A cette pensée, je me mis à vouloir sauter comme une petite folle sur place. Mais je m'abstins, car justement, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais folle…

"Salut ! Lui dis-je.

- Salut ! Répondit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Heu… Ca va ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Ca va, oui. Et pour la nuit, je pose mon joker.

- Ah… Soufflai-je. Ca veut dire que tu as mal dormi ?"

Il sourit de plus belle.

"Et bien, mademoiselle curieuse, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai mal dormi, puisque je n'ai _pas_ dormi."

Il me fallu une grande concentration pour ne pas me mettre _vraiment_ à sauter sur place comme une petite folle. Et en même temps, j'étais soulagée, parce qu'il ne tentait rien… Soulagée, mais déçue…!

"Bon, tu pourras toujours dormir dans l'avion ! Lui dis-je. Et si tu as fini de préparer tes bagages, on doit les emmener dans le salon ! Ceux de mes parents y sont déjà !"

Je tournai les talons, quand une main, _sa_ main, me rattrapa par le bras.

"Et c'est tout ? Me dit-il."

Je le regardai, dubitative. Aïe, il allait peut-être finalement tenter de me transformer en bouilloire géante.

"Voyons, Lissy, tu pourrais me dire bonjour un peu mieux que ça…"

Et sur ce, il m'attira contre lui, pour coller ses lèvres à, allez, cinq millimètres des miennes. Ca y est, j'étais une bouilloire ! Alors qu'il se dégageait, un sourire séducteur sur le visage, visiblement ravi de voir l'effet qu'il me faisait, je me rappelai les paroles de Jo : le faire mariner _lui aussi_ ! Alors, prenant moi aussi un sourire séducteur, je lançai :

"Oh, c'est vrai, je suis vraiment désolée !"

Et je posai à mon tour mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, et le plantai là, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, les jambes encore tremblantes de mon audace.

« _Le vol en direction de Roissy aura quelques minutes de retard._ »

Assise dans l'aéroport de Londres -Heathrow- en compagnie de mes parents et de Sirius, je poussai un profond soupir. Il était huit heures du matin, et nous étions là depuis deux heures. Deux heures que la voix monocorde répétait que notre vol risquait d'avoir quelques minutes de retard. Je vous jure, les transports moldus, des fois, ça me tapait sur le système !

Le bon point, c'est que Sirius et moi avions envoyé, avant de partir, nos bagages chez ma tante, qui était au courant de ma nature sorcière. Ca nous faisait déjà ça en moins à nous trimbaler !

Sirius, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment énervé, et se contentait de fixer la fourmilière géante qu'était l'aéroport avec intérêt. Evidemment, pour lui, membre d'une famille de sorciers au sang-pur depuis des générations, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit.

Mais voilà, même ici, Sirius faisait tourner les têtes. Et ça, ça m'énervait bien plus que le retard de notre vol. Je la voyais, la plupart de la population féminine, de sept à soixante-dix sept ans, en train de le reluquer ! Bon, au moins, lui semblait rester de marbre. A vrai dire, il semblait bien plus intéresser par la vue de la piste d'atterrissage. Et moi alors ? J'étais moins digne d'attention que ces gros tas de ferraille volants, plus communément appelés avions ?

"Je vais faire un tour ! Lançai-je d'un ton raide en me levant.

- Tu peux nous rapporter des cafés ? Bailla mon père, la moitié de son cerveau étant toujours en vacances au pays des songes.

- Tout le monde en veut ? Maman ? Sirius ?

- Oui, ma chérie, répondit ma mère.

- Oui, merci ! Daigna enfin me dire le mâle assis à mes côtés."

La mine insondable, je tendis la main vers ma mère. Elle me regarda en levant un sourcil.

"La grande majorité de mes économies est dans ma valise, valise qui se trouve à plus de huit cent kilomètres d'ici, lui dis-je. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles que ta fille unique se fasse embarquer pour vol à l'étalage, tu pourrais me passer un peu d'argent, s'il te plaît ?"

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avançais dans une boutique de magazines et cadeaux en tout genre, mes trois cafés à la main. Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu les leur apporter tout de suite, mais il n'y a pas marqué « serveuse ambulante » sur mon front ! Et aucun d'eux n'a prit la peine de venir m'aider à porter les cafés… Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne possède que DEUX mains, pas trois ! Quoi ? Qui a dit que les greluches reluquant Sirius m'avaient énervée ? Qui a dit « jalouse » ? Qui veut se prendre un café brûlant en pleine poire ?

"Salut !"

Je me retournai, quelque peu surprise. Un garçon, vraisemblablement de mon âge, me regardait. Blond, les yeux noisettes, plutôt grand, le visage agréable… Pas mal, quoi.

"Heu… On se connaît ? Demandai-je.

- Non, mais j'ai vu que tu étais un peu embarrassée avec tes cafés. Si tu veux je peux te passer un coup de main ?

- Heu… Ben… Oui, c'est gentil, soufflai-je."

Il me prit deux cafés, un sourire sur le visage. Sourire séducteur, d'ailleurs. C'est moi ou il était en train de me draguer ? Enfin, au moins quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi…

"Je m'appelle Pascal, et toi ?

- Pascal ? Ce n'est pas anglais ! Et ton accent non plus.

- Ah, ça s'entend autant ? Je suis français ! Je repars aujourd'hui !

- Français ! M'exclamai-je alors, heureuse comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la Manche. Moi aussi ! Enfin, ma mère plus exactement ! Je pars aussi aujourd'hui, mais en vacances !

- Oh, vraiment ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom…!"

Je lui lançais un sourire crispé. C'est qu'il ne perdait pas le nord, le bougre ! J'allais ouvrir la bouche, quand je vis deux bras passer devant moi, venant saisir les cafés que tenait le dénommé Pascal d'un geste autoritaire.

"Désolé, vieux, mais cette demoiselle est déjà prise, lâcha la voix de Sirius.

- Ah… Fit Pascal, le regardant, visiblement déçu. Bon, et bien, peut-être à un de ces jours, me dit-il en une dernière tentative.

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus, rétorqua Sirius, le gratifiant d'un regard assassin."

Le garçon nous quitta en quelques secondes. Je me tournai vers mon « sauveur ».

"Et on peut savoir depuis quand je suis prise ? Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras.

- Et bien, depuis une heure du matin, répondit Black.

- C'est drôle, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été embrassée vers une heure du matin, dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. Donc, on peut dire que je ne suis pas complètement prise…"

Je lui adressai un sourire typiquement « greluchien » et partis en direction de mes parents. Arrivée devant eux, je donnai le café que je tenais à ma mère, alors que Sirius posait le sien et faisait de même avec mon père. J'allais me rasseoir, quand je sentis sa main prendre la mienne et m'entraîner dans la foule, lançant un « On revient, on a oublié le sucre » vers mes parents.

Nous marchâmes pendant deux minutes, quand il s'arrêta une seconde, son regard balayant droit devant lui.

"Heu... Sirius, le bar se trouvait de l'autre côté… Lançai-je."

Sans un mot, il repartit et s'engouffra soudain dans un espèce de placard, rempli, autant que je pu le voir, de produits d'entretien ménagers.

Oui, autant que je peux le voir, car en même pas une seconde, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur, son visage à deux centimètres à peine du mien.

"Tu veux que je fasse en sorte maintenant que tu deviennes _vraiment_ prise ? Me souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque."

Son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres… Son regard brûlant planté dans le mien… Sa main gauche sur ma taille glissant très légèrement dessous mon débardeur… Le résultat fut immédiat : mon cœur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine en passant de 80 à 200 pulsations en un millième de seconde, et mes jambes devinrent aussi molles que de la guimauve. Je me sentis glisser le long du mur, direction le sol, mais mon bourreau eut la bonne idée de passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'éviter de m'écrouler. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

"Il ne vaut mieux pas que je mette ma menace à exécution, sinon je t'achève."

Par Merlin, qu'il m'achève alors ! Il ne voyait pas que je n'attendais que ça ?

« _Les voyageurs en direction de Roissy sont attendus en salle d'embarquement._ »

"Je crois que c'est pour nous, dit-il en se reculant, visiblement au prix d'un gros effort."

Il me prit la main, et nous sortîmes. Par galanterie, Sirius me gratifia d'un :

"C'est ptête mieux comme ça, non ? Parce que ce n'était qu'un placard…"

Son ton n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Je lui répondis par un « Mmmh » encore plus dubitatif. Tu parles, on aurait été dans une benne à ordures, je m'en serais foutue comme de l'an quarante !

C'était décidé : je détestais les aéroports.

Le trajet Londres-Roissy dura un peu plus de quarante minutes, et Sirius s'amusa comme un petit fou à regarder par le hublot. Ensuite, nous prîmes un avion plus petit, faisant le trajet Roissy-Brive la Gaillarde. Pour ceux qui sont nuls en géographie, Brive se trouve dans le sud-ouest. Ma tante avait une maison dans cette région. Quand je lui ai dit, Sirius s'est exclamé :

"Dans le sud-ouest ! Ca explique ton menu d'anniversaire ! Il y aura du foie gras, alors ?"

Nous arrivâmes au petit aéroport de Brive vers les dix heures du matin. Je descendis de l'appareil, sentant l'excitation de retrouver une partie de mes racines me gagner. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall, et je cherchai des yeux ma cousine Maria.

"LISSYYYY ! Cria une voix."

Sa voix. Je dirigeai ma tête vers elle et cria à mon tour « MARIAAAA ! » avant de courir vers elle, ce qu'elle fit aussi. Nous nous rencontrâmes à mi-chemin, toutes deux pleurant comme des idiotes et nous serrant à nous étouffer, sanglotant des « Tu m'as manquée », « Ca fait trop de bien de te revoir », évidemment en français, ce qui fit redoubler mes larmes de joie… Sensibilité, quand tu nous tiens.

De leur côté, ma mère et ma tante étaient aussi en train de s'étouffer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Oui, on est très démonstratif de ce côté de la famille. Sans doute le côté latin, comme l'avait un jour dit Sirius…

Enfin, Maria et moi nous lâchâmes, et je plongeai dans les bras de ma tante. Ce fut ensuite le tour de papa, habitué aux retrouvailles des femmes de la famille, et je présentai Sirius.

"Maria, tante Bénédicte, voici Sirius Black. Sirius, voici ma tante et ma cousine Maria.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Sirius en tendant sa main."

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, alors que ma tante lançait un « Voyons, on se fait la bise, jeune homme ! » Ce n'était pas ça qui me choquait, non, c'était que Sirius avait parlé en… français !? Et avec quasiment pas d'accent, en plus !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander par quel miracle il parlait cette langue, car ma tante et ma cousine nous entraînèrent au dehors, et j'oubliai tout en retrouvant le soleil de la Corrèze. Au moment d'entrer dans la voiture, Maria me fit un clin d'œil en direction de Sirius, l'air de dire « Et ben, tu t'embêtes pas ! » D'accord… Je crois que j'allais en entendre parler pendant pas mal de temps…

Durant le trajet, ma tante, ma mère et Maria n'arrêtèrent pas de parler. Un an sans se voir, ça laisse inévitablement des traces ! Sujet principal : le mariage, évidemment ! Moi, je me contentais d'écouter, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans une voiture.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la maison familiale fut en vue.

"Vos bagages sont déjà installés, dit Maria. Et merci de les avoir envoyés dans la chambre de maman, ça aurait fait désordre s'ils étaient apparus dans le salon…

- Il y a beaucoup de monde ? Demandai-je.

- Nos cinq chambres sont pleines. Les autres invités, la famille de Patrick surtout, sont à l'hôtel. Au fait, félicitations pour votre examen de transplanage ! Dit Maria. Vous me ferez une démonstration ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé."

Nous entrâmes et mon oncle, Alberto, vint nous saluer.

"Ah, bonjour, dit-il en saluant Sirius d'une franche poignée de main. Alors c'est vous le cavalier de la dernière minute ! C'est la première fois que notre Lissy nous ramène un petit ami !

- Non, ce n'est pas mon… Commençai-je.

- C'est ça, on te croit, Lissy ! Me coupa mon oncle en pouffant de rire. En tout cas, Jean-François a failli nous faire une dépression après ça ! Alors, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?"

Je jetai un regard outré vers ma mère, qui était, pour moi, la seule personne à avoir osé prétendre que Sirius était mon petit ami. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

"Je vais lui faire visiter, lançai-je en prenant Sirius par le bras, voulant m'éloigner de leurs questions gênantes.

- J'adore ton oncle, _chérie_, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur."

Après une présentation du salon, des deux salles de bain, des cinq chambres, dont celle de mes grands-parents maternels –qui me refirent le même numéro d'extase devant Sirius-, je poussai la porte de ma chambre. Enfin, notre chambre, puisque Sirius devait dormir dans la mienne. Et là, je me figeai instantanément.

"Il y a un problème ? Dit-il. Oh, je vois… souffla-t-il en entrant à son tour."

Un grand lit. Le même grand lit que j'avais d'habitude. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je tournai instantanément les talons en criant « Maria ! » à travers la maison.

"Oui ? Fit-elle en apparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Je me suis trompée de chambre ou quoi ?

- Non, tu as toujours la même, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que fait le grand lit dans cette chambre ?

- C'est sa place originelle.

- Mais… mais… Enfin ! Un grand lit ! Pour moi et Sirius ?

- Désolé, mais on a su que la semaine dernière qu'il venait aussi, et comme de toute façon, toutes les chambre sont équipées de grands lits…

- Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ! Vous voulez que je dorme dans un lit, avec un garçon ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans !

- Lissy, on ne peux pas faire autrement, soupira Maria. Et je te signale qu'au niveau magique, tu es majeure. Et puis, c'est ton petit-ami !

- Non ! Répliquai-je."

Ma cousine haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « C'est ça, prends moi pour une poire ! »

"Enfin, c'est… _Techniquement_, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, dis-je. C'est… compliqué…

- Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, me dit-elle alors avec un regard de commère. J'adore les histoires compliquées ! Et ça va sûrement me décontracter de penser à autre chose qu'au mariage ! Rendez-vous ce soir, dans ma chambre !"

J'hochai la tête, et soupirai.

"Allez, Lissy, ce n'est pas un drame de vous retrouver dans le même lit. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui pose peut-être pas de problème, à lui ! Et si ça se trouve, ça fera en sorte qu'il devienne, _techniquement_, ton petit-ami !"

Elle éclata de rire et me planta là. Je vous jure, si je n'étais pas aussi contente de la revoir et si elle ne se mariait pas demain, je lui donnerais des claques !

Je revins dans la chambre, et je trouvai Sirius allongé sur le lit.

"Très confortable, me dit-il en m'assénant un sourire carnassier qui me donna une brusque bouffée de chaleur."

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire. Une semaine avec Sirius, dans le même lit. J'étais à la fois effrayée et ravie. Parce que c'était un garçon. Avec de l'expérience. Et si Jo avait raison en disant qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille depuis janvier, soit depuis sept mois… Sans doute un record pour lui. Et là, on allait être dans le _même_ lit…

Je sursautai quand je sentis ses mains sur ma taille.

"Lissy, dit-il en me retournant vers lui. Ca va aller ?

- Oui… C'est juste que… enfin… Balbutiai-je en regardant le parquet avec un intérêt tout particulier."

Doucement, il me releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il sembla comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, car après quelques secondes, il me dit :

"Lissy, je… je ne tenterai rien, c'est promis. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu me le demandes, alors là, je suis à ton entière disposition ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent."

J'éclatai de rire, un tantinet rassurée.

"Sirius, déjà que tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassée, pourquoi te demanderai-je d'aller plus loin ?

- « Toujours pas embrassée »… C'est un reproche déguisé ? Si c'est le cas, c'est déjà le deuxième en moins de dix heures…

- Et bien, peut-être que c'en est un… Ou ce n'est peut-être qu'une simple constatation, répondis-je avec un air mutin."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un sourire charmeur. Mais pour tout vous dire, oui c'était un reproche ! Il me faisait mariner, et il réussissait à merveille : je crevais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse !

Soudain, un « Tap tap tap » nous fit tourner la tête. Deux hiboux se tenaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nous échangeâmes un regard étonné, et allâmes leur ouvrir, prenant les lettres qui nous étaient destinées. Je regardai l'enveloppe. Poudlard ! Bien sûr ! La liste de nos fournitures ! J'ouvris ma lettre, et je le vis faire de même avec la sienne. Voyons voir… Seulement deux nouveaux manuels à acheter… Et la lettre habituelle de notre chère directrice-adjointe.

_Miss Rogers, voici la liste des choses dont vous allez avoir besoin pour votre dernière année…_ bla bla bla… _Vous trouverez la liste ci-jointe…_ bla bla bla…

A ce moment, un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Je tendis l'oreille, et remarquai que le son provenait de la valise de Sirius.

"James ! M'exclamai-je alors. Le Miroir à Double Sens !"

Sirius fit la grimace. Je savais qu'il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur engueulade. Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris la chaussette dans laquelle il avait enterré le Miroir, et en sortis l'objet. Seulement, James, ne sachant pas ce que j'étais en train de faire, avait continué de hurler…

"SIRIUUUUS ! TU PRENDS CE MIROIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! SIRIUS BLAAAACK !

- James, tu me perces les tympans ! M'exclamai-je en éloignant le miroir de moi.

- Ah, désolé ! Salut, Lissy ! Dit-il.

- Salut ! Dis-je en mettant le miroir devant moi, pour voir la tête ébouriffée de mon cher cousin.

- Sirius n'est pas là ?

- Si, il est juste à côté de moi, répondis-je."

Je lançai un regard vers Black, et le tirai à mes côtés. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence.

"Oh, vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule pendant cent sept ans, soupirai-je. James, excuse-toi de t'être montré si lourd…"

L'intéressé me fit une grimace outrée, mais s'exécuta finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

"Excuses acceptées, dit alors Sirius, retrouvant le sourire.

- Manquerait plus que tu les refuses… Bon, alors, vous êtes bien arrivés en France ?

- Impeccable, répondis-je. Sinon, pourquoi tu voulais nous parler ?

- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Devinez !

- Evans t'a écrit une flamboyante lettre d'amour te disant qu'elle était folle de toi depuis la première année ? Demanda Sirius avec un air hypocrite qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Non, dit James. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que ça… Quoique, avec cette nouvelle, il se pourrait qu'elle ne me prenne plus pour un demeuré…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Fis-je d'un air curieux.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est insensé… Vous vous rendez compte… !

- Non, on ne se rend pas compte, dit Sirius. Tu ne nous dis rien !

- J'ai été nommé Préfet-en-chef !"

Sirius et moi restâmes muets quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Sympa… Marmonna James.

- Toi ? Préfet-en-chef ? S'esclaffa Sirius.

- Parfaitement ! Lança James avec un air de défi. Remus s'est désisté."

Nous nous arrêtâmes de rire.

"Il s'est désisté ?

- Oui, ça lui faisait trop de responsabilités…

- Ah bon… Dans ce cas, des félicitations s'imposent !

- Ouais, félicitations mon vieux, dit Sirius. Quoique, c'est surprenant. Toi, un préfet ! _Toi_, qui ne respecte pas les règlements, toi qui collectionnes les heures de colle !

- Sirius, rétorquai-je, vous vous êtes quand même pas mal calmés cette année. Et il ne faut pas oublier que James est déjà le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et que c'est un des meilleurs élèves de l'école.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas lui faire gonfler les chevilles…"

Je lui souris, et me retournai vers James. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit :

"Au fait, Lily a des chances d'être Préfète-en-chef !

- Oui, fit James avec un air rêveur.

- Donc, si c'est le cas, vous allez avoir un dortoir commun, rien que tous les deux…

- Oui, redit James, affichant à présent un air d'extase. Je vais peut-être avoir le bonheur de la voir au réveil, avant de se coucher… Je vais la voir _tout le temps_…

- Tu es trop mignon, notai-je avec un sourire. Et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit pas indifférente à ton charme…

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, me dit-il. Et tu sembles bien sûre de toi…

- Je t'en parlerai quand tu seras _vraiment_ en face de moi, fis-je avec une voix mystérieuse."

Sirius me regarda, intrigué, et je lui envoyai un sourire.

"Heu… Commença James. Je ne veux pas paraître trop curieux, mais… qu'est-ce tu faisais dans la chambre de Sirius ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ma chambre, répondit Black.

- Alors qu'est-ce que, toi, tu faisais dans la chambre de Lissy ?"

Je regardai Sirius en soupirant. James recommençait sa crise du cousin hyper-ultra-méga protecteur. Il ne valait mieux pas lui dire que l'on dormait dans la même chambre, ni dans le même lit…

"On vient juste d'arriver, répondis-je. Tu ne vas pas recommencer, sinon c'est moi qui enterre ce Miroir ! Et puis arrête d'être aussi lourd avec ça, montre-toi digne de ton nouvel insigne !"

James ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. J'esquissai un air victorieux, quand soudain, Sirius se plaça derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, de façon à ce que James puisse nous voir tous les deux en même temps.

"Tu vois, James, il se trouve que ce n'est pas _ma_ chambre, ni _sa_ chambre, mais _notre_ chambre, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique."

Je fermai les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire.

"_Votre_… _Votre_ chambre ?! Répéta James.

- Et oui, chantonna Sirius. Il se trouve que, par un malencontreux hasard, il ne restait qu'une seule chambre pour nous.

- Quoi ! S'écria Potter. Vous allez dormir dans la même chambre !

- Tu as tout compris ! Et ce n'est pas la meilleure, en plus !

- Sirius, tais-toi, soufflai-je, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

- Voyons, Lissy, il a le droit de savoir ! Alors, James Potter, sache que cette chambre ne possède qu'un grand lit !

- QUOI ? Rugit James._ QUOI ? _TU… TU… TU MENS !

- Oh, tu crois ? Ben regarde par toi-même !"

Et il me prit doucement le Miroir des mains et le tourna vers le lit. Sirius me lança un clin d'œil, avant de retourner le Miroir.

"Je t'interdis de dormir avec elle ! Cria James. Tu m'entends, Black ? JE TE L'INTERDIS !

- James, fis-je en prenant le Miroir. Arrête de hurler ! On dort dans un grand lit, point final. On ne peut pas faire autrement. Toutes les chambres sont équipées de grand lit. Ton attitude est vraiment stupide. Aie un peu confiance en nous, par Merlin. Alors, maintenant, tu te la fermes, ou je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole !

- C'est du chantage ! C'est puéril ! Rétorqua mon cousin.

- Je me mets à ton niveau.

- Mais… Mais… Balbutia James.

- Ecoute, soupirai-je d'un air las. Sois adulte. J'apprécie que tu veuilles prendre soin de moi, vraiment, mais Sirius est ton meilleur ami. Il a grandi lui aussi. Pense à Lily, tu crois que c'est en agissant de la sorte que tu lui feras une bonne impression ? Donc, tu arrêtes ?"

James nous regarda tour à tour.

"De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, bougonna-t-il. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu la touches, si jamais…

- Oui, je sais, tu me fous la raclée de ma vie. Merlin, je suis terrifié, ironisa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon allez, va te calmer, lança-t-il. Je te recontacte plus tard, en espérant que tu ne veuilles plus me tuer !"

Et sur ce, il plongea le Miroir dans la chaussette et la remit au fond de sa valise.

"Il ne changera jamais, soupira-t-il. Je le déteste pour ça. A croire que… que dès qu'il y a un lit et une fille, je vais obligatoirement lui sauter dessus !"

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les mâchoires crispées. Je vins prendre place à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit pour la chambre ? Tu savais comment il allait réagir…

- Il l'a mérité, après le cinoche qu'il m'a fait quand j'étais chez toi.

- Ah… Les garçons… Soupirai-je."

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me prit par la taille, m'attirant contre lui.

"Merci, dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir confiance en moi."

Et il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, avant de se dégager. Je lui fis une grimace, montrant bien que je commençai à en avoir assez de n'avoir que ça.

"Je t'ai dit que plus on attend, plus c'est meilleur, souffla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis, j'ai quand même essayé de t'embrasser plusieurs fois durant ces trois derniers mois, et tu te défilais à chaque fois… J'ai bien droit à une petite revanche, non ?"

Je me levai et me plantai devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

"Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie traîné dans un placard d'aéroport pour t'embrasser !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, dit-il avec calme.

- Parce que cette stupide voix enregistrée nous a interrompu ! Sinon, tu en avais autant envie que moi !

- Ah, alors tu en avais envie ?

- Ne retourne pas la situation !"

Il leva les bras en signe de défense. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes.

"Mais tu sais, à trop vouloir faire mariner, je risque de te filer entre les doigts, Black, fis-je d'un ton provocant, menaçante."

Oui, c'était du chantage, et alors ? Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, par Merlin ! Je le vis plisser les yeux, son regard devenant perçant. Il se leva, se mit devant moi et me lança d'un ton grave :

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais faire l'erreur de te laisser filer, Rogers ?"

Depuis qu'il m'avait dit ça, un sourire s'était affiché sur mon visage, durant toute la journée, pour le déjeuner, pour le dîner… Tout le temps. Cela, malgré le fait que j'attendais encore mon baiser. Bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir !

En tout cas, Sirius, en moins d'une journée, semblait s'être fait adopter par la famille. Tiens, ça me faisait penser que je ne lui avais toujours pas demandé où il avait appris à parler français…

Mais pour le moment, je rentrai dans la chambre de Maria. C'était un rituel. A chaque fois que l'on se revoyait, on passait une soirée à parler toutes les deux. Et ce soir, le sujet principal serait…

"Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Lança Maria avec des airs de conspirateurs. C'est un de tes camarades de classes, c'est ça ?"

Je lui souris. Et oui, pour lui faire oublier le stress du mariage, il allait falloir que je raconte en détails mon année scolaire…

"Il est à Gryffondor, répondis-je. Et c'est l'un des membres du clan des Maraudeurs.

- Quoi ? Ceux que tu ne pouvais pas encadrer ?

- Oui. Et maintenant, on est devenus de très bons amis. Alors, en fait, ça a commencé avec un cours de Métamorphoses qui a mal tourné…"

Pendant près d'une bonne heure, je lui fis un récit de ma sixième année…

"Et donc, voilà, c'est pourquoi je te disais que ce n'était pas complètement mon petit-ami ! Terminai-je.

- Et bé, c'est ce qui s'appelle une sacrée année, souffla-t-elle."

Je lui envoyai un sourire, mais elle me regarda avec un air grave.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis contente pour toi. Mais, Lissy, ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ce Serpentard, Peterson, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Tu crois que ça me plaît, à moi ?

- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Elle refuserait que je retourne à Poudlard !

- Et elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort, rétorqua Maria. Enfin, Lyssandra, ce type à quand même essayé de… de te violer !

- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué, fis-je avec acidité. Mais… mais je n'avais pas ma baguette. Si je l'avais eue, ça ne se serait pas passé de la même manière.

- Oui, mais tu ne l'avais pas.

- Sirius était là !

- Ah oui, et s'il n'avait pas été là ?

- Maria, écoute, soupirai-je. Il y a toujours eu des altercations entre les sorciers de sang pur et ceux nés de parents moldus.

- Il y a toujours eu ce _genre_ d'altercations ? Ironisa-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais je suis ta cousine, ta marraine, et il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. En plus, avec ce que tu me dis sur ce Mage Noir qui prône la pureté du sang, ça ne va pas me rassurer…

- Maria, je retournerai à Poudlard. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, et notre directeur est sûrement le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Ce soir-là, avec Peterson… c'était un accident. Il était armé, moi pas. Je ne sortirai plus sans ma baguette, je te le promets. Je suis aussi consciente que toi de ce qui ce passe.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant.

- Tu voudrais quoi, que je fonde en larmes à chaque fois qu'on me traite de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est peut-être ce que je faisais les premières années, mais maintenant, j'ai réussi à me faire une carapace contre ça. Comme dit l'adage, le silence est plus le grand des mépris.

- Il n'y a pas que les paroles, Lissy. Ce Peterson n'a pas hésité à en venir aux actes !

- S'il y a une prochaine fois, je me défendrai, c'est promis. Mais je t'en prie, n'en parle pas à maman."

Maria soupira, visiblement agacée et inquiète. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche après quelques minutes de silence :

"Très bien. Et puis, tu as un garde du corps privé, maintenant, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il faudrait que je le remercie, il t'a sauvée, après tout."

Je baissai les yeux en souriant, avant de regarder le réveil sur sa table de nuit.

"Bon, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Plus de dix heures ! Alors au dodo, je ne veux pas que tu ais des cernes gigantesques pour ton mariage ! Patrick ne serait pas content de moi !"

Je me levai et lui fis la bise.

"Ca va aller, pas trop nerveuse ?

- Oh… Je préfère ne pas y penser… Grimaça-t-elle."

Je passai dans la salle de bain, puis retournai dans la chambre, où je trouvai Sirius en train de lire.

"Tu ne dors pas ? Fis-je avec un air étonné.

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Oh… merci !

- De rien. Très jolie, ta nuisette, nota-t-il."

Je ne répondis pas, même si je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rosée, et me mis au lit.

"J'ai pris le côté gauche, ça ne te dérange pas ? Dit-il.

- Non, pas le moins du monde !"

Bon. Ca y est. J'étais au lit avec lui. Quoi dire ? En réfléchissant, mes yeux tombèrent sur son bouquin, un magazine moldu, et… français ! Tilt ! Idée !

"Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu parlais français ! Lançai-je sur un ton de reproches.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, rétorqua-t-il calmement."

Je fronçai un sourcil devant cette réponse.

"Et donc, tu peux me dire où tu as appris cette langue ?

- Oh… Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comme tu le sais, ma famille est de sang pur depuis plusieurs générations, on peut même remonter jusqu'au Moyen-Âge. En tant qu'assidue d'Histoire, tu dois sûrement savoir que le français était la langue la plus utilisée il y a quelques siècles. Enfin bref, c'est une tradition pour mes parents de continuer à parler cette langue, symbole de la noblesse, et très utile quand il y a de grands banquets soporifiques avec les _grandes familles_ étrangères de sorciers, termina-t-il en reniflant d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui était apparue comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sa famille.

- Vraiment…? Je ne l'avais pas parlé depuis pas mal de temps…

- Tu as de très bons restes, fis-je en français.

- Merci.

- Et tu n'as quasiment pas d'accent. Allez, vas-y, dis-moi quelque chose ! Fis-je avec un air de gamine.

- Quelque chose, dit-il, avant de rire.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au plafond."

Il me fit alors sa mine de toutou, et je souris franchement, ne pouvant décidément pas résister à cette tête-là.

"Ah, et j'ai autre chose à te dire, ajoutai-je. Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit merci pour… pour ce que tu as fait à Peterson, le lendemain de… enfin, tu vois."

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"C'était le minimum, répondit-il. Après ce qu'il a voulu te faire…"

Je le vis serrer le magazine avec un peu trop d' «enthousiasme ». Alors, je me penchai vers lui et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

"Alors, voilà : merci. Et tâche de dormir, on a une journée chargée demain !"

Et sur ce, je me mis à l'horizontale, sur le côté droit, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Je tâchai d'essayer de m'endormir, mais sachant qu'il y avait Sirius Black à côté de moi, en caleçon, je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas évident…

"Lissy ? Tu dors ? Demanda-t-il au bout de dix minutes.

- Non, fis-je en me tournant légèrement vers lui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que je serais comment avec les cheveux plus courts ?"

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, et me retournai complètement.

"Pardon ? Soufflai-je avec un air incrédule.

- Mes cheveux, ça te dirait s'ils étaient plus courts ?

- Heu…"

Je me redressai et me mis face à lui, inspectant son visage. Ses cheveux bruns, lui arrivant aux épaules, tombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant une élégance désinvolte. Alors, je m'approchai, pris ses cheveux dans mes mains, et les ramenai vers l'arrière de sa tête. Examinant le résultat, je penchai la tête sur le côté en faisant une moue concentrée. Patient, Sirius attendait le verdict.

"Oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je enfin. Ca leur ferait du bien, en plus. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas coupés ?

- Quelques temps, oui… Alors, selon toi, ça serait une bonne idée ?

- Et bien, je te l'ai dit, oui. Mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste, tu sais. Tu devrais demander à Maria, elle, elle saura vraiment quoi te dire.

- Elle est coiffeuse ?

- Non, professeur d'espagnol, répondis-je. Aucun rapport, bien sûr, Mais la coiffure est son hobby. Pire que moi avec l'Antiquité, c'est pour te dire…"

Je détachai enfin mes mains de ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que nos visages étaient vraiment proches, et je me noyai sans vergogne dans ses yeux.

"Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je veux me couper les cheveux ? Dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi…?

- Pour te montrer que je veux vraiment changer. Changer, pour toi."

**A suivre…**

**Alors, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs : verdict ? **

**Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité (et votre patience). Que vous dire, à part que vos reviews me vont droit au cœur ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Mille bises. Nyny's.**

**P.S.**** : Ah, aussi, j'allais oublier : nous approchons des 300 reviews (Merlin, 300, déjà !), donc, celui ou celle qui postera cette 300****ème**** review pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut (à part quelque chose genre relation gay entre deux caractères, je n'ai rien contre, mais ça ne me tente pas…). A vous de voir : one shot, question concernant la suite de la fic, de "La Seule" aussi, pourquoi pas, etc. **

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Le mariage »**


	17. Le mariage

**Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses**** :**

**Kalahane, Anaelle Roots, Lily Joke, Catherine Broke, nini, Pepsii, Phofie, FaFii, valabo, labella29, Elayna Black, Samara83, pauline-helo, lil, nitza, tipex, Yudith, Siam-chan, Youmna, callistofall, Merril, Rika, xFaust, Mione09, Anonyma, Aleksandria020, Tenâan, Gloopsy 'n' Yachou et slash-versus-slash.**

**Je m'excuse, évidemment, pour la longue attente. Mais être en recherche de travail -ou vacances obligées, comme je le dis-, ne me conviens vraiment pas. Donc, je m'incline bien bas et vous présente mes plus plates excuses.**

**Et bien sûr : BONNE ANNEE 2009 ! **

**Toujours un gros merci à cette chère Whizzbee pour ses conseils, et sans qui il y aurait sûrement de monstrueuses fautes d'orthographe. **

**Chapitre XVII**

**Le Mariage**

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur le réveil. Dix heures. Je grognai.

"Sirius, il faut se lever… Marmonnai-je."

Pas de réponse. Je tendis mon bras et rencontrai… le vide ?! Je tournai la tête vers ma droite. Aucune trace de Sirius. Je grognai encore une fois, et décidai finalement de poser mes pieds par terre, sans oublier de m'étirer consciencieusement, histoire de bien me réveiller pour affronter cette journée. Deux secondes plus tard, je sortais, direction la cuisine. Je ne croisai personne, mais des éclats de voix féminins me parvinrent de la chambre de ma cousine et de la salle de bain la plus proche de ladite chambre. Bon… Sans doute le commencement des préparatifs… Les hommes devaient être de leur côté… Au moins, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de me laisser dormir un minimum…

J'entrai dans la cuisine, me fis chauffer un bol de lait d'un coup de baguette magique, et me servis des céréales. Connaissant ma famille, je me doutais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je me goinfre ce matin… Un soleil radieux brillait au dehors, et je décidai de sortir. Ce que je fis, m'installant sur la terrasse, le visage irradié de lumière, poussant un soupir de contentement.

Soudain, deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes yeux :

"Devine qui c'est ? Demanda la voix grave de Sirius.

- Mmh… Je ne sais pas… Serait-ce celui qui m'a abandonnée ce matin ?

- Pardon, mais tu dormais tellement bien. Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause…

- Pour la bonne cause ?

- Oui, j'ai servit d'anti-stress à ta chère cousine."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il enleva ses mains et je tournai la tête, tombant sur son visage souriant. Aussitôt, je me relevai en un clin d'œil, poussant une exclamation ahurie :

"Par Merlin, Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais les couper… J'en ai parlé à ta cousine, et voilà ! Ca te plaît ?"

Je le regardai, mais ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il me pose la question. Ses cheveux, plus courts, le mûrissaient, mettaient ses yeux en valeur… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été possible de dire ça un jour, mais il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Si je n'attendais pas que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse en premier, je lui aurais carrément arraché son T-shirt !

"Alors, ça te plaît ? Répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Ah… Heu… Oui… Heu… M'entendis-je balbutier.

- Quel effet, nota-t-il avec un sourire carnassier."

Je repris mes esprits, et répondis de façon intelligible :

"Ca te va vraiment très bien. Tu fais moins gamin. Plus mature.

- C'était l'effet recherché, donc tant mieux, dit-il.

- Quoique… Ajoutai-je en scrutant sa nouvelle tête. Maria a vraiment fait du très bon travail, on voit encore des restes du chien fou… J'adore ! Fis-je en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux."

Encore une fois, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Sirius se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

"C'est normal que je ne comprennes pas ce que ta cousine vient de crier ?

- Oui, c'est normal, puisque c'est de l'espagnol.

- De l'espagnol ?

- Oui. Tu n'as quand même pas imaginé qu'Alberto et Maria étaient des prénoms d'origine scandinave, fis-je avec un air ironique. Et pour ta gouverne, ma chère cousine réclamait sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Tu parles espagnol aussi ?

- Un peu… Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Serdaigle un jour, Serdaigle toujours, fit-il en me tapotant le crâne. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandée, répondis-je en reprenant la même réponse qu'il m'avait faite hier soir à propos du français."

Il sourit, quand soudain, une furie brune, ma cousine, déboula sur la terrasse :

"_Dios mios ! Eres aqui !_ * S'écria-t-elle en me voyant.

- Maria, tu as l'air un tantinet sur les nerfs… Notai-je.

- Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que je te cherche !

- Je dormais…

- Tu dormais ?! Le jour de mon mariage ?!

- Le mariage civil n'est qu'à quinze heures, me justifiai-je.

- _No me importa !* _Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu dois être avec moi !"

Et avant même de pouvoir dire autre chose, elle m'avait agrippée le bras et m'entraînait vers sa chambre. J'eus juste le temps de saisir mon bol de céréales et de tourner un visage désolé vers Sirius, qui m'envoya un clin d'œil en me lançant un « Bonne chance ! » compatissant, mais visiblement amusé.

"Tu n'es qu'une sauvage, lançai-je à Maria en entrant dans sa chambre, où se trouvaient déjà ma tante, ma mère et ma grand-mère.

- Je te veux avec moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air buté.

- Pauvre Patrick… Soufflai-je entre mes dents. Ca ne t'a pas suffit de te défouler sur les cheveux de Sirius ?

- Sur le moment, si… Et comment tu le trouves, un vrai Apollon, non ?

- C'était déjà un Apollon avant, fis-je en m'installant sur son lit. Là… Il n'y a même pas de mots.

- Ah ! Ca a l'air d'avancer entre vous deux, dit ma mère."

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et plongeai dans mon bol, alors que des rires narquois s'élevaient dans la chambre.

"Garde-le, celui-là, lança ma grand-mère. Il a tout pour plaire, et il parle français !

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Jean-François, ricana Maria. Ils vont peut-être se battre en duel pour toi !"

Je lui envoyai un visage consterné.

"Maria, c'est la dernière fois que tu te maries, dis-je. Tu racontes beaucoup trop d'absurdités ! Et ne me parlez pas de Jean-François ! Déjà que vous vouliez me le coller comme cavalier !

- Tu me pardonneras peut-être en découvrant tes robes de demoiselles d'honneur…

- _Mes_ robes ? Soufflai-je."

Ma tante se mit devant l'armoire, qu'elle ouvrit, pour en sortir avec précaution deux robes qu'elle déposa sur le lit. J'étouffai une exclamation émerveillée en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche.

"Celle-ci, s'est pour la cérémonie et le vin d'honneur. Celle-ci, pour la soirée, beaucoup plus pratique pour danser ! Et n'oublions pas les chaussures, dit-elle en brandissant de fins escarpins d'un beau bleu profond."

Je me levais pour mieux admirer les robes : toutes deux étaient de couleur bleu nuit. La première comportait un bustier à bretelles et une longue jupe forme trapèze dont le tissu du dessus, irisé, était repiqué à de multiples endroits. La deuxième, en soie, devait m'arriver un peu en dessous des genoux, et les bretelles semblaient dégager les épaules.

"Tu as vu, je les ai prise en bleu nuit, c'est bien l'une des couleur principale des Serdaigle, non ? Demanda Maria.

- Heu… Oui, oui… Oh, elles sont magnifiques ! M'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Et elles seront encore plus magnifiques une fois que tu seras dedans ! Très bien, c'est parti, on commence ! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade."

Pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, je dus faire une bonne centaine de fois le trajet salle de bain-chambre de Maria, surtout en petite tenue, en veillant bien à ce que personne ne me surprenne. Maria se passa les nerfs sur ma tignasse : shampooing, après-shampooing, sèche-cheveux, fer à friser. Nous nous occupâmes ensuite de ma cousine, et j'en profitai pour m'extasier un long moment sur sa robe de princesse.

On aurait dit qu'une petite ruche avait pris place dans sa chambre, et nous étions les abeilles s'activant autour de nos congénères, nous aidant mutuellement. Enfin, après un dernier coup de fond de teint, de mascara, de crayon khôl et de rouge à lèvres, le calme revint dans la pièce. Maria se tourna vers moi. Elle était resplendissante. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux !

"Oh ma cousine, fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer elle aussi."

Et oui, on n'est pas du tout émotif dans la famille…

"Il va falloir que l'on pense à y aller, dit ma mère en consultant sa montre. Vous êtes splendides toutes les deux !"

Ma tante, ma grand-mère et ma mère sortirent de la pièce.

"C'est clair, on est franchement canon ! Approuva Maria en nous tournant vers le miroir sur pied de sa chambre. Et je suis contente, j'ai fait du super boulot pour ta crinière !"

Je souriais, examinant mon reflet. Elle avait remonté mes cheveux en un chignon très simple d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches ondulées, et laissé deux ou trois autres petites mèches libres devant : « ça dégage ton port de tête » m'avait-elle expliqué.

"Sirius va te sauter dessus, ricana-t-elle.

- Maria, c'est toi qui doit avoir une nuit de noces, pas moi, rétorquai-je avec un sourire. Tu es vraiment belle, ajoutai-je avec fierté."

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, et nous sortîmes de la chambre, bras dessus, bras dessous.

La mairie se trouvait à environ un quart d'heure en voiture. Bien sûr, la voiture de la mariée devant partir en dernier, les hommes, sauf mon oncle, avaient déjà quittés la maison… à ma grande déception. Ma mère partie en premier avec ma grand-mère. Pour ma part, je montai avec Maria, mon oncle et ma tante, ma cousine refusant de se séparer de moi… Durant le trajet, je devins aussi surexcitée qu'elle, si bien que mon oncle me gratifiant d'un « C'est laquelle des deux qui se marie déjà ? » Sans commentaire.

Enfin, la voiture arriva dans la cour de la mairie, et je regardai la foule des invités.

"Nous sommes quatre-vingt dix, à peu près, dit Maria devant mon air curieux. La famille de Patrick est plus nombreuse que la nôtre… Allez, maintenant, aide-moi à sortir !"

Docilement, j'exécutai mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur. Je sortis de la voiture, et aida ma cousine à s'extirper du véhicule.

"Merci, dit-elle en me souriant.

- De rien, répondis-je. Ah, je crois que Patrick a été stupéfixé à ta vue, ajoutai-je en voyant le marié littéralement bouche bée.

- Ah oui, ben regarde ton Sirius alors, il te dévore des yeux… Ricana-t-elle. J'y vais, tu me retrouves à l'intérieur ?"

Elle me lança un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers son futur mari, saluant au passage les invités. Pour ma part, je cherchai mon cavalier des yeux. Et je le vis, s'avançant vers moi. Oh Merlin… Costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate bleu nuit (penser à remercier Maria pour la couleur)… Il était à tomber par terre. Il arriva enfin à ma hauteur, et je remarquai que ma cousine avait raison, il me dévorait des yeux… Sans un mot, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

"Tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il ensuite à l'oreille."

Je lui envoyai un sourire, sentant mon cœur s'emballer sous son regard de braise.

"Ne va pas croire que d'habitude tu n'es pas magnifique, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Disons que là, c'est encore mieux."

Mon sourire s'élargit, et nous entrâmes dans la mairie.

La cérémonie dura dix minutes, comme la plupart du temps dans les mairies… Maria me voulu encore à ses côtés (je vous jure, on a dû nous prendre pour des siamoises à force), et je saluai son témoin, Véronique, la sœur de Patrick, et le propre témoin du marié, Paul, un de ses cousins.

Puis, direction l'église, et je montai avec mes parents et Sirius.

"Tu es ravissante, ma chérie, lança mon père. Tu aurais dû voir Jean-François, il te regardait comme si tu étais une apparition divine !"

- Ah… Je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Marmonnai-je.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ou tu ne voulais pas le voir ? Ricana-t-il."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tournant ma tête vers Sirius. Et là, que vis-je ? Il jetait un regard noir droit devant lui, les mâchoires crispées. La même tête que la matinée où ma mère avait lancé qu'il en pinçait pour moi et qu'il était jaloux. Serait-ce donc vrai ? Sirius serait-il vraiment jaloux ? A cette pensée, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Sourire niais que je gardai d'ailleurs jusqu'à l'église.

Devant l'entrée, mes parents et Sirius me laissèrent avec Maria, qui devait bien sûr arrivée en dernier. Une fois tout le monde installé, la musique commença. Un clin d'œil à ma cousine, je partis en premier vers l'autel. Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une chose facile, s'avancer comme ça, alors que plus de quatre-vingt dix personnes vous regardent… Je priai pour ne pas m'étaler en plein milieu de l'église, et finalement, j'arrivai sans dommages aux côtés de Véronique.

Maria fit à son tour son entrée, et la cérémonie religieuse pu commencer. Lectures, discours du prêtre, je suivais tout avec intérêt, regardant Maria et Patrick qui semblaient sur un petit nuage. On aurait presque pu voir des angelots jouant de la cithare voleter autour d'eux… Au moment des consentements, je sentis un regard posé sur moi. _Son_ regard, j'en étais sûre. Bon, d'accord, je l'avais senti depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette église, mais j'avais tenté de rester complètement –ici, je parle bien sûr mentalement parlant- avec Maria. Mais vu qu'elle semblait maintenant au pays des bisounours ailés, je ne pu m'empêcher de tourner discrètement la tête vers ma droite. Merlin… Ca devrait être interdit de regarder comme ça… Il me lança un sourire séducteur agrémenté d'un clin d'œil, et je me forçai à retourner la tête vers Maria et Patrick. Ce fut dur. Mais j'y arrivai.

Ouf ! Ils avaient dit « oui », tous les deux ! On pouvait souffler ! Non, mais bon, ça aurait été la galère si l'un des deux s'était enfui avant la fin…

Donc, nous revoilà dans la propriété familiale, plus exactement dans le jardin (immense, au passage, ça sert d'habiter en campagne…), où devait avoir lieu le vin d'honneur et le repas. Et là, nous étions en pleine séance photos, bien sûr devant tous les autres invités : la grande avec tout le monde, puis : les mariés, les mariés avec les parents du marié, les mariés avec les parents de la mariée, les mariés avec les deux couples de parents, les mariés avec les témoins, et bien évidemment…

"Lissy ! Ne reste pas en arrière ! Viens par là ! Fit Maria."

Oui, les mariés avec la demoiselle d'honneur. Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan des séances photos en général. Mais c'était le mariage de ma cousine-marraine, alors il fallait que j'y mette un minimum de bonne volonté… C'est donc avec un sourire crispé que je m'installai entre ma cousine et mon, désormais, cousin par alliance. Un flash. Deux flashs. Trois flashs. Je fis un pas de côté pour partir, mais Maria ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

"Mais non, ce n'est pas finit ! Gronda-t-elle. On en fait avec tes parents et Sirius !"

Soit. Je m'exécutai sans un mot, en demoiselle d'honneur exemplaire que je me devais d'être. Sirius, le sourire moqueur sur le visage, comprenant visiblement parfaitement que je me retenais de piquer ma crise, vint donc se placer à mes côtés, m'entourant la taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me fichais tout d'un coup que nous étions en train de prendre des photos. Enfin si, je savais pourquoi… Et je vous interdis de rire !

"Oh, ça serait possible de prendre juste la demoiselle d'honneur et son cavalier ? Fit alors Maria au photographe, qui acquiesça. Super ! Vous deux, vous restez là ! Vous êtes trop beaux, je veux une photo de vous !

- Elle n'est pas du tout autoritaire, ta cousine, me souffla Sirius.

- Les réflexes de prof, expliquai-je."

Mes parents et les mariés rejoignirent les invités, nous laissant seuls devant l'objectif du photographe. Un flash.

"Oh ! Vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ? S'exclama Maria. Allez, je veux que ça déborde de guimauve !"

Je fermai les yeux de consternation, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle d'aller lui faire manger son bouquet.

"Désolée, fis-je à Sirius avec un sourire résigné. Ca doit être le mariage, d'habitude elle ne dit pas autant d'âneries…

- 'Pas grave, dit-il en souriant, visiblement de plus en plus amusé. Alors, elle a dit guimauve, c'est ça ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il resserra son emprise sur ma taille en plaçant son autre bras autour de moi et me colla tout contre lui. Surprise, je ne pus que poser mes mains contre son torse. Il approcha son visage du mien, mon cœur s'emballa et des papillons se mirent à voler dans mon ventre. Quoi ? Il allait m'embrasser ? Là ? Maintenant ? Mais non, Môsieur dévia la trajectoire de ses lèvres et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Je grognai de mécontentement.

"Bon, on peut la prendre cette photo ? Fis-je pour me défouler. C'est assez guimauve pour toi ?"

Maria fit une moue indécise et je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Pardon, s'excusa Sirius.

- C'est ça, excuse-toi, marmonnai-je. C'est peut-être meilleur quand on attend, d'accord, mais là, ton attitude s'apparente à du sadisme.

- Je n'allais quand même pas t'embrasser devant tout le monde, souffla-t-il."

Il se tut, puis murmura à mon oreille :

"Même si j'en crève d'envie autant que toi…"

Sa voix. Son intonation grave et sensuelle. Je fermai les yeux alors que les papillons dans mon ventre se mettaient à danser une rumba endiablée.

"Oui, là, c'est parfait ! S'exclama Maria d'un ton victorieux."

Flash.

Rectification : en fait, j'adore les séances photos.

Sans nul doute habitué aux grandes réceptions des familles de « sang pur », Sirius se fondit parfaitement dans l'ambiance du vin d'honneur. D'ailleurs, la plupart des membres de ma famille le trouvèrent charmant, très cultivé. Sans oublier qu'il parlait français, un avantage non indéniable pour ceux qui n'avaient aucune fibre linguistique, et dont le simple fait d'entendre « Hello ! » les faisait avoir une violente poussée d'urticaire.

Mais là, je ne savais pas où était Sirius. Non, en fait, je m'étais fait kidnapper par les trois nièces de Patrick, les filles de Véronique : Nadine (sept ans), Manon (cinq ans) et Zoé (trois ans). Autrement dit, dans la fleur de l'âge. L'âge où l'on pose un millier de fois la question « Pourquoi ? », mise à toutes les sauces : « Pourquoi ta robe est bleue ? » « Pourquoi la mariée elle est en blanc ? » « Pourquoi je suis obligée de garder mes chaussures ? J'ai mal aux pieds ! » « Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de tirer les cheveux de ma sœur ? », j'en passe et des meilleurs. L'âge où l'on adore se faire porter, et évidemment, les trois y étaient passées : la petite, pas de problème, la moyenne, ça passe encore, mais la grande… Non, n'allez pas croire que je déteste les enfants, en fait je les adore et ils me le rendent bien. Mais bon, je commençais moi aussi à avoir très mal aux pieds à force de piétiner, et il fallait bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

Soudain, alors que Nadine me proposait une partie de cache-cache, idée bien sûr furieusement approuvée par ses sœurs, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux. Un sourire commença à étirer mes lèvres, mais qui s'effaça bien vite quand j'entendis :

"Devine qui c'est ?"

Ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius. Non. C'était celle de…

"Jean-François ! Fis-je en me retournant, tentant de faire revenir le sourire sur mon visage."

Misère. Ne le dites à personne, mais j'avais tenté de lui échapper depuis le début. Mais là, aucune possibilité de fuite. Et Sirius qui n'était toujours pas là…

"Je suis tellement content de te voir ! S'exclama-t-il."

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il me plaqua deux bises sur les joues et me pris dans ses bras.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il en me serrant de plus bel."

Heu… C'est cela, oui…

Je lui envoyai un « Mmmh » qui ne voulait dire ni « Moi aussi », ni « Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ». Malheureusement pour moi, il dû croire que ça voulait vraiment dire « Moi aussi », car il me serra encore plus. Je cru que j'allais entendre mes côtes craquer sous la pression, mais heureusement, Manon me sauva en tirant sur la manche de Jean-François :

"Tonton, pourquoi tu sers Lissy comme ça ?"

Jean-François se détacha enfin de moi et regarda sa nièce :

"Parce que je ne l'aie pas vu depuis longtemps, répondit-il, avant de me regarder. Tu es de plus en plus belle. Tu es même magnifique."

Et il réajusta une de mes mèches. Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir assisté à la séance photo et à ne pas m'avoir vue dans les bras de Sirius ?

"Oh, c'est la robe, la coiffure, le maquillage… Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Lissy, toujours aussi modeste, dit-il en se rapprochement de moi.

- Oui, c'est l'une de ses nombreuses qualités, fit soudain une voix grave."

Jean-François se recula sur le coup de la surprise.

"Tiens, je t'ai pris du champagne, me dit Sirius en me tendant une coupe."

Je lui envoyai un grand sourire, heureuse de le revoir près de moi.

"Alors, tu ne nous présente pas ? Fit-il en tournant la tête vers Jean-François.

- Heu… Si, bien sûr. Sirius, voici Jean-François, le frère de Patrick. Jean-François, je te présente Sirius.

- Ah, oui, l'_autre_ _cavalier_, lança Jean-François en lui serrant la main.

- « Petit ami » serait plus exact, rétorqua Sirius."

Puis, doucement mais fermement, il me prit par la taille pour me coller contre lui. Jean-François plissa légèrement les yeux et ils se toisèrent en se lançant des regards typiquement « mâle en pleine crise de surdosage testostéronien » Bon, d'un avis purement objectif (on y croit tous…), Jean-François ne faisait pas le poids face à Sirius. Alors que je sentais l'atmosphère devenir tendue entre eux deux, Manon s'agrippa de nouveau à la manche de Jean-François et s'exclama :

"Tonton, t'as vu, Lissy elle a un n'amoureux !"

Et elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, visiblement fière de sa découverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, alors que Sirius toisait toujours Jean-François.

"Et toi, elle est où ton n'amoureuse, tonton ? Demanda Manon, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'elle venait d'en remettre une couche."

Jean-François redressa la tête, soutenant un instant le regard de Sirius, puis reporta ses yeux sur moi :

"Elle est prise, répondit-il alors, avant de partir dans la foule des invités, suivie de ses trois nièces.

- Le pauvre, soufflai-je."

Sirius tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi, plantant un regard visiblement outré dans le mien.

"C'est ça, va le consoler pendant que tu y es, me lança-t-il froidement.

- Enfin…! Je ne vais pas trouver ça drôle pour lui, même s'il a toujours été collant avec moi, dis-je."

Je le regardai un instant, puis rajoutai :

"Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais cru que je verrais un jour le grand Sirius Black jaloux, c'est vraiment très bizarre…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, dit-il d'un air buté.

- Ah, alors tu es possessif ? Ca aussi, ça fait bizarre, continuai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca te pose un problème ? Fit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorquai-je. Non, en fait, j'adore, ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire innocent."

Il m'envoya un sourire, et vint planter un baiser sur mon front. Je lui renvoyai un regard noir.

"Et moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé voir la sage Lyssandra Rogers me fusiller du regard parce que je l'aurais pas encore embrassée.

- Gna gna gna gna gna… Fis-je en le repoussant, mais il me retint fermement et me souffla d'une voix sensuelle :

- Voyons, Lissy, la journée n'est pas terminée…"

Les joues soudainement brûlantes, je vidai d'un trait ma coupe de champagne.

Vers vingt heures, les invités commencèrent à s'installer sous la tonnelle prévue pour le repas. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser et filer dans ma chambre enfiler ma deuxième robe. Je la passai avec soulagement. L'autre était vraiment magnifique, mais en plein mois d'août, ce n'était pas vraiment la tenue adéquate… Puis, je passai dans la salle de bain me refaire une petite beauté et regagnai le jardin.

"Elle te va vraiment bien, me fit Maria en me voyant arriver. Tu dois être mieux comme ça, non ?

- Oh oui ! Et toi, avec ta robe ?

- Ton sortilège de régulation de la température est une merveille ! Tu aurais pu te le mettre aussi.

- Oh, je savais que j'allais changer de robe, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Où est Sirius ?

- Déjà à table. Je vous ai mis à celle des « jeunes », et pas loin de moi, comme tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur."

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle me montrait. En effet, Sirius étais assis. A sa gauche, une place de libre, je supposais que c'était la mienne, et juste après cette place libre…

"Tu m'as mise entre Sirius et Jean-François ? Lui soufflai-je entre mes dents. Tu n'es pas un peu folle ?

- Oh, Lissy, ça pourrait être marrant. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se battre ! Ca aurait pu être intéressant !

- Maria, combien de coupes de champagne as-tu déjà ingurgitées ? Lui demandai-je d'un air cynique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! Et puis Jean-François a aussi sa cavalière : Mélanie, la fille d'un très bon couple d'amis des parents de Patrick. Et je crois qu'elle apprécie beaucoup notre J-F, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirigeai donc vers notre table. A peine arrivée, que Jean-François se leva en même temps que Sirius pour m'avancer ma chaise. Sirius lui lança un regard glacial et Jean-François se rassit. Ca commençait bien…

"Tu es ravissante, dit Sirius."

Je lui souris, et la fille à côté de Jean-François rajouta :

"Oh oui, ta robe est superbe ! L'autre aussi, remarque ! Tu as eu raison de changer, avec cette température ! Au fait, je me présente, Mélanie, la fille de Pierre et Sylvie, des amis des parents de Patrick !"

Je serrai la main qu'elle me présentait en souriant, en me demandant comment elle avait fait pour débiter tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

"Ravie de te rencontrer. Lyssandra, la cousine de Maria, et accessoirement, sa filleule et sa demoiselle d'honneur. Vous avez été présentés ? Demandai-je en la fixant tour à tour avec Sirius.

- Non, pas encore, J-F a oublié son devoir de cavalier ! Rigola Mélanie.

- On se demande pourquoi, marmonna Sirius.

- Et bien, donc, Sirius, je te présente Mélanie. Mélanie, voici Sirius, mon cavalier.

- Et _petit ami_, rajouta Jean-François d'un ton acide.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Mélanie en serrant la main de Sirius. Vous étiez adorables pendant la séance photo !

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Mélanie. Oh, désolé, je suis peut-être un peu trop curieuse…

- Ca ne fait rien, dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Et bien, on se connaît depuis… quoi, six ans, maintenant ?

- Oui, dis-je. Nous sommes dans le même pensionnat, mais pas dans la même classe, expliquai-je pour Mélanie.

- Mais ça ne fait qu'un an que l'on se côtoie vraiment beaucoup, continua Sirius. Avant, on se croisait dans les couloirs, on se voyait seulement en cours commun…

- Oui, et puis, c'est très marrant, parce que Sirius fait partie d'un groupe de quatre garçons très populaires dans leur pensionnat, groupe que Lissy ne pouvait pas supporter ! Intervint alors Maria en venant nous voir.

- Oh, et cette année, le coup de foudre, acheva Mélanie, visiblement passionnée par notre histoire. C'est d'un romantique !"

Jean-François émit un soupir agacé et prit le menu qu'il se mit à consulter d'un regard noir.

"Et comment vous vous êtes mis à vous parler ?

- Heu… Et bien, l'un des garçons m'avait vraiment très énervée et… et l'on s'est retrouvé en retenue.

- Et depuis cette retenue, on ne se quitte plus, ajouta Sirius.

- C'est trop mignon, soupira Mélanie. Tu ne trouves pas, J-F ?

- _Adorable_, fit-il d'un ton toujours acide, avant de se tourner vers ma cousine : Maria, le menu à l'air excellent. Vous avez pris quel traiteur, déjà ?"

Pendant le reste du repas, je parlai beaucoup avec Mélanie. C'était une fille très sympathique, très enjouée et très décontractée. Quand à Sirius et Jean-François, ils se parlaient par pure civilité, mais leurs regards, eux, n'exprimaient pas vraiment la plus grande des politesses…

Enfin, la musique se fit entendre, et Maria entama la première danse avec mon oncle sous nos applaudissements, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Patrick et sa mère, puis par ma tante et le père de Patrick. Au bout de quelques minutes, Patrick fit danser Maria, oncle Alberto revint vers tante Bénédicte, et les parents de Patrick ensemble.

"Lissy, tu veux… Commença J-F, mais Sirius le coupa en me prenant brusquement la main :

- Viens, on va danser !"

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dans ses bras en direction de la piste :

"Sirius, je n'ai jamais vraiment dansé de valse de ma vie ! Et les rares fois où j'ai essayé, c'était une catastrophe ! Soufflai-je d'un air paniqué.

- Désolé, mais je n'allais tout de même pas laisser _J-F_ t'inviter !

- Possessif, chantonnai-je d'un ton moqueur."

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et m'entraîna dans la danse. Et là, je remarquai avec horreur qu'il dansait parfaitement.

"Et oui, les réceptions de sang-pur m'ont tout de même servi à quelque chose, dit-il quand je le lui fit remarquer.

- Je vais te faire honte… Soufflai-je.

- Mais non. Déjà, décontracte-toi, et puis, tu n'as rien à faire, dans la valse, c'est l'homme qui dirige."

Je fermai les yeux, toujours aussi crispée. Pourtant moi qui aimais habituellement danser…

"Regarde-moi, et laisse-moi faire, dit-il."

Je rouvris les yeux et m'exécutai. Au fil des pas, je me détendis, me laissant guider. Et finalement, ça me paru de plus en plus facile. Et dans les bras de Sirius… Finalement, j'adorais les valses.

La soirée se passa très bien. Sirius, en parfait cavalier, me fit danser la plupart du temps. Rock, slow, zouk, etc. Les deux dernières étant, avec Sirius, les plus, disons, intéressantes… Et puis, le photographe était repassé, cette fois-ci pour prendre les couples sur la piste, et évidemment, Sirius et moi y avons une nouvelle fois eu droit.

Bref, je m'amusai comme une petite folle. Soudain, la musique diminua et l'animateur de la soirée annonça :

"Et maintenant, le moment que toutes les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes à marier attendent avec impatience : le lancée du bouquet de la mariée ! Allez, toutes celles célibataires en piste !"

Je regardai en grimaçant les filles célibataires venir sur la piste de danse.

"Tu n'y vas pas ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Oh, si, viens ! Me dit Mélanie en me prenant par la main.

- Non, je suis demoiselle d'honneur, j'ai déjà un bouquet… Balbutiai-je.

- Mais tu es célibataire ! Allez, tu dois venir aussi ! Maria sera fâchée si elle ne te voit pas !"

Effectivement, ceci était un bon argument. Donc, je suivis Mélanie vers le groupe des célibataires. Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était le clin d'œil que me lança ma cousine dès qu'elle me vit arriver, avant de nous tourner le dos. Non… Elle n'allait tout de même pas…

"Toutes ces demoiselles sont en place ? Parfait ! Allez, à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois !"

En une demi-seconde, Maria tourna légèrement sa tête vers moi, regarda à nouveau droit devant elle, et lança le bouquet. Je ne fis même pas un geste pour l'attraper. Je le regardai simplement voler dans les airs, comme si la scène passait au ralenti. Il volait… volait… Et…

"Bravo ! S'exclama l'animateur. C'est la demoiselle d'honneur qui a eu le bouquet !"

Et oui, ce fichu bouquet avait atterri entre mes mains. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le faire manger de force à sa propriétaire pendant la séance photo…

Alors, à travers les applaudissements des invités, un bruit de verre brisé me parvint et je tournai la tête : Jean-François me regardait avec un air horrifié, sa coupe de champagne éclatée en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Mais je ne me souciai pas plus de lui, car l'animateur, accompagné de Maria, m'agrippa soudain par le bras, et sa voix, amplifiée par son micro, résonna dans mes oreilles :

"Bravo à la demoiselle d'honneur ! Peut-on savoir votre nom ?

- Lyssandra, répondis-je.

- On dit Lissy, aussi, intervint Maria.

- Très bien ! Alors, Lissy, comme le dit la tradition, celle qui gagne le bouquet aura de grandes chances d'être la prochaine de la famille à se marier ! Alors, heureuse ?

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, fis-je d'un ton de greluche et en même temps ironique, et j'entendis rire dans la salle.

- Ah ! Vous avez de l'humour ! Nota l'animateur."

Ben oui, j'allais tout de même pas fondre en larmes pour avoir eu ce bouquet…

"Et dites moi, votre cœur est-il déjà pris ?"

Je haussai un sourcil. Il était de la police ou quoi ?

"Oui ! S'exclama ma cousine. Son cavalier est là-bas ! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Sirius.

- Formidable ! La prochaine danse sera pour vous !"

Je le regardai partir vers sa musique avec entrain, avant de mettre un slow :

"Spéciale dédicace pour Lissy et Sirius… Dit-il dans son micro. Tout le monde sur la piste !"

Je regrettai qu'il n'y ait pas de pelle à proximité, car je me serais volontiers mise à creuser un trou pour me mettre dedans. Maria me lança un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre les bras de Patrick.

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, je dois te faire danser là ? Me dit Sirius en venant vers moi."

Je voulu répondre, mais il me prit doucement contre lui avec un sourire amusé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire : d'un jour à l'autre, Sirius se trouvait être un coureur de jupons, puis propulsé en tant que potentiel fiancé de la potentielle future fille de la famille à se marier. Enfin, d'un jour à l'autre, j'exagérais un peu, ça faisait sept longs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation. Mais je ne savais pas comment il avait prit le lancé du bouquet et le numéro de l'animateur… Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça…

"Tu es devenue muette ? Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non, non, répondis-je précipitamment.

- Lissy, tu as eu le bouquet, tu devrais être contente ! Ricana-t-il.

- Tu parles, Maria a fait en sorte que ce soit moi qui l'ai… Je te jure, elle et son compas dans l'œil…"

Il ricana de plus belle, puis me dit :

"En tout cas, ça a fait un de ces chocs à _J-F_. Le pauvre en a fait tomber sa coupe de champagne.

- C'est moi, ou la guerre est déclarée entre vous ?

- Naaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, voyons ! On s'adore ! Fit-il avec un ton grinçant."

Je pouffai de rire.

La danse continua, et soudain, quelqu'un toussota près de nous. Nous tournâmes la tête pour voir…

"_J-F_… Fit Sirius. Tu as réussi à avoir une autre petite coupe ?

- Puis-je ? Dit Jean-François en me tendant sa main, ignorant délibérément Sirius."

Je regardai sa main en haussant un sourcil. Il voulait danser avec moi ? Je rêvais là !

"Je te signale que cette danse est pour moi _et_ Sirius, lui dis-je doucement, mais de façon catégorique.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Puis-je ? Répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci à Sirius."

Non mais quel culot ! Je le regardai avec des yeux outrés, mais mon très cher cavalier répondit :

"Bien sûr !"

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, les yeux toujours outrés, et devant cette fois retenir ma mâchoire de tomber jusqu'à terre.

"Je vais mettre le bouquet sur notre table, avec celui de demoiselle d'honneur, tu les reprendras plus tard, me dit-il. Allez, bonne danse, vieux ! Ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Jean-François."

Je le regardai partir en le fusillant du regard. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Jean-François m'attira contre lui. Je bouillonnai de l'intérieur. Comment Sirius avait-il osé me faire ça ?

"Je peux te poser une question, Lissy ? Me demanda alors J-F.

- Oui, marmonnai-je.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Sur le plan sentimental, depuis environ deux jours. Mais sur le plan technique, on n'est pas _tout à fait_ ensemble."

Jean-François fronça les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas tout compris ce que je venais de dire.

"Laisse tomber, soufflai-je. C'est compliqué.

- Mmmh, dit-il, le sourire encore plus satisfait sur les lèvres."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant pour que ce moment passe le plus vite possible, et que je puisse aller étrangler Sirius le Lâcheur en toute quiétude. Je sentis Jean-François se pencher vers moi et mettre son nez dans mon cou. Alors que je le repoussai poliment mais fermement en me raclant la gorge, des exclamations se firent entendre : « Oh ! Il est magnifique ! » « Vous l'avez déjà vu dans le voisinage ? » « Il doit appartenir à des touristes ! »

En profitant pour me décoller légèrement (mais le plus possible) de J-F, je tournai la tête vers les voix. Un groupe de plusieurs invités étaient en train de s'extasier sur quelque chose. Soudain, il y eut un aboiement, et l'objet de leur conversation sortit en courant : un énorme chien, au pelage noir comme la nuit et au yeux bleu gris. J'éclatai brusquement de rire en voyant l'_animal_ venir vers J-F et moi. Mon cavalier du moment ouvrit des yeux plus que surpris, alors que le chien passait entre nous pour se frotter contre moi, et par la même occasion, nous séparer.

"Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Jean-François.

- C'est un chien, fis-je d'un ton blasé.

- Je vois bien que c'est un chien, voyons !"

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre au niveau du toutou.

"Fais attention, Lissy, il est peut-être dangereux, tu as vu sa taille !

- Oh non, il n'est pas du tout dangereux, j'en suis persuadée…"

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, le chien se mit à me lécher consciencieusement les doigts, et j'éclatai encore de rire.

"Ah oui, il a l'air gentil, nota Jean-François."

Il se pencha vers lui et tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le chien se mit à grogner en lui montrant les dents, et J-F préféra se reculer. Les invités qui avaient vu le toutou arriver vinrent sur la piste nous rejoindre, et continuèrent de s'extasier sur le nouvel arrivant, qui, lui, continuait de me réclamer des caresses.

"Il a l'air de t'adorer, Lissy ! Remarqua ma mère.

- Mais Lissy a toujours eu le truc avec les animaux, rajouta Maria. Surtout les chats et les chiens.

- Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Il est magnifique ! Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux."

Le chien aboya et me mit une grande lèche sur le visage. Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai :

"Merci, Patmol. Mais comme baiser, excuse-moi, ça ne compte absolument pas !"

Une étincelle de malice passa dans les prunelles du chien, alors que mon père lançait :

"C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- Moi, par contre, c'est la première fois que je le vois par ici, dit Maria. Et je trouve qu'il est drôlement propre pour un chien errant ! Il doit être à un touriste, c'est le plus logique…"

Les discussions sur d'où pouvait venir le chien continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'animal prenne soudain la poudre d'escampette, et tout le monde tomba d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait dû entendre son maître l'appeler. Je regagnai la table où était déjà Jean-François et m'assis. A ce moment, Sirius refit son apparition.

"Alors, cette danse ? Fit-il vers Jean-François.

- Un chien est venu nous déranger, marmonna l'intéressé.

- Un chien ? Où est-il ? Fit Sirius, scrutant la salle avec un air étonné, et je dû me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Parti, répondit Jean-François.

- Et la danse est terminée… C'est vraiment pas de veine, vieux, dit Sirius en feignant la compassion, tel l'innocence incarnée. Dans ce cas, je récupère ma belle cavalière !"

Il me prit la main avec un grand sourire angélique, et m'entraîna sur la piste.

Vers deux heures du matin, les premiers invités fatigués allèrent rejoindre leurs chambres, et à partir de là, la salle se vida petit à petit, jusqu'à quatre heures, où il ne resta plus qu'un petit groupe d'irréductibles : J-F, Mélanie, Maria, Patrick, un ou deux couples d'amis, moi et Sirius. Discrètement, les jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent et je compris au clin d'œil de ma chère cousine que la nuit était encore loin d'être terminée pour eux deux…

Pour ma part, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Sirius, la tête posée contre son torse. Mais étant debout depuis maintenant seize heures, autant vous dire qu'avec la musique du slow et les bras de Sirius autour de moi, je commençais dangereusement à m'endormir en position verticale.

"Lissy, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, me souffla-t-il alors."

Je levai ma tête vers lui, et tombai sur son visage souriant :

"Tu tiens à peine debout, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais toi, tu veux vraiment rentrer ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule avec ce _J-F_ dans les parages… Et puis, je suis ton cavalier, c'est mon rôle, non ?"

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et après avoir salué les derniers invités, nous prîmes le chemin de notre chambre, main dans la main.

A peine arrivée, je le laissai seul et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, où un petit travail m'attendait : démaquillage, décoiffage et brossage de dents. Mais pendant que je m'occupai de ma crinière, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être de nouveau inquiète quand à la réaction de Sirius face à cette nouvelle étiquette de « petit ami sérieux », totalement inédite pour lui.

Enfin, j'entrai dans la chambre, en pyjama d'été (débardeur et shorty), ma robe à la main. Sirius était négligemment assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus vers l'extérieure. Lui aussi s'était changé et ne portait que son caleçon. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

"Cendrillon a rangé sa robe de bal, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

- Le prince aussi, dit-il en souriant à son tour. Tu n'es pas mal comme ça non plus, tu sais… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil."

Mon sourire s'élargit légèrement, alors que je me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour y ranger ma robe.

"Mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton autre costume, fis-je en me retournant vers lui. Surtout son côté canin…

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais au moins, j'ai appris que tu aimais beaucoup les chiens !

- Je les adore, assurai-je, avant d'ajouter : Et moi, j'aurais au moins appris que tu étais possessif.

- Ne le répète à personne, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

- Pas de problèmes, fis-je sur le même ton."

Nous pouffâmes doucement de rire.

"Surtout que… que c'est la première fois que… que tu es possessif. Enfin… avec une fille, je veux dire, soufflai-je soudain, regardant avec une attention toute particulière le bout de mes chaussons, qui me semblait tout d'un coup vraiment passionnant.

- Oui. Et alors ? Demanda Sirius, et je perçus de l'étonnement dans sa voix.

- Et bien… Non, laisse tomber, Fis-je en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main."

Alors que je refermai l'armoire, Sirius se leva, m'attrapa doucement le poignet et me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit, avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

"Lissy, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sirius…

- J'ai raison ?

- Oui, marmonnai-je.

- Bien. Et est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, cela aurait un rapport avec le moment bizarre que tu as eu juste après le lancé de bouquet ?

- Oui, avouai-je finalement après un silence en levant les yeux au ciel."

Il se tut, me lançant seulement un regard m'encourageant à continuer.

"Rien de bien grave, tu sais. Disons que… que je me demandais comment tu prenais tout ça.

- Tout ça ?

- Oui, tout ça, répétai-je, la tête baissée. Notre relation. Le fait que tout le monde te rappelle que tu es maintenant un petit ami _sérieux_, et puis avec le coup du bouquet, en plus. Alors, je… j'ai peur que tout ça t'effraie et que… que tu préfères redevenir comme avant."

J'osai lever la tête. Sirius me regardait, un air passablement neutre sur le visage.

"Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ce que tu viens de me dire est particulièrement stupide, dit-il.

- Les inquiétudes des filles, tentai-je de me justifier.

- Lissy, comment peux-tu t'inquiéter de ça alors que j'ai dû me retenir toute la soirée pour ne pas sortir ma baguette et envoyer un sort vers _J-F_, ou même tout simplement lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure ?"

Je pouffai légèrement de rire, avant de lui répondre :

"Oui, tu as raison, c'était stupide et indigne de la Serdaigle que je suis.

- Oh oui, dit-il. Surtout que je t'ai bien précisé que je voulais changer, et ça c'est un peu à cause de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis, cette image de petit ami sérieux, ça me plaît ! Alors, ma chère Lissy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus penser ce genre d'absurdités, c'est bien compris ?"

J'acquiesçais et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le silence, nous contentant simplement de nous regarder.

Rah ! C'était le moment idéal pour m'embrasser ! Et vous croyez qu'il ferait quelque chose ? Et ben non, QUE DALLE ! Des montagnes de gifles qui se perdent, moi je vous le dis !

"C'est marrant, mais en nous regardant, toi sur le lit et moi accroupis devant toi, ça me rappelle le jour où tu es arrivée chez James, dans la chambre, dit-il alors.

- Ah oui, soufflai-je, repensant à ce moment.

- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question que je t'ai posée ce jour-là, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Toi non plus, je te signale, rétorquai-je. Surtout que c'était moi qui avait posé une question en premier.

- Mmmh, oui, c'est vrai, admit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. D'accord, alors vas-y !

- Quoi ? Fis-je en riant.

- Pose-moi ta question, comme ça, je pourrais poser la mienne."

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en un mouvement inquisiteur tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Néanmoins, je soupirai et m'exécutai :

"Très bien. Donc : Sirius, est-ce que, à ce moment, tu étais en train de me draguer ?

- Totalement ! Dit-il. Et ça te poserait un problème si je continuai à le faire ?

- Et bien, comme j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser… Non, ça ne me poserait pas de problème.

- Voilà qui est intéressant."

Il posa ses mains sur le lit, de chaque côté de moi, tout en approchant son visage du mien.

"Et pour continuer avec les questions sans réponses : le lendemain, dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si James n'était pas entré ?

- On se serait embrassé, soufflai-je."

J'avais la gorge sèche, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il approcha encore plus son visage. Ce n'était pas possible… Il le faisait exprès !

"Sirius, comment peux-tu faire ça alors que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu en avais autant envie que moi ?

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce que j'adore te faire enrager… Dit-il en esquissant un sourire carnassier."

Je voulu me relever mais il me retint par les poignets, posant ses mains sur les miennes.

"Sirius, arrête, dis-je d'une voix suppliante. C'est ça, hein ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que je n'en peux plus ? D'accord ! Je n'en peux plus ! Mais je t'en prie, embrasse-moi ! Et en plus, je suis là à te sup…"

Sirius me fit taire un posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Lissy, j'allais le faire au moment où tu as voulu te lever, dit-il simplement."

Je restai muette, me sentant _vraiment_ ridicule…

"Mais si ça peut te rassurer et nous mettre à égalité dans les confidences, me dit Sirius avec un petit sourire amusé, je n'en peux plus moi aussi.

- C'est très gentil à toi, marmonnai-je. Mais je viens quand même de nous faire manquer cette occasion."

Il s'approcha tout près de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens :

"Lissy, ça, ça peut toujours se réparer…"

Et avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'ôtant toute faculté de penser ou de raisonner. Il pressa doucement sa bouche contre la mienne, puis posa sa main droite sur ma nuque. Je sentis sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres. Devinant l'invitation, je la lui accordai sans hésiter… Notre baiser s'approfondit, m'arrachant un soupir, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Les secondes passèrent et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément, sans doute du au fait que l'on attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis quelques jour -même plus, inconsciemment parlant. Ses mains devinrent un tantinet baladeuses, venant se poser sur mes genoux, le long de mes cuisses, mes hanches, m'attirant encore plus contre lui. Instinctivement, j'enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, et je le sentis me faire basculer sur le lit, sans cesser de m'embrasser. J'étais aux anges, jusqu'à ce que je sente une curieuse bosse au niveau de son bas-ventre. Une partie de moi prit soudain peur, alors que d'un autre côté, cette constatation me rendit euphorique. Et finalement, je ne fis rien pour arrêter notre manège. Ce n'est que lorsque notre position m'arracha un gémissement plus prononcé que Sirius arrêta de m'embrasser, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

"Lissy, on… On devrait s'arrêter là, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sinon je risque de ne pas tenir ma promesse de ne pas aller trop vite."

On se regarda en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant de se sourire. J'acquiesçai. Il se redressa et je fis de même, puis nous allâmes nous coucher.

"En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. Tu embrasses très bien, lui dis-je.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne te laissait pas indifférente… Lança-t-il. Et je peux te retourner le compliment."

Je lui envoyais un sourire en guise de remerciement, avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet et de m'allonger. Il fit de même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans le silence et l'obscurité de la chambre. Une question me taraudait l'esprit : vu comment on s'était embrassés il y a quelques minutes, je me demandais combien de temps nous allions tenir avant d'aller plus loin. Surtout que Sirius était apparemment abstinent depuis plus de sept mois. Et que moi, même en ayant peur, j'avais tout de même adoré ce qui c'était passé.

Sa voix grave s'éleva alors :

"Lissy, tu dors ?

- Non, répondis-je simplement. Pourquoi ?"

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

"J'espère que… Comment dire… Je ne veux pas te forcer et aller trop vite, finit-il par souffler."

A mon tour, je ne répondis pas de suite. Je me tournai vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Alors, je lui répétais ce que je lui avais dit le soir où nous avions eu notre permis, le soir où ma chère Jo m'avait poussée à lui dire ce que je ressentais :

"Sirius, j'ai confiance en toi, dis-je finalement."

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. J'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

**A suivre…**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les reviews sont toujours à votre entière disposition. Et merci encore de votre fidélité, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci, merci, merci. Je dis à chaque fois la même chose, mais bon, c'est ce que je pense…**

**Bises à tous. Nyny's.**

**P.S. : Pour les deux-trois mots en espagnol que prononce Maria, la traduction devrait être (sauf erreur de ma part) : « Mon Dieu ! Tu es là ! » et « Peu m'importe ».**

**P.S.2 : Bientôt à la 300****ème**** review, whaou, ça me fait super plaisir et super bizarre. Merci à vous ! N'oubliez pas que la 300****ème**** review aura droit à un cadeau : one shot, question concernant la suite de la fic, de "La Seule" aussi, pourquoi pas, etc.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « La Parenthèse Enchantée »**


	18. La parenthèse enchantée Part I

**Merci aux revieweurs :**

**FaFii, Iliam, Phofie, lilichoco, Catherine Broke, pauline-helo, nini, georgette2006, Teruko-chan, Elayna Black, tipex, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, Lily Joke, Gloopsy 'n' Yachou, Farfada, Youmna, Aodren, Rika, so-delirious, ****xxShimyxx, Anaelle Roots, caramelise, Anonyma, mel3003, mwa-jèM, valabo, Mione09, ConfortablyNumb, EstVieDanse, Pegace, Gwelle, Endless77, et .**

**Merci, merci, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus… Vous donner des pages entières de « merci », peut-être ?**

**Merci aussi, toujours et encore, à ma bêta Whizzbee !**

**Enfin, je dédicace ce chapitre à :**

**- Lily Joke, qui a remporté le prix de la 300****ème**** review sur le chapitre 17.**

**- Iliam, qui… comprendra sûrement pourquoi ! ;-) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre XVIII**

**La Parenthèse Enchantée – Partie I**

Un fin rayon de soleil me fit lentement cligner des yeux. Ou bien était-ce cette légère caresse sur ma joue qui me tirait de mon sommeil, tout en me faisant me sentir étrangement bien ? Avec un soupir de plénitude, je refermai les yeux.

"Il est temps de se réveiller, souffla une voix chaude prêt de mon oreille."

Malgré moi, je grognai. Je ne voulais pas. J'étais trop bien.

"Dois-je employer la manière forte, mademoiselle Rogers ? Souffla une nouvelle fois la voix.

- Pitié, murmurai-je, encore dans les limbes de la nuit.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est _ma_ manière forte…"

Doucement, je sentis un bras me tourner, puis une main passée sous mon débardeur, à la recherche de ma peau. Une respiration dans mon cou, puis des lèvres. Les vapeurs du sommeil se dissipèrent plus vite, alors qu'un courant électrique remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les lèvres continuèrent leur exploration sur toute la surface de mon cou, avant de continuer vers la naissance de ma gorge.

"Sirius, soufflai-je.

- Tu capitules déjà ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton."

Se rendait-il compte de l'effet que ses baisers avaient sur moi ?

"Tu as la chair de poule, observa-t-il. Intéressant…"

Apparemment, oui, il s'en rendait compte. Sur ce, ses bras vinrent m'enlacer pour me coller contre lui, et je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Comme la veille au soir, le baiser débuta de la même manière, avec douceur. Mais malgré cette douceur, je m'enflammai. J'avais attendu trop longtemps, et ses gestes étaient tout simplement d'une sensualité grisante. Enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, resserrant mes bras autour de lui, je me laissai aller, me pressant contre lui, sans pouvoir retenir un soupir de bien-être. Lentement, il se positionna complètement sur moi, et ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes. Sa main, toujours en contact avec ma peau, caressa mes côtes, ma taille, ma hanche, s'arrêtant sur ma cuisse. Mon souffle devint irrégulier, et je sentis le sang battre à mes oreilles. Brusquement, il interrompit notre baiser.

"Pourquoi ? Fis-je, essoufflée.

- On devrait se lever, murmura-t-il.

- Embrasse-moi encore, le suppliai-je."

Un éclair dans ses prunelles me fit penser qu'il allait recommencer. Cependant, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

"Tu surestimes mes capacités à me contrôler, souffla-t-il. Surtout quand je te vois dans cet état.

- Tu voudrais quoi, que je joue les filles frigides ?

- Merlin m'en garde, dit-il.

- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît, répétai-je. Juste une fois."

Vrillant mon regard, il ne fit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il se pencha et captura mes lèvres. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais déjà enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors que sa bouche se collait en baisers brûlants au creux de ma gorge.

Aussi brusquement que la première fois, il s'écarta de moi.

"Debout, dit-il. Oui. Debout."

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant. La chaleur qui se propageait dans mon ventre m'intimait de ne pas le laisser s'arrêter.

"Sirius… Soufflai-je.

- Non, tais-toi. Il faut. Être. Raisonnable, martela-t-il. Oui. Raisonnable, répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Debout."

Alliant le geste à la parole, il roula sur le côté, se dégagea des draps et se leva.

"Je commence à préparer notre petit-déjeuner, lança-t-il, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir."

Je restai seule dans la chambre, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il avait disparu. Les lèvres encore gonflées de ses baisers, je soupirai. Curieusement, c'était moi, pratiquement sans expérience dans le domaine des relations physiques, qui n'arrivait pas à me contrôler. Certes, une part de moi était effrayée –grâce aux histoires qui circulaient dans les dortoirs des filles, j'avais assez entendu de légendes de premières fois désastreuses pour préférer rester vierge à vie et finir comme une vieille fille, c'est-à-dire seule et entourée de chats. Mais d'un autre côté, je connaissais Sirius et avais une totale confiance en lui. Et pourtant, malgré cette confiance, je ne savais pas si j'étais prête ou non à franchir ce cap. Et comment, d'ailleurs, était-on censé le savoir ? Y aurait-il un moment précis où je saurais ? Tout cela me paraissait bien mystérieux. Et puis, nous n'étions ensembles que depuis trois jours –ou quelques heures, techniquement parlant. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Par contre, quelque chose claire comme de l'eau de roche, c'était l'effet que Sirius avait sur ma pauvre petite personne. Encore une fois, je me giflai mentalement d'avoir été si… aveugle, si stupide, si entêtée, si sourde, si fermée, si… Stop. Autant m'arrêter là, sinon je risquai fatalement de finir en me frappant la tête avec ma lampe de chevet. Décidant de rattraper le temps perdu, je me levai et parti dans la cuisine –non sans avoir fait un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour me peigner et vérifier quelle tête j'avais.

Je trouvai donc Sirius dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner, et, accoudée contre le mur, je le détaillai sans vergogne. Il s'affairait autour la table, ouvrant les placards, déposant son butin sur ladite table. Ses gestes sûrs faisaient doucement bouger les muscles de son torse, de ses bras, de ses jambes. Il était si… beau. J'en oubliai presque de respirer.

"Thé, lait ou café ? Demanda-t-il alors en levant son regard vers le mien.

- Thé, s'il te plaît. Essayons de nettoyer l'organisme après la fête d'hier. Surtout vu l'heure qu'il est, notai-je vers la petite pendule de la cuisine, qui indiquait deux heures de l'après-midi."

Il esquissa un léger sourire et remplis deux bols d'eau, avant de se tourner vers le micro-ondes.

"Je suppose qu'il faut les mettre là dedans pour les faire chauffer, me dit-il. Cet appareil ressemble à celui qu'il y a chez toi.

- Effectivement, répondis-je d'un air amusé."

Il prit les bols, les déposa dans l'appareil et ferma la porte… avant de jeter un œil sceptique aux boutons.

"Besoin d'aide ? Fis-je en venant à côté de lui avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu te moques là ?

- Non, si peu… Plaisantai-je, avant de faire démarrer le micro-ondes.

- Si, tu te moques, fit-il avec un regard de prédateur.

- Sirius… Soufflai-je en me reculant.

- Lissy ?

- Je n'aime pas ce regard.

- Quel regard ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de pure innocence, tout en avançant vers moi.

- _Ce_ regard."

Je continuai de reculer, et lui d'avancer.

"Tu comptes faire tout le tour de la table comme ça ? Demanda-t-il."

Je plissai lentement les yeux… avant de le pousser en riant et de prendre la direction de la terrasse.

"Oh non, viens par là ! S'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet pour m'attirer dans ses bras.

- Pitié, fis-je toujours en riant. Pas les chatouilles.

- Lissy, Lissy, Lissy… Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reposer son regard sur moi. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à te faire des chatouilles alors qu'il y a tellement mieux à faire ?"

Et il m'embrassa. Je soupirai, alors que mon cœur commençait déjà à accélérer.

"C'est sûr, je préfère ça que les chatouilles, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Aurais-je droit à cette punition dès que je ferais une bêtise ?

- Et même quand tu seras sage, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends ça, et maintenant que je peux le faire sans que tu me hurles dessus, je ne vais pas me gêner."

Alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, le « gling » du micro-ondes nous indiqua que les bols étaient chauds. À regret, je me séparai de lui, me dirigeai vers l'appareil et pris un des bols dans les mains.

"Si on allait manger sur la terrasse ? Proposai-je.

- Je te suis."

"C'est une heure pour se lever ? Fit la voix de mon père alors que nous déjeunions."

Sirius et moi tournâmes la tête pour tomber sur mes parents.

"J'ose penser que tu n'es pas debout depuis bien longtemps, rétorquai-je en souriant d'un air malicieux. Par contre, maman…

- Et oui, ta mère était déjà levée à neuf heures du matin, soupira mon père en me plantant un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour Sirius.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit ma mère. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, répondit Sirius.

- Pas trop dur de dormir ensemble ? Se moqua mon père. Lyssandra ne ronfle pas ?

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je d'un air offensé.

- Non, monsieur Rogers, c'est un vrai petit ange, répondit l'intéressé.

- « Monsieur Rogers » ! Voyons, Sirius, appelle-moi William ! S'esclaffa mon père.

- Ou beau-papa, me souffla ma mère en se penchant à mon oreille.

- Maman, marmonnai-je en piquant malgré moi un fard.

- Alors, que comptez-vous faire de votre après-midi ? Nous demanda-t-elle après m'avoir envoyé un clin d'œil.

- On devrait peut-être vous aider à faire le ménage dans le jardin, non ? Suggérai-je en repensant à la réception de la veille.

- Pas nécessaire, dit mon père. Le traiteur a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Alberto et Bénédicte sont déjà en train de ramasser ce qui reste. Ils sont partis il y a quelques minutes. Et maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, on va pouvoir les rejoindre.

- S'il n'y a que vous et eux, l'usage de baguettes serait sûrement le bienvenu, notai-je.

- Il reste vraiment peu de choses à ranger. Et puis, vous devriez en profiter pour passer du temps tous les deux, dit ma mère.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Prenez la poudre d'escampette avant que Jean-François n'arrive, enchaîna mon père en ricanant."

Je grognai en me tassant sur ma chaise.

"Ah, je l'avais oublié, celui-là, marmonna Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Très bien, l'idée me convient ! Mais… vous êtes vraiment sûrs que vous ne voulez pas un peu d'aide magique ?

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentils, tous les deux. Les adolescents ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont… soupira mon père d'un air exaspéré.

- Nous proposons justement notre aide parce que nous ne sommes plus des adolescents, rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire angélique. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes désormais majeurs et en plein sur le chemin nous menant droit vers l'âge de raison ?

- Allez vous baladez, c'est un ordre ! Fit mon père en nous menaçant du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ferais presque peur comme ça, je tiens vraiment à te le faire remarquer, fis-je sans me démonter, le sourire angélique toujours imprimé sur les lèvres."

Mon père continua de me regarder d'un œil réprobateur. Je souriais encore, sachant parfaitement que tout cela n'était qu'à prendre au second degré. Effectivement, sa bouche finit par s'étirer en un sourire affectueux, et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Tu es pire que ta mère, pouffa-t-il. Ce qui, entre nous, ajouta-t-il pour Sirius, n'est pas peu dire.

- Répétez ça, William Rogers ! S'exclama ma mère en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Chérie, c'était pour rire… Commença mon père d'un air contrit en se tournant vers sa femme."

Là, il était temps de partir. Après un signe de tête vers Sirius, nous quittâmes la terrasse. Mieux valait fuir avant les premiers écoulements de sang !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans l'une des salles de bain de la maison, Sirius étant parti dans l'autre. Je me mis sous la douche et sentis avec délice l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps… j'y serais bien restée jusqu'à la fin de la journée, mais je ne voulais pas être loin de Sirius trop longtemps. De plus, comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarquer mon père, la menace J-F planait toujours; il valait donc mieux s'échapper au plus vite de la maison.

Alors que j'enfilai une légère robe d'été, on toqua à la porte.

"Ma chérie, c'est moi, je peux entrer ? Fit la voix de ma mère.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je."

Je la regardai ouvrir la porte en souriant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin de la salle de bains, j'ai bientôt fini, lui dis-je."

Elle me renvoya mon sourire, son doux regard maternel me détaillant. Elle soupira.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je d'un air curieux."

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Son silence commença légèrement à m'alarmer, et je cessai de brosser mes cheveux, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Enfin, elle prit la parole :

"Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir. Et te voilà maintenant, à dix-sept ans, ravissante dans ta robe d'été. Ma petite fille."

J'haussai un sourcil. Son air dramatique finit de m'alarmer entièrement. Je restai figée.

"Maman, tu… tu as une maladie grave ? Fis-je d'un air paniqué."

Son air dramatique se changea en un sourire franc, avant de prendre un visage sérieux.

"Non, rassure-toi. Je vais bien.

- Alors pourquoi ce petit discours larmoyant ? Demandai-je, totalement perdue."

Silence. Je patientai, sentant la panique refaire son apparition : ma mère n'était vraiment pas du genre à prendre des gants avec moi quand on se parlait.

"Ecoute, se lança-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Je parle aussi pour ton père, il faut que tu le saches. Nous en avons discuté tous les deux, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'aborde moi-même ce sujet avec toi.

- Oui ? Répétai-je.

- Et bien, c'est à propos de Sirius et toi. Même si vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis peu, vous avez été amis avant, vous vous connaissez très bien, et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous allez sûrement avoir une longue relation."

Je l'écoutai parler, un sourcil relevé. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?

"Ton père et moi avons parfaitement conscience que tu es une adulte, continua-t-il, et nous avons entièrement confiance en toi. Mais tu es encore jeune, Lyssandra. Il y a certains aspects à ne pas négliger, surtout quand on est, et bien, physiquement impliqué dans…

- Maman ! M'exclamai-je alors en me tournant vers elle. C'est une conversation sur le sexe que tu essayes d'entamer, là ?

- Tu l'as dit, je suis ta mère.

- Maman, gémis-je. Tu m'en as déjà parlé quand j'avais douze ans, et reparlé quand tu as appris que je sortais avec Dimitri. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, soit rassurée : je n'ai pas oublié comment on faisait les bébés."

La fin de la phrase la fit sourire.

"Bien sûr, mais depuis, tu as grandi. Aujourd'hui, tu as dix-sept ans. Et à croire ce que tu m'as dit, Sirius ne semble pas être un novice en la matière.

- Maman, on n'est ensemble depuis seulement trois petits jours, fis-je, commençant à être vraiment gênée. Tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant d'avoir cette conversation, non ?

- La rentrée pour Poudlard est proche, et… et sachant que vous allez dormir dans le même lit pendant encore quasiment une semaine, je ne préfère pas.

- C'est pour ça ? M'exclamai-je en haussant les sourcils. Maman, si cette situation vous gênait papa et toi, pourquoi l'avoir acceptée ?

- On ne pouvait pas faire autrement, tu le sais. Ecoute, ma chérie… Je te le répète : j'ai confiance en toi, ton père à confiance en toi. Et nous pensons pouvoir aussi avoir confiance en Sirius. Nous n'aurions pas accepté cette situation sans ces conditions."

J'acquiesçai simplement d'un signe de tête.

"Donc, si jamais tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, sache que je suis là."

J'acquiesçai encore une fois. Ma mère continua de me fixer et je devinai au fond de ses prunelles son inquiétude –l'inquiétude qu'ont sans doute la plupart des mères dès que leurs filles ont un petit-ami. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux la rassurer.

"Je m'en souviendrais. Mais… maman, au risque de redire la même chose, nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis _trois_ jours. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que, sous prétexte que nous dormions dans un lit commun, nous passerons à cette étape la _première semaine_ de notre relation ? Ca, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas totalement confiance en nous… Marmonnai-je.

- Tu réfléchis trop, soupira ma mère avec un sourire. Et non, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance. Simplement, ton père et moi avons été jeunes avant vous, et par moment, dans le feu de l'action, il se peut que…

- Pitié ! L'interrompis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails qui ont amené à ma conception !

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en me prenant les mains. Mais…"

Je soupirai. Pitié, Merlin, que t'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

"Très bien. Maman, je regrette d'avoir à formuler cela à voix haute, mais sache que je suis vierge et que je n'ai nullement l'intention de remédier à cet état dans l'immédiat. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs."

Elle sursauta, visiblement surprise.

"Oui, tu as bien entendu. Il préfère attendre. Voilà, c'est dit ! Fis-je en levant les mains, n'aspirant plus qu'à me cacher dans un des placards de la salle de bains et y rester durant quelques siècles.

- D'accord, je savais bien que tu me dirais ça. Bon, j'ai fini de te torturer. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas que ça soit gênant. Allez, file ! Et n'oublie pas, je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman."

Lui lançant un sourire, je sortis de la salle de bains, en priant pour qu'elle n'ait jamais l'idée de me demander de lui faire un compte rendu de mes futures galipettes avec Black.

Je retrouvai Sirius dans le jardin. Entendant mes pas, il se retourna et m'envoya un grand sourire.

"Alors, où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il."

Je lui rendis son sourire, avant de prendre un air mystérieux.

"Tu verras bien…"

Esquissant une moue curieuse, il garda néanmoins le silence, et nous partîmes donc sur les chemins de campagne, main dans la main.

"J'ai pris nos baguettes. Elles sont dans une des poches de mon short.

- Merci, je préfère aussi les avoir à porter.

- De rien. Tu en as mis un temps, enchaîna-il. J'ai failli venir te chercher.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas être venu… Soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi, tu n'étais pas entièrement habillée ? Voyons, Lissy, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà quasiment tout vu ? Fit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

- J'aurais peut-être préféré, continuai-je avec un petit rire."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Figure-toi que ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de venir me voir pour me refaire un cours sur la vie des abeilles.

- La vie des abeilles ?

- Education sexuelle, ça te parle plus ?

- Oh… Oh !"

Et il éclata de rire.

"Rigole, vas-y ! Dis-je d'un air outré.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Mais j'imaginais la scène, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être très drôle pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, dis-je. Mais c'était assez gênant. Et c'était en partie de ta faute, qui plus est.

- _Ma_ faute ?

- Ta réputation de Don Juan a apparemment quelque peu fait marcher l'imaginaire de mes parents.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir comment tes parents ont eu vent de cette fâcheuse réputation ?

- Par moi, répondis-je simplement. Quoi ? Ajoutai-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. N'oublie pas que jusqu'à l'été dernier, vous, les maraudeurs, étiez encore un sujet de controverse. Tu n'as jamais eu les oreilles qui ont sifflé, ça m'étonne.

- Donc, si on suit ta logique, on peut dire que c'est aussi en partie ta faute.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner que j'allais me retrouver dans les bras du Don Juan en question un an plus tard ?

- Mmmh… Marmonna Sirius. Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Et donc, dois-je craindre que cette triste étiquette ne joue en ma défaveur ?

- Non, fis-je en souriant. Ils te connaissent maintenant. Ils savent que mon opinion sur toi à changer, et comme ils ont confiance en moi…

- Ah ! J'ai la bénédiction implicite de tes parents ! Fit-il avec un air victorieux, et il s'arrêta pour m'attirer contre lui. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je peux faire ce que je veux de toi… Déclara-t-il en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Mais je t'en prie, dis-je d'un air mutin, joueuse. Fais ce que tu veux de moi !"

Un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Lissy, comment veux-tu que nous y allions lentement si tu ne cesses de me provoquer ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé, répliquai-je.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis qu'un homme."

Poussant un soupir résigné, je levai les yeux au ciel en reprenant la marche. Un rire plus franc me parvint, puis je sentis son bras droit se poser sur mes épaules alors qu'il me rejoignit, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

Nous continuâmes notre promenade, traversant une petite prairie, puis un bois. Son bras autour de mes épaules me tenait toujours serrée contre lui, et j'avais passé l'un de mes miens autour de sa taille. Je me collais encore plus contre lui, sentant un sourire béat s'étirer sur mon visage.

Une lumière vive me fit relever la tête, et je m'aperçus que nous avions quitté les arbres. La fin de la forêt et de l'ombre des feuilles m'annonçait que nous étions arrivés là où j'avais voulu l'amener.

"C'est ici, dis-je simplement."

S'arrêtant, il esquissa une moue appréciatrice en englobant le paysage d'un regard. Je fis de même. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur la clairière qui s'étalait devant nous, océan de verdure tapissé ça et là de fleurs violettes, jaunes, rouges et blanches. A plusieurs mètres de nous, un petit étang était posé au centre du tableau. Près de son bord se tenait le seul arbre après le bois, un grand saule pleureur, auquel était attachée une petite barque. Parachevant le tout, le soleil éclatant de cet après-midi d'été noyait la place sous un halo de lumière mordoré.

"La clairière et l'étang appartiennent à mon oncle et ma tante, expliquai-je. Chaque été que nous passons en France, nous venons souvent ici. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un petit coin de paradis, soufflai-je.

- Je te comprends, acquiesça-t-il. Dans ce cas, si nous avons un coin de paradis spécialement pour tous les deux, autant en profiter."

Avec un sourire, il m'entraîna vers l'ombre du sol pleureur et s'allongea. Je fis de même, me mettant toutefois en pleine lumière.

"Miss soleil, ricana-t-il en se relevant à demi vers moi, s'accoudant sur son bras droit.

- D'ici un mois à peine, il fera sûrement un temps exécrable en Ecosse, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Autant emmagasiner le plus de chaleur possible."

Quelques secondes passèrent, dans le silence de la clairière. Un léger bruissement sur ma gauche attira mon attention, mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir les yeux, je sentis la main de Sirius se poser avec délicatesse sur mon visage. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à caresser ma joue, remontant vers mon front, redescendant vers mes paupières, suivant le tracé de mon nez, dessinant celui de mes lèvres. Il poursuivit son chemin vers ma gorge, jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine que le décolleté de ma robe lui laissait entrevoir. Puis, ses doigts repartirent vers ma joue pour refaire le même chemin.

J'étais à la fois tétanisée -chaque nerf de mon corps semblant parcouru par un courant électrique, et en proie à une douce léthargie. Le contraste entre ces deux sensations était grisant; le bien-être que j'éprouvais était d'une force prodigieuse. Je suivais mentalement les mouvements de sa main, bercée par le léger souffle chaud du vent qui s'accordait au chant des oiseaux. Soudain, la caresse de ses doigts disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je n'eus pas le temps de manifester un quelconque remord; ses lèvres avaient déjà pris le relais, et mon cœur eut un raté. Pour le coup, je n'osai plus bouger. La douceur de sa bouche était affolante. Vraisemblablement, ce manège semblait lui plaire; il continua pendant un temps d'une longueur délicieuse. Peu à peu, je sentis mon esprit sombrer dans une sorte de brume épaisse, les bruits alentours de moins en moins perceptibles.

Alors, l'une de ses mains se posa sur mon ventre avec légèreté, restant parfaitement immobile l'espace de quelques secondes. Sa voix s'éleva :

"Lissy, respire s'il te plaît."

Comme répondant à cet ordre, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent brusquement. Une longue bouffée d'air tiède s'engouffra instantanément dans ma gorge et dans mes poumons, gonflant doucement mon ventre, et je crus que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je retins un hoquet de stupeur en ouvrant les yeux : j'avais oublié de respirer ! Sirius me fixait, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement au fond de ses yeux.

"Je suis flatté de voir que je ne te laisse pas indifférente, mais tout de même Lissy, je tiens à te garder en vie, dit-il en souriant.

- Quelle idiote, soufflai-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Mais c'est de ta faute, Black. Tu es beaucoup trop habile.

- Alors je ferais peut-être mieux de ne plus jamais te toucher, ricana-t-il.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

- Même si je le voulais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas. En même temps, si je ne te ramène pas vivante, James risque lui-même de m'assassiner en m'ayant préalablement torturé. Tu permets que je réfléchisse à ces deux solutions ? Demanda-t-il d'une intonation ironique."

Je ne répondis pas, alors qu'un étau s'était mis à serrer ma poitrine. Sans le vouloir, il avait fait surgir entre nous l'ombre d'un léger problème. Enfin, léger… Façon de parler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ayant visiblement noté mon malaise."

Je le regardai, alors qu'un milliard de questions m'assaillent de toutes parts. Une seule cependant suffisait à me terrifier.

"Lissy ? Répéta Sirius."

Je soupirai en me mettant en position assise. Finalement, j'ouvris la bouche :

"Comment va-t-on faire avec James ?"

Le simple fait d'énoncer cette question à voix haute me donnait des sueurs froides. Il s'assit également, les yeux fixés sur l'eau paisible de l'étang.

"J'aurais préféré qu'on en parle le plus tard possible, dit-il.

- On est censé le revoir d'ici une semaine à peine. Il faut bien qu'on aborde le sujet à un moment ou un autre.

- Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de… vendredi soir dans l'avion ? Demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé droit devant lui.

- Où est donc passée ton âme de Gryffondor ? Rétorquai-je avec un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une question de peur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Non… C'est juste que… C'est juste que je me sens bien ici, avec toi. Et que je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher ça, soupira-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi. Alors, Lissy, s'il te plaît, laisse ce sujet de côté. On en parlera pendant tout le voyage de retour s'il le faut, mais pas cette semaine. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit assez compliqué, alors… Est-ce trop demander que passer une semaine avec toi sans penser à cet imbécile de James ?"

Il agrémenta sa tirade en me sortant son air de chiot perdu, auquel je ne pouvais plus résister.

"Ne fais pas cette tête là, Sirius, marmonnai-je en me levant et en faisant quelques pas vers le bord de l'étang."

Bien sûr, sa demande était tentante… Mais là, je me sentais énervée. Tout ça à cause de James ! Alors, je fichai un coup de pied dans l'herbe et je m'exclamai :

"Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce crétin de James soit aussi stupidement protecteur ? Pourquoi ?

- Où est donc passée ton âme de Serdaigle ? Sourit Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Toute cette situation pourrait être d'une simplicité enfantine ! Mais non !"

Sirius se leva à son tour, sans me quitter des yeux :

"Tu veux la réponse ? Elle est simple. Juste deux raisons. La première, c'est que James t'aime, il te considère comme sa sœur. La deuxième, c'est la réputation que je traîne derrière moi. Il l'a connaît mieux que personne, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et il ne veut pas que tu souffres. C'est sa manière à lui de te protéger. Dans un sens, je le comprends.

- Je me doutais de tout ça, figure-toi. Mais voilà, tu as changé. Il devrait s'en être aperçu !

- Lissy, même toi tu n'as pas voulu ouvrir les yeux tellement ma réputation te faisait peur. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les tentatives qui ont manquées ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, mais j'ai été stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Et tu ne viens pas de me dire il y a une minute que tu trouvais James stupide ?

- Sirius, je te signale que c'est moi la Serdaigle, ironisai-je. Enfin… Le problème est toujours là…"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse allait s'inscrire d'elle-même sur les nuages. Rien ne se produisit. On peut toujours rêver, non ?

Sirius me tourna alors vers lui, et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

"On pourrait penser à autre chose, s'il te plaît ? Profitez de cette semaine de calme, tous les deux ?

- Tu ne veux pas penser à la tempête Potterienne qui s'annonce ?

- Non.

- En gros, tu veux une sorte de… de parenthèse enchantée, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, fit-il en riant légèrement. Je dois me mettre à genoux et te supplier ou… ?

- Non, tu as gagné. D'un côté, tu as raison. Profitons !

- Super ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais si je t'embrasse ou tente quelque chose, promets-moi de ne pas oublier de respirer !"

Je grimaçai en lui tirant puérilement la langue. Il partit d'un grand rire, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant valser l'image d'un James vert de rage dans un coin obscur de mon cerveau. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, écrasant encore plus ma bouche contre la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser, l'une de ses mains venant saisir ma nuque, l'autre glissant au creux de mon dos, me serrant avec force contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes qui semblèrent filer comme des secondes, nous continuâmes de nous embrasser. Le souffle irrégulier, quasiment enroulée autour de lui telle une anguille, j'en étais à me demander combien de millisecondes allais-je encore tenir avant de lui arracher sa chemise et le supplier d'envoyer ma vertu se noyer au fond de l'étang. Soudain, des rires diffus nous parvinrent. Apparemment, plusieurs personnes approchaient dans notre direction. En gémissant de mécontentement, il décolla enfin ses lèvres des miennes, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur les miens.

"Lyssandra ! Sirius ! Youhou !"

Nous tournâmes la tête. Sortant des bois, Mélanie nous faisait de grands signes de la main, et à ses côtés…

"Oh non, soupirai-je.

- Jean-François, grinça Sirius. Tu avais raison, c'est une vraie glue ce type…

- Promets-moi de rester calme, d'accord ?

- S'il ne tente rien, aucun problème. Mais au moindre dérapage, je le transforme en cafard et je l'écrase.

- Aucun d'eux ne sait que nous sommes des sorciers.

- D'accord. Je me contenterai donc de lui casser la figure dans les règles.

- Je peux me défendre toute seule, tu sais ?

- Ca me démange depuis le mariage, tu sais ? Rétorqua-t-il."

Alors que J-F et Mélanie arrivaient à notre hauteur, il me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et me prit par la main.

"Salut, vous deux ! S'exclama Mélanie avec bonne humeur. On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?"

Justement, si : vous avez interrompu la meilleure pelle de toute ma vie !

"Absolument pas, répondis-je cependant. Vous allez bien ? Pas trop fatigués ?

- Un peu, mais on arrivera à tenir ! Répondit Mélanie. Maria et Patrick vont sûrement nous rejoindre avec les trois petites !

- Oh, super !"

Super ? Tu parles ! Notre moment d'intimité était bel et bien terminé. Bon, au moins, la présence des nouveaux mariés et des fillettes nous évitera peut-être une pugila entre Sirius et Jean-François.

"Alors, on fait quoi en les attendant ? Un tour de barque ? Proposa Mélanie.

- Bonne idée, approuva Jean-François. Je monte dans celle-ci avec Lissy."

Alors qu'il s'approchait du saule pleureur et commençait à détacher la corde du tronc, je sentis Sirius se raidir à mes côtés.

"J-F… Commençai-je.

- J'aimerais simplement te parler, me coupa-t-il. S'il te plaît."

Je sondai son regard quelques instants, puis finis par soupirer :

"Très bien… Mélanie, tu peux aller chercher les deux autres barques avec Sirius ? Tu te rappelles où elles sont ?

- Oui, pas de problème ! On a pensé à prendre la clef ! Fit-elle en sortant un petit porte-clef d'une de ses poches.

- Il… Il y a une cabane dans cette direction, quelques mètres après l'entrée des bois, expliquai-je à Sirius. C'est une sorte de petite réserve, un vrai capharnaüm… Il y a deux barques, les mêmes que celle-ci.

- Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser seule avec lui ? Marmonna-t-il. Ca ne me plaît pas.

- Il n'est pas méchant, soufflai-je. Et puis, vous serez revenus rapidement. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre avec l'une des barques, et on fera un transfert. D'accord ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jean-François, qui m'attendait dans la barque, rames à la main. Pour toute réponse, il m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser longuement. Le baiser se termina et il regarda J-F avec un sourire carnassier.

"C'est puérile ce que tu viens de faire, ricanai-je.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Et ose me dire que ça t'a déplu ?

- Que tu m'embrasses ? Jamais !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Sirius, tu viens ? Appela Mélanie. Plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera revenu !"

Sirius soupira, puis la rejoignit avec un dernier regard d'avertissement pour J-F. Celui-ci lui décocha un grand sourire des plus décontracté. Ah la la… Les hommes, je vous jure ! Alors, je poussai l'avant de la barque dans l'eau et rejoignis Jean-François à l'intérieur de l'embarcation.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, je sais, vous allez sans doute –et encore- dire que je suis vraiment sadique d'arrêter à ce passage. Très bien, dans ce cas, vous serez dans le même état d'esprit que ma bêta Whizzbee ! **

**Sadique, moi ? Oui, et alors ?!**

**Gros bisous à vous tous. Nyny's. **

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « La Parenthèse Enchantée – Partie II »**


	19. La parenthèse enchantée Part II

**Merci aux revieweurs :**

**Iliam, caramelise, EstVieDanse, Mione09, Youmna, Phofie, nini, lilichoco, pauline-helo, Elayna Black, Farfada, FaFii, valabo, milune, mel', Endless77, Aodren, Lily Joke, Friday13-angels, Anaelle Roots, Catherine Broke, tipex, EloBlack, kysila, Anonyma, nelfette, Marley Ann, Kally-moon, Skully, Stetiphany, Affreuses sisters, Mllee-Black, die-die, H'L-lol'a, Lily, Morgana Serpentard, kimi-chan3000, Xangel-15X, Sephora4, Jisho-F, Alice, Figrou, sayu-love et Azarelle.**

**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre des aventures de Lissy and co ! Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet immense retard, mais cette année a été très riche en émotions –je me suis mariée, entre autres choses ! De plus, une nouvelle idée de fanfic avec une amie m'a aussi plus inspirée pendant plusieurs mois, donc…**

**Trèves de bavardages, vous devez être impatients (enfin j'espère) de découvrir ce chapitre, alors je ne vous enquiquine pas plus ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre XIX**

**La Parenthèse Enchantée – Partie II**

_Sirius soupira, puis la rejoignit avec un dernier regard d'avertissement pour J-F. Celui-ci lui décocha un grand sourire des plus décontracté. Ah la la… Les hommes, je vous jure ! Alors, je poussai l'avant de la barque dans l'eau et rejoignis Jean-François à l'intérieur de l'embarcation._

Tout semblait aspiré à la détente et au calme. Le soleil éclatant et sa chaleur bienveillante. Le souffle du vent. Le chant des oiseaux. Même le bruit des rames qui nous propulsaient à intervalles réguliers sur l'étang. Oui, j'aurais vraiment du me sentir sereine. Mais voilà, c'était loin d'être le cas. Depuis que nous avions quitté la terre ferme, Jean-François n'avait pas décroché un mot. Le mutisme total. Je décidai d'attendre encore dix secondes. S'il ne disait rien, je prendrai la parole. Dix… Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre…

"Alors ? fit-il soudain."

Miracle ! Il a parlé !

"Alors ? répétai-je.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ca va."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Vraiment, ça, c'était de la conversation !

"Tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe, dit-il alors. Tu as tellement changé cette année… En mieux, bien sûr !"

Je retins difficilement un soupir blasé, et passai ma main dans mes cheveux, gênée. Même en étant habituée à son comportement et à son incessant besoin de me complimenter, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à accueillir ce genre d'attentions.

"Une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est que tu es toujours aussi modeste, par contre, sourit-il. Non, vraiment, tu as embelli. Tes cheveux sont plus longs, ça te va bien."

Cette fois-ci, le soupir blasé ne pu _que_ s'échappa de mes lèvres.

"J-F, tu voulais me parler, non ? C'était pour ça ? Me conter fleurette ?

- Ca te dérange tant que ça que je te dise que tu es belle ?

- Oui ! ne pu-je m'empêcher de répondre, un peu sèchement. Enfin, J-F, c'est absurde ! Mon petit-ami va revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à me dire que « Mon dieu Lyssandra, tu es la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus douée ! »

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment regrettable !"

Je baissai ensuite les yeux vers l'eau du lac, poussant un soupir. J'y étais peut-être allée un peu trop « vivement ». Mais de savoir que je n'allais plus être seule avec Sirius m'agaçait quelque peu, il fallait bien le reconnaître !

"Donc, repris-je finalement sur un ton posé en le regardant, tu voulais me parler ?"

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées. J'attendis, patiemment.

"Et bien, quand on dansait le slow, je n'ai pas très bien compris quand tu m'as dit que… que vous n'étiez pas _techniquement_ ensemble, dit-il enfin."

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée. Quel drôle de question !

"Tu m'as aussi dit que c'était _compliqué_, continua-t-il, l'air de rien."

D'accord, je voyais maintenant où il voulait en venir. Il était vraiment désespérant –ou désespéré, au choix… Il valait mieux dans ce cas remettre les points sur les « i ».

"Oh, c'est arrangé, souris-je en repensant à notre premier baiser. Rien n'était compliqué, c'est juste que ça serait trop long à t'expliquer ! Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées cette année dans mon pensionnat, et ces choses ont fait que Sirius et moi sommes ensembles aujourd'hui. Officiellement, officieusement et techniquement ensemble ! Tu vois, tout va bien !"

Le regard qu'il me lança m'indiqua que « non », tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Du moins pour lui. Soudain, il s'arrêta de ramer –et je remarquai que nous étions maintenant en plein milieu de l'étang.

"Lissy, je ne comprends pas, vraiment, fit-il soudain, presque accusateur. Sérieusement, même moi je savais que tu ne supportais pas le groupe de garçons dans lequel ce mec se trouve ! Encore l'été dernier tu disais que si tu pouvais changer de lycée, tu l'aurais fait pour ne plus voir -et je te cite- « leurs sales petites faces de pauvres crétins décérébrés » !

- Ce mec s'appelle Sirius, lançai-je en sentant mon calme s'évaporer. Et comme je viens de te le dire, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette année ! J'ai appris à vraiment les connaître. Ils sont adorables. _Il est_ adorable !"

Jean-François me gratifia d'un sourire on ne peut plus sceptique. Je respirai un grand coup, puis repris la parole :

"Ecoute, J-F, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup. Ca me touche vraiment, et je t'apprécie aussi. Mais comme un membre de ma famille. On se connaît depuis quoi, plus de trois ans, maintenant, et j'ai appris à te voir comme un ami. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de gentil.

- Bien sûr, fit-il avec un petit rire triste. On se connaît depuis plus de trois ans, et tu me vois comme un ami. Lui, tu le connais vraiment depuis seulement une année, et tu tombes dans ses bras !

- Sauf que toi et moi, on ne se voit que quelques semaines pendant l'été, soupirai-je. Je suis avec lui quasiment tous les jours depuis un an. Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, Jean-François.

- Ca veut dire que si tu me voyais tous les jours, tu…

- Non ! le coupai-je en levant la main. Pas de conclusions hâtives et stupides, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre, dans ce cas ? Parce que c'est lui, justement.

- Tu parles comme si c'était l'homme de ta vie… persifla-t-il.

- J'ai confiance en lui, rétorquai-je.

- Tu n'as que dix-sept ans !

- Toi aussi, je te signale ! Et tu fais une fixette sur moi depuis plus de trois ans ! Tu veux vraiment parier sur qui a l'attitude la plus fleur bleue ?"

Il se renfrogna à la fin de ma phrase. Je soupirai une fois de plus.

"Jean-François, écoute-moi…

- Non, toi, écoutes-moi ! Enfin, Lissy, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-le, ce mec ! C'est le genre de gars qui s'amuse avec les filles ! Je suis sûr que c'était lui, d'ailleurs, dans le groupe, que tu traitais avant de Don Juan ambulant !

- Il a changé, répliquai-je, sur la défensive.

- Tu parles ! Ce genre de gars ne changent pas, ils te le font croire pour mieux t'avoir, c'est tout !"

Je ne dis rien, alors que mon cœur s'était instantanément serré dans ma poitrine. Même si je savais que J-F disait ça uniquement pour discréditer Sirius, même si je savais que ledit Sirius avait vraiment changé, l'angoisse qu'avait engendrée son ancienne attitude de Casanova sembla d'un seul coup refaire surface.

"Tu ne le connais pas, soufflai-je simplement, le visage fermé. Maintenant, ramène-moi."

Et je détournai la tête, perdant mon regard, qui bizarrement me brûlait, dans le vert de la forêt alentour.

"Lissy, je…

- Ramène-moi, Jean-François, répétai-je d'un ton dur.

- Non ! Oh non ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que ta réaction ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense !

- Tu penses ça uniquement parce que je sors avec lui ! m'exclamai-je. Tu ne le connais pas, moi si ! Et même si son attitude de Don Juan me faisait peur, c'est vrai, je _sais_ qu'il a changé ! C'est vraiment puéril ce que tu fais ! Ce que tu dis ! Ouvre les yeux, toi aussi ! Tu me crois assez stupide pour sortir avec lui sans avoir totalement confiance en lui ? Si la réponse est oui, dans ce cas, tu me connais vraiment très peu, Jean-François ! Maintenant, ramène-moi !

- Lissy, je ne voulais pas te blesser…! Mais… ce type…

- Tu es stupidement jaloux, Jean-François, continuai-je, rageuse. Arrête de rester focaliser sur moi, je ne suis pas la seule fille sur terre ! Tu ne vois même pas que Mélanie bave littéralement devant toi !

- Lissy, je t'en prie, fit-il alors en s'approchant de moi, et par automatisme, je me relevai brusquement, faisant tanguer notre embarcation.

- Ramène-moi, répétai-je une fois de plus. Ramène-moi ou je rentre à la nage !

- Tu ne le feras pas ! Je n'ai pas fini de te parler ! Je… je m'excuse ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai dix-sept ans, je pense pouvoir prendre des décisions ! Et je veux être avec lui ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Ramène-moi !"

Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder, nous défiant du regard. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, je sautai dans l'eau claire de l'étang. Remontant à la surface, j'entendis Jean-François crier mon prénom. En sur place, je me tournai vers lui :

"Je t'avais prévenu, J-F, lui lançai-je. Ramène la barque, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais nager !

- Lissy, je m'excuse, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je…

- Oui, je sais."

Puis je me retournai en nageant vers le rivage. Dans ma tête, notre conversation résonnait comme un mauvais écho. D'un côté, j'avais une envie folle de lui mettre une bonne claque. De l'autre, mon côté hypersensible ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre. Son attitude était stupide, mais ô combien compréhensible. N'avais-je pas été dans son état d'esprit encore quelques semaines auparavant ? N'avais-je pas eu une trouille affreuse devant la fâcheuse tendance de Sirius à collectionner les filles comme des trophées ? Aussitôt, je sentis cette sourde angoisse refaire surface, et mes yeux me piquèrent une nouvelle fois. Bon sang ! J'avais confiance en Sirius ! Oui. J'avais confiance en _lui_. C'était plutôt en moi, que je n'avais pas confiance…

Non ! Pas de ça, Lissy ! Pas de crise existentielle maintenant ! Car si j'arrivais en pleurs, en plus d'être à la nage, J-F allait sans doute finir pulvériser par Sirius –qui n'attendait que ça, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

En parlant de Sirius, je le vis arriver avec Mélanie, tirant chacun l'une des petites barques. Aussitôt, je vis leurs regards analyser la scène devant eux : moi arrivant à la nage, J-F toujours planté au milieu de l'étang dans son embarcation.

"Lissy ? fit Mélanie d'un air incrédule."

Sirius, lui, avait déjà lâché son chargement et courrait vers moi, alors que je sortais péniblement de l'eau.

"Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Par Merlin, Lissy ! Tu es trempée !

- Oui, ça fait souvent ça quand on plonge dans un étang pour rentrer à la nage, répliquai-je."

Il haussa les sourcils, et comme je grelottais à présent, je me dégageai de l'ombre du sol pleureur pour me mettre en plein soleil.

"Sympa, je viens t'aider à sortir et tu m'envoies sur les roses ! lança-t-il, avant de se poster devant moi et de plonger son regard dans le mien. Tu m'expliques, s'il te plaît ?"

Je me mordis les lèvres. Quoi dire ? Pas la vérité, sinon J-F, toujours dans sa barque, risquait vraiment de finir dans un sale état –ou carrément rayer de la surface de la terre.

"C'est l'autre, là ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il a _fait_ quelque chose ? demanda Sirius en anglais, le regard soudain noir.

- Pourquoi donc vous, les garçons, quand vous ne portez pas quelqu'un dans votre cœur, êtes-vous toujours obligé de traiter ce quelqu'un comme « l'autre », « ce type », « ce mec », etc., etc. ? demandai-je alors, plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose."

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mélanie fondit alors sur moi :

"Lissy, mon dieu ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi, continua Sirius en français, sans cesser de me fixer.

- Je vais bien ! m'exclamai-je. Je suis juste rentrée à la nage, c'est tout, pas besoin d'en faire une montagne !

- Tu es rentrée à la nage, alors que tu étais dans une barque, avec Jean-François, dit Sirius. Excuse-moi de me poser quelques questions, surtout quand je vois dans ton regard que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça !"

Je retins une grimace. C'est qu'il me connaissait bien, le bougre…

"J'avais chaud ? hasardai-je d'une voix enfantine, et Sirius ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément –visiblement, il était un tantinet énervé.

- Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes, Mélanie, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il soudain. Va voir si J-F n'a pas attraper une insolation…"

Ladite Mélanie nous regarda tour à tour en une fraction de seconde, puis fila vers l'une des barques en appelant Jean-François.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr, souffla Sirius en reprenant sa langue maternelle. Ce serait dommage qu'il tombe inconscient dans la barque, parce que sinon il ne pourra pas revenir sur la terre ferme pour que je puisse lui foutre mon poing en pleine gueule !

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? demandai-je moi aussi en anglais –il était en effet préférable que Mélanie ne nous comprenne pas-, prenant volontairement un ton léger.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une poire, Lissy ! Tu ne vas pas bien, je te connais ! Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas à cause de cet abruti ! Juste pour ça, il mérite que je le noie dans l'étang !

- Calme-toi, Sirius. La violence ne résoudra rien.

- Peut-être, mais par contre ça me fera énormément de bien !

- Stupide Gryffondor !

- Fichue Serdaigle !"

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard. Au loin, J-F avait enfin décidé de revenir vers nous. Mieux valait dans ce cas éloigner Sirius.

"Si je te le dis, tu me promets de rester calme ?

- Je savais que j'avais raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Sirius, promets-moi !"

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'étang. La barque de J-F se rapprochait dangereusement du bord.

"D'accord, soupira Sirius."

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, je lui pris sa main et l'entraînais vers les arbres. Arrivés aux abords de la forêt, je restai cependant toujours au soleil.

"Tu vas attraper la crève, soupira Sirius en déboutonnant sa chemise avant de me la mettre sur le dos –et je ne pu m'empêcher de lorgner son torse avec un spasme d'envie dans l'estomac.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ta petite robe mouillée et outrageusement transparente, souffla-t-il.

- Mon regard ne t'as pas échappé, hein ? souris-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Et tu n'as pas remarqué un seul des miens, continua-t-il avec un sourire."

Alors, je me blottis soudain dans ses bras en quémandant un baiser. Si cela pouvait lui faire oublier notre petite explication…

"Lissy, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Franchement, t'abaisser à ce genre de pratique…

- On pouvait toujours rêver, non ? grognai-je."

Il secoua la tête, avant de toutefois déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis de reprendre un air sérieux.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Je le regardai quelques secondes. Il paraissait calme…

"A ton avis ? fis-je finalement. Il a juste tenté sa chance, comme d'habitude."

Je le sentis se raidir contre moi, mais il ne bougea pas.

"Continue, dit-il, le regard grave.

- Tu veux vraiment tous les détails ? demandai-je, et je soupirai devant son air buté.

- Lissy, tu n'allais pas bien quand tu es sortie de l'eau. Dis-moi au moins à quoi tu pensais ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de sentir que quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Les inquiétudes des filles, c'est tout, soupirai-je encore."

Il se redressa, visiblement interloqué, puis fronça les sourcils :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce con ? gronda-t-il.

- Sirius, protestai-je. Ne t'énerve pas !

- M'énerver ne signifie pas aller lui dire ce que je pense !

- Tu irais seulement lui _dire_ ce que tu penses ? fis-je, sceptique.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Lissy... Même si tu as raison !

- Sirius ! m'exclamai-je.

- Alors, les inquiétudes des filles, c'est ça ? reprit-il. Comme cette nuit ? Il t'a sortie quoi ? Que j'allais bientôt te larguer ? Une connerie dans le genre ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il était _vraiment_ en train de s'énerver pour de bon. A ce moment, je vis Jean-François arriver vers nous. Oh non ! Pitié pas ça !

"Lissy, je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il à dix mètres de nous.

- Il est vraiment con, ou il le fait exprès ? marmonna Sirius, et je lui décochais un regard d'avertissement.

- J-F, Sirius voulait parler à Lissy, reviens ! cria alors Mélanie en se mettant aussi à courir vers nous.

- Au moins, elle, elle utilise son cerveau, me dit Sirius."

Mais Jean-François ne sembla pas prendre en compte l'avertissement de Mélanie. Il arriva enfin à notre hauteur, le visage décomposé :

"Lissy, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je m'excuse !

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, soupirai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Voilà, tu t'es excusé, super, ironisa Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir. Maintenant tu fais demi-tour et tu nous laisses discuter cinq minutes, c'est clair ?"

Jean-François lui rendit son regard, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi, alors que Mélanie arrivait :

"Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? me demanda-t-il.

- J-F, je t'en prie, on discutait, fis-je d'un ton implorant en sentant Sirius se tendre un peu plus.

- Bien sûr qu'elle veut que tu t'en ailles ! fit ledit Sirius d'un air outré.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! rétorqua J-F.

- _Pardon ?_ gronda Sirius.

- On se calme ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que Mélanie, mais Sirius ne sembla pas vraiment être de cet avis.

- Tu vas raconter des conneries à Lissy, elle revient quasiment en pleurs à cause de toi, et tu oses te la ramener alors qu'on discutait en privé ? aboya-t-il. Je rêve là !

- Demande-toi alors pourquoi elle est revenue en pleurs, rétorqua J-F. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait que lui dire des conneries, finalement ! Ca fait mal d'entendre la vérité parfois !"

Je fus tellement choquée par les paroles de Jean-François que je ne pu même pas empêcher le poing de Sirius de s'écraser violemment contre son visage. Seul le cri paniqué de Mélanie me fit réagir.

"Sirius, non ! Tu avais promis ! fis-je d'une voix aigüe."

Celui-ci se redressait en jetant un regard mauvais vers sa victime, qui était pliée en deux et se tenait la mâchoire en gémissant.

"J'avais dit « D'accord », pas « Promis », souffla-t-il. Et ça fait beaucoup de bien, tu devrais essayer."

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Jean-François s'était redressé et jeté sur lui avec un cri de rage.

"Sirius ! m'exclamai-je.

- Jean-François ! fit Mélanie."

Pendant quelques secondes, nous ne vîmes plus qu'un imbroglio de jambes et de bras, avec grognements, cris, et gémissements de douleurs à la clef. Puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. J-F était couché par terre, alors que Sirius était assis sur lui, bloquant ses bras, le poing levé, visiblement furieux.

"Tu t'excuses encore une fois. Tout de suite, fit-il d'une voix calme où se trahissait une tension évidente –et le résultat en était encore plus effrayant que s'il l'avait hurlé.

- Sirius, c'est bon, fis-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Non, dit-il sans détourner les yeux de Jean-François. Alors ? Ca vient ces excuses ?

- Mélanie, aide-moi ! fis-je à mon tour. Occupe-toi de J-F, je m'occupe de Sirius !

Et je m'emparais du poing levé de mon petit-ami, alors que Mélanie s'accroupissait vers Jean-François, prête à l'aider à se relever dès que j'aurais fait mettre Sirius debout.

"Sirius, lève-toi, demandai-je.

- Vraiment, vous êtes stupides, vous les garçons ! Tout de suite la bagarre ! s'exclama Mélanie –et je fus amplement d'accord avec elle."

Alors, avec un dernier regard vers J-F, Sirius se releva, et Jean-François, soutenu par une Mélanie bien empressée, fit de même. Discrètement, je me mis à inspecter les dégâts. J-F avait la lèvre inférieure en sang et qui commençait à enfler, le t-shirt distendu et plein d'herbes. Sirius, lui, à part quelques brins d'herbes dans les cheveux, semblait être indemne. Je soupirai, quelque peu apaisée : le bilan final était plutôt léger. En même temps, le combat avait été assez rapide…

Mélanie mit alors la main dans une des poches de son chemisier, et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle colla d'un geste autoritaire contre la lèvre de Jean-François.

"Il faudrait que tu soignes ça, dit-elle.

- Ca va aller, grogna J-F.

- Tu pisses le sang, rétorqua Mélanie en levant les yeux au ciel. Il vaut mieux qu'on aille à la maison, ça sera rapide. Tu imagines la réaction des petites en te voyant dans cet état ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Mélanie, fis-je avec un regard dans sa direction, avant de regarder Jean-François. Elles n'ont pas besoin de voir leur oncle en train de saigner. Rentrez à la maison.

- Vous restez là ? demanda Mélanie."

Je lui répondis juste par un signe de tête affirmatif, désignant Sirius du regard. Elle me comprit de suite, puis entraîna J-F en direction de la maison –et celui-ci gratifia Sirius d'un regard noir. Soupirant, je partis d'un pas lent vers le bord du lac, de manière à me retrouver en pleine chaleur.

"Tu vas me passer un savon ? demanda de but en blanc Sirius en me suivant.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Ah bon ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Je n'aurais même pas droit au sermon de la sage petite Serdaigle que tu es ?"

J'esquissai un vague sourire, avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

"Même si je te faisais ce fameux sermon, ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et puis, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu es plus tactile que parleur, tu as plus le besoin de t'exprimer par des gestes que par des paroles. Si tu ne lui avais pas envoyé ton poing dans la figure aujourd'hui, ça serait sûrement arrivé demain ou dans les jours suivants."

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, marchant à mes côtés.

"En gros, tu me traites implicitement d'impulsif, là ?

- Il fallait bien que je te fasse tout de même un léger reproche, souris-je. Je ne suis pas une sage Serdaigle pour rien.

- Arrête, moi aussi je sais comment tu fonctionnes, je suis persuadé que tu as adoré que je joue les preux chevaliers vengeurs !

- As-tu fait ça uniquement pour récolter mes éloges de jeune princesse conquise par ta victoire ? ricanai-je, moqueuse -éludant ainsi la réponse à sa question, surtout que cet idiot avait parfaitement raison.

- Je l'ai fait parce que oui, je reconnais que je suis impulsif et que l'envie de lui foutre une raclée ne m'a pas lâché dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Mais si je dois en plus avoir tes éloges, alors je suis au comble de l'extase ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de m'asseoir dans l'herbe –il fit de même, prenant doucement mon menton avec l'une de ses mains.

"Donc, es-tu vraiment conquise par ma victoire ?

- Sirius, tu viens de te battre avec mon désormais cousin par alliance ! Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge ! m'exclamais-je.

- Ah, je sens finalement le sermon arriver à grand pas ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour. Enfin, Lissy, ton sens de l'empathie me sidère parfois ! Ca en devient même ridicule ! Il te fait presque pleurer et tu défends encore ce crétin !

- Je ne le défends pas, répliquai-je. Vous avez agis, tous les deux, comme des gamins dans une cour de récréation !

- Il fait encore combien de lignes, ton sermon ? soupira Sirius."

Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré, puis gardai finalement le silence.

"Lissy, j'ai reconnu que je n'étais qu'un pauvre impulsif… reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Est-ce si dur pour toi de reconnaître également que tu adores quand je joue les chevaliers servants ?

- Tu viens de me dire que tu attendais la moindre occasion pour lui mettre ton poing en pleine figure… C'est à se demander qui aime le plus jouer, ou adorer voir l'autre jouer au chevalier servant, éludai-je encore une fois.

- J'adore quand ton cerveau de Serdaigle fonctionne pour contourner mes questions. Même si cette échappatoire sauvage ne fait que montrer que j'ai raison.

- Disons que c'est une déclaration implicite, d'accord ?"

Pour toute réponse, il me fit basculer dans l'herbe.

"Non, je veux que tu le dises, souffla-t-il. J'ai reconnu que j'étais impulsif, reconnais que tu adores ça !"

Je cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais non… Ses mains vinrent sauvagement se planter en monstrueuses chatouilles sur mon ventre !

"Ah ! Sirius arrête ! C'est déloyal ! Arrête ! Aaaaah !

- Avoue, alors, rigola-t-il.

- Rêve, sale traître ! fis-je en riant sous ses atroces chatouilles.

- Quelle tête de mule ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Tu préfères encore te faire torturer plutôt que d'avouer un petit truc de rien du tout !

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si, toi, tu n'as aucune force psychologique ! rétorquai-je, avant de hurler de plus belle sous son grognement rageur et le redoublement de ses chatouilles."

Il continua encore pendant quelques secondes, mais mon peu de résistance face à ce genre d'attaque me rattrapa bien vite.

"Stop ! m'exclamai-je en me tenant les côtes. Stop, pitié !

- Tu avoues ? fit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- Des aveux pris par la force ne sont pas des aveux ! dis-je. Le temps de l'inquisition est terminé, tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Tu préfères quoi, alors ? souffla-t-il, avant de prendre un sourire carnassier, un éclat dans ses prunelles grises. Des aveux soutirés en douceur ?"

Je souris, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Mais voilà, je me sentais d'humeur joueuse –à mes risques et périls, certes…

- Ce serait toujours déloyal, lui fis-je remarquer. Et c'est un coup à ce que je te demande tout, sauf de t'arrêter. Tu risques d'attendre lesdits aveux pendant un sacré moment ! Tu pourrais aller jusqu'à me faire l'amour que tu ne les aurais pas encore eu !"

L'éclat dans ses yeux se fit un peu plus présent, et ses mains agrippèrent ma taille plus fermement.

"Ne me tente pas, Lyssandra, souffla-t-il. Je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là.

- Tu veux parier ? fis-je d'un ton provocant. Ce n'est pas moi qui perdrais, puisque c'est _toi_ qui veux aller lentement."

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Je veux aller lentement pour ne pas te brusquer, te prouver que j'ai changé, le faire pour toi, et c'est toi qui vient quasiment me demander de te faire l'amour ? Lyssandra, je savais que tu cachais bien ton jeu… Je n'ose imaginer la tigresse qui se cache derrière l'aigle ! Tu aurais du aller à Gryffondor, par Merlin, c'est une totale évidence !"

Je réprimai un éclat de rire, alors que son regard était redevenu sérieux, l'éclat encore plus présent.

"Si tu ne veux pas aller lentement, et si tu continues à me provoquer de la sorte, tu risques d'y perdre des plumes, fausse petite Serdaigle, souffla-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres. Je te le dis, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là."

Je lui lançai un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

"C'est moi qui me suis arrêté ce matin, continua-t-il. Deux fois. Toi, tu m'as quasiment supplié de continuer. Alors je te le répète, ne joue pas à ça."

Je souriais, neutre. Brusquement, l'envie de ne pas aller lentement me paru stupide, inimaginable, intolérable. Nous étions ensemble, j'avais confiance en lui… Alors s'il pensait vraiment gagner, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Et doucement, je le repoussai en soupirant.

"Tu vois, tu reconnais implicitement que tu ne fais pas le poids ! ricana-t-il."

Sans un mot, je me mis debout, dos à lui, puis enlevai sa chemise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, et je sentis que son sourire avait disparu –et le mien s'agrandit d'autant plus qu'il ne le voyait pas.

- Je mets mes affaires à sécher, fis-je sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai froid et elles ne sèchent pas sur moi. Autant les étaler dans l'herbe, ça ira plus vite."

Puisant une bonne dose de courage au plus profond de mon esprit, je fis passer ma robe mouillée par-dessus ma tête, puis enlevais mon soutien-gorge, me retrouvant ainsi en petite culotte devant lui. De dos, certes. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Lentement, je remis sa chemise, la boutonnant un peu au dessus de ma poitrine. Puis, je me mordis les lèvres – la chemise m'arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Devais-je pousser la provocation jusque là ? Je me posais la question un quart de seconde, puis avec une autre dose de courage, j'enlevai le dernier sous-vêtement que je portais –et qui était tout aussi trempé que les autres, en plus.

L'air de rien, je me mis à genoux pour étaler convenablement mes affaires en plein soleil.

Puis, enfin, j'osai un regard vers Sirius. Une seule pensée me vint l'esprit : si ses yeux avaient pu me brûler, je serais déjà morte, consumée sur place.

"Tu es vraiment la plus fausse des Serdaigle, souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement tendue. Continue comme ça, et tu iras droit chez les Serpentard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules. Mes vêtements sont trempés, tu ne veux quand même pas que je tombe malade, si ?"

Puis, je m'allongeai sur le dos dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux sous les rayons du soleil. Au point où j'en étais…

"Tu es inconsciente, ma parole, souffla la voix de Sirius, de plus en plus tendue.

- C'est toi le plus fort, marmonnai-je, alors qu'intérieurement je n'en menais vraiment pas large, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- C'est de la provocation pure, souffla-t-il encore. Bon sang… Tu es _nue_ sous cette chemise…"

Je souris en mon for-intérieur, comprenant que les deux dernières phrases ne m'étaient pas vraiment destinées.

"C'est toi le plus fort, répétai-je. Et je commence à te croire, puisque tu n'as toujours pas fait un geste. Zut, repris-je, ta chemise est un peu mouillée aussi…"

L'air de rien, je relevai les bras pour les passer derrière ma tête, faisant ainsi remonter la chemise un peu plus haut sur mes cuisses. Instantanément, je sentis un mouvement sur ma droite, puis un souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise, et tombai sous la coupe de ses yeux gris emplis d'un éclat sauvage.

"Tu es diabolique."

Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser avide, passionné, prenant possession de ma bouche avec une sorte d'urgence qui m'électrisa. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était tout simplement affolant, un baiser et je me sentais partir vers l'irraisonnable. En même temps, je l'avais un peu –bon d'accord, beaucoup- cherché…

Un soupir s'échappant de mes lèvres, je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou. L'une de ses mains se plaqua sur ma cuisse, remontant légèrement pour effleurer mes fesses nues, et ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour mes joues, mon cou, la naissance de ma gorge, ma mâchoire, pour finir par reprendre ma bouche, m'arrachant un nouveau soupir. Sa main s'envola de ma cuisse, puis -et mon cœur failli exploser dans ma poitrine- je sentis ses doigts sur les attaches de sa chemise, les déboutonnant avec lenteur, pour s'arrêter vers mon nombril. Doucement, sa main passa sous le tissu, trouvant la peau de ma taille, dénudant ainsi complètement le haut de mon buste. Alors qu'il m'embrassait avec de plus en plus d'intensité, sa main caressa ma peau, remontant avec une douceur effroyable vers ma poitrine, s'arrêtant à sa naissance l'espace de quelques secondes, sans doute pour attendre une réaction négative. Mais personnellement, mis à part une légère appréhension du à ce tout premier contact, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il arrête… et sa main remonta enfin pour se poser sur l'un de mes seins, qu'il commença à caresser presque avidement.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, ma respiration était heurtée, saccadée, je quémandais plus de baisers, de caresses, mes mains quittant son cou pour s'attarder sur ses épaules, sur son dos finement musclé, le creux de ses reins. Avec un soupir impatient, il bascula soudain sur moi, écartant mes jambes pour se mettre entre elles, et sa main quitta ma poitrine pour se reposer sur ma cuisse, remontant légèrement le tissu, l'autre passant dans mon dos pour me serrer encore plus contre lui. Puis ses lèvres quittèrent une nouvelle fois les miennes, remontant de ma mâchoire à mon oreille, qu'il commença à mordiller.

"Si tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter, je ne vais pas me gêner, Lissy, susurra-t-il."

J'ouvris les yeux, la respiration rapide.

"Tu ne t'arrêterais pas, vraiment ? demandai-je. Toi qui voulais aller lentement, tu serais prêt à mettre tes nouvelles résolutions au placard ?

- Tu as vu comment tu me provoques ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Lissy, je ne suis qu'un homme. Assume les conséquences de tes actes. Je voulais aller lentement pour ne pas te brusquer, mais si tu ne cesses de me provoquer -surtout de cette manière- et que tu me laisses faire, je suis capable de te faire l'amour. Maintenant."

Je clignai des yeux, alors qu'un dilemme intérieur s'était mis à me tenailler. Tout allait trop vite. Mais je l'avais bien cherché -et voulu. J'avais envie de lui, affreusement. Mais était-ce le bon moment ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt, finalement, après seulement trois jours de relation ? En même temps, nous avions été amis, d'excellents amis, avant ; on se connaissait quasi parfaitement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

- J'avoue que je suis… horriblement partagé.

- Pareil, avouai-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Lissy, seigneur, soupira-t-il en mettant la tête dans mon cou. Je veux que tout se passe le plus naturellement du monde, le mieux possible. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Mais… il faut que tu comprennes qu'en te mettant nue devant moi, même avec une simple chemise, tu me fais devenir fou. C'est de la torture, ni plus ni moins.

- Tu deviens fou devant moi ? répétai-je, une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Ca t'étonne ? soupira-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Tu es terriblement indécente dans cette tenue."

Son regard quitta le mien pour se poser sur le haut de mon corps. Alors, je réalisai enfin que j'étais quasiment nue devant lui –et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer presque automatiquement. Il s'en aperçu et me sourit :

"C'est pour ce genre de réaction que je veux aller lentement, dit-il simplement. Je ne veux vraiment pas te brusquer.

- J'avais l'air brusquée quand tu as déboutonnée cette chemise ? rétorquai-je.

- Pas sur le moment, non, mais après. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose en allant plus loin."

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, et il m'embrassa doucement.

"Bien sûr, souffla-t-il –et le sourire carnassier revint sur ses lèvres, si tu me supplies de ne pas aller trop vite, je te répète que dans ce cas, je suis à ton entière disposition…"

Un rire léger s'échappa de ma gorge.

"N'empêche, ricanai-je, tu as craqué.

- Tu te mets quasiment nue devant moi, et tu voudrais que je reste à regarder les poissons batifoler dans l'étang ? Ca ne s'appelle pas craquer, mais plutôt avoir une réaction normale."

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord, soupira-t-il. En plus d'être impulsif, je ne suis peut-être pas si fort que ça. Ca te va ?

- Assez, fis-je avec un sourire satisfait."

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il avait devant lui une gamine insolente.

"C'est de ta faute, reprit-il avec des accents séducteurs dans la voix. Tu me fais réagir différemment. Tu me fais parler, alors qu'en tant que personne tactile, je ne pense qu'à t'embrasser -il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes-, à respirer ton odeur -son nez s'enfouit dans mon cou-, à te toucher -sa main s'égara sur ma taille. Je pourrais faire tellement de choses si tu ne me faisais pas autant parler… Vraiment, tout est différent avec toi, Lissy.

- Et… c'est un problème ? demandai-je après quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, j'espère que tu n'es pas avec moi uniquement parce que c'est différent et que la nouveauté t'attire."

Il paru scandalisé par mes paroles, et me tapota vigoureusement le crâne.

"Cet abruti de J-F t'a vraiment mis de la bouillie dans la tête ! s'exclama-t-il. A moins que… Ton cerveau marche-t-il trop à Poudlard qu'il en devient complètement grillé quand tu es en vacances, petite idiote ? Tu veux me faire parler, c'est ça ? Tu le fais exprès pour que je te dise que je _veux_ que ça soit différent avec toi ? Justement parce que c'est toi, petite sotte !

- Dans un sens, si j'arrive à te faire dire ce je veux que tu me dises, à faire parler le grand Sirius Black de sentiments, je ne sais pas si je suis si idiote et sotte que ça, fis-je d'un air philosophique avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais que cette phrase vaut sans doute une dizaine de minutes non-stop de chatouilles ? m'informa-t-il avec sérieux.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je, en repensant aussitôt à ce matin. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit que les chatouilles étaient maintenant inutiles, et que tu m'embrasserais même quand je serais vilaine ?"

J'agrémentai ma tirade d'un grand sourire innocent. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Bon… Il valait mieux parfois user de la vérité pour échapper à un sort funeste.

"J'avoue que j'adore quand tu joues les chevaliers servants, murmurai-je sans me départir de mon sourire angélique. Et que c'est vrai, j'ai été vraiment inconsciente de te provoquer de la sorte."

Il garda le silence, puis sourit à son tour.

"Et je suis heureuse que tu veuilles que ça soit différent avec moi, soufflai-je plus sérieusement. Et j'adore quand tu parles comme ça."

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il était content. Radieux, même.

"Pas de chatouilles ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix, et il éclata de rire.

- Non, pas de chatouilles. Juste…"

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et posait déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le soleil déclinait lentement. Rêveuse, je me tenais dans ses bras, habillée, mes affaires ayant enfin séché. Nous avions passé le reste du temps après le départ de Mélanie et J-F sans parler, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, simplement. Parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire de parler pour se comprendre ou se sentir bien. Et en l'occurrence, je me sentais divinement bien. Néanmoins, une question me tarabustait.

"Ca fait combien de temps que Mélanie et Jean-François sont partis ?

- On s'en fiche, grogna Sirius. Sauf si jamais il était arrivé un truc, du genre, J-F qui meurt brusquement de combustion spontanée. Rayé de la surface du globe. Là, bien sûr, je ne m'en ficherai pas. Non. Je remercierai Merlin d'avoir fait un geste pour l'humanité."

Il avait dit ça d'un air on ne plus sérieux, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Ne rigole pas, Lissy, ce type m'énerve vraiment ! fit-il d'un air farouche. Ca façon qu'il a de te tourner autour, de te regarder, de te sourire… C'est écœurant !

- Possessif, souris-je. J'adore ça !

- Ah, le mythe du chevalier servant ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, mais tu adores ça, répliqua-t-il.

- Et toi, tu adores me surprotéger en jouant lesdits chevaliers servants, répliquai-je à mon tour.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes fait pour nous entendre, nota-t-il avec un grand sourire ravi et je pouffai de rire, avant de demander encore une fois :

- Donc, depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? Je n'ai pas pris de montre…

- Moi non plus. A vue de nez, je dirais une petite heure. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les jeunes mariés doivent apparemment venir nous voir avec les trois petits monstres.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, marmonna Sirius.

- Tu as l'air ravi, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu… n'aimes pas ma famille ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils m'ont tous accueillis les bras ouverts !

- Alors, pourquoi cette mine désappointée ?"

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

"Parce qu'on ne peut décidément pas être seuls tous les deux, tranquilles, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là, soufflai-je à mon tour.

- Il vaudrait, en même temps, peut-être mieux qu'ils arrivent bientôt. La situation a failli dégénérer tout à l'heure.

- Je m'en excuse encore, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais… c'était vraiment mal ? ajoutai-je en avec ma meilleure tête de cocker triste."

Il esquissa un léger sourire en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

"Tu es d'humeur provocante, aujourd'hui. C'est la chaleur ? Les bulles du champagne qui te sont montées à la tête ?

- Ca te gêne ?

- Voyons, Lissy, tu te déshabilles devant moi et tu oses croire que ça me gêne ? Bien au contraire, le spectacle était très… enthousiasmant.

- Enthousiasmant, ah oui ? fis-je sans m'empêcher de piquer un fard.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point, murmura-t-il en passant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Et ce qui me gêne dans l'histoire, c'est simplement le fait de devoir, disons, resté le plus raisonnable possible.

- C'est toi qui as imposé ses règles, je te signale.

- Arrête de me provoquer, Lissy. Ou dis-moi carrément que tu ne veux pas de ces règles.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux pas_ de ces règles…

- Quoi, alors ? Ah oui, je sais : tu n'as plus aucune résistance face à mon formidable pouvoir de séduction et si je ne m'arrêtais pas, je pourrais faire de toi ce que je voudrais. C'est ça ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier."

Je haussai un sourcil, jouant les sceptiques –et me disant intérieurement que c'était peut-être bien le cas, en effet.

"Allez, avoue, ronronna-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique ? marmonnai-je.

- Tu avoues toujours à demi-mot. Fichue Serdaigle, vraiment. Arrête de jouer sur les mots, et avoue. Clairement."

Il se mit complètement sur moi, continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou, suivant ma clavicule, mon épaule, revenant sur mon cou. J'avais déjà la chair de poule.

"A quoi cela va-t-il servir, à part satisfaire ton ego de mâle ? soufflai-je.

- Avoue, susurra-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse, remontant légèrement ma robe sur mes hanches.

- Tortionnaire, répliquai-je –avec la force de conviction d'un mollusque.

- Avoue, Lissy, s'il te plaît."

Finalement, j'allai ouvrir les lèvres pour avouer… quand des rires d'enfants nous parvinrent. Ouf, sauvée par le gong !

"Tu as de la chance, marmonna Sirius avant de se recoucher sagement à côté de moi.

- Il est _possible_ que ce soit le cas, consentis-je finalement à admettre.

- Tu n'avoues toujours pas complètement, cependant."

Il levait les yeux au ciel quand les rires se firent plus présents. Je me redressai alors pour voir Nadine, Manon et Zoé courir dans notre direction, et quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois autour de nous –Nadine et Manon dans mes bras, alors que Zoé se pendait au cou de Sirius en riant aux éclats.

"Salut les monstres, rigolai-je à mon tour pendant que les deux aînés semblaient vouloir m'étouffer sur place.

- On n'est pas des monstres ! me fit gentiment remarquer Nadine sans cesser de rire.

- Non, c'est vrai, approuvai-je. Vous êtes de véritables démons ! grognai-je en les chatouillant et leurs rires redoublèrent."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les jeunes mariés arriver à notre hauteur.

"Salut vous deux, lança Maria. On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?"

Comme simple réponse, je lui fis un petit « non » de la tête, alors que Sirius s'était mis à chatouiller Zoé, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu –et je vis au regard de Maria qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

"Vous avez sorti les barques ! remarqua Patrick. Les filles, ça vous dit un petit tour avec tonton ?

- Moi 'veux avec Si'ius, claironna Zoé.

- Tu as une rivale, fait attention, Lissy, me sourit Sirius.

- Vous n'avez qu'à partir ensembles, lança Maria. On prend l'autre, avec Lissy."

Les petites semblant être ravies à l'idée, deux minutes plus tard, les hommes étaient partis avec elles tandis que je commençais à ramer avec Maria devant moi.

"On vous a déranger, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Vous avez franchi le cap du « techniquement ensemble » ?

- Et toi, ta nuit de noces s'est-elle bien passée ? demandai-je en lui souriant à mon tour."

Elle plissa les yeux devant mon « éludage » en règle, puis sourit de plus belle.

"Elle s'est très bien passée, roucoula-t-elle, aux anges. Une nuit de noces for-mi-dable !

- Ravie de l'entendre, rigolai-je doucement, avant d'ajouter : Oui, nous avons franchi le cap de la phase technique, et oui, vous nous avez un peu déranger. Quoiqu'il valait mieux que vous arriviez…

- Oh, j'en étais sûre ! trépigna-t-elle. Raconte !

- Maria, on s'est embrassé, c'est tout, tempérai-je.

- C'est tout ? Ne me dit pas qu'il fallait mieux qu'on arrive pour un simple baiser, ricana-t-elle."

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en rougissant de manière fulgurante –ce qui était encore plus parlant qu'un aveu verbal.

"Je vois, fit Maria d'un air entendu. Ceci explique peut-être pourquoi J-F est revenu à la maison la lèvre en sang, visiblement furieux de… s'être pris une branche qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur son chemin.

- Une branche d'arbre, répétai-je en hochant la tête d'un air neutre –c'est fou ce que les garçons étaient capables d'inventer dès qu'ils perdaient à la moindre occasion ou qu'ils arrivaient en seconde position.

- Une sacrée branche d'arbre, approuva Maria.

- La branche lui en voulait à mort, finis-je par avouer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors c'est ça ! Ils se sont battus ! Je te l'avais dit hier, j'ai bien senti qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se défier en duel ! C'est super romantique !

- Les mariages ne te réussissent vraiment pas, souris-je en prenant un faux air consterné. Surtout quand c'est toi la mariée !

- J'essaierai de ne pas renouveler l'expérience, promis, rigola-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

- Donc, repris-je après un bref silence, une branche d'arbres. Mes parents et Patrick y ont cru ?

- En tout cas, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'ont rien dit qui pouvait montrer le contraire. Pour tes parents, en tout cas. Patrick a compris, il m'en a parlé sur le chemin.

- Il dira quelque chose à Sirius ? demandai-je aussitôt en zieutant la barque des hommes et des gamines, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la nôtre.

- S'il lui dit vraiment quelque chose, ce ne sera pas bien méchant. Après tout, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, J-F et Sirius sont bientôt majeurs, pour nous les moldus, s'entend. Et même en étant son frère, il lui disait pourtant que son entêtement envers toi allait mal se terminer, surtout quand on a su que tu venais finalement accompagnée. Et mon cher mari n'a pas eu tout à fait tord.

- J'ai pourtant dit à Sirius de se contrôler, mais… je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. Jean-François a continué à le provoquer, à _me_ provoquer aussi et… enfin, Sirius est plutôt quelqu'un de tactilement démonstratif, expliquai-je.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous ne vous êtes pas décoller une seule minute hier ! rigola-t-elle. Sauf quand J-F a voulu danser avec toi et que vous avez été interrompu par ce chien, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, soufflai-je en tâchant de ne pas ricaner bêtement à ce récent souvenir.

- D'ailleurs, fit alors Maria en fronçant les sourcils, pensive, je me suis interrogée là-dessus. Un chien que personne n'a jamais vu, qui arrive pile au moment où tu danses avec Jean-François…"

Je la regardai, gardant une expression neutre. Forcément, depuis qu'elle savait que j'étais une sorcière –soit depuis l'été suivant ma première année- Maria avait eu vent de certaines aptitudes et possibilités magiques.

"C'est possible ? me demanda-t-elle franchement avec un éclat curieux dans les yeux.

- C'est possible, répétai-je simplement.

- Sans rire ! Il peut vraiment se… se transformer en un animal ?

- En chien, seulement. On appelle ça des Animagi dans notre monde, ce sont des sorciers, qui, à force d'entraînement, arrive à prendre l'apparence d'un animal, d'un _seul_ animal. Notre professeur de métamorphose le peut, en chat. Mais… ne le répète à personne, pas même à mes parents.

- Même eux ne sont pas au courant ? Pourtant c'est extraordinaire !

- Dans notre monde, être Animagi est très réglementé et très surveillé, il y a même une liste au Ministère des personnes qui le sont. Notre professeur est sur cette liste…

- … mais pas Sirius, termina Maria en hochant la tête.

- Il est non-déclaré, acquiesçai-je. Il risque un aller simple à Azkaban, la prison magique, pour ça.

- Pourquoi ne se déclare-t-il pas ?

- Parce qu'il adore contourner les règles, ce grand imbécile ! Soupirai-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Il a même tenté de m'entraîner avec lui quand je l'ai découvert…

- Ca aurait pu être intéressant, fit Maria avec un clin d'œil.

- Je t'en prie ! M'exclamai-je. C'est une métamorphose très compliquée, et en plus interdite et/ou réglementée. Tu crois franchement que je vais m'amuser à faire un truc pareil pendant ma dernière année ? Il est à Gryffondor, je suis à Serdaigle, terminai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr, ça explique tout. Mais tu as failli aller à Gryffondor, ne l'oubli pas, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

- Tu as raison, j'ai _failli_, rétorquai-je. Et je suis finalement à Serdaigle, ce qui veut dire que j'ai une once de raisonnement en plus que lui.

- Tu es trop sérieuse, parfois, grimaça Maria."

Esquissant un léger sourire, je levai les yeux au ciel, clôturant la conversation.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Le mardi, les jeunes mariés prirent l'avion pour leur voyage de noce, à savoir deux semaines de rêve dans les îles. Personnellement, sachant que j'allais retrouver le temps grisâtre de l'Ecosse dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je les enviais un peu ! Et pour contrecarrer mon retour vers le froid « Poudlarien », je passais beaucoup de temps dehors, bien sûr avec Sirius. J'appelais ça « allier l'utile à l'agréable » : agréable parce qu'être avec lui était comme marcher tous les jours dans les jardins du paradis, et utile car ayant décidé d'être sages -pour le moment-, être dehors nous interdisait quelque peu le dérapage du lac, sans compter que nous n'étions pas souvent totalement seuls -je devais bien aussi profiter un peu de ma famille.

Le mercredi soir, nous venions de nous coucher, allongés l'un contre l'autre, après une énième soirée en famille. Comme la plupart du temps dans ces cas-là, il était très tard, et je sentais mes paupières se fermer toute seules. Sirius, voulant sans doute m'achever, ne trouvait rien de mieux que de me caresser lentement le visage ; poussant un soupir de bien-être, je plongeai avec délice dans les vapeurs du sommeil…

"Lissy ! Lissy, tu es là ?"

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant, tombant sur le visage de Sirius, toujours en train de me caresser la joue.

"Je crois que ton miroir t'appelle, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est horrible d'être réveillée quand on commence juste à s'endormir, marmonnai-je.

- Lissy ! C'est moi ! continuait le miroir posé sur ma table de nuit.

- Si je m'endors dans la salle de bains, tu viendras me récupérer ? Le carrelage n'est pas très confortable, dis-je vers Sirius en me levant.

- Promis, rit-il. Passe-lui le bonjour !"

Je baragouinai un acquiescement, puis m'emparai de mon miroir à double sens et de ma baguette en quittant la chambre.

"Je suis là, fis-je vers le visage de ma meilleure amie en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains, non sans avoir donné un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.

- Tu as l'air crevé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'étais en train de tomber dans les limbes merveilleuses du sommeil quand ta voix si mélodieuse m'en a arrachée ! persiflai-je. Et bonsoir quand même !

- Oh tu dormais, pardon ! s'excusa Jo. Mais j'ai essayé de t'avoir avant, apparemment tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

- Il fait un temps merveilleux ici, pourquoi rester dedans ? Je suis contente de te voir, ajoutai-je ensuite. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Mais ne parlons pas de moi… fit-elle avec un petit air de lutin maléfique. Raconte-moi tout ! Comment ça se passe entre toi et Black ?"

Connaissant les mimiques de ma meilleure amie, j'éclatai de rire.

"Ca se passe… plutôt bien, finis-je par répondre avec un petit sourire.

- _Plutôt bien_ ? répéta Jo en faisant la grimace. Oh pitié, Lissy ! Donne-moi des détails !

- Tout ce passe bien, je t'assure. C'est vraiment très bien. Je me sens… bien. Divinement bien ! Sirius en petit-ami est vraiment quelqu'un de…

- … « bien », oui, je crois avoir saisi la situation globale, termina Jo en souriant. Tout est rose, tout est parfait !

- Que souhaitais-tu entendre d'autre ? souris-je à mon tour.

- Et bien… fit-elle en réfléchissant d'un air mystérieux. Il y a bien une question qui me taraude ! Vois-tu, j'ai revu James, Remus et Peter pour le dernier entraînement de transplanage –tiens, au passage, on le passe demain dans l'après-midi !

- Super, bonne chance alors ma Jo ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, oui, super, mais ce n'était pas là le but premier de ma phrase ! Donc, je les ai revus, et ce cher James nous a informés d'une nouvelle ma foi très intéressante !

- Laquelle ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Par Merlin, Lissy ! répondit-elle, surexcitée. Vous dormez dans la même chambre, dans le même lit !"

Encore une fois, j'éclatai de rire.

"Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Lissy, ricana-t-elle, James m'a semblée très inquiet à ton sujet.

- Je rêve, soupirai-je. Je lui ai pourtant demandé de se comporter en adulte normal et pas en stéréotype du frère hyper-protecteur.

- Il est comme ça, que veux-tu ? Mais passons ! Alors ?! Comment se passe la cohabitation horizontale ?

- La cohabitation horizontale se passe bien, merci, souris-je, amusée par l'expression qu'elle avait employée.

- C'est tout ce que tu comptes me sortir ce soir ? « Tout va bien, tout est bien, il est bien, je suis bien… »

- Jo… soufflai-je.

- Lissy, fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Disons que… il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous les deux morts de fatigue au moment d'aller nous coucher.

- J'en étais sûre ! A ce point-là ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi… sensuel entre nous, si je puis dire ça ainsi. Du moins pas dès le départ. Oh, Jo… Tu me verrais, dès qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression de ne même plus savoir comment je m'appelle ! Ca fait clicher ce que je dis, non ? grimaçai-je.

- Non, tu es simplement amoureuse, sourit-elle. Enfin, rassure-moi… tu es toujours vierge ?

- Jo, on dirait ma mère ! ris-je. Elle m'a fait la leçon dimanche… Et je suis toujours vierge, oui _tata Johanna_. Sirius veut absolument aller doucement, pour me montrer qu'il a changé ; tu sais, par rapport à la conversation, avant de partir en France, celle que tu as entendue par le miroir.

- Oui, comment oublier ? Mais, je ne saisis pas une chose : d'un côté tu dis que c'est très sensuel, de l'autre tu dis qu'il veut aller doucement… ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est comme si on se contenait tous les deux. Parfois la vigilance tombe et dans ces cas-là… on peut dire qu'il y a un risque de dérapage.

- Et comment sont les dérapages, mmmh ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix de commère.

- A ton avis ? fis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Je vois… Ils sont « biens » !

- Oui, c'est ça ! ris-je."

Jo se mit à rire aussi, et nous échangeâmes un regard, complices.

"Tu me manques, me dit-elle. J'ai hâte que tu rentres en Angleterre !

- Tu me manques aussi, fis-je avec un sourire contrit. Mais laisse-moi profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste avec Sirius !

- Bien sûr, je te comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, le sujet qui fâche : vous allez faire comment avec James ?"

Mes lèvres se tordirent, et je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

"Franchement, on n'en sait rien. On a préféré ne pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant. On va sûrement en parler dans l'avion du retour. Mais une chose à ne pas faire, c'est de le mettre au pied du mur. Je pense que la meilleure solution serait d'y aller par étape… Enfin, quelque chose comme ça."

Johanna émit un petit « mmmh » d'acquiescement en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais assez parlé de moi, soufflai-je avec un geste de la main, me souvenant qu'elle-même avait passé ces deux dernières semaines avec Richard. Tu as sans doute des choses à me raconter toi aussi ! Comment va Richard ? Comment sont ses parents ? Ils sont gentils ? Ils t'ont bien accueillie ?

- C'est… merveilleux ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Oh, Lissy ! Ses parents sont adorables ! Ils m'ont tout de suite mise à l'aise, sa mère est géniale !

- Pas de conflit belle-fille/belle-mère, ouf ! plaisantai-je. Tu es chez lui en ce moment ?

- Oui, j'emprunte sa salle de bains. Ah, au fait, il t'embrasse. Il salut Sirius aussi.

- Tu lui as dit, pour nous deux ?

- Oui, il est content, et il tiendra sa langue, fais-moi confiance !

- D'accord. Mais… Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Voyons, tu m'as cuisinée pour Sirius, raconte-moi comment ça se passe avec Richard ? Même chambre ou pas ? demandai-je.

- En théorie, chambres différentes, fit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Et en pratique ? souris-je à mon tour.

- Sa chambre est juste à côté de la mienne, alors…

- Petite dévergondée, persiflai-je.

- Oh, arrête, ça fait dix mois qu'on est ensemble, fit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Je le sais bien, je te fais marcher, souris-je doucement. Alors, comment se passe ta propre cohabitation horizontale ?"

Ma meilleure amie se mordit les lèvres, rougissant, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas.

"Jo ?! m'exclamai-je dans un souffle avec un sourire complice. C'est bien ce que je crois ?"

Elle se mordit les lèvres de plus belle en affichant un petit sourire, acquiesçant.

"C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler ! Lissy, tu es ma meilleure amie !

- Oh, Jo ! répétai-je. Par Merlin ! Oh, dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé ? Bien, j'espère ? Quoique, je me doute, Richard est un ange !

- Ca a été… merveilleux ! Toutes les rumeurs que l'on a pu entendre dans les couloirs de Poudlard sont ridicules ! Il suffit d'attendre le « bon » et d'avoir confiance l'un en l'autre… Il a été parfait. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis de plus en plus folle de lui, c'est incroyable !"

Un sourire planté sur le visage, je regardai ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Je n'en revenais pas, ma Jo était devenu une femme ! D'accord, ma réflexion faisait peut-être très mère poule, mais pour toute jeune fille, c'était un cap important. Et j'étais ravie que tout ce soit bien passé pour Jo.

"J'ai hâte que tu rentres, répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle que j'ai à te dire !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, pas par miroir interposés, refusa-t-elle. Je veux absolument te le dire en face à face !

- Soit, mais il ne fallait pas me dire un truc comme ça, Jo ! Tu me connais !

- Mais c'est tellement incroyable !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Jo ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne te cache rien, je te promets de te le dire dès que tu seras rentrée !"

Silencieuse, j'acquiesçai finalement. Alors, on tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, mais celle-ci était évidemment fermée. L'instant d'après, Sirius apparut dans un « crac », et je poussai un petit cri de surprise.

"Tu aurais pu prévenir, fis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Oui, avec tes grands-parents pas loin, je vais sûrement crier à travers la porte « Attention, Lissy, je vais transplaner dans la salle de bains ! »

- Impertinent, fis-je en lui balançant une boîte de coton tige, qu'il dévia en riant. Tu veux dire bonjour à Jo ?

- Salut, Burrows ! lança-t-il en se penchant par-dessus mon miroir.

- Bonsoir, Black ! Je parie que tu veux récupérer Lissy, mmmh ?

- Si ça ne te pose pas de problème, le lit est froid sans elle.

- Très bien, très bien, soupira ma meilleure amie d'un air théâtral. A dimanche !

- A dimanche ! répondis-je. Embrasse Richard pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y manquerai pas, dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendu, et j'éclatai de rire. Et je dirais à James que tout ce passe bien, faites-moi confiance !"

Et elle disparu du miroir.

"A James ? répéta Sirius.

- Ils passent le permis de transplanage demain, avec Remus et Peter. Bien sûr, James n'a pas pu se retenir de leur dire toute son inquiétude de nous savoir dans le même lit pendant une semaine…

- Désespérant, soupira Sirius.

- Totalement, acquiesçai-je. Mais… que fais-tu là, au fait ?

- Et bien, tu m'as demandé de venir te chercher si jamais tu t'endormais sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, et comme tu ne revenais pas… Allez, debout ma belle ! fit-il en me tendant la main.

- Tu m'aides ? demandai-je avec des yeux implorants en lui tendant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? sourit-il, taquin.

- Tu marchandes avec moi, Black ?

- Un problème ?

- Un baiser, ça te va ?

- Tu as intérêt à être convaincante, alors."

Il me mit soudain sur mes jambes, puis resta planté sans bouger.

"Sirius ?

- J'attends mon paiement.

- Tu attends ton… _paiement_ ? répétai-je avec un air offensé.

- Oui, répondit-il avec assurance.

- Ah oui. D'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça."

Et de l'index, je le poussai en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le faire arriver contre la porte de la salle de bains. Lentement, je m'approchai de lui, et… lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

"C'est tout ? fit-il d'un air incrédule.

- Je t'ai promis un baiser. Mais je ne t'ai pas précisé un baiser « sur la bouche », souris-je avec innocence."

Il garda le silence, avant de me sourire, carnassier, faisant un pas vers moi.

"Tu veux jouer à ça, Rogers ?

- Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu là-dedans, ripostai-je en reculant. Je t'assure. C'est la pure vérité. Le terme « paiement » ne m'a simplement pas beaucoup plu.

- Tu recules ? Je te fais peur, Rogers ?

- Sirius, ne soit pas bête ! On sait parfaitement que ça risque de déraper !

- Tu as commencé en premier.

- C'était vraiment non-intentionnel !

- C'est bien la première fois, ricana-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, _je_ n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de _te_ provoquer."

Je me figeai, sur la défensive.

"Sirius…

- Lissy ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, il…"

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, avant de me prendre par la taille et de me pousser à mon tour contre la porte de la salle de bains.

"Donc, un baiser, mais pas forcément sur la bouche, c'est bien cela ? souffla-t-il. Alors, testons ton propre self-control. "

Il commença par embrasser ma joue, mon front. Chacune de mes paupières, le bout de mon nez, puis effleura sensuellement mes lèvres avant de s'attarder sur mon menton, avant de descendre le long de ma gorge. Là, je commençai déjà à perdre pieds, il ne fallait pas qu'il m'embrasse sur le cou… et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"C'est… c'est de la vengeance, hoquetai-je. Je me suis excusée pour le lac.

- Je sais, susurra-t-il en passant les mains sous mon débardeur pour trouver la peau de ma taille. N'ai-je pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite-amie ? ajouta-t-il en venant encore effleurer mes lèvres.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais tester mon self-control, soufflai-je.

- Je sais déjà qu'il est quasi inexistant, sourit-il, visiblement fier de lui. Il suffit que je t'embrasse simplement dans le cou pour que je sente ta respiration s'accélérer.

- Ah oui, et toi, bien sûr, tu restes parfaitement insensible, hein ?

- Voyons, Lissy. Tu sais que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, murmura-t-il."

Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une voix aussi sexy ? Ca devrait être _interdit_ par le Ministère de la magie. Je vous assure, Sirius Black est à lui tout seul un véritable danger magique pour toute sorcière complètement folle de lui comme moi. Un milliard de fois plus efficace que le plus redoutable philtre d'amour que l'on puisse trouver.

"A quoi penses-tu, Rogers ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, Black.

- Mmmh, je pense avoir une petite idée en fait.

- Qui sait ?

- Qui sait, répéta-t-il."

Enfin, il m'embrassa, vraiment, me soulevant du sol, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se collait étroitement contre moi, sa bouche se pressant passionnément contre la mienne. Position on ne peut plus équivoque, si vous voulez mon humble avis…

"Tu sais que c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser comme je le voudrais pendant la journée, dit-il entre deux baisers.

- C'est sûr que ça ferait désordre, ris-je légèrement."

Il rigola à son tour, avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux, ses yeux dans les miens. Mais sans le vouloir vraiment, ma conversation avec Jo refit surface, surtout un point en particulier, et je baissai la tête en soupirant.

"Oh non, Lissy ! Non, non, non, fit aussitôt Sirius.

- Quoi ? soupirai-je en relevant la tête.

- Pas ce regard, pas cette expression, je t'en prie. Je te connais, ça ne présage rien de bon quand tu commences comme ça."

Conciliante, je lui envoyai un sourire forcé.

"D'accord, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu dis que c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir m'embrasser comme tu le voudrais. Et nous sommes chez mon oncle et ma tante, chez ma famille, en France. Comment va-t-on faire une fois en Angleterre, à Poudlard ?

- On avait dit qu'on en parlerait vendredi, dans l'avion, souffla-t-il. Et autant que je sache, nous sommes encore mercredi soir.

- Je sais, mais…

- Cesse de faire marcher tes méninges, tu es toujours en vacances au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Parenthèse enchantée, Lissy, parenthèse enchantée, me rappela-t-il avec un ton suppliant et son regard de chiot abandonné."

Evidemment, je ne pouvais plus résister quand il faisait cette tête-là. Et me penchant vers lui, je l'embrassai.

"Je préfère ça, sourit-il."

Nous nous regardâmes, silencieux.

"Il est temps d'aller au lit, miss Rogers.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher, non ?"

Doucement, il me posa à terre et récupéra mon miroir à double sens.

"Et si… on essayait le transplanage d'escorte ? lança-t-il soudain.

- Pour aller dans la chambre ? ris-je aussitôt.

- Il faut commencer par des petites distances, non ?

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes les professeurs, Black ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te désartibuler, Rogers."

Il me tendit la main et m'attira dans ses bras.

"Prête ?

- Prête."

L'instant d'après, nous disparaissions dans un « crac » sonore.

Comme promis, je ne mentionnai plus le cas de James pendant le reste de notre parenthèse enchantée. Et bien évidemment, quand vous êtes en vacances et que vous ne voulez franchement pas rentré, vous avez l'impression que le peu de temps qu'il vous reste file à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il se passa pour les deux derniers merveilleux jours en France… et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la voiture familiale, direction l'aéroport pour un retour sur le sol anglais. Mon oncle et ma tante nous avaient bien entendu accompagnés, si bien que nous étions tous un tantinet trop serrés dans l'habitacle. Un bon point selon Sirius, notre nombre avait fait que Jean-François n'avait _malheureusement_ pas pu nous accompagner également. Celui-ci m'avait simplement et sagement fait la bise en me souhaitant un bon retour ; d'ailleurs, depuis l'épisode « séance de boxe dans la forêt », il n'avait plus tenté de me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Sirius, et s'était contenté de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de Mélanie –à la plus grande joie de cette dernière, bien que J-F n'ait pas semblé être toutefois d'une humeur merveilleuse. Mais peut importait. J'avais décidé de passer une bonne fin de vacances avec Sirius et ma famille, c'est donc ce que j'avais fait… J'espérais juste que Jean-François grandisse un peu et cesse une bonne fois pour toutes de me voir comme le seul spécimen féminin sur terre.

"Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée, me dit ma tante en me serrant dans ses bras. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard vers Sirius. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de te revoir.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Sirius.

- N'oublie pas d'embrasser Maria et Patrick pour moi, d'accord ? rappelai-je à ma tante.

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Nul doute qu'ils vous enverront une carte postale !

- On vous reverra avant l'été prochain ? demandai-je.

- Peut-être, cela fait quelque temps que nous ne sommes pas venus vous voir en Angleterre, répondit-elle. Tout dépend si tu décides de passer les vacances chez toi et de ne pas rester à Poudlard."

Silencieuse, j'hochai simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Mon oncle me serra ensuite dans ses bras, me souhaita à son tour une bonne année, et l'heure de l'embarquement sonna –encore une fois, c'est bien sûr lorsque vous ne souhaitez pas rentrer que les avions sont miraculeusement à l'heure… Evidemment !

Avec un soupir, je regardai le sol français s'éloigner par le hublot. Ca y est, nous étions repartis… Comme cette dizaine de jours était passée vite ! Trop vite même… Poussant un autre soupir, je sentis la main de Sirius glisser doucement dans la mienne. Quittant les paysages francophones des yeux, je tournai la tête vers lui. Sur ces genoux, le magazine sur les motos que lui avait donné mon oncle –je savais que Sirius, curieusement, se passionnait pour ce mode de transport moldu. Que n'avait pas été sa joie quand mon cher oncle lui avait montré –et fait essayer- le vieux modèle qui traînait misérablement dans le garage familiale. Il avait été aussi euphorique que de monter sur un balai, juste pour la comparaison !

"Tu es triste de les quitter, hein ? me dit-il doucement.

- Toujours, avouai-je. C'est comme si je quittai une partie de moi-même à chaque fois. C'est bizarre, non ?

- C'est ta famille, je dirais que c'est plutôt normal, sourit-il tendrement.

- Ma famille, oui… Et ils t'adorent, souris-je en retour. Je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé. J'ai été contente que tu sois là pour partager ces moments.

- Oui, finalement tu devrais penser à remercier ta mère, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'y penserais, murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel."

Ricanant légèrement, il m'embrassa sur la tempe. Je croisai son regard, je me sentis mieux. Enfin... l'espace d'un instant.

"Tu sais à quoi je pense ? demandai-je alors avec sérieux.

- Tu es une Serdaigle, toujours à faire marcher tes méninges, et vu ton expression… Oui, soupira-t-il, je pense savoir à quoi tu penses.

- On ne peut plus reculer, je te signale.

- Malheureusement."

Nous échangeâmes un regard, silencieux. Enfin, _la_ question s'échappa de mes lèvres :

"Alors, que fait-on avec James ?"

**A suivre… **

**Alors, pas trop déçus ? Tout ceci vous a plu ? Je l'espère vraiment, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, malgré les longs updates ! Pour votre avis, n'hésitez pas !**

**Merci encore une fois de votre soutien et de votre patience, merci, merci, mille fois merci ! Vous êtes adorables !**

**Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Retour à la Réalité »**


	20. Retour à la réalité

**Merci aux revieweurs :**

**Morgana Serpentard, ****ayumihashimoto****, Elayna Black, pauline-helo, Hypolite, ConfortablyNumb, Marley 'Mery' Ann, sayu-love, Affreuses sisters, ****Lalyh-You'-Topaze****, ****Aigue-Marine****, ****lilichoco****, DoxiesCurse, ****shawcity****, ****FaFii****, ****Iliam****, Gaef, Catherine Broke, ****kellogg'sette, els, ****Anaelle Roots****, Anonyma, ****lolinette****, ****sirius08****, mione09, Malicia-Malfoy, nitza, Adore ta fiction 3, MaraudeusesEtRebelles, CappyJ, ****laurahp****, ****Mademoiselle Mime****, Victoria Boubouille, Morganedu56, ****bridjet****, Maki Song, ****Akatsuki the red moon****, Vapinette, fandfanfic, ****SienceFictionDoubleFeatured****, July, ****Souhaila26****, Louptimement, Mama, PinkTurtle, daisy 314.**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Après plus d'un an d'absence, voici –ENFIN !- le 20****ème**** chapitre de « Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes » ! Ouf ! **

**Pour celles et ceux qui le savent déjà, j'ai quand même une bonne excuse pour avoir traînée autant : un bébé ! Et oui, un adorable petit garçon est entré dans ma vie à la mi-mars 2011 (et il y avait eu la grossesse, avant, hein ! -)) ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'accouchement s'est, franchement, très bien passé ! Si, si, moi qui m'attendais à souffrir pendant plus de douze heures, hurler à la péridurale, et bien... en fait : huit heures et demie de travail (dont trois à la maison), pas de péri', super ! Bon, les dernières poussées n'ont pas été les meilleures minutes de ma vie, je le reconnais, mais comparé à d'autres jeunes mamans de mon entourage, je sais que j'ai eu de la chance ! **

**Enfin, ****en bref : un bébé, ça prend du temps (au sens positif de l'expression) ! Donc, une fois de plus, je demande grâce à vos yeux de lecteurs ! **

**Et pour me faire un petit peu pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ceux déjà postés...! J'en suis la première étonnée !**

**Bon, trêves de bavardages : voici les 23 pages WORD de ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S.**** WARNING**** : Si, encore une chose (je suis longue, sorry...), je tiens à prévenir ceux qui n'en sont pas friands qu'il y a un lemon. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du genre non plus, mais j'ai voulu le tenter, pour une fois, et en plus l'inspiration était là au moment de l'écriture...! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vaut (même si une certaine demoiselle ayant lu le chapitre en avant-première m'a certifié qu'il était bien), à vous de juger ! Ceux qui ne veulent pas lire le passe, ceux qui veulent, lisent. J'espère juste que cette première expérience « limesque » ne sera pas trop décevante pour celles et ceux qui n'ont rien contre. A vous de voir ! **

**Chapitre XX**

**Retour à la Réalité**

_"Tu sais à quoi je pense ? demandai-je alors avec sérieux._

_- Tu es une Serdaigle, toujours à faire marcher tes méninges, et vu ton expression… Oui, soupira-t-il, je pense savoir à quoi tu penses._

_- On ne peut plus reculer, je te signale. _

_- Malheureusement."_

_Nous échangeâmes un regard, silencieux. Enfin, la question s'échappa de mes lèvres :_

_"Alors, que fait-on avec James ?"_

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement déjà agacé.

"On pourrait éventuellement lui dire, puis l'enfermer quelque part, très loin, et jeter la clef dans l'océan, répondit-il finalement.

- Sérieusement, Sirius.

- Sérieusement ? Bon, d'accord, on ne jette pas la clef, et on la garde pour pouvoir le libérer après un très, très long moment. Nul doute qu'il aura eu le temps de réfléchir à ses actes futurs, non ?

- Je t'en prie ! m'exclamai-je –ce qui me valu un regard peu amène d'une des hôtesses. S'il te plaît, repris-je plus bas. Si on commence comme ça, on n'y arrivera pas."

Il ferma les yeux, les lèvres plissées je serrai plus fortement sa main dans la mienne.

"Tu y as réfléchis, toi ? finit-il par soupirer.

- Un peu, répondis-je. De toute manière, une chose à ne pas faire, c'est le mettre devant le fait accompli. Là, on aura à coup sûr une mauvaise réaction de sa part.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend, alors ? Qu'on ne va pas pouvoir s'afficher tout de suite tous les deux en tant que couple ?"

Sur le moment, je ne répondis pas. De un, parce que cette hypothèse n'était pas franchement reluisante, et de deux... Et bien entendre le mot « couple » dans la bouche de Sirius, surtout que _je_ faisais partie de ce couple avec _lui_, était vraiment quelque chose de… fabuleux !

"Lissy, c'est moi ou tu as décroché, là ?

- Non, j'ai décroché, avouai-je en baissant la tête, me mordant les lèvres.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que nous sommes un couple, avouai-je encore en redressant vaguement mon regard. Et quand je t'entends prononcer ce mot… Tu as l'air tellement… à l'aise.

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que j'ai quand même eu plusieurs mois pour me faire à l'idée que je voulais désespérément être avec toi, plus que comme l'un de tes meilleurs amis ? Grâce à toi, qui plus est."

Nous échangeâmes un petit regard complice.

"Désespérément, hein ? souris-je.

- Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, je peux dire qu'à la fin j'étais désespéré, oui."

Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse, avant de reprendre la parole :

"C'est pour ça. Si même moi je ne réalise pas toujours totalement, imagine avec James. Déjà qu'il a sûrement dû se ronger les sangs en nous sachant dans le même lit… Lui dire comme ça en arrivant, main dans la main, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit la manière idéale. On le connaît, toi et moi. Il ne chercherait même pas à nous écouter. Et je ne veux pas qu'une bagarre éclate, pas entre vous deux, ce n'est pas possible."

Sirius hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord.

"Comment fait-on, alors ? On y va en douceur ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Par étape. On… on peut peut-être ne rien dire tout de suite, et se rapprocher petit à petit sous son nez. Et une fois qu'il aura compris que tu as changé et qu'il aura lui-même envisagé l'idée que l'on puisse ressentir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, on lui dira tout.

- Penses-tu vraiment que James puisse _lui-même_ envisager cette idée ?

- Il n'est pas bête, s'il nous voit nous tourner autour, je pense que cette idée finira fatalement par lui venir à l'esprit. Vous n'en avez jamais parlé, toi et lui ? Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais fait d'allusions sur moi quand nous étions à Poudlard, ou pendant les vacances ?

- Quelques fois, révéla-t-il. J'ai toujours eu l'espoir que son cas ne soit pas si désespéré à ton sujet, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Et… ?

- A ton avis ? Je me prenais une remarque cinglante à chaque fois. La seule fois où il a semblé enclin à te laisser avoir une vie amoureuse, c'était quand il s'était aperçu pour… pour Remus."

Silencieuse, je l'entendis buter sur la fin de sa phrase, avant de me regarder, sérieux au possible. Pourquoi avais-je d'un seul coup la désagréable impression que la conversation était en train de dévier du sujet principal ?

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de t'accrocher plus à Remus ? demanda-t-il alors dans un murmure."

Là, je devais bien avouer que ne m'y attendais pas du tout, à celle-là !

"Pardon ? fis-je, les yeux ronds et un peu offensée. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'as _vraiment_ posé cette question ?

- Apparemment. Donc... ?

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Ca c'est fait comme ça. Il paraissait si buté à ne faire aucun pas dans ma direction, j'avais souffert une fois, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi masochiste que j'en ai pourtant l'air ! répondis-je finalement, le ton légèrement agressif."

Il haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi sérieux. Je reconnus le Sirius d'il y a quelques semaines, celui qui semblait chercher la vérité sous les paroles en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Sirius ? soufflai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu comptes lui dire que tu sais pour son secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, car lui ne semble pas vraiment prêt à me le faire savoir. Enfin, pourq…

- Et si Remus avait réfléchi pendant ces vacances ? m'interrompit-il. Et s'il décidait finalement de te le dire, et de te donner une chance ? Et si en lui disant que tu sais, et que tu n'es pas effrayée, il se met à réfléchir ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, hein ?"

Je l'écoutais déblatérer son petit discours, de plus en plus interloquée –et choquée. Heureusement que j'étais assise, devais-je vraiment le préciser ? Je laissai passer plusieurs longues secondes, partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle d'éclater magiquement quelque chose –en pensant d'ailleurs que cela faisait quelques temps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Soufflant, je le fusillai finalement du regard.

"Si on creuse un peu le fond du flot de tes questions… tu es conscient que ce que tu viens de dire est franchement _insultant_, _Black_ ?"

Serrant les dents, je vis son regard se diriger sur les verres posés devant nous sur nos petites tablettes. Verres qui commençaient à trembler.

"Ce n'est pas dû aux perturbations que subit l'appareil, si on te demande, sifflai-je."

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

"Calme-toi, Lissy, me dit-il, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour étaler de la magie.

- Et ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour… pour faire une crise de jalousie ! rétorquai-je. Surtout comme ça, surtout sur Remus, l'un de tes meilleurs amis, surtout sur _moi_ !"

Je fermai les yeux, m'enfonçant dans mon siège, sentant un flot anormal de magie augmenter en moi. Par Merlin. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que celle-ci n'avait pas débordé sous un coup de colère. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, j'entendis toutefois distinctement les verres tapoter les tablettes… et sentit l'eau qu'ils contenaient s'éparpiller sur –au moins- mes genoux.

"Lissy, calme-toi, souffla vivement Sirius. Les verres se renversent à force de s'agiter…!"

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, le voyant lutter pour garder les verres en place, ses mains et ses propres genoux trempés, et cela sans attirer l'attention des autres passagers –la plupart endormis, heureusement.

"Lissy, s'il te plaît, _calme-toi_.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? entendis-je alors derrière nous –la voix de mon père.

- Lissy fait une crise de trop-plein, expliqua Sirius en prenant les verres désormais vides mais de plus en plus agités contre lui.

- Maintenant ? fit la voix étonnée de mon père. Enfin, passons… Lyssandra, chérie, calme-toi. Tu es dans un avion, rappelle-toi."

Et je le savais, merci bien. Et j'essayais de me raisonner, croyez-moi. Mais le petit problème…

"Ca ne marche pas, soufflai-je, les dents serrées. Ca fait longtemps que ça ne m'ait pas arrivé. Je ne contrôle rien."

Un silence suivit ma déclaration, ponctué par le bruit des verres qui se craquelaient.

"Par Merlin… fis-je, les dents toujours aussi serrées."

Alors, je me tournai soudain vers Sirius, lui arrachant sans ménagement les verres des mains, et me levai, ne me gênant pas pour le bousculer au passage –il l'avait mérité. Si ça ne voulait pas passer, il n'y avait qu'une solution au problème. Passant rapidement le couloir, je m'engouffrai dans les toilettes les plus proches, posant mon chargement devant moi, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Sortant ma baguette d'une de mes poches, je donnai par acquis de conscience un sort d'insonorisation. Puis, je respirai profondément, non pas pour me calmer, puisque cela ne marchait pas, mais pour laisser le surplus de magie se libérer complètement. C'était ça. Se laisser aller. Le premier verre se fendit encore plus, suivit du deuxième. Les mains tremblantes, je regardai sans le voir mon reflet se craqueler lui aussi. Les tremblements se propagèrent dans mes bras, dans mes épaules, dans ma nuque. Alors, je fermai les yeux, respirant maintenant par à-coup. Un bruit de verre cassé claqua alors brutalement à mes oreilles. Incapable du moindre geste, je sentis des morceaux m'atteindre. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, je rouvris les yeux, haletante. L'état des toilettes était pitoyable. Bougeant enfin, je gémis quelques bouts de verres s'étaient logés dans mes bras. Super…

"Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, il y a déjà quelqu'un."

Un steward, sans doute.

"Je sais, c'est ma petite-amie, et elle n'est pas très bien."

Sirius, aucun doute. La voix inquiète -bien fait !- et agressive.

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle l'infirmier de bord ?

- Non, je voudrais simplement que vous me laissiez lui parler, seul à seul."

Silencieusement, j'attendis, commençant à enlever les intrus de mon épiderme, tout en appréciant le calme que me procurait la fin de la crise.

"Lissy ? Lissy, c'est moi ? Ca va ?"

Rancunière, je le laissai s'inquiéter et trépigner plusieurs longues secondes, retirant les derniers morceaux. Enfin, j'enlevai le sort d'insonorisation.

"Lissy, bon sang !

- Ca va, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Laisse-moi entrer !

- Rêve, Black !

- Lissy, je t'en prie !"

Têtue, je gardai le silence… et poussai un cri bien vite étouffé par la main de Sirius, qui venait de… transplaner dans les toilettes !

"Tu es dingue ! m'exclamai-je contre sa main.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me… Par Merlin, Lissy ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour quand son regard fut attiré par le chantier qu'était devenu la petite pièce."

Effaré, il posa ses yeux sur mes bras, où les petites marques rouges trahissaient de ce qui c'était passé.

"Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, le visage horrifié.

- Pas autant que moi, marmonnai-je en me dégageant, avant de lancer un « _Reparo »_ pour remettre les toilettes et les deux verres en état. De la magie de gaspiller, franchement."

Indifférente à Sirius, je me passai un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, avant de me nettoyer sommairement les bras, effaçant les quelques marques de sang laissées par les ex-débris de verre. Rien de bien extraordinaire, d'ici un jour ou deux avec de la pommade adaptée, ce serait de l'histoire ancienne. Enfin, je respirai un grand coup, profondément. Mine de rien, et comme après chaque crise, l'apaisement que je ressentais était indescriptible. Un peu comme après une bonne heure de sport, comme vidée. Aussi, je me retournai enfin vers Sirius, toujours debout à côté de moi, le regard perdu.

"Ca devait arriver de toute manière, dis-je calmement. Rappelle-toi, la dernière fois, j'ai failli passer sous une armoire en chêne chez James."

Il releva enfin les yeux de mes bras, dégoulinant de culpabilité.

"Ne cherche pas d'excuses, c'est de ma faute, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras –et je le vis pâlir encore plus.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il avec empressement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, à ce moment là. Enfin, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder le sujet aujourd'hui.

- Parce que tu voulais l'aborder ? Sérieusement, Sirius, c'est à moi que sont habituellement réservées les crises de jalousie et de manque de confiance en soi. Bon, sauf pour Jean-François, je te l'accorde…"

Ma tentative comique eut au moins pour effet de lui arracher un vague sourire.

"Tu fais de l'humour ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens détendue après une crise. James pourrait apparaître pour nous jurer de nous hanter jusqu'à la fin de nos jours pour avoir osé être ensemble, que je lui lancerai des pièces pour qu'il continue."

Cette fois-ci, il réussi à rire. Un peu.

"Pardonne-moi.

- Là n'est pas la question, soupirai-je doucement. Tu doutes de moi.

- Je ne doute pas de toi. Jamais, fit-il avec sérieux."

Nous nous regardâmes, silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Remus. Et ce qu'il y a eu était déjà énorme. Je n'en reviens pas que je sois en train de dire ça à voix haute ! me dis-je à moi-même."

Alors, lentement, il s'avança vers moi la pièce étant petite, il lui suffit d'un pas pour nous coller l'un contre l'autre.

"Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as dit ça.

- Le truc, c'est que…"

Patiente, j'attendis, la nuque bientôt tendrement emprisonnée dans ses mains.

"J'ai peur de te perdre, Lissy."

D'accord.

Là, il était pardonné. Même plus que ça.

"Tu ne le vois pas, mais il y a tellement de garçons qui gravitent autour de toi, sans compter J-F-_machin_, Dimitri… Je les ai observés durant l'année, et… Merlin, je crevais de jalousie.

- Même si je ne les voyais pas ? demandai-je, me demandant moi-même comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout avec ce qu'il venait de me sortir.

- Parce qu'ils osaient te regarder, avec leurs yeux pervers, répondit-il en lâchant un rire.

- Tu es pire que James, tu sais, ris-je à mon tour.

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai le droit.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon petit-ami ?

- N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter ?"

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens. Fronçant les sourcils, je n'en perdis pas moins mon sourire.

"Le grand Sirius Black manquerait-il de confiance en lui ?

- Ca t'étonne, hein ?

- Un peu. Surtout à propos d'une fille."

Son visage retrouva alors son sérieux, et il leva les yeux au ciel l'espace d'un instant.

"Mais vois-tu, ma chère Lissy, ce que tu sembles oublier, c'est que ce n'est pas qu'_une_ fille."

Merlin. Devais-je vraiment préciser qu'il était pardonné ? Ah, non, il l'était déjà.

"C'est… une déclaration ? fis-je en tâchant de ne pas balbutier bêtement –ce que j'aurai pu, franchement, être en droit de faire.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop pitoyable, répondit-il avec un petit sourire."

J'hochai la tête en signe de négation, et je me blottis enfin dans ses bras, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, et je le sentis faire de même dans mes cheveux.

"Pardon, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, l'entendis-je souffler.

- Tu sais pourtant que c'est un risque quand ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à le contrôler, non ?

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. S'il y a trop plein, le mieux est de le laisser sortir, selon elle. Il y a bien une potion qui aide un peu…

- Une potion ? Je ne te vois jamais la prendre !

- Parce que je ne la prends pas, figure-toi… marmonnai-je. Elle est absolument infecte. A côté, la cuisine de Jo est un délice pour les dieux de l'Olympe."

Ma remarque le fit rire, mais il me réprimanda ensuite :

"Quand même, si ça aide, tu _devrais_ la prendre.

- J'ai essayé, pendant la première année ! La première fois j'ai eu une indigestion, la deuxième fois j'ai vomis toute la nuit et la troisième et dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à une gastro qui ne m'a quasiment pas fait quitter les toilettes de l'infirmerie pendant trois jours ! Dans ces cas-là, avoir une crise n'est finalement pas une épreuve si terrible, non…?

- Non, en effet, finit-il par admettre.

- Merci de ta compréhension, souris-je ironiquement."

Il me sourit en retour, et je sentis ses bras me serrer plus fortement.

"Pardon, vraiment, souffla-t-il encore.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, s'il te plaît. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis bien avec toi…

- C'est une déclaration ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux, Black."

Pour toute réponse, je reçu un grognement mécontent… avant de retrouver mon visage emprisonné dans ses mains.

"Je dis clairement les choses, _moi_, m'asséna-t-il avec autorité.

- Tu sais que je suis une Serdaigle, j'adore la rhétorique !

- Et toi, tu sais que ça peut être lassant que tu éludes en permanence ! A croire que tu as peur d'affirmer ce que tu ressens. Or, c'est moi qui devrais logiquement avoir ce problème, pas toi."

Je laissai passer une seconde, avant de rendre les armes :

"C'était une déclaration, bien sûr. Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- C'est tellement bien de te l'entendre dire, sourit-il, séducteur."

Souriante, je l'embrassai. Puis, il se mit à rire.

"Quoi ? fis-je avec un sourire toutefois mêlé d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait au moins dix minutes que l'on est enfermé ici, et qu'on vient seulement de s'embrasser ?"

Je fronçais les sourcils, toujours souriante, mais toujours dans le flou total.

"Ici, dans les toilettes d'un avion, continua-t-il devant mon air."

Heu… quelqu'un aurait-il un décodeur, s'il vous plaît ? Non, parce que là…

"N'est-ce pas l'un des lieux les mieux placés dans le fantasme moldu ? demanda-t-il enfin avec un sourire de prédateur.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! m'exclamai-je en éclatant de rire.

- Parce que tu n'y as pas pensé ?

- Au risque de te décevoir, non.

- Tu as raison, je suis déçu.

- Sirius, ris-je légèrement, les _toilettes_ d'un avion, sérieusement ? Il y a tout de même plus alléchant comme lieu, non ?"

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant la moue. Alors, sans prévenir, il me colla contre la porte, avant de se coller lui-même contre moi.

"Apparemment, ça ne te pose pas de problème, souris-je.

- Ce sont nos dernières heures de tranquillité, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de les gâcher. Et je dois me faire pardonner…"

Aussitôt, ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes, et je ne me fis pas prier pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi -après tout, il avait raison ! Sa bouche descendit ensuite le long de ma gorge, et ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise. Bon, là, ça partait très fort… Et mon début de conscience s'envola quand il me souleva de terre, mes jambes autour de sa taille, en prenant un appui entre mes cuisses, vraiment… _très, très_ appuyé. Trop, apparemment, et un gémissement s'échappa instantanément de mes lèvres. M'embrassant encore, il recommença son mouvement, appuyant son bas-ventre contre le mien. Merlin…

Mes mains passèrent avidement sous sa propre chemise, alors que sa bouche s'était mise à errer sensuellement le long de ma clavicule, remontant vers mon épaule, mes hanches bougeant maintenant avec les siennes, me procurant des sensations... assez ensorcelantes ! Merlin, Merlin… On dérapait là, était-il utile de le préciser ?

"Tu veux que j'arrête ? l'entendis-je souffler à mon oreille, alors qu'il continuait, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement."

Pour toute réponse, je me jetai sur ses lèvres telle une sauvage. D'accord, on dérapait carrément, et nous étions… où, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, dans les toilettes d'un avion. On dérapait, mais je m'en fichai. On dérapait, parce que nous avions décidé de rester sages. Trop sages, vraisemblablement… Et inutile de le cacher, _j'adorai_ nos dérapages !

"Mademoiselle, vous êtes toujours ici ?

- Merlin ! s'exclama alors Sirius en quittant mes lèvres, vraisemblablement mécontent.

- Mademoiselle ?"

Le steward, sans doute, cognant à la porte des toilettes.

"Lissy ? Ca va ?"

Ah, et mon père aussi.

Toujours collée contre Sirius, je fermai les yeux en soupirant tandis qu'il posait son front contre le mien.

"Deux minutes. Je sors. Ca va, énonçai-je afin d'avoir la paix.

- Pourquoi faut-il que l'on soit toujours interrompu ? maugréa Sirius.

- Demande donc à Merlin… maugréai-je à mon tour.

- Ca avait pourtant si bien commencé, susurra-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, s'appuyant une nouvelle fois entre mes jambes, m'arrachant inévitablement un nouveau gémissement.

- Tu prends des libertés, Sirius, soufflai-je.

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas évident de rester très sage."

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant, et il finit par me reposer à terre en soupirant. Alors qu'il remettait sa chemise en place, je réajustais mon propre haut et mes cheveux d'un geste rapide, avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Aussitôt, le regard de mon paternel passa de moi à Sirius, et il fronça les sourcils.

"Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, merci, répondis-je avec un regard vers le steward.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle l'infirmier de bord ? me demanda celui-ci.

- Non, c'est passé. Juste une… une petite crise d'angoisse. Ca m'arrive parfois. Merci."

Le steward hocha finalement la tête, non sans un regard suspicieux vers Sirius, puis nous laissa regagner nos places.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as… _endommagé_ ? questionna mon père.

- Les deux verres, fis-je en les désignant dans les mains de Sirius, et le miroir. Je les ai réparés, mais certains éclats s'étaient logés dans mes bras, terminai-je en lui montrant les petites marques rouges.

- Mon cœur, tu n'as pas mal ? souffla ma mère, que nous venions de rejoindre.

- Non, non, franchement, c'est juste superficiel."

Je les rassurai une dernière fois d'un sourire, avant de me rasseoir, suivie par Sirius. Il me prit la main et l'embrassa, avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

"Je crois que ton père a quelques soupçons sur ma présence dans ces toilettes avec toi.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, non ? soufflai-je."

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil, et reprit correctement sa place. Alors, pendant que le commandant de bord nous informait que la descente de l'appareil allait commencer en vue de l'atterrissage, je repensai au pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée dans les toilettes. Je me tournai donc vers Sirius, une petite mine contrite sur le visage. Il lâcha un soupir, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, je sais. James, marmonna-t-il.

- Désolée, mais il faut bien qu'on se mette d'accord sur l'attitude à adopter, objectai-je avec philosophie. Alors, continuai-je finalement devant son silence, on essaye de le lui faire comprendre petit à petit.

- Comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble pour le moment, et on lui dira tout après, c'est ça ?

- Ca me paraît être une bonne solution. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure, mais je le répète, le mettre brutalement devant le fait accompli risquerait de mal tourner.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par admettre après quelques secondes. Mais c'est aussi franchement déprimant.

- Ca passera vite, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, ajoutai-je avec un sourire taquin, essaye de voir le bon côté de la chose…

- Qui est ? demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

- Une relation plus ou moins secrète, ça peut pimenter les choses, non ?"

Sirius haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris –et très amusé- par ce que je venais de dire.

"Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour, Lissy… finit-il par souffler. C'est encore une provocation, ou… ?

- Non, c'est une simple petite constatation, soufflai-je à mon tour.

- Et tu as pensé que cette simple petite constatation pourrait sans doute nous rendre le fait d'aller lentement encore plus difficile, si on rajoute ça par-dessus ? demanda-t-il avec un air séducteur."

Je me tus. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas _vraiment_ pensé. Un peu, tout de même.

"On verra bien, murmurai-je finalement."

Par le hublot, les nuages se mirent à défiler, m'indiquant que la terre ferme se rapprochait.

Le temps de descendre de l'avion, de récupérer nos bagages (même si nous en avions déjà expédié une partie chez moi par voie magique), trouver un taxi de libre, braver la circulation de fin de soirée, nous arrivâmes à la maison vers vingt-deux heures. Qui donc allait avoir une mine de déterrer demain ? Allez, réfléchissez un peu, ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Enfin, heureusement que nous ne devions retrouver les autres que samedi soir chez James. Nous aurions au moins la journée de samedi pour nous remettre du voyage, ranger nos affaires, et –surtout-, passer nos dernières heures vraiment ensemble.

Enfin, "vraiment ensemble"… Façon de parler, car Sirius lorgnait la porte de la chambre d'ami d'un air lugubre. Et oui, le temps de partager un seul et même lit était bel et bien terminé. Et ça ne semblait pas franchement le tenter. Quoique… il n'était pas vraiment le seul à faire la tête. Je devais bien avouer que la semaine passée, j'avais adoré dormir avec lui. Et devoir nous séparer d'un seul coup ne me plaisait pas plus qu'à lui. Surtout pendant nos dernières heures "en paix".

"Allez, au lit les enfants, fit ma mère en venant nous embrasser. Dormez bien."

Les enfants ? Les _enfants_, sérieusement ? Ma mère nous lançait-elle implicitement un message codé ? J'eus ma réponse, quand mon père salua Sirius, avant de venir me souhaiter bonne nuit à son tour.

"Et pas d'expédition nocturne moldue ou magique dans une chambre qui ne serait pas la sienne, d'accord ? fit-il à notre intention. La semaine dernière était une exception, c'est bien clair ?"

Il nous regarda tour à tour, et nous hochâmes la tête, réellement déprimés. Quand il s'y mettait, mon père pouvait être vraiment agaçant. Bon, c'était un papa, en même temps…

"Bonne nuit, me fit Sirius en venant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Dors bien.

- Oui, toi aussi, répondis-je."

Nous nous regardâmes en silence, scrutant les yeux de l'autre, chacun pouvant comprendre que nous ne voulions pas rester seuls. Puis, lâchant finalement un soupir triste, je l'embrassai une dernière fois, lui souris d'un air contrit, et entrai dans ma chambre. Fermant la porte, je m'y adossai en me passant les mains sur le visage, cette fois-ci poussant un soupir rageur. L'idée de passer notre sans-doute dernière nuit tranquille séparés me déprimait, m'énervait, m'enrageait. Tout ça à la fois. D'autant que le final des toilettes de l'avion me trottait toujours dans la tête, il fallait bien le reconnaître…

Pestant, je me décollai enfin de la porte, et entrepris de ranger mes affaires à vitesse grand V dans mon armoire, bien sûr avec l'aide de ma baguette. Prenant ensuite les lettres qui m'étaient destinées dans le courrier de la semaine, je regardai l'expéditeur. Penny, pour la plupart. J'ouvris la première, puis la deuxième. La petite allait bien, m'expliquait que n'ayant pas de hibou, elle était obligée de m'écrire par voie postale… Je soupirai. L'histoire avec Sirius et les vacances avec les garçons m'avaient tellement occupée l'esprit que je n'avais quasiment donné aucune nouvelle, que ce soit à Penny ou aux jumelles. Reposant les enveloppes, je me promis de lui répondre ce week-end. Je me déshabillai, ne restant qu'en petite culotte, et enfilai une nuisette. Puis je pris ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice, avant de sortir pour aller dans la salle de bains -d'où sortait Sirius. Nous restâmes à nous dévisager, plantés comme des piquets. Il était lui aussi prêt à aller se coucher, c'est-à-dire en simple caleçon. Une véritable vision de torture, sachant que mes parents voulaient jouer les chaperons intransigeants. Sirius s'avança enfin, me déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, sa joue se posant ensuite contre la mienne.

"Si tu veux bien de moi cette nuit, laisse ta porte entrouverte, souffla-t-il à mon oreille."

Un frisson me parcouru le dos, et je fermai les yeux un instant. Puis l'air de rien, il retourna dans sa chambre. Dans la salle de bain, je me lavai les dents avec des gestes frénétiques, passant mon visage sous l'eau, m'essuyai avec une serviette propre, avant de ressortir le plus calmement possible, regardant la porte de la chambre de mes parents –où aucune lumière ne semblait allumer. Atteignant enfin ma propre chambre, je poussai donc ma porte sans la fermer complètement, et attendis. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, longues, interminables. Enfin, je la vis s'ouvrir, et Sirius entra, fermant ensuite la porte… avant de jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fis-je dans un murmure –bien inutile maintenant."

Il posa son index sur sa bouche, attendit un peu, semblant écouter l'extérieur. Alors, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Enfin !

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"Lyssandra, tu ouvres."

La voix de mon père. Sirius mit fin au baiser, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"Pile ce que j'espérais, me dit-il. Va ouvrir, d'accord ?"

Sans trop comprendre sa réaction, je m'exécutai, à la fois tétanisée et déçue de mettre fait prendre. Mon père me regarda, sourcils froncés, puis soupira.

"Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des débutants, nous lança-t-il. Sirius, retourne dans ta chambre."

Ledit Sirius passa près de moi, embrassa ma tempe, sortit, m'entraînant sur le palier.

"Attends ! lui fit soudain mon père. Donne-moi ta baguette.

- Papa ! m'exclamai-je, indignée.

- Il n'y a pas de « papa » qui tienne, me rétorqua-t-il. Et pendant que j'y suis, donne-moi la tienne aussi.

- William, commença Sirius, je ne forcerai plus sa porte, c'est promis.

- Oh, tu ne l'as pas vraiment forcée, à ce que j'ai cru voir, renchérit mon père d'un air autoritaire. Vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en tendant les mains vers nous."

Toujours indignée, je vis finalement Sirius lui donner la sienne. Alors, je tournai les talons en fulminant, prenant ma baguette posée sur ma table de nuit, et revint la mettre rageusement dans la main de mon père.

"C'est injuste, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer. Vous n'avez rien dit cette semaine !

- Parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, me dit mon paternel. Mais ici, vous êtes chez moi et ta mère, donc vous obéissez à nos règles.

- Nous sommes majeurs ! tentai-je en dernier recours.

- C'est justement à cause de ce genre de phrases que vous allez retournez chacun dans votre chambre, rétorqua-t-il, implacable. Sirius, reste une minute, s'il te plaît. Lissy, au lit."

Avec un dernier regard furibond, je rentrai dans ma chambre, claquant la porte en un ultime signe de rébellion. Alors que Sirius, vraisemblablement, se faisait sermonner personnellement. Je tentai d'écouter près de la serrure, mais les voix étaient trop basses pour comprendre distinctement. En désespoir de cause, je gagnai mon lit pour m'enfouir dans les draps en maugréant.

Les minutes passèrent. J'attendais. Quoi, je n'en savais pas. Le regard rivé sur mon réveil, je me calmai petit à petit. Alors, je repensai à l'attitude de Sirius quand il était venu me rejoindre. « Pile ce que j'espérais » avait-il dit quand mon père avait toqué. Et le sort d'insonorisation, aussi… Le sort ! Je me redressai vivement sur mon lit. Certes, j'avais ouvert ma porte, mais n'ayant pas mit fin au sortilège, ma chambre était encore sans nul doute totalement silencieuse !

"Maman ! appelai-je alors d'une voix forte."

Aucune réponse.

"Papa ! criai-je encore."

Rien.

"MAMAAANNN ! hurlai-je."

Silence totale.

Alors, je me mis à sautiller toute seule dans mon lit, et avec le sentiment que la nuit n'était pas terminée, je me recouchai, le sourire aux lèvres, recommençant à attendre.

Attendre.

Attendre.

Attendre.

Une heure était passée. Une heure et demie. Quasiment deux. Mon regard déçu s'estompa petit à petit derrière mes paupières lourdes. Je n'allais pas attendre toute la nuit, je m'étais faite des idées… Je lâchai un soupir, m'enfouissant encore un peu plus dans mes draps, et fermai les yeux.

« Crac ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant.

"Désolé. Mais sans baguette, je n'avais aucun moyen de te prévenir que j'allais venir, s'excusa la voix de Sirius."

Ouvrant complètement les yeux, je le distinguai, debout dans la pénombre de ma chambre, éclairée par la lumière lunaire passant par les volets.

"Au bout de _deux_ _heures_ ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, me levant pour lui faire face.

- Je devais bien attendre que ton père ne soupçonne plus rien et soit complètement endormi, non ?

- Mmmh, marmonnai-je. Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas pensé au transplanage…

- Je lui ai promis que je ne tenterai rien ce soir, et je peux être très convaincant parfois.

- Tu lui as menti, tout de même.

- J'ai dit que je ne tenterai rien ce soir, or, il est minuit et vingt minutes, nous sommes donc maintenant très tôt le matin, objecta-t-il en me pointant mon réveil. Et vu qu'il n'entendra strictement rien provenant de ta chambre, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on ne craint rien. Au pire, je retransplanerais en catastrophe."

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes devant sa mine de gamin victorieux, la tête résonnant d'une phrase bien particulière.

"Parce que tu penses qu'il y aura beaucoup de bruits dans cette chambre pendant la nuit ? fis-je en croisant les bras, un petit sourire provocant sur le visage."

Il sourit lui aussi, se penchant vers moi.

"Voyons, Lissy, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence, je ne veux pas que tes parents entendent si jamais je ronfle."

Je plissai des yeux, imperturbable… en apparence.

"D'accord, dans ce cas-là, au lit, _Black_."

Je me retournai vers le lit… quand sa main attrapa mon bras, me ramenant vers lui, scellant ses lèvres aux miennes.

"Pardon de t'avoir faite attendre, souffla-t-il.

- Tu es là maintenant, n'en parlons plus."

Nous nous regardâmes ensuite, souriants, complices.

"J'ai une autre question, fis-je alors.

- Vas-y.

- Tu savais que mon père allait venir la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'espérais. J'avais fait en sorte de ne pas être des plus silencieux en sortant de ma chambre et en entrant dans la tienne…

- … pour qu'il puisse venir nous passer un savon, le laisser croire qu'il avait la situation bien en main, et avoir le champ libre après, terminai-je sous son hochement d'acquiescement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait prendre nos baguettes, par contre. Mais tant pis, ça nous a servi, d'une certaine manière.

- Vilain maraudeur, fis-je faussement en lui pinçant gentiment le nez.

- Pour te servir, plaisanta-t-il avec une petite révérence, avant de me soulever dans ses bras. Allez, au lit, miss Rogers !"

Il me posa dans ledit lit avant d'y prendre place à son tour, couché sur le coté. Remontant les draps sur nous, il m'attira ensuite contre lui, m'embrassant avec douceur. Les secondes passant, le « avec douceur » se changea en « avec passion », puis le « avec passion » en « avec urgence ». Crochetant mes bras autour de son cou, je me collai encore plus contre son corps, remontant ma jambe vers sa hanche, mon talon venant appuyer sur ses fesses pour _vraiment_ nous coller l'un contre l'autre.

"Cette fois, c'est toi qui prends des libertés, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Ca te dérange ?"

Pour toute réponse, il m'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser, l'une de ses mains remontant légèrement ma nuisette pour venir se poser au creux de mes reins, tout en appuyant sensuellement son bas-ventre contre le mien, et je ne pu contenir un gémissement. Aussitôt, il bascula sur moi, prenant place entre mes cuisses dans un nouveau mouvement de hanches, et je gémis encore, plus fort. Merlin… Les sensations que je ressentais, toutes quasiment nouvelles, me faisaient glisser dans un univers délicieusement brumeux… Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Et sa respiration saccadée, ses lèvres pressantes, ses mains brûlantes m'indiquaient que non, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter.

Il appuya une nouvelle fois son entre-jambe, dure, contre la mienne, plus fortement. Il gémit alors en même temps que moi. Enivrée, j'enroulai mes cuisses autour de sa taille, mes talons appuyant une nouvelle fois sur ses fesses…

"Lissy, on devrait s'arrêter…"

Quoi ? Quoi ?

"_Quoi ?_, m'exclamai-je. Non !"

Ma réaction lui arracha un petit rire.

- Je t'assure. Ou je risque de _vraiment_ déraper."

D'un geste vif, j'allumai ma petite lampe de chevet, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens -noirs de désirs.

"Tu te fiches de moi ? rouspétai-je."

Ma peau était incandescente, mon ventre me brûlait. Il était _hors de question_ qu'il s'arrête.

"Non, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher tes vêtements."

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant les lèvres. _Cette_ phrase prononcée avec _sa_ voix était à elle-seule un appel au plaisir.

"Rien d'étonnant, vu ta tête, lui balançai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

- La tienne n'est pas mieux, rétorqua-t-il, carnassier."

Je refermai les paupières l'espace d'une seconde, poussant un profond soupir. Puis, je le regardai, sérieuse.

"Te faut-il mon autorisation ? soufflai-je. Arrache-donc-les-moi, si tu en as envie."

Il ferma les yeux à son tour en soufflant, visiblement en proie à un cruel dilemme.

"Lissy, ce n'est pas parce que c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble qu'…

- C'est _justement_ parce que c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble avant on ne sait combien de temps, le coupai-je."

Nous nous regardâmes, silencieux.

"Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Là, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il alors."

J'allai ouvrir la bouche… avant de me raviser. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il me mette au pied du mur me faisait m'interroger. Encore. Sûrement parce que… Je le regardai, le visage crispé. Il me sourit, comprenant que je n'étais pas encore totalement prête.

"On a le temps, souffla-t-il tendrement en caressant ma joue.

- Mais j'ai envie, rétorquai-je.

- Oui, tu as envie là, fit-il en désignant mon ventre. Mais pas encore vraiment là, ajouta-t-il en tapotant gentiment mon crâne."

Je soupirai, puis lui souris tristement.

"Tu me le diras, quand tu le voudras vraiment. Rien ne presse, d'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. N'empêche, si ma tête bloquait encore un tantinet…

"Toujours est-il que mon ventre, lui, est sur le point d'imploser, minaudai-je."

J'agrémentai ma phrase d'une moue suppliante –si je n'étais pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout, l'idée d'aller un peu plus loin était quand à elle plus que tentante. Mon attitude le fit sourire, et un éclair de désir passa dans ses yeux.

"C'est un problème, finit-il par admettre d'un air grave."

J'hochai la tête.

"C'est notre dernière nuit, Sirius. Demain, ou devrais-je dire tout à l'heure, tu habites de nouveau chez James, puis on rentre à Poudlard. On ne sait pas quand on pourra redormir ensemble. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'en profiter un peu, non ?

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à ne pas… aller trop loin… m'avoua-t-il après un bref silence.

- Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que moi à ce jeu-là, mmmh ?

- Tu as déjà bien vu que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas… Je suis obligé d'arrêter pour éviter la catastrophe !

- Tu es en manques, Sirius ? fis-je en plissant les yeux –me rappelant que, d'après Jo, il n'avait rien fait avec une fille depuis le mois de janvier.

- Il y a de ça, soupira-t-il. Mais tu ne mesures pas non plus l'effet que tu as sur moi.

- Je suis _désolée_ ! m'exclamai-je faussement. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille mettre un vieux pyjama et une paire de chaussettes ?"

Il plissa les yeux à son tour en penchant la tête.

"Essaye, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose, lança-t-il du tac au tac."

En effet. Toujours l'un sur l'autre, je pouvais encore clairement sentir une certaine tension au pôle sud de son anatomie, à travers son caleçon… Ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer mes propres envies.

"Tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser dans cet état, si ? soufflai-je.

- D'accord, répliqua-t-il après un instant d'un air prédateur, tu l'auras voulu."

Déjà, ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes, sa langue ne tardant pas à jouer avec la mienne, nos hanches reprenant leur danse, me faisant inévitablement pousser un soupir lascif. Sa bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou mes bras le serrèrent plus fortement contre moi. Arrivant entre ma poitrine, je sentis ses mains sur ma taille remonter ma nuisette, et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il me fit lever les bras, me libérant du tissu. Malgré moi, je déglutis, réalisant que nous venions de franchir une étape dans notre relation… et je me figeai quand son regard fiévreux se posa sur ma poitrine nue, avant de revenir à mes yeux.

"Éteins la lumière, s'il te plaît."

Le cœur battant, je cherchai l'interrupteur sans me soustraire à son regard. Nous replongeâmes dans l'obscurité de la chambre, troublée par la lumière de la lune traversant mes volets, si bien que je distinguai clairement son visage, chacun de ses gestes. Sa main droite descendit vers ma poitrine, se mettant à la caresser, presque par effleurements, déclenchant une délicieuse chair de poule qui me parcouru le buste. Tout en continuant ses caresses, ses lèvres se posèrent à la naissance de mes seins, frôlant lentement leurs sommets, jouant sans aucun doute avec mes nerfs… Et il y arrivait haut la main.

"Sirius, implorai-je en un gémissant de frustration."

N'attendant vraisemblablement que ça, il cessa son manège, prenant l'un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche brûlante, sa langue le caressant avec envie. Incapable de me contrôler, je plantai à moitié mes ongles dans ses épaules, un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappant de mes lèvres, mon bas-ventre se soulevant contre le sien, impatient, voulant atteindre quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Comme une réponse, Sirius accentua sa pression entre mes cuisses, sa bouche se posant sur mon autre sein, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans mon ventre. Merlin… Merlin… Merlin… Sa bouche remonta vers mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec empressement. Sa respiration était haletante, ses mouvements plus rapides. La dureté de son entre-jambe se frottait contre la mienne, plus intensément à chaque seconde. Je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort… Sans plus chercher à retenir le moindre de mes soupirs passionnés, je plaquai l'une de mes mains contre ses reins, le faisant appuyer encore un peu plus… Le gémissement que je poussai se termina alors en un cri de plaisir, suivi de plusieurs autres. Plantant mes ongles dans sa peau, mon premier orgasme s'abattit sur moi, et je me laissai complètement envahir. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un dernier mouvement, Sirius poussa à son tour un cri délicieusement masculin, soudant ses lèvres aux miennes, et nous gémirent à l'unisson encore quelques instants. Il me serrait avec force contre lui, embrassant ma tempe. Submergée par les sensations que je venais de ressentir, et que je ressentais encore, je déposai des baisers dans son cou, tâchant de retrouver une respiration normale –avec difficulté.

"Alors, premières réactions ? demanda-t-il contre mon oreille, mutin.

- Extra, fis-je dans un souffle en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Tu n'éludes pas ! Je suis impressionné ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire, visiblement plutôt fier de lui.

- Tu veux une médaille, peut-être ?"

Il m'embrassa sur l'épaule, poussant un « mmmh » de négation.

"Je l'ai déjà eu en t'entendant hurler à mes oreilles et en te laissant m'arracher une partie de mon dos."

Malgré moi, je me sentis un peu gênée.

"Pardon…

- Ne t'excuse pas, Lissy, dit-il en me regardant dans la pénombre. Ce genre de réactions n'est pas fait pour me déplaire, bien au contraire ! C'est mieux que le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques !"

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire je me mordis l'intérieur des lèvres, l'air toujours coupable.

"Lissy, je ne peux être _que_ ravi que tu aies réagi avec _autant_ d'enthousiasme, me fit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier."

Sans lui accorder de réponse, je le poussai sur le côté, le mettant sur le ventre, puis allumai la lumière et regardai son dos. Par MER-LIN !

"Est-ce que tu as vu les marques que je t'ai faites ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je rêve là… soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, avant de se redresser pour me faire basculer sur le lit sans ménagement. Lissy, _arrête_ de faire ta Serdaigle. J'ai _adoré_ t'entendre et j'ai _adoré_ tes ongles dans mon dos. Reste simplement sur ton « Extra », d'accord ?"

Et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il captura mes lèvres tendrement dans un profond baiser. Puis, nous nous regardâmes de longues secondes, silencieux et complices. Il m'embrassa encore, et… disparu !

"Sirius ? appelai-je avec stupeur, me souvenant après qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma chambre."

Je m'assis sur le lit, plus que surprise par son transplanage imprévu. J'allai faire de même, direction la chambre d'ami, quand quelque chose me tomba brusquement à moitié dessus dans un « crac » sonore, et je poussai un cri de peur.

"Pardon ! fit la voix de Sirius. Je n'aurais pas dû visualiser le lit…

- Tu devrais travailler tes atterrissages, oui !"

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en rentrant dans le lit –et je remarquai son caleçon, différent de celui qu'il portait avant de partir.

- Non, non, ça va. Tu as… changé de caleçon ?"

Il me jeta un regard blasé style « fichue Serdaigle qui remarque tout ». Je lui décochais aussitôt un sourire insolent typique de « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ». Levant les yeux au ciel, il éteignit la lumière, se coucha, et m'attira tout contre lui.

"Donc, ce caleçon ? continuai-je.

- Il le fallait, crois-moi, grogna-t-il finalement."

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Ah, oui, d'accord… Je me raclais la gorge, avant de prendre un sourire espiègle.

"Tu aurais pu l'enlever, non ?

- Bien sûr, et je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de te mettre _complètement_ nue, et ça ce serait sûrement mal terminé. J'ai préféré être prudent.

- Merci, alors, fis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en m'embrassant le front.

- Oh, ça l'a été, assurément ! fis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

- Petite insolente ! s'exclama-t-il en riant à son tour, ses mains se baladant dangereusement sur ma taille.

- Sirius, non, on n'avait dit plus de chatouilles, implorai-je par avance."

Sans me répondre, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule, en signe de paix.

"Maintenant, il faut _vraiment_ dormir, ou tes parents pourront avoir de sérieux soupçons tout à l'heure en voyant nos têtes, souffla-t-il."

J'acquiesçai, et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, une dernière fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, étroitement serrée contre lui, je plongeai dans le sommeil.

La lumière du jour à travers les volets, tombant sur mes yeux, me réveilla lentement. Je bougeai légèrement, et senti la prise de Sirius sur ma taille se resserrer. Sirius… Un sourire naquit aussitôt sur mes lèvres aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière, et je me retournai vers lui. Il dormait à poings fermés. Le voyant torse nu, je me souvins alors que, moi aussi, je ne portai pas plus d'habits que lui… ce qui m'amena un nouveau flot d'images nocturnes –et de réflexions. Tout avait été si… intense. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et vu la façon dont j'avais _réagis_, je n'osai imaginer comment cela allait se passer quand nous le ferions vraiment. Cela me rendait à la fois anxieuse, et horriblement impatiente. Fichues hormones !

Sirius bougea légèrement, resserrant encore son étreinte.

"Tu es réveillée ? marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il y a quelques minutes, c'est tout, soufflai-je pour ne pas troubler son réveil.

- Il fait déjà jour ? marmonna-t-il encore."

Je redressai légèrement la tête, avisant le réveil sur la table de nuit.

"Oui, et il est presque neuf heures et demi. Il faudrait peut-être se lever, non ?

- 'pas envie, grommela-t-il en mettant la tête dans son oreiller."

Je poussai un petit rire, amusée. Un vrai gamin !

"Tu te moques ? fit-il en relevant sa tête, ouvrant enfin -un peu- les yeux.

- Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais !"

Alors que je partais dans un grand éclat de rire, il pesta… avant de basculer sur moi en me faisant ravaler ma raillerie d'un baiser.

"Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver tout à l'heure… me lança-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

- Merlin, aide-moi… fis-je d'un air faussement apeuré.

- A moins que tu te fasses pardonner ? susurra-t-il.

- L'idée est tentante…"

Ni une, ni deux, je le poussai, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos, assise sur lui à califourchon.

"Des idées ? lui lançai-je avec un petit sourire.

- La vue en elle-même me rend déjà charitable, me répondit-il, ses yeux se posant sur mon buste nu.

- Tu apprécies ? soufflai-je pour masquer un début de gêne."

Il leva son regard vers moi, à ma fois sérieux et séducteur.

"Depuis l'épisode de la piscine où j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir à moitié nue un quart de seconde, te revoir à moitié nue _plus_ d'un quart de seconde est devenu un véritable fantasme. Permets-moi d'en profiter.

- Je t'en prie, fis-je en mettant les bras sur les côtés."

Fronçant les sourcils, il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

"Tu es gênée."

Le ton n'était pas interrogateur. Il constatait. Je préférai baisser les yeux, me pinçant les lèvres.

"Lissy, non, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, ses mains relevant mon visage. Tu regrettes cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je. Mais comprends-moi, Sirius. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec si peu de vêtements devant un garçon. Alors, non, je ne regrette absolument pas cette nuit, bien au contraire. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre mes marques."

Tendrement, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, approfondissant notre étreinte.

"De l'entraînement t'aiderait-il ?

- Assurément ! fis-je en souriant."

Souriant à son tour, il me serra tout contre lui en m'embrassant de nouveau, une main sur ma nuque, l'autre s'égarant sur mon dos nu. Une séance « câlins » matinale ? J'adorai l'idée !

"Lissy, où est Sirius ?"

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. La voix de ma mère à travers la porte, notre exclamation surprise, le transplanage éclair de Sirius. Ma porte s'ouvrait au moment où je me roulai en boule dans mes draps, cachant à ma mère ma quasi nudité nocturne, faisant mine de dormir.

"Lissy ! m'appela-t-elle encore en allumant la lumière.

- Mmmh, maman, marmonnai-je en me recroquevillant encore plus, comme si la luminosité me gênait.

- Où est Sirius ? m'asséna-t-elle encore.

- Dans sa chambre, sans doute, fis-je en me tournant vers elle, les yeux mi-clos typique du « je viens juste de me réveiller ». Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, enfin ?

- Il n'est _pas_ dans sa chambre, je viens d'aller voir pour le réveiller, elle est vide !"

Je plissai les paupières, faisant mine d'enregistrer ce que ma mère venait de me dire, alors que je cherchai la solution pour la faire se calmer et sortir quelques secondes, pour pouvoir remettre ma nuisette avant qu'elle n'ait la brillante idée de soulever mes couvertures.

"Et son lit n'est pas défait ?"

Ma mère eut un silence, son visage se décrispa légèrement.

"Si. Si, je crois.

- Il doit être en bas, alors, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel -priant, suppliant Merlin qu'elle aille vérifier, ne serait-ce que cinq secondes."

Le cœur battant, je la vis tourner les talons et sortir de ma chambre. Je repoussai aussitôt les draps en catastrophe, me débattant avec ma nuisette.

"William, est-ce que Sirius est avec toi ? entendis-je du palier."

Mais où est donc passé le haut de cette fichue nuisette ?

"Quoi ? fit le voix de mon père."

Ah, le haut ! Enfiler la tête…

"Sirius est en bas ?"

Bras droit…

"Non !"

Bras gauche. Plongeon dans les draps en l'ajustant discrètement vers le bas.

"Tu m'expliques ? demanda encore ma mère en réapparaissant dans ma chambre.

- Quoi ? lui lançai-je d'un air réellement agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il a dormi ici ? Papa a pris nos baguettes hier soir, je te signale !"

Nous nous jaugeâmes quelques secondes. Mon cœur battait sans aucun doute à deux cent pulsations minutes.

"Sors du lit, tout de suite."

Repoussant mes couvertures, je me levai devant elle, habillée. Elle souleva un sourcil, interloquée, avant de… regarder dans le lit ! J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Elle cherchait quoi ? Sirius en miniature ? Une trace lui prouvant que je n'étais plus vierge (alors que je l'étais encore, comble de l'ironie) ?

"Il… il n'a pas dormi avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci semblant ne plus rien comprendre."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je parti vers la chambre d'ami en soupirant –autant pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir que pour savoir où était _vraiment_ passé Sirius. J'ouvris la porte. Chambre vide. Je regardai ma mère, les yeux surpris. Ma réelle réaction acheva de la convaincre.

"Sirius ? appelai-je en me tournant vers le couloir. Sirius ?"

Un bruit de chasse d'eau nous parvint. Au bout du couloir, nous vîmes Sirius sortir des toilettes.

"On m'appelle ? sourit-il en venant vers nous. Bonjour, Camille, fit-il à ma mère. Salut Lissy, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, souris-je avec un soupir. Tout va bien, hein maman ?"

Ma mère nous regarda tour à tour, tâchant de déceler une éventuelle dernière goutte de culpabilité. Nos visages tranquilles d'enfants modèles firent leur effet.

"Oui, tout va bien, finit-elle par sourire, se détendant enfin. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, on vous attend en bas."

Et elle prit l'escalier, nous laissant seuls. Nous lâchâmes un profond soupir commun, avant de nous regarder… et de pouffer de rire ensemble.

"On a eu chaud, dit-il.

- Non, tu crois ? dis-je à mon tour en me passant les mains sur le visage, avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille, l'embarquant dans un baiser langoureux.

- Commence à manger, j'arrive dans deux minutes, d'accord ? fit-il quand je le libérai.

- Un problème ?

- Je vais mettre un t-shirt, car il ne vaux mieux pas que je descende _comme ça_."

Soupçonneuse, j'avisai son caleçon –et lui lançai un sourire mutin.

"Déjà ?"

Il grogna, tout en me poussant vers l'escalier. Rigolant, contente de l'effet que je lui faisais, je descendis.

"Bonjour papa, ça va ? fis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, ça va, merci ? Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, répondis-je en me servant un bol de céréales avec du lait.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolée pour ce matin, dit alors ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Quand j'ai vu sa chambre vide, j'ai cru que…

- T'inquiète, maman, tout va bien."

Je l'étreignis, un peu mal à l'aise de leur mentir. Néanmoins, je tâchai de me rassurer en pensant que mes parents avaient été jeunes avant nous, donc…

"Voilà vos baguettes, me dit mon père en me les tendant."

Je les pris en le remerciant.

"Et que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ?

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'on achète nos nouveaux livres de cours, la rentrée est dans une semaine...

- Bonne idée, commenta ma mère en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle. Tu as assez d'argent ?

- Je passerai à Gringot… commençai-je, avant de m'interrompre en entendant Sirius descendre les escaliers en courant."

Il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, m'attrapant aussitôt par le bras.

"Il faut qu'on aille chez James tout de suite ! asséna-t-il.

- Quoi ? On ne devait pas y aller ce soir ?

- Je t'expliquerai, mais il faut y aller maintenant, ses parents nous attendent !

- Sirius, explique-toi ! commanda mon père.

- Et calme-toi ! fis-je en tâchant de dégager mon bras, en vain."

Sirius nous regarda tour à tour, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta sur moi. Son regard me glaça sur place.

"Quelque chose est arrivé au Chemin de Traverse. C'est grave. Il faut vraiment qu'on parte. Mr Potter veut nous voir tout de suite. Surtout toi. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît."

L'affolement et la détermination qu'il avait dans les yeux me fit simplement hocher la tête, et je le suivis jusque dans ma chambre. Il refusa bizarrement de me quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, me suivant dans la salle de bains, trépignant devant la porte des toilettes –tout ça dans un silence de mort. Je ne posai plus de questions, le connaissant trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne me répondrait pas tant que nous ne serions pas prêts. Enfin, il m'autorisa à aller voir mes parents pour dire que je les tenais au courant, avant de me rejoindre pour un transplanage d'escorte.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? finis-je par demander alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, paniquée par son attitude. Pourquoi le père de James veut me voir moi, particulièrement ?"

Il me regarda, grave au possible, mâchoires crispées.

"Parce que tu es une née-moldue, laissa-t-il brutalement tomber."

Nous nous regardâmes en silence, tendus. Sa phrase m'atteignit comme une gifle en pleine figure, sous les regards inquiets de mes parents.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sirius ? demandai-je dans un souffle, la voix tremblante."

- James a été bref. Ils vont tout nous expliquer une fois là-bas, répondit-il, évasif.

- Par Merlin, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Sirius ? criai-je presque, sentant une angoisse froide m'enserrer la gorge."

Il déglutit, avant de pousser un soupir bref, comme s'il avait du mal à le formuler à voix haute. Il ouvrit la bouche, enfin :

"Une attaque. Hier après-midi. Principalement contre les nés-moldus et leurs parents. Il y a des morts et beaucoup de blessés."

Je déglutis à mon tour, laissant l'horreur de ses paroles s'imprégner complètement dans ma tête.

"Voldemort ? soufflai-je."

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, venant me prendre dans ses bras.

"N'allez pas du côté sorcier de Londres, s'il vous plaît, fit-il vers mes parents. On vous en dira plus bientôt."

Nous transplanâmes.

"Crac"

Sirius nous fit atterrir dans le salon. Devant la petite assemblée, je restai statufiée. Ils étaient tous là, assis autour de la table basse du salon, l'air grave. Mr et Mrs Potter, James, Remus, Peter, Richard…

"Jo ? fis-je vers ma meilleure amie –elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés.

- Lissy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant."

L'instant d'après, j'étouffais presque sous son étreinte.

"Oh, Lissy, c'était horrible ! Si jamais tu n'avais pas été en France, si jamais…

- Johanna, calme-toi. Lyssandra va bien, fit la voix de Richard derrière elle, et elle se recula, les joues dégoulinantes."

James se leva à son tour. Lui et Sirius se donnèrent une brève accolade.

"Merci de l'avoir amenée aussi vite, lui dit James."

Puis celui-ci se tourna vers moi, me serrant avec force contre lui. Quand il se recula, son père nous faisait face, sérieux au possible. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

"Lisez. Sur la table basse, fit-il en pointant un journal."

Sirius et moi nous avançâmes, prenant place sur le canapé, pendant que Jo, Richard et James se rasseyaient à nos côtés. Remus et Peter nous lancèrent un vague sourire crispé. Tâchant de garder un semblant de calme apparent, je regardai Sirius prendre le journal. La Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin :

**ATTAQUE SANGLANTE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

**LES MANGEMORTS DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI SE SONT DECHAINES**

**LES NES-MOLDUS PRIS POUR CIBLE**

"« Vous-savez-qui » ? commenta Sirius d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils se mettent à l'appeler, répondit Mr Potter."

Pour ma part, j'étais trop horrifiée par la photographie magique en première page pour dire quoi que ce soit : sur le Chemin de Traverse, des enfants ensanglantés pleuraient en appelant leurs parents, des adolescents aux regards hébétés trébuchaient sur des corps sans vie, tous entourés par les vitrines brisées des magasins. Portant une main tremblante à mes lèvres, les yeux brûlants, je reconnu en certain des élèves de Poudlard.

Sirius tourna la page. Nous continuâmes à lire. Le journal faisait un rapport détaillé de l'après-midi : tout ce passait calmement, la plupart des jeunes faisant leurs derniers achats avant la rentrée scolaire, quand une énorme explosion avait retenti. Des Mangemorts étaient apparus, lançant des sorts dans la foule, voulant apparemment ne toucher que les sorciers et sorcières nés d'ascendance moldue, et quand ceux-ci étaient jeunes, les parents qui les accompagnaient avaient subi le même sort. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'attaque avait été rapide. Rapide, mais terriblement efficace. De nombreux morts étaient à déplorés, dont une liste était faite. Une autre, plus longue, indiquait les blessés –graves ou non. D'autres photos accompagnaient les articles, dont une montrant une inscription dans les airs, surplombée par ce que le journal appelait la « Marque des Ténèbres » : _LA PURETE DU SANG VAINCRA, CEUX QUI LA SOUILLENT SERONT DETRUITS_. Un goût de bile dans la bouche, je posai mon regard sur les listes, lisant chacun des noms des tués. Quelques-uns m'étaient connus pour être de Poudlard. Certains de ma maison. Avec l'impression d'étouffer sur place, je passai à la liste des blessés… et failli vomir.

"Non ! fis-je dans un geignement affolé, relisant les noms devant moi. Lily ? Penny ? Ses parents ?"

Je levai un regard suppliant vers Mr Potter. Etant auror, il devait savoir.

"Miss Evans n'a été que légèrement blessée, tout comme Miss Scofield, me répondit-il avec franchise. Le père de Penny devrait sortir bientôt. Quand à sa mère, les médicomages sont pour le moment réservés."

Des images de Mrs Scofield affluèrent dans ma tête : à la dernière rentrée, accompagnant Penny dans le train, sur les photos de vacances que m'avait envoyée la petite…

Tétanisée, je détachai mon regard du journal, laissant Sirius continuer seul sa macabre lecture. Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi brûlants, mais je n'arrivai pas à pleurer. Mon regard se porta sur Jo, assise à mes côtés, triturant ses mains avec nervosité. Malgré moi, sa première phrase me revint en mémoire… « Oh, Lissy, c'était horrible ! » C'était horrible… C'_était_ horrible…

"Tu y étais, dis-je simplement. Vous y étiez tous les deux ! ajoutai-je vers Richard, catastrophée."

Ma meilleure amie hocha seulement la tête, et nous nous serrâmes avec force l'une contre l'autre.

"Vous n'avez rien eu ? soufflai-je d'une voie enrouée.

- Non, hoqueta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas _nous_ qu'ils visaient."

Elle accentua délibérément le « nous ». J'hochai la tête, comprenant. Bien sûr… Ils étaient tous deux de « sang pur ». Comme aimanté, mon regard se reposa sur une série de photos : des nés-moldus sans vie, des inscriptions sur les murs promettant la mort de tous les _sangs-de-bourbe_. Sans le vouloir, je me vis moi-même gisant parmi les autres corps. Secouant vaguement la tête pour chasser cette idée morbide, je détournai une nouvelle fois les yeux du journal, le regard fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

"Attendez, fit alors Sirius. Ils ne visaient que les nés-moldus, leurs parents… Ils les ont reconnus ? Ils savaient d'avance à qui il fallait s'en prendre ?"

Mr Potter me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Je lâchai un petit rire triste.

"Ils ont mené leur petite investigation, c'est ça ? lui demandai-je –il hocha la tête.

- Il semblerait que des espions aient réussi à infiltrer certaines zones du Ministère de la Magie, nous expliqua-t-il. Il y a des listes des sorciers du Royaume-Uni, avec leurs noms, celui de leurs parents, de leurs ascendances pour ceux étant sorciers depuis plusieurs générations.

- Quoi ? aboya Sirius, outré. C'est une plaisanterie ! On leur mâche leur sale boulot, en plus ! Mais on rêve-là !"

Je tentai de le calmer en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Sirius, ça doit être comme une sorte de cahier d'Etat Civil moldu… commençai-je.

- Non, Lissy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Tes parents sont sur cette liste ! _Tu es_ sur cette _putain_ de _liste_ !"

Sans me soucier des autres, de James, je le pris par les épaules, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

"Je sais, Sirius, soufflai-je simplement. Mais je suis là, et je vais bien."

Il fronça les sourcils, mâchoires crispées au possible. Je tâchai de paraître calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur, une peur glacée me tordait le ventre. Enfin, il hocha simplement la tête, lâchant un profond soupir. Se fichant apparemment lui aussi des réactions alentours –cela me paraissait maintenant tellement dérisoire, il me prit la main, la serrant à la broyer, en se retournant vers Mr Potter.

"Il y a une enquête, bien entendu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que l'on s'intéresse à ce Voldemort et à ses partisans, nous confia-t-il. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont redoutablement bien entraînés, et bien informés.

- Vous avez des pistes sur ceux qui peuvent être des Mangemorts ? demanda à son tour Remus –vraisemblablement, ils n'avaient pas abordés ce sujet sans nous.

- Quelques unes, plus ou moins sérieuses.

- Comme… ? fit James.

- Chéri, ça peut-être confidentiel, dit sa mère d'un ton étrangement prudent.

- Comme… ? répéta James à son père."

Mr Potter regarda son fils d'un air grave, nous jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres, le suppliant en silence de nous dire la vérité.

"Il y a… certaines familles de sang-pur… commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise -la main de Sirius autour de la mienne se resserra.

- Des noms, Mr Potter, demanda-t-il.

- Ca fait partie de mon métier, Sirius. Je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler.

- Vous vous fichez de nous ? lui balança mon petit ami, oubliant qu'il s'adressait à un auror, au père de son meilleur ami. Eux ont une liste complète avec tous les nés-moldus et leur famille répertoriés, et nous, nous n'avons même pas le droit d'avoir une ou deux pistes, plus ou moins sérieuses ?"

Mr Potter le regarda sans un mot. Son expression n'était pas coléreuse, ni même choquée. Il semblait grave, fier aussi, peut-être. Mais il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça… Une sorte de gêne vis-à-vis de Sirius. Réfléchissant, une réponse me vint à l'esprit… qui me glaça encore plus. Sentant sans doute mon tremblement, Sirius resserra encore son emprise sur ma main.

"Les Black en font partie, c'est ça ? laissa-t-il tomber, comme s'il crachait du poison."

Le silence de Mr Potter nous tint lieu de réponse. Ainsi, la famille de Sirius chassait les nés-moldus, les gens comme moi. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de lui serrer la main, lui montrant d'un regard que je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir, d'avoir peur de lui –âneries que son cerveau honteux de sa famille serait capable de fomenter avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Il y a d'autres noms que nous devrions connaître ? demandai-je finalement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, persiffla James. « Certaines familles de sang-pur », hein ? Les Lestrange ? Rosier ? Goyle ?"

Encore une fois, son père ne nous répondit pas directement, s'autorisant seulement un vague mouvement de tête. Pour ma part, je comprenais que certains côtés du métier d'Auror lui interdisaient de discuter _ouvertement_ d'une enquête avec de tout jeunes adultes encore élèves à Poudlard.

Un silence suivit, pendant lequel je sentis qu'on m'observait. Levant la tête, je vis que tout le monde me regardait, mélange d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

"S'il vous plaît, fis-je en détournant mon visage. On dirait que vous fixer une bête de foire…"

Et à en croire les inscriptions qu'avait photographié le journal, j'étais de ceux qui ne valait pas plus que ça.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit James. On a le droit d'avoir peur pour toi, non ?

- Je vais bien ! dis-je d'un ton dur en me levant, lâchant la main de Sirius, me plantant devant la cheminée vide, leur tournant le dos."

J'allais bien, oui. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix ne cessait de me répéter « pour l'instant ». Car les actes de ce Lord Voldemort empiraient de mois en mois, nous en avions eu quelques exemples dans la Gazette. Celui d'hier était le pire. Et apparemment, lui et ses mangemorts ne comptaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils l'avaient écrit : ils voulaient _nous_ détruire, _tous_. Ils partaient en guerre. _Nous étions_ en guerre. J'affichai une attitude froide, presque indifférente. A l'intérieur, je bouillai de colère et tremblai d'effroi. Dans mon esprit, les images du journal se mêlèrent aux noms des morts et des blessés. Lily… Penny… Ses parents… Et s'il était arrivé malgré tout quelque chose à Jo ou Richard ? Mes yeux recommencèrent à me brûler, inévitablement. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule.

"Ne te braque pas, Lissy, me souffla la voix de James."

Je secouai la tête. Non. Je refusais de flancher.

"Il n'y a que nous. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de réagir comme ça.

- Ils ont tué des enfants, soufflai-je avec rage, les yeux envahis de larmes. Ils nous traitent de monstres, d'erreurs de la nature !

- Et ils ont tord, continua James. Tu vaux autant que chacun d'entre nous. N'aie pas honte de pleurer, c'est cette compassion qui nous différencie d'eux."

D'autres bras me forcèrent doucement à me retourner, et le visage toujours ruisselant de Jo me fit face. L'instant d'après, j'étais dans ses bras, laissant enfin éclater ma tristesse.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit de nos sanglots résonnait dans la pièce. Me calmant légèrement, toujours dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, j'ouvris mes yeux endoloris, tombant sur le visage de Sirius, qui me fixait avec intensité. J'avais tellement besoin d'être dans _ses_ bras, maintenant…

"Lyssandra, fit alors la voix de Mr Potter."

Je détournai mon regard de celui de Sirius pour le sien, me détachant de Jo.

"J'ai déjà pu parler à certaines familles depuis hier. Celle de Lily Evans et de Pénélope Scofield, entre autre. Il faudrait que je parle aussi à tes parents, tu comprends ? Si nous pensons juste, leur nom est connu des mangemorts, et ils courent par conséquent un risque.

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en essuyant mes joues.

- Je partirai avec toi quand tu rentreras chez toi."

Une fois encore, j'acquiesçai.

"Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux, dit James.

- Non, ça va, merci. Je tiens à être avec mon père et ma mère.

- Je viens dormir chez toi, dit alors Jo. Et ne dit pas non. Mes parents sont d'accord, tout est déjà prévu.

- Vous vous êtes changés en gardes du corps ou quoi ? plaisantai-je, bien malgré moi."

Leur silence déterminé me tint lieu de réponse. Je repensai alors à l'attitude de Sirius avant de partir, me suivant comme mon ombre.

"Vous n'allez quand même pas défiler tour à tour pour me surveiller, si ? Ils viennent d'attaquer, vous croyez franchement qu'ils vont remettre ça tout de suite ?

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer, rétorqua Remus.

- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre en attendant qu'il arrive quelque chose ! C'est… c'est sans aucun doute ce qui leur ferait le plus plaisir, à ses détraqués !

- On a déjà fait tes courses pour la rentrée, révéla alors Peter avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Vous plaisantez, là ? m'exclamai-je –car ils m'empêchaient ainsi de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien, dit Mr Potter avec le ton assuré du père de famille.

- Qui a eu cette _brillante_ idée ? continuai-je."

Personne ne me répondit. Enfin, lentement, Peter dénonça le coupable du doigt.

"James ! fis-je en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés. Toujours égal à toi-même, à ce que je vois.

- J'essaye de te protéger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rétorqua-t-il pour sa défense.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, lâcha alors Sirius. On doit veiller sur toi."

Je me tournai vers lui, à la fois furieuse… et touchée.

"Merci, fis-je finalement en soupirant. Vraiment, ça me va droit au cœur. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées où la frêle jeune fille accepte de vivre recluse pendant que ses chevaliers servants veillent sur elle. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider… je ne sais pas… apprenez-moi à me battre ! J'ai de sérieuses lacunes en défense ! Et ça m'aiderait sûrement plus que de ne rien faire en attendant d'être nez à nez avec un groupe de mangemorts…

- On va quand même tenter de t'éviter d'en arriver jusque là, rétorqua Sirius d'un air sombre.

- Vu ce qu'ils sont capable de faire et avec la détermination qu'ils ont, cela risque de m'arriver un jour ou l'autre, que ça me plaise ou non."

Sitôt sorties de ma bouche, la véracité de ces paroles s'imposa _vraiment_ dans mon esprit. J'étais en danger. J'étais de ceux à abattre. Ils allaient me chercher, moi aussi, comme tous les autres nés-moldus. Me chercher. Me trouver. Et…

"Il faut que je sache comment me battre !

- Parce que tu veux les affronter ? me dit Peter, comme si j'étais devenue dingue.

- Et pourquoi pas ? lui balançai-je, sourcils froncés. Aurai-je le choix, d'ailleurs ? Ils ont décidé de nous traquer, pour nous trouver, pour nous tuer ! Protégez-moi, d'accord, mais cela ne servira pas à grand-chose si je me retrouve seule face à eux…

- Tu ne seras pas seule ! dit James.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? lui rétorquai-je. Tu es devenu un spécialiste en divination ? Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ! Des sorciers ont tenté de s'interposer pour sauver des enfants nés-moldus, ils les ont tués aussi !

- Pour eux, ils ont fait ce qu'il y avait de plus juste à faire, lâcha alors Sirius."

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais je compris enfin ce que l'idée de me protéger voulait sous-entendre depuis le début. Ils risquaient _leurs_ vies en veillant sur la mienne.

"Ce n'est _même pas_ une option envisageable, soufflai-je avec raideur vers Sirius.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va rester là sans rien faire en attendant qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? aboya-t-il en se relevant, me dominant de toute sa taille."

La violence de sa réaction sembla le surprendre, et il déglutit, les mâchoires serrées. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Car au fond, c'était une preuve qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. J'aurais sans doute réagi de la même manière à sa place.

"Désolé, me souffla-t-il.

- C'est rien, dis-je avec un vague sourire."

Merlin, je voulais tellement pouvoir me réfugier dans ses bras et qu'il me serre contre lui jusqu'à m'étouffer, là, tout de suite… Avec ce qu'il passait, James le prendrait-il vraiment mal ?

"Bien, on va tous se calmer, d'accord ? intervint Mr Potter."

Nous acquiesçâmes tous d'un signe de tête, et je laissai mon dos s'appuyer contre le rebord en pierre de la cheminée en soupirant.

"L'idée de Lissy n'est pas mauvaise, lança alors Remus. Il serait plus judicieux d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux sorts plus puissants. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer.

- Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore va remettre les cours de duels à l'ordre du jour, dit alors Jo. Si c'est le cas, je m'inscris de suite, je ne suis pas très en l'aise en défenses moi non plus, ajouta-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour du mien.

- Les cours de duels ? fit James, sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Il y en avait lorsque le mage noir Grindelwald faisait des ravages, dans les années 40-45, répondit Richard. C'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Fichus Serdaigle, marmonnèrent machinalement James et Sirius."

Par réflexe, Jo et moi leurs envoyèrent un duo de grimace alors que Richard les gratifiait d'un « aller vous faire voir, stupides Gryffondor ». Démonstration d'une maturité très limité qui eut au moins pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Un peu.

"Si c'est le cas, c'est que ça ira vraiment très mal, souffla alors Peter.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça _va_ déjà très mal, lui rétorqua Remus.

- Oui, mais… c'est tellement horrible que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser…

- On te comprend, Peter, lui dit Mrs Potter avec un sourire maternel."

Pour ma part, je les écoutai, mais mes pensées allaient maintenant vers mes camarades blessées.

"Lily va bien, c'est sûr ?

- Le bras fracturé et pas mal d'ecchymoses, me répondit James avec une grimace. Sinon, ça à l'air d'aller. Enfin, d'après papa, puisque c'est lui qui l'a vue à Sainte Mangouste."

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, échangeant un regard avec lui et son père.

"Et Penny ?

- Le poignet cassé. Les médicomages lui ont donné une potion qui devrait vite arranger les choses. Son père devait rester en observation cette nuit, ils l'ont autorisée à rester avec lui.

- Elle y est toujours ? Je veux aller la voir ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je t'accompagne, dit aussitôt –et évidemment- Sirius.

- Redescends d'un cran, tu veux ? lui lança alors James en fronçant les sourcils."

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Pas ça…

"Quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher de prendre soin d'elle, peut-être ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Pitié… implorai-je dans le vide en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Quand vas-tu te comporter en adulte, James ? continua Sirius. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ta réaction est _légèrement_ décalée par rapport à la situation ?"

Je levai enfin les yeux. James fusillait Sirius du regard.

"Je viens avec vous, me dit Potter en tournant la tête vers moi, avant d'ajouter alors que j'ouvrai la bouche : Lily doit sûrement y être encore, je voudrais la voir."

Après un bref instant, j'acquiesçai finalement d'un simple hochement de tête.

"Vous pourrez y aller cet après-midi, nous dit Mr Potter. Mais avant, continua-t-il en me regardant, il faut vraiment que je m'entretienne avec toi, et tes parents.

- Très bien. On peut y aller tout de suite.

- Parfait. Lyssandra, peux-tu me guider, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Je ne suis jamais allé chez toi.

- Je n'ai encore jamais dirigé un transplanage d'escorte en dehors des cours... commençai-je.

- ... et je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien, me sourit Mr Potter en me tendant son bras."

Soupirant, je regardai mes amis et la mère de James.

"A tout à l'heure, ma chérie, me souffla celle-ci.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, répétai-je avec un sourire tendu."

Prenant la main de Mr Potter, le visage de Sirius fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de transplaner.

La discussion entre moi, mes parents et Mr Potter dura une bonne partie de la matinée, si bien que ma mère proposa au père de James de rester pour le déjeuner. Par politesse, il accepta mais nous n'avions pas vraiment l'esprit pour un repas tranquille de samedi midi. Au départ, mes parents écoutèrent sagement ce que Mr Potter leur raconta : le contre-rendu de l'attaque, ce que prônait Voldemort et ses disciples, les risques encourus –entre autres choses. Puis vint le moment difficile des questionnements. Bien évidemment, mes parents envisagèrent de ne pas accepter ma prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Tout en les comprenant, je repoussai aussitôt cette idée, déclarant que l'école était sans doute le lieu le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni, notamment grâce à la présence de notre directeur –aussi loufoque et saugrenu pouvait-il parfois paraître, je ne doutai pas qu'il fut l'un des plus grands (sinon _le_ plus grand) sorcier de notre époque. De plus, il était hors de question que je manque ma dernière année, qui était aussi la plus importante, A.s.p.i.c à la clef. Sortant la carte de la majorité, mes parents finirent par se plier à ma décision.

Mr Potter leur fit ensuite comprendre qu'une protection pouvait être mise en place autour de la maison, afin que les conséquences d'une éventuelle attaque soient le plus minimes possibles. Mes parents furent étonnés de cette attention n'était-ce pas moi, la sang-de-bourbe, celle le plus à même d'être l'une des principales cibles ? Evidemment... Mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi. Et moi, je m'inquiétai pour eux. Le père de James leur expliqua alors qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être des cibles, car moldus et parents de née-moldus. Je les suppliai d'accepter cette protection, ce qu'ils firent –heureusement, mes parents n'étaient pas stupides, ni trop fiers pour penser pouvoir se débrouiller tous seuls. Il fut donc convenu que Mr Potter reviendrait dans le courant de la journée afin de s'atteler à doter la maison de barrières magiques.

A la fin du déjeuner, je leur expliquai que Jo venait dormir à la maison le soir même, et que je comptais me rendre à Sainte Mangouste afin d'y voir Penny et ses parents. Les étreignant avec force contre moi, je me tournai vers Mr Potter, qui m'offrait un transplanage d'escorte.

Je soupirai, avant de prendre son bras et d'être aspirée vers le manoir Potter.

Le retour à la réalité était plus dur que prévu.

**A suivre...**

**Verdict ? Pour dire « bon » ou « nul », vous savez quoi faire !**

**Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à celles et ceux qui postent sans avoir de comptes fanfiction (je pense à Mama, Anonyma, LuluuMalefoy, Mione09... entre autres), mais je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur. **

**Merci à ma chère ****Iliam**** pour sa lecture et ses conclusions en « first view ».**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité et de tous vos encouragements, ce petit travail d'écriture n'est rien sans vous ! **

**Mille bises,**

**Nyny's.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : « Sainte Mangouste & autres »**


	21. Sainte Mangouste et autres Part I

**Merci aux revieweurs :**

**Gaef, daisy 314, Lalyh, Anaelle Roots, Catherine Broke, Hlo, CFLM Angel, Iliam, Vapinette, Elayna Black, PinkTurtle, Selminia, BijinSakura, Timeywiney, Lollie Lovegood, Melatonine, ca'ssandre 15, peroxiidee, Ipopo, laurahp, Lord La Folle, LuunaCrazy, Lady Slashie, -lena, Mama, Guest, Hermione1888, mirli, xxx-3lle-xxx, loudee et Marie.**

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! La plupart d'entre vous connaissent maintenant le pourquoi-du-comment un tel retard après presque deux ans d'absence, et pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction et à qui je n'ai pas pu directement répondre : j'ai eu un deuxième petit homme il y a maintenant un an ! Les deux me prennent pas mal de temps, donc merci de votre compréhension !**

**Merci à Lalyh****, pour son immense patience et son aide très précieuse pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

**Merci aussi à ****Marie****, qui a posté la dernière review il y a quelques jours seulement ! C'est en lisant tes reviews desespérées que j'ai enfin eu le déclic pour me bouger les fesses…**

**Et enfin un dernier merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs listes favorites !**

**Finalement, le chapitre est en deux parties. Si je n'avais pas coupé, je pense que vous auriez pu attendre encore un peu… Mais la deuxième partie est en cours !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Chapitre XXI**

**Sainte Mangouste et Autres – Partie I**

A notre retour, nous fûmes accueillis par Jo, Remus et Peter.

"Où sont James et Sirius ? demanda Mr Potter.

- A l'étage. Sirius vient de monter ranger ses affaires, et James l'a suivi, l'informa Remus.

- Je vais leur parler avant de retourner au ministère, continua-t-il, avant de me regarder. Soyez prudents en allant à Sainte Mangouste, d'accord ?

- D'accord, soufflai-je."

Il quitta la pièce et nous l'entendîmes monter les escaliers.

"Ca va ? me demanda Jo en me frottant le bras.

- On va dire ça comme ça, répondis-je. Mr Potter doit revenir les voir dans l'après-midi pour installer des barrières magiques autour de la maison.

- Comment ont-ils réagi ?

- Comme des parents. Surpris, horrifiés, inquiets. Ils ont envisagé l'idée que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard. Je leur ai dit que j'irai.

- Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'y retourne aussi, dit Peter.

- Normal, ils sont inquiets pour leurs enfants, continua Remus.

- Où est Richard ? demandai-je ensuite.

- Il est retourné chez lui, ses parents ont du mal à le lâcher depuis hier. Je dois le rejoindre pour prendre ce qui reste de mes affaires.

- Et tes parents ? demandai-je.

- A ton avis ? Ils ont réagis comme des parents normaux… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste."

J'acquiesçai, lui renvoyant la même expression.

"Vous venez avec nous à Sainte Mangouste ? fis-je ensuite vers les garçons.

- Non, désolé, me répondit Remus. On doit retourner chez nous. Mais on se retrouve dans la semaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, je vais y aller, soupira Jo en regardant l'horloge du salon. Je t'attendrai chez toi, d'accord ? Et promets-moi une chose : soit prudente, ajouta-t-elle en me prenant les mains. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer, ils peuvent très bien attaquer l'hôpital, ils savent que les blessés sont là-bas, alors je t'en prie...

- ... je serai prudente, promis-je. Et je ne serai pas seule, Sirius et James seront avec moi. On se retrouve à la maison.

- Très bien. Embrasse Penny pour moi. Dis-lui qu'on pense à elle.

- Je le ferai, promis-je une nouvelle fois."

Avec un soupir triste, elle me lâcha les mains, puis étreignit les garçons avant de s'installer dans la grande cheminée. Après un « Demeure Mitchell », elle disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Son départ fut suivi de celui de Peter, qui après nous avoir dit au revoir, retourna chez lui.

"Je suppose que tu vas y aller toi aussi ? fis-je vers Remus.

- Ma mère m'attend, fit-il en acquiesçant. Elle est vraiment inquiète depuis hier."

Il fit un geste vers le bol de poudre de cheminette, puis se ravisa.

"Hum, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose... commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien... après ce qu'il vient de se passer, le sujet va te sembler un tantinet frivole, je le crains, continua-t-il avec un vague sourire d'excuse.

- Tu parles, souris-je amèrement. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de frivolités pour penser à autre chose. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voilà, tu sais que Lily et moi, nous nous écrivons durant l'été, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elle me l'a dit l'année dernière, acquiesçai-je –c'était d'ailleurs le seul des maraudeurs que la jeune fille appréciait.

- Et dans une de ses dernières lettres, elle m'indiquait avec fierté qu'on l'avait nommée préfète-en-chef pour notre dernière année.

- Oh, c'est super ! fis-je, ravie pour elle... avant de subitement me rappeler _qui_ allait être son alter ego masculin. D'accord, laisse-moi deviner...

- Je ne lui ai pas dit pour James, révéla Remus, l'air gêné. Elle sait juste qu'on me l'a initialement proposé et que j'ai refusé à cause de mon prob... Que j'ai refusé, finit-il brutalement en se raclant la gorge.

- A cause de ton problème, c'est ça, repris-je l'air de rien. Parce que tu as un problème qui t'empêcherait d'être préfet-en-chef, Remus ?"

Je le regardai d'un air neutre, sourcils levés, attendant sa réponse. Bon, je n'avais vraiment pas envisagé d'aborder _ce_ sujet aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, mais si monsieur se mettait à faire des lapsus...

"Les cours, c'est tout, éluda-t-il alors d'un geste de la main. C'est notre dernière année, je ne veux pas accaparer mon attention avec trop de choses."

Je laissai quelques secondes de silence, scrutant son visage sérieux d'étudiant modèle où ne perlait aucune trace de son mensonge. Et, déjà fatiguée des nouvelles matinales, je décidai de laisser tomber... pour cette fois –car il allait bien falloir que l'on mette tout ceci à plat un jour.

"Bien sûr, soupirai-je. Donc, pour en revenir à Lily...?

- Et bien, comme tu es aussi amie avec elle, et que tu t'es énormément rapprochée de James cette année...

- Minute papillon, l'interrompis-je en levant la main. Ne me dis pas que tu veux que _je_ lui annonce la nouvelle !

- Pourquoi pas ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- D'accord, je veux bien admettre que Lily et moi avons de bonnes relations, mais pas de là à nous qualifier d'« amies proches ». Nous sommes d'excellentes camarades de classe, certes, mais on ne s'écrit même pas pendant les vacances.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, Remus, l'interrompis-je en soufflant. Je te signale que si James a été nommé à ta place, c'est justement parce que _tu_ n'as pas voulu de cette place. Ai-je tort ?

- Non, finit-il par lâcher. Ecoute, j'ai juste pensé à ça parce que, entre filles, ça pourrait être plus facile à accepter pour elle. D'autant que, je le répète, tu as appris à apprécier James alors que tu avais, comme elle, une mauvaise opinion de lui. C'est un avantage non négligeable."

Fermant les yeux, je me passai les mains sur les joues. Il n'avait pas tort non plus, loin de là.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas lui en parler, dis-je ensuite. Mais on devra sûrement s'y prendre à deux, parce que même si tu n'y es pour rien dans la décision de l'école, c'est ta démission qui entraîne cette situation. Lily voudra en discuter avec toi, c'est évident."

Remus hocha finalement la tête en un « oui » silencieux.

"Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas dit non plus à James ? demandai-je ensuite.

- Non, j'avais trop peur que son explosion de joie n'endommage la maison, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- D'accord, je veux bien m'en charger dans ce cas, fis-je avec un petit rire. Mais tu ne t'es pas montré très courageux, dis-moi, Lupin !

- J'avais surtout besoin de ton aide pour calmer les deux. Et comme on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces deux dernières semaines...

- Oui, oui, je sais... Mais bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour que les choses se passent le plus normalement possible."

Il me sourit, visiblement soulagé de mon aide.

"Au fait, tes vacances en France se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-il alors. Le mariage ? Avec tout ça, personne ne t'a demandée.

- Oh, oui, c'était super, répondis-je. Tout s'est vraiment très bien passé. Merci d'y avoir pensé.

- De rien, me sourit-il. Sirius s'y est plu aussi ?

- Oh, je pense, fis-je avec un vague signe de la main. En plus, il s'est très bien tenu, ma famille l'a adoré !"

Ma chute le fit un peu rire, et il se tourna pour plonger sa main dans la poudre de cheminette.

"Tant mieux, dans ce cas, dit-il en entrant dans l'âtre. Et en parlant de Sirius, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir à l'étage.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Apparemment, James voulait avoir une petite conversation avec lui avant que vous ne reveniez... Sur comment se sont passées vos vacances, tous seuls. Enfin, tu sais comment est James, non ?

- Pitié... soupirai-je.

- Bonne chance ! me lança Remus en levant son bras.

- Merci, lui souris-je."

Après un « maison Lupin », il disparut dans une gerbe de fumées vertes. Et je filai aussitôt dans l'escalier... où je croisai Mr Potter.

"Vous avez terminé de leur parler ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, et je file au ministère. Je passerai en fin d'après-midi chez tes parents.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je t'en prie, me sourit-il avant de continuer son chemin."

Je fis de même, montant deux marches, avant de le rappeler.

"Mr Potter, quand vous les avez trouvés en revenant, Sirius et James étaient-ils... en train de discuter normalement ?

- Oui, ils parlaient de l'attaque, vraisemblablement.

- Merci."

Il me regarda, sans doute un peu surpris de ma question, mais je remontai déjà vers l'étage. Sur le palier, des voix me parvinrent de la chambre de Sirius. Décidant subitement de jouer les espionnes, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, passai devant la chambre qui m'avait accueillie quelques semaines auparavant, avant de m'approcher en silence de la suivante, dont la porte était légèrement entr'ouverte... et les voix se firent distinctes.

"... James, arrête de taper du pied, tu veux, disait Sirius. Au moins, aide-moi à finir de ranger.

- Tu as presque terminé, répondit l'intéressé."

Penchant la tête, je réussis à apercevoir ledit James, dos au mur et bras croisés. Tapant effectivement du pied sur la moquette.

"Arrête ça, s'impatienta une nouvelle fois Sirius, dont je devinai l'ombre près de son lit."

Cinq secondes passèrent, quand Sirius poussa un profond soupir, et je vis son ombre s'asseoir.

"Très bien, James. Vas-y, crache le morceau !"

Celui-ci s'arrêta de taper du pied, mais son expression se durcit un peu plus.

"James, tu veux m'en parler depuis la fin de matinée, et nous sommes enfin seuls toi et moi ! Accouche !"

Je vis mon lointain cousin plisser les yeux, pousser un soupir... et :

"Les deux semaines avec Lyssandra se sont-elles bien passées ? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

- Très bien, oui, entendis-je répondre Sirius.

- Et... c'est tout ?

- Quoi, « c'est tout » ?

- Je n'aurais rien d'autre qu'un vague « Très bien, oui » comme réponse ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, James ? soupira Sirius. Oui, ces deux semaines se sont vraiment bien déroulées, ses parents sont des gens géniaux, sa famille en France est franchement extra, le mariage de sa cousine était d'enfer et nous avons eu un temps merveilleux ! Le bonheur !"

Le ton qu'il avait employé, digne d'un animateur de télévision, faillit m'arracher un éclat de rire. Si ce n'est que l'expression de James ne s'était pas vraiment déridée, elle.

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de tout ça que je voulais qu'on parle, Sirius, continua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

- Bon sang, mais dis-moi ce que tu as dans la tête ! s'impatienta Sirius. Tu es encore inquiet parce qu'on faisait lit commun, c'est ça ? On ne pouvait pas faire autrement, toutes les chambres avaient...

- ... avaient des lits communs, oui, je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, coupa James en levant les yeux au plafond."

Un silence suivit, et regardant James, j'imaginai que les deux garçons devaient se jauger l'un l'autre.

"Si tu sais, alors, pourquoi fais-tu donc cette tête ? finit par souffler Sirius.

- Pourquoi je fais cette tête ! s'exclama soudain James en agitant les mains, sortant enfin de sa torpeur apparente. Pourquoi je fais cette tête ? répéta-t-il encore. Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton attitude tout à l'heure ?

- Oh si, tu l'as vue, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas faite remarquer d'ailleurs, rétorqua Sirius.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai vue ! railla James avec un petit rire cynique. Et tu te mets à côté d'elle, et tu la défends, et tu veux venir avec elle à Sainte Mangouste, et tu lui prends la main...

- Et alors ? le coupa à son tour Sirius –je devinai sans le voir au ton de sa voix qu'il commençait à s'agacer. Tu vas me faire la leçon parce que je m'inquiète pour Lissy, parce que j'ai peur pour elle ?"

Brusquement, un sentiment de chaleur dans ma poitrine suivit ses dernières paroles. Certes, je savais qu'il tenait à moi, mais l'entendre le dire, surtout à quelqu'un d'autre sans se douter que j'écoutais honteusement aux portes, était comme une nouvelle raison de retomber amoureuse de lui.

"Il y a différentes manières de montrer qu'on a peur pour quelqu'un, figure-toi, continuai cependant James.

- Et la mienne ne te convient pas, peut-être ?

- Bon sang, Sirius, je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir ce genre de réactions avec aucune autre fille !

- Forcément, à part Lissy et Johanna, on côtoie rarement d'autres filles aussi souvent qu'elles ! rétorqua Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Jo, renchérit James.

- Je n'ai pas du tout les mêmes rapports avec Jo qu'avec Lissy, répondit Sirius. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. On sait très bien toi et moi qu'on est, tous les quatre, devenus proches de Johanna en grande partie parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Lissy.

- C'est évident, fit James d'un vague geste de la main. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet là !

- Qui est ? demanda Sirius d'un ton mi-grinçant, mi-railleur. Parce que je n'ai toujours pas bien saisi le pourquoi de cette fichue conversation !

- Tes rapports avec Lissy, crétin ! s'impatienta James.

- Mais je n'ai _pas_ à te rendre de comptes sur _mes_ rapports avec Lissy ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh que si ! rétorqua James. Justement parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est elle, et parce que je sens bien que vos rapports ont évolué à vitesse grand V !

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Nous sommes majeurs tous les deux, alors en quoi ça te concerne, James ?

- Parce que je sais de quoi tu peux être capable avec une fille ! Et que _cette_ fille en question, je l'aime comme ma propre sœur, Black !"

Alors prête à bondir au moindre dérapage dans la chambre, je me figeai sur place. Whao... Je savais aussi ce que pensait James à mon égard, mais encore une fois, entendre ce genre de chose à voix haute était assez choquant. _Positivement_ choquant. Finalement, écouter aux portes peut parfois servir et vous faire du bien au moral –surtout si vous veniez de passer une matinée comme je venais d'en passer.

"Et que crois-tu, James ? continuait Sirius d'un ton certes plus bas, mais cinglant. Que je traiterais Lissy comme j'ai traité les autres filles avant ? Je me suis pas mal amusé, je l'avoue, mais j'ai grandi maintenant !

- Parc... Parce que... Parce que tu sous-entends que tu voudrais avoir ce _genre_ de rapports avec Lyssandra ? balbutia James, les yeux presque exorbités.

- Ca te gênerait tant que ça, franchement ?"

Sur le coup, James resta muet de stupeur. Et moi, interdite. Le sujet n'était-il pas en train de prendre une fâcheuse tournure ? Sirius et moi n'étions-nous pas censés attendre avant de lui dire que nous étions ensemble ? Ou bien devais-je carrément entrer et me jeter au cou de Sirius afin de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, histoire d'achever totalement James... ? James, qui avait en ce moment même l'expression d'un poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

"Tu... tu n'oserais pas ? finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure choqué.

- C'est quoi ton problème, James ? se mit à ricaner Sirius –un ricanement dénué de tout humour. C'est l'idée que je puisse changer qui te semble si improbable ? Lissy s'en est aperçue pourtant, elle.

- _Quoi ?_ s'étrangla mon cousin."

Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais que devais-je faire, _bon sang_ ?!

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, soupira Sirius. On s'est rapprochés, elle et moi.

- Stop, stop ! fit James en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je sais que tu as changé, _tout le monde_ change et évolue. Mais écoute, Sirius, tu es comme mon frère, tu _es_ mon frère, d'accord ? Et là, on parle de Lissy. Ma sœur. Et d'imaginer que toi et Lissy vous puissiez...

- Parce que c'est _ça_ le fond du problème ? s'exclama Sirius –et dans sa voix perçait une once de soulagement. Tu me fais quoi, là ? Un mauvais remake d'une fausse histoire incestueuse ?

- Vous ne _pouvez pas_ être ensemble tous les deux, répondit James –sans vraiment répondre à la question. Oh, mais c'est dingue, continua-t-il presque en trépignant.

- Attends, tu viens de trépigner, là ? fit Sirius –je ne voyais pas son expression, ce qui était bien dommage, elle devait être franchement hilarante, même en tenant compte de la situation.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation, continuait James sans lui prêter attention, les mains en prière. C'est surréaliste !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... marmonna Sirius, vraisemblablement pour lui-même.

- Tu... tu _ne peux pas_ envisager ça, avec Lissy. Vous êtes trop... différents. Et puis, bon sang, pense à Remus !

- Remus ? grogna aussitôt Sirius."

Oui, quoi Remus ? Quoi, Remus ?

"Oh, comme si tu ne te rappelais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. C'est sur lui qu'elle a jeté son dévolu, pas sur toi. Vous vous êtes peut-être rapprochés, d'accord, mais rien ne te dit qu'elle ne tient plus à lui, fit James d'un ton soudainement paternaliste en se rapprochant de Sirius, si bien qu'il disparut de mon petit champ de vision. Admets-le, Sirius, Remus est parfait pour elle !"

Ah, ça, c'était la meilleure ! James qui s'imaginait son propre petit monde idéal ! On rêvait là !

"James... grogna une nouvelle fois Sirius.

- ... Attends, laisse-moi terminer, le coupa Potter. Lissy... Lissy est parfaite pour lui, tu vois. Elle est... pure... Tu me suis ?"

Par Merlin, James était-il en train de craquer psychologiquement ou quoi ?

"Ne me fais pas cette-là, Sirius, fit celui-ci d'un air agacé. Pas _ce_ sens, là, non ! Mais pure dans le sens qu'elle est vraiment tolérante sur beaucoup de choses. Je suis persuadé que si Remus se bougeait les fesses et allait lui dire la vérité, elle ne le prendrait pas si mal que ça. Bien au contraire !

- Parce que tu penses que Remus pourrait avoir ce genre de vues sur Lyssandra ? demanda Sirius –d'un ton trop calme pour être sincère."

Les quelques secondes que mit James à répondre me parurent une éternité. Pitié, Merlin, tout mais pas ça. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

"Je n'en sais rien, laissa finalement tomber James. Tu sais comment il est, il n'en parle quasiment plus.

- Alors tu te trompes sûrement, lui rétorqua Sirius –cette fois-ci d'un ton cinglant.

- Oh, arrête, Black ! s'énerva James. Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Lissy, point final, c'est clair !

- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, Potter ! balança Sirius."

Bon, là, cette fois, il fallait vraiment intervenir. Revenant discrètement sur mes pas, je descendis quelques marches de l'escalier... et les remontai comme si je venais juste d'arriver.

"Sirius ? James ? Vous êtes là ? appelai-je à la cantonade.

- Dans la chambre de Sirius, fit la voix de Potter."

Toquant à la porte, j'entrai, trouvant James adossé contre un mur et Sirius finissant de ranger sa valise. Attitudes normales, même si les visages paraissaient encore un peu tendus.

"Tu en as mis du temps pour monter, me fit remarquer James. Mon père est venu nous voir il y a bien un bon quart d'heure.

- Tu vas me surveiller constamment, maintenant ? soufflai-je. Je disais au revoir à Peter et Remus. Jo est repartie chez elle, on se rejoindra directement chez moi.

- Tu devrais dormir ici, me dit-il.

- Et laisser mes parents tous seuls ? objectai-je. Hors de question, James. Et puis, ton père revient cette après-midi pour doter la maison de barrières magiques protectrices.

- Je sais, il nous l'a dit."

J'hochai la tête dans un soupir. Un silence passa, et les garçons échangèrent un vague regard pas vraiment amical.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je –feignant de ne pas déjà connaître la réponse à ma question.

- Tout va très bien, lança James. Aucun problème."

Tout ça sans lâcher Sirius des yeux, comme s'il le mettait au défi de dire le contraire. Sirius, lui, resta silencieux, les mâchoires crispées au possible.

"Oh oui, tout à l'air d'aller vraiment très bien, fis-je avec ironie. Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de tels regards entre vous, s'il vous plaît ?"

D'accord, je posais la question, mais je doutais fortement d'obtenir la réponse. De l'un comme de l'autre.

"James ? insistai-je."

Silence.

"Sirius ? continuai-je en croisant les bras."

Celui-ci me regarda... avant de soupirer.

"Rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter, finit-il par lâcher."

Quelque chose sembla briller dans son regard, et je crus comprendre qu'il comptait m'en parler plus tard. Certes. Sachant de quoi il était question, je décidai de battre en retraite –chose que je n'aurai sans doute pas faite si je n'avais pas écouté leur conversation.

"D'accord, comme vous voulez, soupirai-je à mon tour avec un geste de la main.

- Tu es prête à aller à l'hôpital ? demanda James.

- Je suis revenue pour ça, non ?

- Alors allons-y, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Me rappelant qu'il allait bien sûr vouloir voir Lily, je décidai de mettre le plan de Remus à exécution. Me tournant vers Sirius, je lui soufflai un discret « je vais avoir besoin de ton aide », puis me tournai vers mon cousin.

"James, attends !"

Celui-ci s'arrêta et me regarda, l'expression de son visage m'invitant à continuer.

"Heu... Tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas montée tout de suite vous voir parce que je...

- Parce que tu disais au revoir à Peter et Remus, oui, fit-il.

- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu, intimai-je. Oui, effectivement, mais les aux-revoir ont été assez rapides. En fait, j'ai surtout parlé avec Remus."

Bien sûr, je sentis de suite une tension chez Sirius... que je décidai de ne pas relever (car il n'y avait rien à relever, d'ailleurs), préférant me concentrer sur James.

"Avec Remus ?

- Oui, et tu faisais partie de cette conversation, vois-tu. Assis-toi, je pense que ça sera mieux, fis-je en me dirigeant vers lui et en le faisant s'asseoir.

- Lissy, on dirait une maman avec son petit garçon, me fit-il remarquer –ne sachant vraisemblablement pas s'il devait sourire ou rester sérieux.

- Parce que, même avec les évènements qui viennent de se passer, tu risques de réagir à ce que je vais dire comme un petit garçon. J'anticipe James, j'anticipe."

Mon attitude amusa Sirius, que j'entendis rire tout bas en se rapprochant de nous.

"Pourquoi tant de précautions, Lissy ? me demanda-t-il.

- J'allais poser la même question, dit James."

Je poussai un soupir franc tout en fixant Potter.

"Tu me fais peur, là, Lissy, continua celui-ci.

- Aucune raison, je t'assure. Il y a même des chances que tu sois plutôt content, en fait.

- J'ai bien besoin de ça, fit-il en se passant les mains devant les yeux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si fantastique pour que tu me traites comme une bombe à retardement ?

- Tu es calme ? demandai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un mouvement d'épaule.

- Tu promets de le rester ?

- Enfin, Lissy, je n'ai plus dix ans ! s'impatienta-t-il –et Sirius marmonna un « on se demande, parfois ».

- Tu promets ? insistai-je en le menaçant du doigt, après un regard vers Sirius.

- Oui, oui, d'accord ! Je promets ! s'exclama James en levant les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, je me demande vraiment de quoi vous avez pu discuter pour me _traiter_ de la _sorte_ !

- Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, crois-moi, lui lança Sirius avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu ne m'aides _pas_, là, Sirius, lui dis-je.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras, d'un air tout sauf désolé."

Je lâchai un soupir, les mains sur les tempes. Tout ça pour ça. Non pas que la raison n'était pas importante. Elle allait l'être pour James, sans nul doute.

"Donc, commençai-je, Remus a appris, il y a quelques semaines, une certaine chose.

- La chose qui fait que je dois rester calme ?

- C'est qu'il y en a dans cette tête, fis-je en lui ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

- Et... ? Quelle est cette chose ?

- Le suspense est insoutenable, persifla Sirius d'un air théâtral.

- La ferme, Black ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui, furibonde.

- Tu n'es pas crédible, Lissy, fit-il avec un sourire séducteur –celui auquel je ne résistais plus depuis longtemps. Essaye de faire exploser un truc, pour voir..."

Je fermai les yeux, tout en tentant de retenir un sourire fatalement amusé. Avec grande difficulté.

"Je peux vous laisser tous les deux, aussi, marmonna James.

- C'est une idée ! lui lança Sirius avec insolence.

- On s'éloigne du sujet, là ! rappelai-je.

- Alors dis-nous, Lissy ! me fit James.

- C'est à propos de Lily ! fis-je enfin."

Bien sûr, je récupérai aussitôt l'entière attention de mon cher cousin.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant le « je vais avoir besoin de ton aide », me souffla Sirius à l'oreille.

- Remus a appris quelque chose sur Lily ? demanda James.

- Oui, d'elle-même, d'ailleurs. Tu sais qu'ils s'écrivent de temps en temps pendant les vacances...

- Ils s'écrivent pendant les vacances ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Tu ne le savais... pas ? fis-je avec un petit sourire crispé –pensant que Lupin aurait pu m'informer de ce _petit_ détail.

- Remus avait trop peur que tu le harcèles pour infiltrer son courrier, révéla alors Sirius d'un ton badin, comme s'il annonçait la météo.

- Tu le savais ! fit encore Potter.

- Tu n'es plus _tout à fait_ calme, James, lui dis-je.

- On en a vaguement parlé il y a un ou deux ans, soupira Sirius."

James allait ouvrir la bouche quand une subite vague d'agacement me submergea :

"Stop ! m'exclamai-je. Stop, stop, stop ! Toi, tu te tais ! fis-je vers Sirius. Toi, tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes ! continuai-je vers James. Oui, ils s'écrivent pendant les vacances ! Oui, Remus ne t'avait rien dit et tu viens de l'apprendre ! Mais au vu des évènements dramatiques des dernières vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas une si horrible nouvelle, crois-moi !"

Je m'arrêtai, les yeux rivés sur James.

"Oui, tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Lily a le droit d'écrire à qui elle veut, après tout."

Oh. Le pauvre. L'air calme et indifférent qu'il avait employé ne pouvait pourtant pas effacer la pointe de déception que je perçus tout de même, sous-jacente. Le _pauvre_. Encore une fois, je soupirai, mais cette fois-ci de compassion. Le pauvre, vraiment.

"Toi, tu es trop mignon dès qu'il s'agit de Lily, fis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je suis si insupportable que ça pour que Remus ne m'en parle même pas ? soupira-t-il.

- Non, juste sur quelques sujets, répondit Sirius, toujours avec une cinglante petite ironie cynique. Je me tais, d'accord, continua-t-il alors que je levais un regard désespéré vers lui.

- Tu... es en progrès, répondis-je à James avec un sourire.

- Ca, ça veut tout dire, ricana celui-ci.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu es vraiment en progrès. Il y a encore quelques mois, en apprenant la nouvelle, tu aurais sans aucun doute voulu trucider ce pauvre Remus avant de le menacer de mort pour qu'il te laisse un peu plus de place sur les parchemins destinés à Lily."

Un silence passa.

"Vraiment ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tu étais quasi irrécupérable sur le sujet « Lily », lui fis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! C'est bien, James, tes réactions deviennent presque celles d'un adulte raisonnable, félicitations !"

Je vis Sirius lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment peu convaincu, et l'ignorai délibérément.

"C'est pour ça, continuai-je vers James, que je suis sûre que tu vas réagir avec calme quand je vais enfin te dire ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis plus d'un quart d'heure."

Nouveau silence. Délibéré, cette-fois. Allez : trois, deux, un...

"Lily. C'est elle la nouvelle préfète-en-chef cette année."

La bombe était lâchée. Sur le moment, le regard de James continua de me fixer, mais il ne me regardait plus. Et derrière ses prunelles marron, je crus voir ce que son cerveau était en train de calculer. Une année. Une année entière en quasi cohabitation, seul, avec Lily. Car pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, le préfet et la préfète-en-chef de septième année avaient l'honneur et la chance d'occuper un dortoir commun, au premier étage du château. Enfin, dortoir, le mot était apparemment assez faible. Ne l'ayant jamais visité, je ne peux que me reposer sur certaines rumeurs qui décrivaient un genre de petit appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup à nos salles communes, avec salon et deux chambres. Le paradis pour James, en somme. James, toujours aussi muet, d'ailleurs.

"Tu... Tu pourras remercier Remus, dis-je. C'est grâce à sa démission que tu as eu le poste, après tout.

- Mmmh... marmonna-t-il vaguement."

J'attendis une autre réaction. En vain. Je tournai la tête vers Sirius, mes yeux le suppliant de m'aider. Celui-ci, après un profond soupir agacé, daigna enfin venir vers son meilleur ami.

"James, réagis quand même un _minimum _! Tu passes du noir au blanc, là !"

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule que ledit James se remit en mouvement. Enfin !

"Je... Je n'y arriverai pas ! s'exclama-il en se levant, se passant les mains sur le visage. Non ! Je n'y arriverai pas !

- Ne pas arriver à quoi ? demandai-je sans comprendre -et totalement surprise de son attitude.

- A être avec elle ! répondit-il. Je ne sais pas comment être normal avec elle tellement elle me... tellement elle me...

- ...rend fou, termina Sirius.

- Oui ! Je suis fou d'elle ! Je suis fou d'elle depuis presque sept ans, et je me comporte comme un crétin depuis presque sept ans dès qu'elle est près de moi ! Vous vous imaginez le _désastre_ que cela va être quand nous serons tous les deux dans le même dortoir ? Elle va me tuer au bout d'une semaine ! _Littéralement_, me tuer !"

Je me penchai vers Sirius, qui s'était assis à mes côtés.

"Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a pas grandi quand même un minimum, soufflai-je.

- On doit en discuter, marmonna-t-il.

- J'avais cru comprendre, oui, marmonnai-je à mon tour. Bon, James, fis-je en me levant, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement, toi et moi.

- Dois-je m'en aller ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, tu peux rester, lui répondis-je d'un air évident. James, continuai-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules, écoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire, car je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois : d'accord, Lily est très belle, très intelligente, très drôle, très...

- Elle est divine, souffla-t-il avec un sourire transi.

- Justement non ! m'exclamai-je franchement, me retenant de le secouer comme un prunier. C'est peut-être une fille très bien, je le sais, mais c'est un être humain, James !"

Je le regardai quelques secondes sans rien dire, espérant que son cerveau amoureux daigne ne serait-ce qu'entendre cette difficile affirmation.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus d'incompréhension.

- Parce que même si tu es fou amoureux d'elle, et même si cela doit justement être difficile pour cette même raison, le mieux qu'il te reste à faire pour ne pas passer pour un crétin arrogant est de te comporter nor-mal-ment."

Je le regardai avec insistance. Son propre regard sérieux et apparemment enclin à l'écoute attentive me fit soupirer de soulagement. On y arrivait, enfin.

"James, Lily n'est pas plus différente que moi. Même si elle a des griefs contre toi, et nous savons tous pourquoi...

- Rogue... grinça James.

- Oui, Severus Rogue, entre autres choses, acquiesçai-je fermement. Parce que vous avez été de grands crétins arrogants et stupides, je tiens tout de même à vous le rappeler, ajoutai-je vers lui _et_ Sirius. Mais, repris-je sans les laisser le temps de répliquer, comme je le disais, Lily n'est pas plus différente que moi. Enfin, je pense. Et si j'ai réussi à aller au-delà de cette image vraiment négative que vous représentiez pour moi, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison Lily ne pourrait pas faire de même. C'est une fille intelligente. Sois toi-même, et attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

- Et s'il ne se passe rien ? dit James.

- Et bien il ne se passera rien, répondis-je avec sincérité. Et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça."

Je laissai passer un silence, autant pour lui laisser le temps de digérer cette nouvelle idée que de mettre mentalement de l'ordre dans ce que je devais lui dire.

"Ecoute-moi bien James, car ça non plus, je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois, commençai-je, mes mains toujours placées sur ses épaules. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, si tu attends depuis plusieurs années qu'elle te dise enfin « oui », alors ce n'est pas encore quelques semaines ou mois qui vont te décourager, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un Gryffondor, assume jusqu'au bout. Montre-lui ce que tu es vraiment, ce que tu ressens vraiment. Au mieux, elle deviendra vraiment la femme de ta vie, au pire, tu récolteras une amie fidèle. Mais dans tous les cas, elle sera à tes côtés. Et ça, j'en suis persuadée."

Nouveau silence volontaire.

"Nous avons grandi, James. _Tu_ as grandi et changé, je l'ai vu cette année. D'accord, oui, c'est amusant de se comporter comme des gamins, mais ça ne fait pas avancer les choses. Il faut aussi se comporter en jeune adulte normal. Et c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire avec Lily. Tu as déjà réussi à le faire avec moi. Fais-le avec elle."

Je lâchai enfin ses épaules et allai me rasseoir sur le lit à côté de Sirius, qui me gratifia d'un regard tendre un peu fier aussi.

"J'ai... j'ai peur qu'elle me jette une nouvelle fois, dit enfin James.

- Si tu te comportes en être humain normal et civilisé, elle ne le fera pas. Surtout pas en ce moment, dis-je en repensant à l'attaque. Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Il ne tient qu'à toi de devenir cette personne. Mais une chose est sûre, ça ne se fera clairement pas en un jour. Patience et sagesse, James. Patience et sagesse.

- Fichue Serdaigle... marmonna-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- Tu sais que la fichue Serdaigle a raison, stupide Gryffondor, me moquai-je doucement. Du moins, j'espère que j'ai raison, ajoutai-je d'un air plus léger. A ta place, c'est ce que je ferai ! Après, tu es libre de tes choix..."

Quelques secondes passèrent, quand Sirius prit enfin la parole :

"Pour t'aider, sache que c'est ce que je ferai aussi, dit-il vers James. Lyssandra a raison, il est temps d'évoluer et de montrer à celle que tu veux que tu as changé. Je pense que ça peut marcher."

Alors que James acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et baissai les yeux pour semble-t-il réfléchir à nos paroles, Sirius en profita pour tourner son regard vers moi. Oui, évidemment que cela pouvait marcher : nous en étions l'exemple vivant. Certes, James ne le savait pas, lui. Enfin, pour le moment. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de tout apprendre tout de suite. Mon for intérieur me disait qu'il valait mieux le laisser digérer tranquillement mon petit monologue avant de lui asséner la grande nouvelle.

"Merci, finit par nous dire James.

- Oh, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose, railla Sirius tout en me poussant gentiment de l'épaule.

- Non, vraiment, reprit James, toujours sérieux. Merci Lissy de ta franchise. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait falloir que je change d'attitude un jour, mais parfois, ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Et merci à toi, Sirius. Je te connais, ton petit mot de la fin voulait dire beaucoup."

Nous nous sourîmes tous les trois. Aucune tension ne semblait persister dans l'air. Pourtant, je lâchai finalement un soupir nerveux. La suite de notre journée arrivait à grand pas, et elle s'annonçait aussi sombre que notre matinée.

"Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, dit aussitôt Sirius.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, répondis-je doucement. Pour Lily, pour Penny, pour ses parents. Je dois y aller. Je _veux_ y aller."

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me levai, suivie de Sirius. Puis, après un regard entendu entre nous trois, nous prîmes la direction du salon afin de prévenir Mrs Potter que nous étions prêts à partir. La mère de James nous intima l'ordre d'être prudents sur le chemin, puis, nous transplanâmes ensemble. Destination l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! **

**Merci une énième fois pour votre patience et vos encouragements, merci, merci, merci !**

**La suite arrivera j'espère bientôt ! Vous n'allez pas attendre deux ans cette fois !**

**P.S. : J'arrive maintenant à presque 500 reviews ! Whaou ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Donc, si d'ici là le compteur augmente, celle ou celui qui sera la(le) 500****ème****… Je serais obligée de faire quelque chose, c'est sûr ! On verra le moment venu ! -)**

**Titre du prochain chapitre**** : "Sainte Mangouste et Autres – Partie II"**


End file.
